Creator among Supernatural
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: Issei is not normal child. He always have better imagination than his peers. A magnificent, cool, elegance, majestic, scary, dark, inhumane and beautiful things. He see what people don't everyday. Then one day, in his most vulnerable moment, he unconsciously imagine one of his 'creation'. And it become real. AU, Smart!Powerful!NeutralDark!OOCIse!Warn:BadGrammar!Prolog-Chap1 edited
1. Prologue

****This Chapter has been beta edited! All credits for better words and grammar went to tsukishima7  
****

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Issei-kun!" A child with chestnut hair yelled, the tone it used was more closer to a whine rather than a yell though as he approached his friend "You're daydreaming again!"

Issei, the boy with short spiky brown hair has the decency to look sheepish at his friend whining "I'm sorry Irina-kun." He said sincerely.

Irina inwardly huffed! Her friend was always like this! He often goes to his own "lala-land" whenever he was left alone, even if only for moment. However the strange thing is, he actually still was still focused to his surrounding regardless, ask him a question and he will answer it but people can tell he wasn't focused with that dazed and blank look in his eyes.

What he daydreams about is pretty much random. Sometimes he imagines a building, a garden, a tree, a flower, even living beings like an animal or supernatural creatures!

"It just! I see this wonderful place! Another garden Irina-kun!" The boy flailed his arms up with a wide grin plastered his face "It's soooo awesome! There are large flower that can you use as bed!" He says this while showing his picture to Irina.

The tomboyish girl noticed it was a drawing, Issei's drawing precisely. The description is just like what Issei said, despite that it has no color. The drawing of the flower is was beautiful, it core looked so fluffy and good to sleep on, it's petals was also large enough for man to sleep in there or use them as a pillow.

One of Issei's talents, is that he is a genius in drawing. Painting, or other things like that, he clearly has talent, in school all the teachers always said he will be famous drawer in future. Add the fact that he is also smart, no, he brilliant! Albeit his physical aspect is only average but his brain and imagination is something else.

"Its beautiful Issei-kun!" Irina responded, eyes also gleaming as she observe the drawing "You are really good at drawing!" She praised him.

"Hehe!" Issei grinned and puffed his chest proudly "Wait a minute! It doesn't end there! See this core?" He pointed to his drawing "This flower will make anyone who is tired and sleepy come to it! Allowing them to rest, their aroma will make them have the best sleep they ever had!"

"Really? That sounds cool!"

"Yep! And the scent will give them good dream, like when we sleep when Mom hug us!"

"That sounds comfy!"

"Uh-huh! And then! When we sleep comfortably in there, the petals will close!" He makes a snapped voice by clapping his palms together "Then, the flower will sink, dragging the sleeper down to its body, letting out acid, digesting him/her slowly until nothing remains!" He finished while grinning and extending both hands up as if he just won a nobel prize.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

There was silence for few seconds when Issei said that. The sounds that could be heard by them were only the voices of other children that played far away from them.

Irina smile turned to a flat look in instant, slowly she raised her hand up and "Shidou-Style Secret Technique Number 12 : Super Karate Chop that Banishes Idiot's Imagination!" She yelled as she chopped Issei's head.

"Eep!"

Needless to say, Issei instantly found himself rolling on the ground while clutching his aggravated head. Irina let out another huff as she crossed her arms and stared at the boy, truly he can be annoying at times.

The other thing was that Issei isn't a very social person. Not many want to be friends with him, it's because he always has the habit to say morbid things! While true most of the times he often daydreams about beautiful and great things but sometime he also imagined morbid creatures.

Seriously, it is really scary. Irina still remembers one of Issei creatures, what kind of beautiful mermaid has her lower body as giant whale monster hiding beneath the sea?! Add the fact the mermaid can lure people with her beautiful songs.

Needless to say, she never watched The Little Mermaid anymore after that. Not after seeing Issei drawing.

Albeit a bit scary, Irina found that Issei was actually a good and funny child. Not meaning to be a bad child, but she did found other children were scared to look at Issei drawings! She still remembers some bullies running away when Issei showed his scary drawings to them.

"How many times have I said to not draw scary things and show them to me?" Irina asked with a twitchy eye.

"Umm..." Issei paused as he took a thoughtful posture while having a lump on his head in a comical manner "Fifty-six times." He answered straightly.

"You counted it?!" Irina gawked at the boy.

"Yup!"

The chestnut haired girl only closed her eyes before allowing a sigh to escape her mouth, really, she shouldn't be surprised with Issei's thinking.

"Anyway! Stop your daydreaming! Let's go to play! I want you to push me in that swing!" Irina pointed to one swing that was currently unused.

"Eh?! Sure! But wait! I brought something for you!" Issei then pulled his bag and began to rummage through it inside. Irina blinked a few times before leaned forward, curiosity on her face

"You better not show me any scary things again Issei-kun, or I will use Shidou-Style Secret Technique Number 7 on you." She said with a glare that makes the boy chuckle sheepishly.

"It not a scary picture! I swear!" Issei quickly reassured, Irina-kun really has a mean punch! "Where did I put it.." He muttered "Aha! Here!"

Irina takes the drawing that Issei gives to her, then she began to look at it. It was drawing of men, adult perhaps in his eighteen's or nineteen's. The man has a short, straight chestnut hair, he looks handsome, he wears some kind of black shirt, white pants, fingerless gloves, and black boots. On top of it, he wears a elegant red high-collared coat that is adorned with various ornaments.

"Wow... This is a cool looking guy!" Irina admitted with awe and small blush.

"Hehehe! You like it?" Issei asked, he sounds shy for moment but Irina does not notice it.

"Yeah! Who is this guy Issei? A new Hero in a film?" Irina asked as she imagines the movie that about to come up with this man as the protagonist.

"Nope! Its you!" Issei grinned with a small blush adorning his face.

...

...

...

"Huh?" Irina face went blank once again.

"I mean! You want to be a superhero right?" Issei said with a happy grin "So I decided to picture a adult version of you! That coat is made out of dragon skin! I read in legend that their skin is capable of blocking a bazooka! More awesome than the Batman one! The gloves, it is imbued by a magical rune like the one in the Ragnarok Game! You will able to pulverize everything with it and the boots-"

"Issei-kun..." Irina cut her friend from talking further. Her voice is bland, her face in a epiphany of a person who is forced to smile as she stared at her best friend with dull eyes.

Issei noticing the tone and Irina's face, inwardly blanched. His friend always turned like that when he did something bad. Slowly he put on a apologetic face and prepared himself "Y-Yes?"

"You... You know I'm a girl right?" She asked him plainly.

Issei blinked his eyes, his fear gone as his face turned to a oblivious expression. He was like an owl as his eyes keep blinking few times for a moment before he tilts his head "You are?" He asked back, and his friend nodded before he scowled "No way, no girl is a meany like you."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

"SHIDOU-STYLE SECRET TECHNIQUE NUMBER 13 : SUPER RIDER KICK!"

"GUHAGH!"

A jump kick from Irina landed on Issei's chest, making the boy sputter before rolling on the floor like a ball and crashed into a nearby tree, making his eyes swirl comically while drool drips from his mouth.

" **I AM A GIRL!** " Irina bellowed strongly with shark teeth to her friend "How could you not notice that?! We've been friends for three years!" She demanded angrily.

"B-But!" Issei rose from his fall and he scowled while flailing his hand in a exasperated manner "You are like a boy! You... What does adults call it? Yes! You don't have femininity and always make trouble!"

"Just because I'm troublemaker doesn't mean I can't be a girl!" Irina retorted, she doesn't know what femininity means but she has the urge to strangle him somehow "Seriously Issei-kun!" She huffed.

"But... You don't have a balloon in your chest!" Issei exclaimed as he already stood back up and pointed to her flat chest "Mom and your Mom have balloons in there."

"I will have one in the future!" Irina said proudly, chest puffed while putting a smug face.

Issei stared at her chest, eyes turned half open "Really?" Issei asked, apparently sounding skeptical since the girl chest is flat like board.

"What's with that tone of yours?!" Irina demanded angrily as she notices the boy's disbelief from his face and voice "If you don't believe me then wait in future! I will grow one and when I do, I will let you touch it to proof I'm a girl!"

"Yeah..." Issei still sounded skeptical.

Irina puffed her cheeks that slowly turned red in anger "Just wait! I swear! In the future I will have a balloon in my chest and I will show it to you to show you are wrong! I going to shove it to your face!" She declared angrily.

How in the future she will regret saying that.

"Uh-huh. Okay."

"What's with that tone?! Come here! I will give you Shidou-Style Secret Technique Number 6!"

"Oh heck no!"

"Hey! Where do you think you going?! You have to push me in that swing! Issei-kun! Come back here!"

* * *

Few months later

It came so sudden...

He did not expect it... No... It was more like he never thought about it in first place...

Two weeks ago when they played together, Irina suddenly said that she will leave to England. Apparently her father had a problem and was forced to move away to there due to his job.

Irina was always there... Whenever he need someone to talk, Irina is his friend, best friend, and also his first friend. Where all children seems think of him as a strange child but not Irina, she thought he was cool and awesome!

The moment when they were together, inwardly Issei promised that he will be there for Irina. She is always cheerful and happy going, saying she will be a Hero. He promised that he will become her partner and stay at her side.

But now...

It was a few days ago when she left... He still remembered that he cried and hugged her who also was crying when they were separated from each other. She said she wished to stay but her father insisted, so do her mother.

In the end, there nothing they could do, other than sleeping together before Irina left, where they spend the night playing and chatting with each other.

After that, things did not go better for him.

The children in school while not bullies they largely ignored him, true they greet him and say 'Hi' but that's it. He was back being alone, in the corner of class, spending time with only his imagination.

He is lonely... He never felt this loneliness until now... He missed her... He really did...

But there is nothing he could do... Irina promised she will write a letter but until now it still did not arrive, he has been waiting ever since she left but everyday there was no letter from his friend.

Currently he drew another picture, alone, by himself in open grassfield where he often spend time with Irina, this is their private or secret place, it is located near outside Kuoh City, but still relatively safe, he was the one who found it in first place.

He slowly smiled as he finished his drawing, it was a picture of the scenery where he now stood. The drawing is perfect and almost looks like it was taken from a camera, showing his talent. But there is a extra addition, there is a blurry image in one of tree that took on a humanoid shape, it's color is white with dark red eyes.

"I wonder how Iri-chan will react when she see this." He giggled a bit, somehow he could hear it already. His friend making a comment on how good the picture is but when noticing the picture, she will probably say something like this.

"Issei-kun... Is that a spirit?"

"Ah, this? This is Narberal! And yup! She is a spirit!" He said aloud "She.. No, calling it 'It' would be more precise! It is a genderless spirit of forest! It usually takes the appearance of the person that people wish to see! It lives in the forest and usually approaches someone who is lost!"

He could feel Irina eyebrow furrowed and focused more to the blurry image "What's with those malicious red eyes? Issei-kun! Don't tell me you make another scary looking spirit!"

"Ehh?! No! Of course not! This spirit approaches someone who is lost and comfort them! Nothing bad! Of course it's kickass! It is strong enough to lift a boulder and is able to manipulate with trees! It is a spirit that live in the forest after all!" He grinned goofily while explaining this.

"Really? That's good then!"

"Hehehe." He chuckled in a shy manner with a small blush on his face before he turned around "Do you like it Iri-cha-"

He cut himself when noticing no one is there. There nothing in the grassfield other than trees, flowers, and sounds of winds that breeze them through them.

His cheerful face curled, slowly turned to a sad one as he looked down, his pencil and paper slipped from his hand, splattering to the ground and the wind took away his drawing.

"There is no one here..." He muttered. He come here to feel better and try to remember the times he spended with his friend, but it seems useless. Slowly he lift his legs and stood up "Iri-chan gone... I'm alone..." He mumbled.

He glanced down at the necklace he had received, it was a cross, a simple silver cross with a blue jewel. Irina gave it to him, she wanted to give him a special pen or brush in the beginning but she doesn't have any and her parent apparently had one unused cross so she gave it to him instead.

Not that he had a problem with it of course, he is happy to get something from her but at same time looking at the cross made him feel hurt as it reminded him of the cheerful girl.

"I miss you... Iri-chan..." He said, tears slipping from his eyes as he gripped the cross tightly.

Unnoticed by him, the darkness that he made by blocking the sun twitched. The shadow beneath the boy slowly began to dance, denying any form of logic as it began to slither on the ground like a snake.

Then, like a liquid, it crawled on the ground, rising like a dead man rising from a grave without a sound, it's mass like slime taking form as slowly it bubbling and swirling, without making any sounds, it shaped itself as a humanoid that standed on same height like it's creator.

Issei who sobbed on his cross suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, surprised, he let out a yelp and turned around quickly.

Only to have his eyes widened when he sees what stood in front of him.

Clad in her casual outfit, followed by her usual sly grin when planning to make trouble, hand on her hip, is Shidou Irina.

"I-Iri-chan?" Issei muttered with disbelief "Iri-chan! Is that you?!" He asked aloud, voice filled with happiness despite what happened to him should be impossible as he hoped to meet with his friend again "Iri-chan what are you-"

He paused when noticing 'Irina' shaking her head, her grin turned to a sad smile as she gave him a bitter look.

"I'm not Iri-chan sadly enough Issei-kun." 'Irina' said in sad tone.

Issei gulped, his sadness suddenly gone as he sees the 'girl' that standed in front of him. There is a small fear in his heart, but somehow the 'girl's' presence makes it dull, it made him feel warm, albeit he feel exhausted somehow but it was forgotten as he stared at the entity in front of him.

"T-Then... What are you?" Issei asked nervously.

He gasped when 'Irina's' eyes turned from violet to red, dark red and malicious, but despite her eyes showing evil, her face is a epiphany of kindness and sympathy.

"I am the one you call as Narberal." She said, red eyes glowing eerily "And like you explained before, I'm the Spirit that comforts people, Master."

* * *

 **Hello! Hello! To all of you, my D×D fans story! It been a while isn't it?! Hahaha! Sorry, I've been busy with my Harry Potter fanfic and also my college**

 **This is new story, I call it Creator among Supernatural**

 **I sure all of you already know what Issei power, to you whom doesn't know, I will give small spoiler, it called Annihilation Maker! One of top Three Longinus! What it power, I suggest you all to see it in wikia**

 **I often read Issei with many powers, where he get True Longinus, Divine Dividing, Sharingan or else. But none of them use this! (There one, if I recall there fic where child-Issei have Annihilation Maker, I forget about it though).**

 **Annihilation Maker is some weapon that have super duper ability! People often use Ddraig, not mean to offense you all since I also use it, but I kinda boring with him having Boosted Gear, so I decide to give him another Longinus and what else better to suit our protagonist other than ability to create any creatures that based only by the user imagination?!**

 **I already have this idea for long time actually, but I hesitate to post but no more! XD**

 **Anyway, this is Fate/Stay Night crossover because there will be character from there. The magic and power theory also going to based from there perhaps or mixture of both since this is AU.**

 **Issei fighting ability, oh, he won't become someone who fight with punches and kicks. No, no, no. That already too many! Sure he still going to kicks and punches his enemy, but his main weapon won't be that**

 **Like I mention in this chapter, his physical aspect only average. He maybe can stand against weakling with fists and legs, but against super enemy like Kokabiel or Vali? Hell no! I will quote what EMIYA said to Shirou**

 **"Emiya Shirou! Listen, you are not "one who fights". You are nothing more than "one who creates". Don't think of irrelevant things. There is only one thing you can do, master that one thing. Do not forget. The thing you image is always "your strongest self." You don't need any other enemies. The opponent you have to fight is none other than "your own image"."**

 **Issei ability, is to create, he not fighter, the one he need to defeat is his own image. Just like Shirou himself, that also one of reason why I decide to make this crossover with Nasuverse**

 **And before any of you ask, no, Issei won't become Devils, but I won't said he still going to stay Human. No, with his imagination and intelligence, he will be something... *add dramatic pause for effect* more.**

 **And I sure as hell everyone notice why I use 'Narberal' name! Hahaha! Anyone who watch top ten 2015 anime going to know how the spirit appearance will be in future! XD**

 **Btw, I going to need some help with OC for Boosted Gear seeing Issei obviously not the user. Any suggestion?**

 **And finally! I will cut all pleasantries and to the point before close this chapter. I need Beta Reader for this story. Anyone who willing, PM me and we will discuss about it**

 **I guess this is it for now, hope you all enjoy the new story! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. The Boy called Hyoudou Issei

******This Chapter has been beta edited! All credits for better words and grammar went to tsukishima7******

* * *

 **Chapter 1. The Boy called Hyoudou Issei**

* * *

 _He stared at the darkened sky above him. Face expressing nothing but blankness as his brown eyes gazed at the dark clouds that shadowing the sun._

 _It will rain soon... Judging by the wind and the thickness of the cloud and it's color he can tell it._

 _He should leave, if he get caught in the rain he will got cold._

 _But he doesn't care. For him, even if there is someone screaming he won't budge a bit. Not after what he just went through._

 _But despite his feelings, his body moved unconsciously. His small legs rose, carrying his weight and he start to walk. Despite his mind still blank and trapped in his own imagination his body still moved._

 _Perhaps, it's because the command already planted deep in his mind. His mother always said to never get caught in the rain because it can make him sick._

 _And he is a good boy. He always obeyed what his parent said to him, perhaps that's why his body moved even when his mind is not in the living World._

 _As he takes one step, his feet landed in a liquid that splattered on the ground, creating sounds. But it did not faze him, it didn't even bother him as that red liquid splattered and wet his small limbs._

 _He ignores the sounds of beasts that munched and teared flesh apart not far from him. Despite how horrified and sick the sound of teeth and fangs crunching fresh meat is, he not even bothered by it._

 _He had no fear to that sound. Why should he? It is one of his creations. No matter how ugly, disgusting, or grotesque the thing behind him is he doesn't care. For it won't bring harm to him, even if he was in his most vulnerable moment._

 _He wobbled on his path, blood dripped from flesh that torn apart in his stomach. It was not a fatal injury, but for a child like him it wasn't something he could easily shrug off. But despite there being a hole in his stomach, he did not stop walking, he merely closed it with his hand to prevent the blood from falling further._

 _It hurts... It hurts... It so painful... But his face remain bland... There is no emotion in his eyes, one can tell he can't feel the pain because his mind wasn't with his body right now , the painful sensation that flowed in his nerves did not get a response from his brain._

 _Home..._

 _He only wish to go Home..._

 _He only wish to go Home..._

 _He only wish to go Home and see his parents smiling faces again._

 _To see his friend once more... To spend time with her once again... Even if it is only for moment..._

 _But despite how simple and how plain it sound, it is impossible. Such things won't happen, not anymore._

 _No matter how blank his mind, his body still has it's limitations. His injury finally takes effect as his leg shaked when he takes another step._

 _This finally snapped him out from his stupor as he blinked his eyes once. The light in his orbs returned before he turned his face, taking a look to his surroundings._

 _Blood..._

 _Blood is anywhere... Destruction is anywhere... The plain white wall and fences of peoples houses that he always crossed everyday had been turned to a rubble, their white color painted with the red color of blood._

 _The smell of disgusting things invade his nose, it's like a corpse, a blood, a flesh that new. It was sick and it is enough to make him gag as everything finally registered to his mind._

 _Slowly, his limbs fell, it finally gave in as his wound finally takes effect. The boy dropped to his knee, making the crimson pool below him splat to his whole body._

 _"I am... Alone..." He muttered out, the words coming out from his mouth is barely a whisper. But to the empty place where he now, it was almost like a silent scream._

 _His whole body began to twitch, his shoulder tremble as his head lowered, eyes staring at his own reflection that stared back to him through the crimson liquid on the ground._

 _A choked sob escaped from his mouth, followed by blood. He closes his eyes in resignation, his upper body bending backward as he gazed at the sky that began to cry as well as if reflecting his mind._

 _"I... Am... Alone..."_

 _The hollow and void of emotion in his voice become more clear and loud, if there was anyone there they would heard his voices._

 _But like he said before... No one is there... He is alone..._

 _In the place that is surrounded by nothing but death, he is alone._

 ** _"U…. Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_**

 _And in that place, a scream of anguish, innocence broken and turned to pile of rubbish, echoed._

* * *

"MASTER!"

A gasp escaped from his mouth as he feels his whole body being shaken. His eyes went wide open in instant and narrowed in all directions, he ignores the painful sensation that he get from sudden light that struck his sight. His body shot upwards and in instant already sat upright in his bed despite his body protesting.

Turned his eyes to one who called him, he is granted by sight of a woman that only can be described as beauty. Smooth, pale white skin like snow, radiant red eyes that almost shone like a ruby, a face that rivaled a Goddess and make any men fall in her presence.

To say she is description of perfection was not a exaggeration.

"Master..." She spoke, tone filled with concern and softness "Another nightmare?"

He only gave her a blank look, in front of the beautiful woman, he did not show any sign of attraction or lust to her. His face simply hollow and void of any emotion.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and give a nod to her

"Oh Master..." She let out a sad and sympathizing voice as she gazed at him softly "Do you wish to stay home then? Perhaps going to school with your current condition..."

"I will go." He responded simply as he lifts up his blanket and stand up from his bed.

The beautiful woman merely nodded albeit her face still is set to a worrying look, but she did not make any effort to argue with him "Breakfast will be ready soon." She informed to the man who is only clad in his boxers and is walking towards bathroom.

"Hn."

Walking towards the shower, he removes his boxers and throws it away carelessly. He spins the knob and turned on the shower, the water is hot, but he wasn't fazed by it, even when the sudden change of temperature crashed to him, but not once he showed any sign that it disturbed him.

After washing his whole body and hair, he dried himself using the towel that was prepared for him. He turned to the lavatory, staring at his reflection.

Wet dark grey hair fell softly, covering one of his eyes and his forehead. A amber golden orb stared back at him through the mirror.

If there was someone who knew him since he was child, they all won't recognize him anymore. Hyoudou Issei had short brown hair and pair of brown eyes, his skin was also fairly normal.

But the one that stands in front of mirror now is not. The man in the reflection is totally different. Pale skin that could be seen as skin of sick people, dark grey hair that almost resembled that from a corpse albeit in a darker color, his brown eyes was gone, turned to amber gold while the other is covered by his bangs. His figure is slim, muscular but not buff enough to consider him as brutish man.

"Nine years..." He muttered.

It been nine years ever since _that_ day. Ever since his nightmares began. Looking back to that day, Issei still had to repress a shudder that crawled through his spine.

Closing his eyes, he takes the toothbrush and began to clean his teeth. Thinking about it doesn't matter. He can't be trap himself in the past forever, what happened in there already happened. He can't change it, even his imagination is not strong enough to create something that is able to reverse time.

After cleaning his teeth, he takes a eye-patch before wearing it in his left eye. Then he set his hair to cover it up before wrapping a towel in his waist and go out.

He sees his uniform for school already prepared in bed when he arrived. Briefly, he glanced around his room. It only looked like plain teenagers room, there's nothing that made it look special.

"Meow."

He tilt his head down when he hears a familiar mew and sees a small kitten, it size only around a human adult palm. It fur color is pure white almost like snow, with a few part of its adorned by black spot, it eyes is radiant red while other is amber gold almost like him.

"Hello, Luna." He greeted as he crouched slowly, arm extended.

Luna, the cat, let out another mew before hopping to his palm gracefully and curled in it, snuggling in her master's hand while let out small cute mew.

Issei allow a small smile to cross his face before it's replaced by his blank face again and he stand once more then took his uniform. He lifts his hand up and throw away the kitten in his palm nonchalantly, as if it was trash.

The kitten let out small yelp as she soared in air, for moment she almost looks she is about to crash to the wall. But with speed that should surprise anyone, she flipped before latched herself to the wall, crouching in her four limbs almost like gecko.

She let out small hiss that almost sounding like upset woman to her Master, but he plainly ignores her as he dressed himself.

"Isseiiii! Breakfast ready!"

"Coming!" He yelled back as he about to go out from his room. However he paused in his track when noticed a familiar cross on the table.

The boy one visible eye stare at the cross, his amber golden orb leering at the memento of his best friend as if trying to dissect it. But despite the sharpness in his eye one can tell he actually was not focused, his eye dazed as if clouded by some kind of mist.

"Isseiiiii!"

"Coming!" He yelled again, despite his loud voice and clear mind his eye was still in dazed state. He closes his lone eye before grasping the cross, putting it on his neck before leaving from his room.

* * *

"So Issei, how is your school live now seeing you are in second year?" Kasumi Hyoudou asked to her son who drink his tea.

"There are no problems." Issei plainly answered.

"You sure? The last time you said that there was a bully who bothered you." Kasumi pressed on with scowl.

"There is nothing, this time no one bothers me, just like usual." Issei repeated his answer.

"If you say so then..." She turned to another person on the table "How about you? How your job lately, dear?" Kasumi asked to her husband as she set the coffee for him.

"Well... Nothing much actually, just like any other ordinary day." Rihan Hyoudou answered

"Hmmm. Then are you going to go home early today?"

"It depends, if I recall Akamatsu-san said yesterday my schedule is quite clean. I don't think I have any important meetings."

Kasumi eyes narrowed hearing the name her husband mentioned, she gives small pout as she placed toast to Issei's plate who eating with blank face while eyeing his father.

"Akamatsu-san again?" She asked in a irritated tone.

"Oh please dear." Rihan rolled his eyes at the obvious jealousy of his wife "She is just a secretary! And we not that close! Heck, I only call her once or twice per day and that is for discussing the schedule."

"Uh-huh, yeah." It was clear judging by her deadpan look and flat voice Kasumi is anything but believing in him "If I recall a few days ago when you were drunk you mention to be the Harem King."

"I-I was drunk!" Rihan face flushed a bit at the memory "You can't blame me! I mean, it was my dream when I was young! Any boy at that age surely will dream about a Harem!"

"Issei here is not." Kasumi pointed

"Don't bring me into this argument." Issei dully commented while munching on his toast.

Of course he got ignored by his parent who continued to argue with each other.

"We know Issei here is not normal." Rihan said flatly, prompting his son to glare at him "What?! Don't give me that look young man! You are seventeen! You supposed to be watching porn and read naughty magazines! I was like that when I'm at your age!" He then banged his fist to table before bring other hand and began to sob "Ohhhh, where did I go wrong in raising you?"

A ladle instantly crashed to his forehead, sending the adult men to the ground as he fell from his seat.

"You not supposed to introduce him to porn! What kind of adult example are you?!" She yelled while shaking her fist before she turned to Issei and smile sweetly "Dear, do you want another egg?"

"No..." Issei answered plainly.

"Well, then I will go to kitchen and help Narberal-chan clean stuff first. You eat a lot, kay Honey?" Kasumi said softly before turned away and humming as she went to kitchen.

A groan from Rihan made Issei turn to him. The adult man rubbing his forehead that was bruising while mumbling under his breath.

"That woman... She doesn't need to be that violent, geez." Rihan grumbled.

"Woman... Are strange creatures." Issei commented "One moment they can be angry at you then smile at you the next second."

"I don't want to hear that from you." Rihan deadpanned at him. He still remembered Issei sudden 180° personality change, one moment he smiled then suddenly he turned to blank and began to throwing things at you. He eventually sighed before continuing "But yeah, I agree with you, woman are very complicated creatures."

Issei merely nodded in response of his comment and finished his toast. Slowly he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and stood up.

"I'm done, I'm leaving for school." He said blankly as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Sure! Be careful on your way, and if there's another bully." Rihan puffed his chest and tap it with his fist "Just tell Papa okay?"

Issei merely stare at him dully before turned away "I'm leaving!" He yelled and began to walk away.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Rihan shouted, but the boy still ignored him of course.

"Careful dear!" Kasumi said as her head popped from kitchen.

"Be careful Master!" Narberal added as her head also followed Kasumi's, popping out from kitchen door.

As the boy left, Kasumi shared a glance with her husband who only shook his head, face set into somber expression as he looked to Narberal.

"Another nightmare?" He asked to Narberal with knowing look.

"Yes." Narberall confirmed with sad nod.

"That boy..." Kasumi let out sad voice as she stared at the place where Issei walked a moment ago "He really need to associate with other people... It will help him if he is willing to." She muttered.

"There's nothing we can do dear." Rihan said in the same sad tone albeit more rough "We only can support him from afar." He remarked as he set his eyes to the newspaper so no one can notice the sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Rias Gremory sighed as another day of school ended. Her face was a epiphany of disappointment but it was quickly replaced by her usual, confident and calm mask.

It's not supposed to be like this...

Truthfully, she still remembers the first day she entered the school, she was not gloomy or depressed like this. In fact she was happy, and eager to learn. It was the first time she was going to school after all! She has been home schooled for her whole live!

So when the offer to study in a Human academy two years ago came, she did not hesitate in the slightest to take it. Especially if it was in Japan! Japan! JAPAN!

Yes, yes, everyone. Behind that beautiful and mature high-class looking lady there hid a high-level otaku as well. On Rias defense, anime of Japan is clearly awesome! Especially Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children! She still remembered when she watched Sephiroth being reborn and facing Cloud once more! That was one of the most epic battle she ever seen!

Ahem! Back to the track. Anyway, despite that she already know the material of the school but she actually found the lessons to be boring. Instead, she was interested on how Human around her ages behave.

To put it simply, she actually had no reason to be depressed or things like that.

That was, until last night.

There was a argument between her father and Lord Phenex about her engagement with Riser. It seems due to some circumstances, their wedding day is fastened. According to what she was able to get, it seems that the Phenex clan want to ensure their family place and pushed the wedding time

To be honest, Rias actually has no problem being engaged. She understands it is her job and duty as Heiress of Gremory Clan, she was expected to take a Husband and birth a proper heir. She has been teached about that lesson by her mother from the beginning.

However, the problem is the person she is going to marry.

To put it bluntly, Riser is an ass. A major ass and dickhead. He is playboy beyond any measure! Just look at his whole peerage! All of them woman and one of them is his own sister! What kind of pervert does it take to do that?!

Hell! Why didn't she got married to Ruval Phenex anyway?! Sure he was older than her by quite a bit, but he is the Heir of the Phenex clan! And as Heir, it just natural if she marry another Heir! Gugh!

Originally, their wedding or clash was supposed to be when she graduated from university of the Human World, which meant it was still quite far away, four or five more years perhaps. Plenty amount of time, but due to this circumstance, the schedule got accelerated.

According to what her father said, she will have time until summer vacation, where she and Riser will clash in a Rating Game of Young Generation Devil. If she wins, she will be able to cancel the engagement, but if she loses, she will have to marry that asshole.

She has at least five months then before her battle. Where originally it could be five years now reduced to MONTHS! This is too sudden! Too soon! What kind of parent opens the door of your room and bluntly said "You will marry in the next five months. Five years is too long."

And unfortunately for her, she loath to admit it but Riser is undoubtedly strong. He was hailed as a prodigy not for nothing. The fact that he he is older than her and more experienced just makes the situation worse! And he also only lost in Rating Game two times! And those two times he lost willingly!

To beat such a opponent in only five months...

"Rias..."

A voice of her friend snapped her from her stupor and she turned to see Sona standing there. She has her face set into usual stoic demeanor, but for her who is close to the Sitri Heiress ever since she was a child, Rias can tell there is a hint of concern in her eyes.

"I take it by your expression you also have your engagement accelerated?" She said in matter of fact tone making Rias blink.

"You too huh?" Rias stated, eyes filled with bitterness.

"No, but I heard Agares got her engagement pushed." Sona answered.

"Agares? Seegvaria Agares? If I recall she is engaged to the Berith family." Rias began to dig her memory as she put on a thoughtful face "Berith... Leon Berith, he is the heir of the Berith clan, he's around our age isn't he?"

"One year older precisely." Sona nodded.

"If I recall the two of them do not oppose the engagement however they want to take things slow. But now they got pushed like this..."

"Seegvaria doesn't like it, neither does Berith." Sona commented.

"Well, they are not the only one at least." Rias huffed her cheek in irritated manner "How do you know about this?"

"Kaname Agares." Sona said dully.

"Ah..." Rias allowed a amused smile to cross to her face hearing that, her mood lightened a bit.

Kaname Agares is the little brother of Seegvaria, he is thirteen years old and quite the cute boy actually. Rias knew him because he is also one of the Devil Otaku, he has big infatuation with Gundam and Robots.

And he also has a crush on Sona... A hardcore crush...

"What did he say again." Rias grinned slyly in here before she cleared her throat "My dear, beloved and beautiful ice rose, Sona Sitri. Would you be so kind and honor this prince to have his ring on your finger? I swear, in name of the Four Maou that I, Kaname Agares will-"

"I swear in name of the Four Maou, Rias, I will spank you in public, regardless of peoples opinion." Sona cut the red haired Devil with a glare.

The Gremory exploded into laughter at the threat. Remembering Sona's flabbergasted look when the young boy knelt in front of her and had flowers thrown from they sky and fell around them in romantic manner while proposing her is a really, really amusing memory.

And unlike all boys, Kaname was not even bothered by Sona's cold and stoic behavior. In fact, it just makes him fall to her further much to Sona's chagrin and Rias amusement..

Of course there was chaos when Serafall Leviathan found out someone proposed her sister. But despite intimidated and running away, Kaname still manage to yell from far away that he will come for her and have happy ending with her.

"I'm glad my misery make you laugh." Sona said sarcastically "And here I am worried about you." She added with grumble.

"Sorry, sorry, Sona. It just!" Rias snickered in unlady manner "No offense but if our position reversed, I sure as hell know you're going to laugh at me." She said with knowing grin to Sona who only rolled her eyes in annoyance but there was small twitch in her lip "Where is Tsubaki anyway? Usually she is always with you." She asked as she noticed the absence of the Sitri Queen.

"I send her to the office, there are documents for her." Sona answered "How about you? Where is Akeno?"

"I send her to the Old House first. I need some time alone for a moment." Rias answered back with a bitter tone.

Hearing that Sona frowned a bit, she gave a small pat on Rias back as sign of support "Five months while short but at the same time it's also long Rias. I'm sure you will able to surpass Riser. He is too arrogant for his own good remember?"

Rias only went silent as she stared at the blue sky that is adorned by countless shapeless motes of clouds. Slowly, small smile curled to her face "Yeah... Maybe. Five months is actually quite long but it's just..." She sighed and rub her temple "It's too sudden Sona..."

"I know... But you are a Gremory, right? Moreover you are my rival." Sona replied firmly "You will find a way to go through this. I believe you will."

"Thanks Sona." Rias smiled to her friend "I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome."

"Well..." Rias push herself from the fence she lean and stretch her arms a bit "I guess I will go back to the club. Maybe I should focuse to train rather than handling clients in these five months."

"You can take jobs to eliminate Stray Devils. Lately their number seems increased in this city, albeit they are not too strong but it can be used as experience." Sona suggested as she also about to leave seeing her friend condition is well.

"I will." Rias nodded. She was about to speak further but noticed Sona glance over her shoulder. She turned and see what caught her friend attention "That's..." She drawled, her mind began to digging to her memory of the figure that walked home from from the academy "Hyoudou Issei, right?"

"Yeah." Sona confirmed with a nod as she adjusted her glasses "Son of Rihan Hyoudou and Kasumi Hyoudou. Rihan Hyoudou is man who owns fifth of the shopping district in this city."

"If I recall, he is the one who is always sick right? He got... What it's called? Waardenburg Syndrome?" Rias guessed with thoughtful face and Sona nodded "It's some kind of genetic disorder right?"

"Yeah, a mutation that happens in genes that is involved in the making of melanocytes, which makes the pigment melanin, things that are important for development of hair, eye color, skin and functions of the inner ear." Sona explain and answered her friend question "However, Hyoudou-san does not show any sign of deafness, so I guess it just affecting his skin and eyes. He covers his eyes probably because of heterochromia. Although his hair turned to complete dark grey like that."

"How about his status?" Rias asked in a interested tone.

Sona noticing the tone quirked her eyebrow "I wouldn't suggest to make him as Peerage Rias, he is a sick person. And there is nothing special about him, his grade is average and his physical condition is also not that good. And there is rumor that he actually has autism."

"Autism? What kind of autism? The one where he has a hard time communicating with people or what?"

"He... Has exaggerated imagination. He spends his time in school just by himself drawing or painting pictures. He does not often talk and normally ignore his surroundings. While true his drawings are marvelous, but they are mostly about fiction or things that are not real." She paused and Rias sees her hand twitched a bit "And some of them is quite... Disturbing."

"Disturbing?" Rias asked curiously.

"Sometime he draws a thing that exactly looks like creature from Lovecraft Myth." Sona said bluntly make Rias grimaced at the image "I remember he drew one of... Things... I don't know what it is made of but it's quite terrifying, one of my Peerage still shudders at the memory of his drawing."

"Now that is something you do not hear everyday..." Rias muttered while rubbing her chin "His history?"

"Rihan Hyoudou was originally only a simple employee, however one day he got a promotion and he proved to be quite proper in handling his business. Something about making designs of projects, the project is a new material for kitchen tools. Right now, he owns one-fifth of Kuoh Town shop district, of course all the people who make a deal with him are merely mundane businessman just like himself. As for Kasumi Hyoudou, she is only simple house wife."

"Wow..." Rias whistled a bit at the explanation "You know all the details about him. Did you stalk him sometime ago?"

"I did not." Sona denied with small irritation in her voice "I just checked his background because of a accident one year ago."

"Accident?" Rias asked

"Remember Ryo Sugawa? Our senior when we were second year?"

"Ah.. That brute." Rias nodded with scowl as she recalled the memory about the older student. Despite Kuoh Academy just turning from a all-girls school to mixed one, The numbers of male students is smaller. However that doesn't mean there are no asshole male students. Ryo Sugawa was a bully and one of the despised students, the guy tried to harm Kiba year ago but the Knight of course handled it perfectly "Wasn't he moved away because his family had financial problems?"

"That the public story." Sona shifted her glasses "At that time I was still not a member of the Student Council, so I didn't get the information much. But in last term before I entered Third Year I became the president and read the data.

"Apparently, Hyoudou Issei is Ryo's favorite target. He always insult or looks down at him. Nothing physical at first, however Issei kept ignoring him and this made Ryo upset. One day, he dragged Issei to a construction site around the local district and tried to give him lesson.

"Fortunately for Issei, there were tools that fell from above and hit Ryo. This made Issei able to escape while Ryo got hospitalized, the next day his father barged in to the office and demanded to meet with Ryo's parents.

"And that, is the end of story of Ryo. While the public only knows that Ryo moved away from the city due to his money problem, but I did little research and I found out Issei's father literally destroyed Ryo parents finances in this city, forcing them to move away."

"Wow... Issei has quite the father huh?" Rias whistled in a impressive manner.

"He only has one son, and he has a illness as well. Surely that just make sense he is protective toward him" Sona answered while rub bridge of her nose "I did the research to find if they were a supernatural family or not, but it seems they only are normal people."

"I see..." Rias hummed while tapping her chin with her index finger and has her lower lip curled upward in thoughtful manner "Well, I guess there is nothing special about him then... How about you, did you find a interesting one?"

Sona was about to answer the question, however the sound of the door on the roof opening made her pause. Both Kings turned and saw the Rook of Gremory clan come, holding candy on her hand.

"Koneko." Rias blinked her eyes in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Worried." Koneko answered flatly as she approached them, she gives a small bow to Sona in greeting manner.

"Worried? Ah, sorry, sorry." Rias had decency to look sheepish "It must be quite a while I go alone huh? Sorry for making you worry." She patted the white haired Rook kindly "I am already done though, Sona and I here are just having small conversation."

"Conversation?" Koneko tilt her head to the side a bit in questioning manner and had Rias not been accustomed with he girl, she would glomp her instantly due to her cuteness.

"It's about Hyoudou Issei." Rias said.

The moment she said that, Rias noticed Koneko body visibly went rigid for moment, her inhaling breath was also loud enough to make small noise.

"Koneko? What's wrong?" Rias asked, eyes narrowed "Do you know Hyoudou Issei?"

"No..." Koneko shook her head

"Then, do you have a problem with him? Is he bullying you?"

Sona tempted to point that was obviously stupid. Koneko could crush boulders by mere punch, how the heck is a ill student like Issei going to bully her? And judging by Koneko expression it's clear she also has similar thought.

Really, when it's regarding her peerage, Rias mind could be degraded sometimes. She spoils them too much!

"Then what is the problem?" Rias asked.

"It's just..." Koneko face set into troubled look "He... He has a strange aura..."

"Strange aura?" Sona asked.

"Like a purple. Mixture of two colors." Koneko answered.

Hearing that Sona and Rias shared glances to each other. They actually sensed there was nothing strange with Issei, and they were quite proud in their sensing ability as High-class Devils. However they knew that Koneko has superior sensory ability due to her status as Nekoshu, a creature that specializes in Senjutsu.

True she did not dare to use it fully and it make her ability hindered, however her sensor ability still surpassed them.

"It seems..." Rias started, lip curled to smile "Our residence artist is not that normal."

"Indeed..." Sona shifted her glasses "A Sacred Gear perhaps? If it's mixed with his aura then it must be a strong one."

"No..." Koneko shook her head "It's like blanket. One covering the other.."

"Like possession?" Rias blinked, and her Rook nodded, making the red haired girl frown, apparently disappointed it was not a Sacred Gear "Ah poo!" She huffed "And here I was thinking he was someone special!"

"Regardless about that, Koneko, are you sure about this?" Sona asked seriously. If it's true then it meant there is a student that is possessed by a unknown spirit, and it happens to be one of the student in this school, her school. That was unacceptable.

"Positive." Koneko nodded.

"I see... I will handle it then, Rias you can focus on your own case." Sona said swiftly, and judging by her look this isn't negotiable.

Rias only rolled her eyes. She knew how protective Sona was towards the school. The moment she become Student Council President, Sona tried her best to make Kuoh Academy into a outstanding school. She was like a mother bear who protect her nest! Seriously! She was too overprotective!

If it's not a pot calling the kettle black then no one know what else it is.

"Very well, I will leave it to you then. Good luck Sona, tell me if something happens." Rias says as she began to walk away.

"I will." Sona responded as she glared at where Issei was walking before.

None of them noticed a small bug that was near them ever since the beginning. If they looked at it closer, they will find it not to be a normal bug. It has the body of a worm, but wings of a mosquito, it wriggled in the fence almost like ant before it flapped it wings and flies away.

* * *

"I see..." Issei nodded as he stared at the worm that is wriggling in his finger "So that's what happened." He spoke out with his voice blank and monotone. However there was gleam in his eyes "Good job, keep observing them, tell the others to focus more on Sitri-sempai and be careful around the Gremory Rook." He said as he raised his finger and the insect flew away.

As he watched the bug went away. Issei blank look turned to a frown. He never expected he will be find out like that. According to information he got, Koneko Toujou was clearly not a Human that was reincarnated by a Devil but that's it. He doesn't get more, perhaps she is a Youkai but what kind of Youkai he doesn't know.

He never expected his cover would be blown, that girl is dangerous if she is able to sense Inkling that covered him.

 ***GURGLE* *GURGLE***

A voice that sounded like someone choked on water got Issei's attention. The dark-grey haired boy stared at his shoes that slowly turned to liquid somehow, the color of the liquid is translucent before it crawled into a space like there was invisible wall in there, making itself look like a pack of thick liquid that leaned into a wall.

Standing 4'5 foot tall in front of Issei, is what people could described as slime. A violet colored slime with two pair of red orb that resembles eyes.

 ***GURGLE***

"It not your fault Inkling..." Issei said stonily "It is mine, I never thought that one of their Servant is able to sense your presence where their King's did not." He rubbed his temple in a irritated manner, to think he make such a mistake.

 ***GURGLE* *GURGLE***

"Come now, don't be like that. It's truly not your fault, cheer up okay?"

 ***GURGLE***

"I will give you your favorite bun if you stop sulking."

 ***GURGLE* *GURGLE***

Even if it's only like a water that was bubbling, Issei is able to detect the eagerness in the creature's voice. He allowed a small smile to cross his face seeing this.

"Now, why don't you cover me again? Let go get that bun for you."

The liquid creature let out another voice before it sank down back to Issei shoes, making the space around it vibrate for moment before it was completely gone.

Issei nodded as he stood up from his seat and began to walk away. It seems he need to be more careful now, lest he is going to get caught by Devils in here.

That actually could be handled if Issei leave from here, however Issei knows this place is one of the safest place he can get. With Sona and Rias looking over this city, and he was able to hide under their nose, he is pretty much safe. Not like out there where the World is more open.

Add the fact he has spended his whole live in here, he know this city better than anyone. A secret alley, a passage, cheap shops and things like that is something he knew very well.

Even if its technically Rias and Sona's place, Issei was not going to be modest, they maybe have the city in name, but in the shadow this city is his. This is his territory, a place that he controls, let them live and keep this place safe, but no matter how the try this city still belonged to him.

Make no mistake, he has no plan to stay in here forever. He will leave, but not yet... He needs more time... After the time come he will leave from this city... His project has not yet finished yet. When it is done, then he will leave.

He has a dream and goal that need to be reached after all.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Hello! Wow! I must say I'm surprised! 80+ favs and foll in less than 24 hours?! Even RoH didn't get that much in first time! It only around 50-60! This is new record! XD**

 **Hahaha! I glad you love the story! I love you guys! My loyal reader! TvT**

 **Anyway, here is another chapter! Already out!**

 **As you all can see, I give timeskip in here. Originally, I plan to make one arc where we talk about Issei past further. However I decide to against it, make no mistake, I will make story about Issei past, but not yet. It will be later since I knew all of you eager to see how Issei handle Canon situation!**

 **Glimpse of Issei past will be added again in next chapter, however it won't be too clear, almost like a riddle or puzzle perhaps. The full part probably going to be revealed later in future**

 **Issei appearance change! I already give clue what happen to him that make his appearance change in this chapter. If you can guess it then you clearly have some imagination! Of course I won't give anymore clue, not consciously at least, hahaha!**

 **Issei goal and dream. Wow, wow, slow down. We just getting started, that still going to remain mystery like the other. We already catch glimpse of his power by how he hide himself from supernatural presence, I won't explain anymore, all of you guess it by yourself**

 **Pairing? Nope, still not think about it. Big chance is Irina though, harem? Possibility, this is D×D, a Harem will always be there! Lol! Though, there chance I only going to make it single pairing, but meh**

 **Anyway, this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

* * *

Rankings

This is the parameter that I have used for this story. I decided to copy from A Demon Lord's Hero to write about rankings and everyone's status since I think that his ranking was quite simple and reasonable. And I've already asked his permission to copy his writings, so there won't be any problem.

There are five main rankings E, D, C, B & A.

Note that the gaps between ranks are large. So much so that it is more than possible for a competent fighter to defeat several opponents that are only a single rank beneath him.

E = The base value and it is estimated to be 10 times more powerful than an average human.

D = High-class devils

C = Ultimate-class / 8-10 winged Angel

B = Maou-class / 12 winged Angel / Lower Gods

A = Super devil / higher Gods / Evil Dragons

This is the current data of our protagonist! He will grow stronger in time, but for now this is his data.

EX = The 'EX' rank is applied when the power cannot be classified in the normal system and is in a league of its own. While it can be applied to be extremely powerful creatures such as the Great Red, it also includes abilities that are simply too unique to be properly measured such as 'Time Travel' or an ability that grants you the power to be always be slightly stronger than the opponent you are currently facing.

'+' = The plus sign indicates that under certain circumstances, the stat may exceed the designated rank by up to, but no higher than one rank.

For example, a devil bishop's speed can increase from an E-rank to a D-rank when flying in the air if the devil is a highly skilled flyer. In such a case, a rank of E+ would be awarded.

'++' indicates that the Stat may increase by two ranks, while '+++' by three.

'-' = The minus sign indicates that the stat isn't completely qualified for its rank, either due to it being too weak for the rank but too strong to justify a lower ranking, or has a flaw or weakness that prevents it from completely being qualified for the rank.

For example, a devil knight may have a C-rank in endurance, but due to the inherited weakness of the defence for knight classes, the devil's defence may only qualify for a D-rank in endurance. In such a case, a rank of C- would be awarded.

The gaps in power between ranks also increase as they get higher. For example, the difference in strength between E and D-rank is many times smaller than the difference between B and A.

* * *

Issei known Creation:

Make no mistake, I won't make list for whole creatures. I will give some creatures data like below, however don't expect me to give it to all creature such as familiar like small insects or things like that. The one I listed like below is only the important one that used by Issei

Narberal

A spirit of forest that Issei made. The first sentient being that he able to create precisely. Narberal is spirit of forest that helping people when they loss in there, they going to take appearance of the person the victim most trust in order to make them comfortable. It actually shapeless and genderless creature, however when with Issei she take appearance of young, beautiful woman (Narberal Gamma from Overlord)

Name : Narberal

Master : Hyoudou Issei

Alignment : Neutral Good

Race : Spirit

Strength : ?

Endurance : ?

Agility : ?

Mana : ?

Luck : ?

Ability :

Shapeshift (C)

Narberal is born shapeshifter, it doesn't have specific form. Rather it took form as the person of the people she comfort most trust, love, or miss depend on the situation. It ability to shapeshift is beyond Human grasp, only creature that far stronger than it connected to nature will able to sense it real nature

Animal Dialogue (EX)

As spirit of Forest, it only make sense for it to be able talk with animal. Even if the animal in not right state, it capable to talk with them just by mere glance

Creature of Love (B)

Narberal created in purpose to helping people that lost or comforting them and guide them back to their beloved. It presence is charming and warm, almost like when one close to someone dear to them. It work similar like a Charm

Embrace of Nature (B)

Narberal is spirit that help people, it just logical she possess ability to heal persons just in case if the person she help is wounded or dying. She able to heal most wound, even if it vital one, and reconnect separated limb. However after doing that Narberal will need rest to make sure she won't disappear, normally it will take one week for her to regain back her strength

This is merely data that known for now. Perhaps in future there will be more abilities uncovered

Presence Detection (C)

As a Nature Spirit, Narberal connected directly to the earth and World, she able to sense what other creature can't in one essence. To her, sensing a whole city in Kuoh City size will only take one minute and she can do that without getting problem, and if she focused further, her range and quality of sensor could become more clear

Luna

Issei pet kitten, her appearance is small kitten that only size of adult man palm. She have snow white fur with few black spot on her body, and have heterochromia eyes (right eye crimson red while the other amber gold), currently nothing much known about her other than her gender

Name : Luna

Master : Hyoudou Issei

Alignment : Lawful Neutral

Race : Cat?

Strength : ?

Endurance : ?

Agility : ?

Mana : ?

Luck : ?

Ability : ?

Inkling

A creature that created with purpose to cover Issei body to mask his presence. It is genderless and look like violet colored slime with two red blob act as eyes

Name : Inkling

Master : Hyoudou Issei

Alignment : Lawful Neutral

Race : Slime

Strength : ?

Endurance : ?

Agility : ?

Mana : ?

Luck : ?

Ability :

Shapeshift (B)

Inkling is creature that made with purpose to cover Issei. It can take any shape and it shapeshift ability more strong than Narberal

Presence Concealment (C)

The main purpose of Inkling is to make sure no one can detect anomaly in Issei body, it will able to mask Issei presence fully and able to fool even Ultimate-class Devil in some case. However, a creature that possess connection with Nature such as Nekoshu perhaps will able to detect it if they focused


	3. Monster in Kuoh City (I)

**Chapter 2** **. Monster in Kuoh City (I)**

* * *

 _She can't help but sigh as she watching her son run like there no tomorrow_

 _Truthfully, she don't know either she should be happy or sad. On one hand, Issei become cheerful and happy just like usual when he spend time with Irina, but on other hand, she afraid that there something wrong in his mind_

 _Yesterday he come home, barging to kitchen excitedly with big grin and start to blabber about spirit in forest of Kuoh City called Narberal_

 _Not that troubled her, Issei always have extravagant imagination in first place. So she only said 'yes' and 'okay'. However what she didn't expect is, for him to start pulling her and demanding to come to forest with him_

 _That actually troubled her_

 _Despite having such imagination, but Kasumi know Issei is smart. He have logical part in his brain and he knew which thing were real and which were not. That's the reason he never claim things he imagine is real, they only his 'creation'_

 _Kasumi actually not quite religious person, however she still believe in what people call miracle. Something can't be explained by mere words after all, so she not that realistic, enough to agree with communist belief about God not exist_

 _What make her troubled is not something about this spirit, no. It was Issei. In last few days the boy always sulking, brooding and spend time just drawing and daydreaming in his own "lala-land"._

 _She knew her son is close to Irina, very close in fact. Kasumi won't hesitate to accept Irina as second child if the little girl want to. Despite her troublemaker behavior and tomboyish nature but it can't be denied she is good child_

 _Her son is always alone. She had bring him to doctor to check his mental state but found Issei is fine, the boy just have imagination beyond his peers, nothing wrong with him, in fact he also very smart despite his vivid imagination_

 _But after lost his only friend? She really worry, what if it caused his mind to break? Scarred it? When he come home and blabber about the spirit she really tempted to bring Issei to hospital in that time_

 _However, seeing the boy so happy and enthusiasm after sulking for few days, she can't. She can't bring herself to get Issei to hospital and see the boy back to sad again_

 _She not tell this to her husband of course, this kind of problem need touch of woman. No offense to man but most time, a chat heart to heart is better to discussed with woman._

 _"Quick Mom! It here!" Issei gushed happily as he run deeper to forest_

 _"Issei! Be careful in your way!" She yelled back while fastening her step, worried that she will lost him in forest_

 _She pass through few trees, following her son who happily bouncing and when seeing him, he hop to the bush. She frown further at this, that boy! Perhaps she put too much sugar on his tea this morning?_

 _She brush the bush that on her way, and when she out from there, she have to hold the gasp that threatened to out from her mouth_

 _It beautiful..._

 _The place..._

 _Grassfield that clean, adorned by few flowers that growth, tree that tall and stand firm with good shape. Gentle wind that breeze and touch the field and blew the leaves. The scenery she currently see is place that people only see from TV or place for tourist!_

 _"Issei... Where are we?" She muttered to her son who in front of him_

 _The boy grinned, he rub below of his nose with his finger and give cocky grin "This is my secret place with Iri-chan!" He declared "But now it become Mom secret too! Don't tell anyone kay?"_

 _She only nodded, eyes still mesmerizing the view in front of her, she too caught in there to give proper response to her son. She has live in Kuoh Town ever since she enter highschool age, her family moved to here from Osaka. But in that dozen years, never once she see place like this in Kuoh Town_

 _She shook her head, snapped from her dazed state. While it true this place beautiful, but she not come here for this. She turned to her son who grinned at her "Issei, you said Narberal-san live in here? Where is it?" She asked gently_

 _Her son seems remember about it too as he make 'o' expression before bob his head up, down with 'Uhm'. Then he turned his head away_

 _"Narberal-chan! Narberal-chan! Mommy is here! Can you show yourself? Pleaaaaase?" He yelled in whining tone in last part "Pretty please with watermelon on top?" He asked sweetly to no one_

 _"Issei..." She called, voice filled with bemusement "It sugar on top. Watermelon is too big for plate." She lectured_

 _"But watermelon is sweet! It also taste good and healthy!" Issei replied, making her giggle at his response. Her son really cute! Then, Issei eyes widen a bit and he extend his arm, finger pointed "There it is!" He declared_

 _Following his finger, Kasumi feel her eyes widened when see a blur suddenly appear. It come from middle of space, the wind seem gather and swirl around it like a dancer, then a white color began to formed in that empty place. They twirling in the space before a human shaped white mass with two glowing red eyes stand_

 _Then, to Kasumi further fascination, the white blur slowly gain color. It shape twitching and began to morph. It make hair that have brown color, skin that much like her, face that she familiar with_

 _And when it done, standing not far away from her and her son, is image of Rihan Hyoudou_

 _"Hello Issei-kun, I see you come back." 'He' spoke gently_

* * *

"You sure about this Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked as she walk on her King side

"I'm sure..." Sona nodded firmly as she keep her pace, eyes set in front "I believe in Koneko, as Nekoshu it is her nature to possess superior sensor ability. If she focus, she can sense what Ultimate-class Devil can't." She informed while shift up her glasses

Truthfully, Tsubaki quite surprised with her King decision to come to Hyoudou house. Few days ago she come to office and said one of student possibly get possessed by some unknown spirit

After that, she borrow Rias Gremory Rook, Koneko for moment to use her sensor ability to find out more about spirit that possess the ill boy. However there nothing else she could detect, other than the aura in Hyoudou Issei seems mixed with another thing

But unlike all possession, the aura is balance, they didn't try overpower or consume each other, but they seems supporting each other, it almost like they in symbiosis that providing each other help

Then, this morning, the ill boy come to their class, ignoring all whisper, he straightly go to Sona desk with blank expression in his face and said "The Spirit want to talk with you, come to my place after this school."

After that, he leaving from the class. Not even paying attention or care to the chaos he made by saying such things. If there one thing that Tsubaki found amusing and annoying at same time, it was how rumor or gossip spread in the school!

Just by saying that, the rumor about her King and Hyoudou Issei is engaged somehow exist. There also rumor about how Hyoudou Issei actually is Sona Sitri favorite boy, how the Student Council President found pleasure by dominating the boy! Then there rumor that Hyoudou Issei bewitching Sona Sitri or blackmailed her to obey his command!

Needless to say, Sona clearly not amusing. Add the fact Rias also explode into laugh hearing the rumor certainly not helping the situation

"But it could be trap. Even if the spirit seems not harming Hyoudou-san, there no guarantee it won't attack us." Tsubaki said

"I know that, that's why I bring you with me." Sona replied firmly "With your Sacred Gear, we can have elemental of surprise if the spirit attempt to overpower us."

Tsubaki seems look satisfied with that as she give brief nod to her King. Her Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice, have ability to reflect one attack, even if it level of attack capable to destroy this city, add the fact the reflected attack possess double amount of damage than the original. It was powerful weapon, one that very useful to use again unknown enemy

"We here..." Sona said as she stopped, eyes stare at the house

The house of Hyoudou Residence is quite large. It stand three-story with width that take half of academy size -considering it was school then it clearly big-. There fountain of water, followed by few flower garden around it, making the house worthy to be called epiphany of elegance

"It not bad." Tsubaki commented, and its true. While it perhaps nothing compared to Sitri Castle in Underworld, but for some student to live in here is quite thing

"I expect no less from someone who own fifth of this town shop district." Sona remarked with nod, she stare at the gate and notice there bell in there "Let call through that." She approach the red bell before press it

DING-DONG

Sona and Tsubaki waiting for moment after the first pressing the bell. Then the microphone that placed in gate let out small 'BZZZ'

*Good afternoon, who's there?*

Both Devils immediately recognize the voice that come through it as Issei voice. Sona take another step and press the button

"Good afternoon, this is Souna Shitori Hyoudou-san."

(*BZZZ* Ah, wait a moment Shitori-san)

The duo watched as the gate slowly opened by itself, another testimony that the house made by quite advanced technology and expensive one

"Keep your eye open." Sona said sharply as she give small glance to her Queen

"Hai." Tsubaki nodded, mentally prepared herself if fight broke out

They enter the house, despite their posture seems open and look vulnerable but they anything but that. They briefly began to observe their surrounding. And one of them caught their attention

"Kaichou, that flower..." Tsubaki called, gaining her King attention "I never seen it, what kind of flower is that?"

Sona take a look at flower Tsubaki pointed, she narrowed her eyes but not make any attempt to get close to it, they in unknown territory, best to not meddle with random things

The flower that Tsubaki pointed have a petal and crown that look like carnation, but instead more petal, the core in middle of it visible. The color itself is different. Instead violet, it was dark abyss, it seems like glowing, making it look like have mixture color of light-green, and the core color is red almost like ruby gem and seems shining as it reflecting the sunlight exactly like a jewel

It is beautiful flower actually. Sona herself admit it one of best looking flower she ever seen, and come from her who live from nobility, that mean something

"I don't know, I never seen one like that." She said, her voice clear told her Queen that she, herself is intrigued by the flower

"It called Unohana."

A new voice make Sona and Tsubaki turned their attention. In front of door that open now, is Hyoudou Issei, he wearing plain black short pant along with white t-shirt that topped by black jacket with gray hood, his hair that covered his left eye now more clean, allow them to see eyepatch that cover his eye

"Narberal made it for me." He said

'Narberal?' Sona thought with furrowed eyebrow, as far she recall the only one who live in Hyoudou Residence only Issei and his parent, which mean. "I take it Narberal is name of this spirit?" She said, straight to the point

Issei merely nodded as he walk toward them, his lone visible eye peering at the flower in ground. The two Devils watch intently as the ill boy walk through them as if they never there, he crouched in front of the flower and pluck it. Then, he bring it to his nose

"Unohana... It scent able to make you relax your mind, it very good flower to people who under stress since it make them able to think clearly, it also can heal panic attack." Issei mutter softly as he smell the flower

"Really?" Sona eyes narrowed, a magical flower. No wonder she not know it, it must be new species

"Want to try?" Issei respond simply as he extend the flower to Sona

"No, thank you." She won't take random things in unknown territory, who know how it will affect her

"Ok." Issei place back the flower to the garden, just when it touch the ground, a tendril made by earth, grasping the flower and plant the flower back like a new

'That... Not a spell.' Sona noted as she observe the phenomenon calmly. She not detect any incantation or flow of power in the ground 'Creating new flower, and manipulating earth... Could it be... A Nature Spirit?' She thought with surprise

Nature Spirit is believed to be embodiment of what left from Earth or Nature Deities. Be it leftover of their power or aura. While they not considered as Divine Spirit but they close one seeing they created by what left from Deity, unlike spirit like Ghost or elemental one

The problem is, Nature Spirit while not bad one but they mostly hostile at Human since their kin often despoil the earth and nature. So to see one of them this close to Human is something that surprising

"Narberal waiting inside..." He said in monotone as he began to walk while make gesture for them to follow him, if he notice small surprise of Sona behavior he either ignore it or pretend to not see

The Devils share glance to each other before the Queen nodded at her King. Sona the one who enter the house first

As they enter, Sona noted the interior of the house is build in victorian style almost similar like how Occult Research Club place. She enter the living room where Issei make another gesture for them to sit and they did

"Do you want drink or something?" Issei asked politely

"Thank you but no." Sona denied the offer in same polite manner

"You not need to be that paranoid Sitri-san, I never poison or drug the food and drink I serve."

A new feminine voice caught both Devils attention. They turned and see a figure stepped from the kitchen. And the moment they laid their eyes on her, only one thing crossed in their minds

Beautiful...

The woman that stand in front of them is beautiful entity. Smooth, tender looking, and snow white colored skin. Long black raven hair that tied into high ponytail and resemble the sky when in night. Gentle and kind pair of black eyes. She clad in simple blue light dress that reveal small part of her chest and shoulder. Despite her chest size is not buxom like Rias or Akeno, but Sona won't hesitate to call this woman more attractive than them

It because her appearance is perfect, her figure very matched to each other, making her almost look like a creature that match simply to express word called 'beauty'

'No wonder he never look at Rias and all woman in school.' Sona thought with small amount of envy as she stare at Narbarel. She only knew few person who matched her beauty, this spirit easily can categorized as top twenty most beautiful woman in Underworld "You are Narberal I presume?"

"Yes, I am." Narberal admitted with nod and gentle smile "I detect small amount of annoyance from you. Is this form inadequate? I can change into something else if you wish to." She offered

"Not need to do that Narberal-san, I'm fine with your appearance." Sona said politely 'She can detect it? Am I that obvious? Is she an empath? Or she just good in reading person? I need to be more careful.' She thought warily

"If you say so..." Narberal smiled kindly and Sona inwardly feel calm seeing her smile. She didn't know what is it, but there something about this spirit that make her feel safe somehow "Well, then shall we get to point?" She asked as she take seat on Issei side

"Very well." Sona nodded as she straighten her posture "But first, I want to ask. How you know my real name?" She asked, she never tell this spirit her real name, perhaps she can detect her aura and know her Devil but this is something else

"Shitori... It very close to Sitri, isn't it?" Narberal asked back simply "If you are Devil then your name must be it, I merely make assumption in first place but judging by your response you just confirm it."

"I see..." Sona remarked, this spirit quite sly to trap her like that "Very well, I will go straight then. What your intention with Hyoudou-san here?"

Narberal blinked, apparently seems taken back by the question while Issei face remain blank, not even show any sign he care and judging by his visible eye that look clouded, Sona can tell the boy mind right now not in this World

"If you ask does I have malice intent toward Issei-kun here, then I assure you, your worry is misplaced." Narberal spoke softly, her smile seems wider than before, she appear to be happy that Sona ask the question "I never have any intent to harm Issei-kun or anyone in this city."

"And why's that?" Sona continue to ask

Narberal let out hum and began to ponder, then she let out small sigh "I just want to rest in here and charge my power so I can go back to my homeland." She informed

"Charge your power?"

"You must be know Sitri-san, as a High-class Devil, you have your lesson about us, spirit. Despite my kin is not like elemental spirit, soul or ghost, but we still can be categorized as spirit. Our existence depend on "believe" of the people, if people believe us to be exist then we will exist.

"Originally, I merely a small consciousness in part of forest at Europe continent. I'm not a spirit, only a fraction of power that almost act like... I believe modern people call it AI. I simply a AI that has no purpose and barely exist.

"That, until I meet Issei-kun here." She send smile of gratitude to the boy who still look blankly at Sona and Tsubaki, despite his eye gazing at them but Sona can tell the boy not looking at them now "Issei-kun here got lost in forest when he walk on his own year ago during Christmas and New Year vacation. And when he got lost, he not panic, he not show any sign of fear nor worry. You know what he thinking?" She asked to Tsubaki and Sona

Sona merely shook her head in response and Narbarel smile widened, one can tell she very amused and happy just by remembering the memory

"He only thinking, 'Where the spirit that guide people who lost?'."

Sona and Tsubaki blinking their eyes, apparently not expecting that. Both of them send bemused look to Issei who blink his visible eye, as if he just snapping from his stupor and glanced back at them

"It really exist." Issei said in small monotone, complete with the nod and blank face "Narberal here is proof of that."

"That impossible." Sona replied in obvious disbelief "I can understand if you come to exist from a whole village who believe in your existence. But there no way, Hyoudou-san here by himself create you. The Thaumaturgical System not work in that way, how could possibly a belief of single human able to feed you enough to turn you to real spirit?"

"Trust me." Narberal sounding exasperated just like her as she shake her head "I still wondering the same thing until now. Issei-kun here not just believe I'm exist, but he knew. It as if I'm part of legend that already alive for long time, he know I'm exist, not believe. Straight for four days he keep wandering in forest and waiting for me to appear and help him, he not eat, he only drink one bottle of water in that four days, he waiting as if I will come and help him."

Sona don't know how to respond to this. The story is downright ridiculous. The idea of some spirit formed just fomr one belief. But it not that ridiculous, it still could be happen, if you use logic and theory, this phenomenon actually can happen despite it not common. It almost like someone who praying to God for miracle, keeping his/her faith stubbornly and in the end he achieve the miracle. No, it more easier to accept seeing this 'Narberal' actually exist in first place, granted she merely a drone perhaps but the foundation already there in first place

"You must be have large amount of faith and imagination Hyoudou-san." She said as she stare at Issei with new light who look at them plainly

The boy tilt his head a bit, then small smile crossed to his face, it was gentle and sincere smile "Thank you." He responded

Sona blinked, surprised at the sudden gratitude and seeing the boy smile. In school never once she see him smile, he merely have dazed look or scowling sometime. Nonetheless, she return the smile and nod to him

"Your welcome." Sona said plainly before turned to Narbarel once more "Let just say I believe in your story, why you here then? Right now you already ascended into spirit, so why you still with him?"

"It like you said before Sitri-san, the thought of one person belief able to make a mere small consciousness like me ascend to spirit is impossible. I maybe gained form, but it only for moment, I'm not mature yet. I need more energy so I can exist longer to make people believe in me

"Only one person who believe in my existence, and it Issei-kun. So I decide to come with him, bind myself temporary to him, I need to contract him further so I can become mature spirit."

"You do realize you leeching him right?" Tsubaki asked bluntly, eyes narrowed as she caught Narberal seems flinched at the accusation "Binding yourself to him, make you as his temporary familiar, you drain energy from him. Granted you not take his soul or spiritual energy, but you leech to his mind, the more you close to him the more he infatuated to you."

"I'm the one who in fault." Issei spoke, cutting Tsubaki comment "I'm the one who believe Narberal to be exist in first place, she never ask for this." He said. Despite his tone merely casual, but the Queen can see gleam in his amber gold eye

"And I'm grateful for that Issei-kun." Narberal said to the boy as she sigh softly and glancing at Sona "Trust me, I regret what I did, I really am. But what else I can do? I want to exist." Narberal stated sadly "I just want to live, want to have purpose... And Issei-kun here give it to me... What is wrong with that?"

The moment she said that, Sona knew she lost in this debate. The way Narberal spoke and expression she have, she can judge this woman is sincere. She truly want to live, want to exist. There no way to rebuke it, not without painting herself as the bad person in front of Issei

"Of course, I did not simply feed on Issei faith. I give him something in return." Narberal smile kindly to her "Tell me Sitri-san, did you take a look at Issei grade lately?"

Sona quirked her eyebrow. Actually she did, after confirming that Issei being contracted by spirit, she began to look for Issei data, investigating the boy properly to know what she will face. She began to dig on her memory about Issei grade lately and found something

"Hyoudou-san here recently have his grade in practical P.E rise up." Sona said as she glance at Issei for second before returning to Narberal who smiled "I take it, you the one who responsible for that?"

"Exactly..." Narberal nodded positively "As you two know, Issei here have illness. In exchange of staying with him, I heal his body. Give few months and Issei-kun will have his body healthy like normal person."

"That equal trade I guess." Sona commented, what Narberal did indeed could be considered fair "Not mean to offense you, but just for precaution, you wouldn't mind if we check on Hyoudou-san condition by our own method right?"

"Sure..." Narberal nodded

Sona glanced to Tsubaki who caught the silence command. She stand from her seat and walk toward Issei, the boy seems understand what she about do and stand as well, allowing the Devil to check on him

"Excuse me." Tsubaki said as she rise one hand, palm extended and touching Issei chest. She noted despite the boy is skinny but there muscle exist in there, slim and quite hard.

Prana flow through her body, surging toward the boy body. There small glow of power that surround Issei body for moment as Tsubaki do her job. The boy merely silence and seeing the girl with curious look as he tilt his head to side a bit like a children

After a moment Tsubaki retract her hand and the light died. She take one small step back and look to Sona then give her small nod, indicating there nothing wrong with the boy

"Sitri-san, if I may ask, why you care to Issei-kun?" Narberal asked "He quite outcast in school, people barely even aware he exist."

"No matter what people said, Hyoudou-san is student of Kuoh Academy." Sona answered firmly, glasses adjusted and there stern look in her violet eyes "I can't have students of my school possessed by spirit, school is place where people learn, not to be attacked by mythical creature. Even if they bad one like Perverted Duo, they still students nonetheless."

Ah..." Narberal make understanding face and she nodded at Sona while smile gently to her "I see, you really reliable person. Truly it wasn't wrong for you to become Student Council President."

"Thank you." Sona replied, she give small and polite smile at the compliment. For some reason now she feel quite comfortable talking with this woman "Then let talk another thing, hypothetically speaking, let just said I believe everything you said until now. What you going to do after knowing we approve your presence?"

"I will remain to stay with Issei-kun." Narberal answered "Until I can exist by myself, I will do nothing other than helping him. I have no any intention to do anything in first place."

"How long you need to have your power charged?"

"In next few months, perhaps until this summer vacation if there nothing hinder me."

"I see..."

Sona began to ponder what she going to do. This far, she sense no lie in Narberal words. She hiding something, obviously she can tell that but she being sincere and genuine about Issei well being and has no malice intent toward the Kuoh Town.

Nature Spirit, is kinda rare to find one that act not hostile toward Human and Devil. She actually have no problem anymore after hearing the story, but of course she won't just accept it like this, no. It still need further investigation but for now she already get the main objective why she come

"Sona Sitri-sempai."

Sona broke out from her thought when hear Issei calling him. She stare at the boy who look to her blankly and inwardly wonder why he call her

"Yes, Hyoudou-san?"

"Issei..." Issei said, voice still bland but there intent in there "Call me, Issei."

Sona quirked eyebrow at the request, but she still grant it as she nodded "Very well, Issei-san then."

Issei nodded back, appear to be satisfied "Tell to all your friend to call me that." He informed "I, did not like to be called by my last name."

"I see... Any reason for that?" Sona asked, this is quite new actually

"Here." Issei in response merely give some paper to Sona instead answering her question

The Heiress of Sitri clan allow her eyes to blink once before she take the paper. The moment she gazed on it, her eyes widened

It was drawing of her. Standing in middle of blue flame that blazing below her, she clad in black elegant dress, her Devil wings extended out as she stare at the side, both her palms touching middle of her chest. Behind her is a castle, old castle that look like one in Underworld has, the sky is violet like in Underworld followed by yellow big moon that shine brightly

"Is this how you look at me Issei-san?" Sona asked, she actually flattered. The drawing is good, magnificent even, she can tell despite it just made by pencil and colour pencils this picture going to hit if it being sold. Add the fact she look so elegant and beautiful in there

"Devil." Issei responded with nod of confirmation. Sona don't know either that insult or compliment

"Thanks for the picture, I will keep it." Sona said, and she mean it. The drawing is good after all, many students want Issei to draw picture for them but the boy not acknowledge their request, she dare to claim that she is the first student in Kuoh Academy that Issei draw

Issei nodded in response and continue to speak "I want to know about Hell."

Ah... So that's it. The boy wish to know further about Underworld, she rised one eyebrow at the statement "Are you bribing me with this picture?" She asked

"Yep." Issei answered bluntly in nonchalant manner as he bob up, down his head

Sona and Tsubaki sweatdropped, for some reason the way he speaking seems too bland and to the point. The Queen turned to Narberal who giggling

"He blunt person isn't he?"

"Quite so." Narberal confirmed

"Well... Where we began then..." Sona muttered as she rub her chin

"I will make tea, it seems both of you will be in here for moment." Narbarel said as she stand and go to kitchen, this time none of the Devils attempt to reject her offer

"Issei-san, if I recall your mother work as housewife right? Where is she?" Tsubaki asked curiously, she can tell his father probably still working and come home at night but not his mother

"She go shopping with neighbor." Issei answered

"Alright then Issei-san. Before I began, what you know about Devil?" Sona asked

In response Issei merely pull another paper and push it to Sona. The Devil of Sitri clan took it and instantly sweatdropped when seeing it

Unlike all his most drawing, this one made with cartoon design, where there countless little black creatures with horns, tails and bat wings floating, cackling madly. Below them is sea of flame that burn people that draw in comical manner

"Are you thinking I'm kind of person like this?" Sona can't help but asked as she give the picture to Tsubaki who let out small smirk at the drawing cute style

"At first." Issei answer bluntly make Sona left eye twitch once

"Well... *sigh* with your imagination I won't be surprise, you must be painting us as-" Sona paused as Issei give another paper, she took it and when she see it, she instantly freeze

Unlike the first picture that drawed in cute and chibi manner for fun, this one is exact opposite

The... The... The thing, she stared now, is the most grotesque and disgusting creature she ever seen. Black like dark abyss is it main color, it body is big. It upper part resemble a tree, with a countless tentacle that sprout to all direction. It bottom part is mockery of humanoid body that mixed with goat and tree, having five legs that have thick, and stubby legs to carry it weight

Through it dark and giant body, she can see countless small things, only to notice that things actually hand, a human hand that sprout out, followed by mass of dark tendrils. It had no face, had no nose, only black, and five mouth that open wide with long disgusting colored tongue slither out from it

Around it, is death. A mountain of corpses, fresh dead body, she can see many corpses have their body tore apart, organs spit out from the hole in their body, some only left in head and spine. Many of those corpses actually grabbed by the dark tentacles that throw them to that monster mouths to be eaten

"I call them Black Goat... A creature that eat any disposed body in Hell that not used anymore." Issei said, breaking the silence as he stand and point his finger to the creature hooves "It size actually only fifteen meters despite it look big, it hooves however, look strong like how I draw. It can kick away small mountain like a rock, it also always hungry so you really have to restrain it firmly so it not go wild, concept alpha or things like that doesn't exist. Only it creator have absolute control over it."

Then he tilted his head slightly at Sona who stare at him, the gesture look innocent, look like a mere act that children do, no malice intent exist in his face or visible eye

"Is creature like this exist in Hell?" He asked curiously

"Ah..." She snapped from her dazed state. Eyes blinking once, twice before the light returned to there, quickly she regain her composure "Well, no... As far I know there nothing things like this." She informed

Issei looked disappointed as his face scrunch to scowl and he sit back

'What the heck was that?!' She didn't know what just happen. But for moment Sona truly terrified. She truly afraid to the ill boy in front of her

The thought of High-class Devil like him afraid to boy who ill and considered to have some mentality disorder is laughable. Had someone said that Sona will kick the person out from her office

But now... After that moment... After staring into that lone, golden eye...

She not foreign to fear... Her parent and sister has teach her about that... But what she just felt... Is not fear that taught

But pure and genuine fear

'What I thinking?! Snap out of it Sona! You are Heiress of Sitri clan!' She slapped herself inwardly. She is High-class Devil! She have to act properly! She let out sigh, trying to calm her nerve and it work

Perhaps it just her imagination, yes, that's it. Merely a moment of weakness. She brush it off and set back her Student Council President facade "Issei-san, I will tell you what necessary about Underworld. First, what you must know Devils is no longer like the one older story said, that is old generation of Devils who thwarted during Civil War and-"

How she going to regret her decision in future

* * *

"Well, it been nice to chat with you Sitri-san, Shinra-san." Narberal said as she stare at the duo who now stand in front of the gate

"Same occur to you Narberal-san." Sona nodded to the Spirit "I must say it quite pleasant to chat with you and Issei-san." She give look to Issei in here

"Ah..." Issei eye flutter away to other direction for moment before refocused to her "Thank you."

Tsubaki who watching can't help the twitch on her lip. For some reason Issei Hyoudou remind her a lot to Koneko Toujou, the way he speak. What their character again according to otaku? 'If I recall they called Kuudere.' She chuckled inwardly at the word

"We will take our leave then, thank you for your time." Sona said as she give polite bow

"No..." It was Issei who speaking rather Narberal, prompting everyone to turn to him "Thank you, Sempai..."

There no more hollow or blankness in his voice, it was pure and genuine emotion. He really mean it, he really feel grateful toward her

Hearing this Sona smile to him "Call me Kaichou in school, I hope you body get well soon Issei-san."

"Hai."

"Very well, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Issei-san."

Issei watched the Devils leave. He stand in gate for moment until both of them out from sight before go back, closing the gate and enter the house, Narberal right behind him

As soon he enter the house, he turned and see Narberal give him look. It was look that spell 'I'm disappointed to you!'

"Sitri-san is good Devil, Issei-kun." Narberal spoke sternly "Must you intimidate her like that?"

"Intimidate?" Issei asked flatly, head tilted to one side "I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you not." Narberal grumbled as she take seat in sofa and sighed. She knew well how scary Issei could be, there something about him that make people edge away from him, perhaps it because his power, Sacred Gear at Annihilation Maker level is something that can't be predicted after all "Seriously Issei-kun, Sitri-san seems not like evil person. I feel bad that I have to lie to her."

"It for the best." Issei simply said as he pour tea down to his cup "Among five plans I prepared, this one is the most effective and easy to do." He sit on chair and drink the tea "Using your nature as Creature of Love, and have you explaining things make her feel comfortable and easy to believe in us. Add the fact Vocal Charisma already influence her in first place, it only make her compel to us further."

"I don't like it." Narberal protested "I knew she Devils and have ulterior motive but-"

"Calm down, it not like we will keep using it on them." Issei cut her as he remove his eye-patch and throw it to table, leaning back in sofa to relax "It just so they left us alone and we can focused back to our project."

"After what you did I doubt they going to leave you alone." Narberal deadpanned "They going to keep an eye to you."

"True, but it will only for moment." Issei shrugged "And it will only be Sona Sitri who keep an eye to me, Rias Gremory have her own problem with her fiancé." He explained "However, just in case to make sure she not check on me, I will have distraction prepared for her."

"Distraction?" Narberal asked

"According to one of Wormy." He open his palm and reveal a small worm with wing that he use as spy "Rias Gremory and her peerage going to hunt Stray Devil in abandoned estate near outside town."

"I suspect you will send Golem to there to confuse them?" Narberal guessed 'Wormy... He can pick better name though, why the heck he have to pick name from Spongebob of all cartoon?!' She deadpanned inwardly

"Yes." Issei admitted "I will send Golem to kill the Stray Devil and have it attack Gremory group afterward, I'm sure with Koneko Toujou ability, she will said this creature is one she never felt."

"And it will make her chase enemy that never exist in first place." Narberal rub her chin, that actually good plan. Yes, it will make Rias Gremory turn her attention away from Issei, and it left them only with Sona already could be categorized as no-threat class

"Which Golem you going to send?" Kasumi asked

Golem... They are mostly creature that Issei create without mind. They are drone, a puppet, monster that obey only his command. In some case, sentient creation like Narberal can command them but it only when Issei grant it, or when he not the one who make decision

Of course that so simple name actually not Issei idea, no, in first place Issei want to call them Pyped, a welsh language for Puppet but Narberal shot it down since the boy already named many creature with abnormal name

"So, which one you going to send?" Narberal asked curiously, she take sip of the tea while eyeing the boy who began to drawing again

"Alastor."

*PFFFFTTT*

She spit out the tea in instant when heard which Golem Issei pick. Of all Golem, must she chose that one?! "Issei-kun! You sending Alastor to them?!" She asked, her cup slammed to table and she stare at the boy with wide eyes as if she can't comprehend what the boy thinking

"Don't worry, the Stray Devil will be killed." Issei reassured calmly while still focusing on his drawing

"That's not what I'm worry about!" Narberal exclaimed with twitched eyebrow "Issei-kun! Alastor is dangerous! He can destroy half of this town if he let out!"

"I don't think Rias Gremory and her Peerage won't be able to beat him. Judging by how they hunt their last Stray Devil, Alastor is suitable to dealing with them. He will push them, yes, but they won't lose. I can see Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima have huge amount of energy, if they serious they can beat him."

"Issei-kun, having large power doesn't mean victory assured!"

"You worried too much Narberal." Issei replied, he glanced to the woman who scowling at him through his hair that frame over part of his left face "Rias Gremory is sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, I'm sure she can handle it. She is sister of Maou for some reason. Beside, Alastor also not the worst I created." He said in dismissive tone as he resumed his drawing

"They only children Issei-kun." Narberal spoke softly with voice of sadness

Issei paused in his drawing, he lower down his pencil and tilted his face to meet Narberal. The Spirit feel chill to her spine when she see the heterochromia eyes that leering at her. She still remember once in past that eyes not there, it not even exist, the eyes she see once was filled with kind, dreamy and curiosity

But that eyes no longer exist... Replaced by these eyes that show nothing but blankness

"I guess I can't blame you... It was your nature to be gentle and kind..." He spoke, his tone is soft and filled with nostalgia, he also smiling. But then, his smile gone and his face turned to dull, flat, lifeless, almost like a puppet "But I'm not you... To me, they are nothing but stranger." He continued coldly

* * *

Hours later

Rias was in her own way in abandoned estate that believed to be nest of Stray Devil. The estate is quite big, stand five stories tall with size of Kuoh Academy, apparently it used as one of Devils that live in this area before the town handed to her and Sona

She already told her Peerage to split, they already pin point their target, with Koneko ability they can sense where the monster resting. Right now, it in hall room, and there four entrance to get there, they will strike it from all entrance to ensure it can't escape

Afrer a moment of walking, she press her hand on her ear, small magic circle with Gremory symbol appear the moment she did that "Everyone in position?" She asked

(I'm here Buchou...) Akeno responded

(I'm here.) Kiba also replied

...

...

...

...

"Koneko?" Rias called when noticing the Rook not responding "Koneko? You there?" She asked, dread feeling filled her stomach for moment. Does she get caught?! Does the Stray Devil luring them in first place?!

(I-I'm here.) Koneko voice come much to Rias relief albeit she sound shaking (B-Buchou, there something in there.)

"Something?" Rias asked as her eyes narrowed

(T-The Stray Devil is killed!)

"What?!" Rias demanded in surprise, she can tell even Kiba and Akeno also have similar reaction like them "Koneko, explain more clear!"

(I see the body... The thing I detect is not Stray Devil but...)

"Can you see the culprit Koneko? Is the one who responsible still there?"

(It still there, I can't see it since it behind the Stray Devil body but...) Koneko gulped, Rias can sense there fear in the cat girl voice, which make her worry, few able to make Koneko fazed like this (I-It dark... When I detect it from outside, I can tell it evil creature in instant but the closer I get to it... It become more overwhelming.) She said with whispery voice

"Koneko, shut your sensory ability now." Rias commanded, voice filled with seriousness. There foreign creature in their territory and whatever it is, it dangerous enough to make Koneko afraid like this "Everyone, we approach it at same time, ready?"

(((Hai.))) Her Peerage chorused

Rias take deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the incoming battle "3... 2... 1... Now!"

She sprung forward, opening the door in instant, her Peerage follow her act as they enter from three different side

The first thing they see is the room totally destroyed. Splinters of wood splattered everywhere, broken furniture, floor that carved out as if monster just jam their limb in there

The second is blood... Blood and piece of flesh scattered to almost everywhere. Rather than hall room, it more proper to call it massacre room, the disgusting smell that invade their nose make them have to hold the urge to gag

Third, a massive body that laying in middle of the room. The Stray Devil have bottom body of lion that mixed with horse, two front leg possess claw while the one behind have hooves, it also have tail that look like snake. Just looking by it, it clear this creature bigger than five meters

And the last, their target. It was...

To call it monster would be understanding, it would suit the creature they see very well

Standing and feast upon the upper part of the Stray Devil, is a monster that stand firm two meter. It have gigantic deformed large arm in grotesque manner, it large enough to grip adult man body, and rather than fingers, it possess claw that look sharp enough to slice anything, and there an eye, a giant eyeball that glaring at the Stray Devil it consume with red sclera and dark pupil.

Head... Rather than having it head on top part, it placed directly on side of it right hand. The head itself is mixed with it left arm that giant as well, albeit it had no claw but there giant, executioner blade that wetted with blood

It legs also grown, while true it sill could be called as Human leg but the nails on it legs is too sharp to be called nails anymore. Only short and tattered jean that protect it modesty

As if noticing their presence, the single giant eye turned to them, and as soon it did, the monster stop eating the Stray Devil and slowly stand, revealing a monstrous looking face that glued to it left arm, one can notice by it face the monster is a male at least

"What kind of thing that... Give born to this?" Kiba muttered with horrified face as he take a full look to the monster appearance

"I'm Rias Gremory, Heiress of the Gremory clan from 72 Pillars of Underworld!" Rias barked, eyes filled with seriousness as she stare at the monster "I demand you to identify yourself!" She ordered, red colored aura swirl around her slightly as she express her power

But the monster not fazed. It not even show any sign of care or understanding. In response, the monster merely grab the dead corpse of the Stray Devil with his massive claw, then he flung it to Rias as strong as possible

Seeing this Rias jumped away, allowing the dead body to crashed to the wall behind her and destroying it in instant. She rolled to balance herself and about to prepare to strike back

Only for the monster appear in front of her, sword already raised and flung down

'He fast!'

The only thing that saved Rias from cleaved into two is Kiba speed. The Knight already dashed the moment the monster throw the corpse to her, with speed that make him only blur in human eyes, he reach his King and just in time to pull her away, saving her from the massive sword that slice the floor into two and it path

"Buchou!"

Thunder roared in air as they lunged to it target from multiple direction. The monster turned around and just in time to be strucked by the wave of thunder, sending him to the wall and break through it like it soft twig

"Buchou are you okay?" Kiba asked as he help his King stand

"I'm fine Kiba." Rias responded as she prepare herself and inwardly cursing for dropping her guard "Akeno got him."

"I did, fu, fu, fu." Akeno giggle a bit as sadist gleam appear in her eyes

However, their conversation being cut as another crashing sound appear. From the hole, the monster stepped in, he appear to be fine, rather than harmed, if one look closely they can tell it not even wounded and-

"Is that electric surround him?" Kiba asked with astonishment

"Ara? Is that mean he just absorb my attack?" Akeno asked as well as she eyeing the yellow thunder that sparkling around the monster

The deformed face of the monster bare his sharp teeth, slimmy drool and saliva dripped from his lipless teeth. His giant red eye on his right shoulder glaring at the group of Devils in front of him

 **"RRRRAAAARRRHHH!"**

"Incoming." Koneko said aloud as she take stance. The whole Gremory group also brace themselves as they see the monster charging to them with deranged roar

* * *

 **Well! New chapter already out! It take a lot to make update in 24 hours I hope you love this chapter!**

 **In here, we see more about Issei ability, where he display cunning, sly and manipulative personality. We also see he not 'good' guy. Yes, I decide to make this Issei not affiliated with 'Light' side**

 **There reason why I did this will be revealed in future later of course, not this soon.**

 **In here, you can see how something strange happen to Sona but she decide to ignore it or oblivious to it. This is one of thing I planned in future, some of you maybe protest that Sona can't be caught that easy! However if you look carefully at what Issei said, you will understand, and how she fell to his trap.**

 **Anyway, not much to said in this chapter, save for new monster! An** **d another glimp** ** **se of I**** ** ** **s****** ** ** ** **sei****** pa** **st of cour** **se, a** **part where hi** **s parent found Narberal! What? No matter what I** **s** **sei** ** **still a child! There no way he going to keep it a**** ** ** **s****** ** ** ** **secret! Not to hi******** ** ** ** ** **s parent at lea********** ** ** ** ** ** **st************

 **An** ** **d** Alastor! A monster that take appearance of G-Virus beast from Resident Evil! Originally I want to make some kind of demonic knight that look like monster but I notice people going to have hard time imagining it, so I change the appearance**

 **Make no mistake, Alastor is not weakling monster, in Canon Leonardo able to make countless monster with Middle-class Devil strength and he only a boy. Issei here, not just have superb imagination but he already grown up now, his imagination and logic brain make the thing he creat more... Savage. Anyway, Alastor data will be displayed in next chapter**

 **Next chapter will be Gremory group vs Alastor! And we get a look more about what Issei doing!**

 **This is it for now. Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	4. Monster in Kuoh City (II)

**Chapter 3.** **Monster in Kuoh City (II)**

* * *

Issei has watched the entire things. His Golem always connected to him, he can see what they can see, and heard what they heard if he wish to. He has send few Wormy along with Alastor to act as camera for him to see how the fight

Well, if you called shrugging of all attack and slicing the monster body while crushing it with his giant claw is fighting then yeah, he has seen it

And he not surprise when Gremory group soon arrive, he see Alastor quickly strike Gremory who almost got butchered had not for Yuuto Kiba speed that save her

And then, he see thunder slammed to Alastor

He inwardly hide his grimace when see that, of all element they use... Then again he should expect it in first place, Akeno Himejima seems taking liking to thunder element

"Perhaps... Narberal right, I maybe sending wrong Golem." He muttered "Maybe Axeman would be better."

Alastor already get his ability increased after devouring the Stray Devil. And now they just give him more power by shoot thunder at him...

* * *

The monster is fast, undoubtedly so. The distance between them and him is ten meters, with that size you can place a long sofa, table and other furniture. However such distance merely a footing to the monster. With only two step, he covered that amount of distance and arrive in front of the group with his massive claw aimed to them

But Gremory group ready. They maybe young, and only have experience of hunting weak Stray Devil, but that doesn't make them weak as well

The enormous claw that supposed to tear the group apart hit nothing but ground, sending debris and chunk of ground to everywhere. Alastor, one giant red eye instantly moved to another direction when notice his target missing, seeking for them

He found them. Two woman floating in sky with their Devils wing extended while the small petite girl and the blonde haired boy split into two direction and surround him

Kiba move first. The monster maybe fast, but the Devil knew he still faster. He had seen his move to his King before and just by mere glance he knew the monster slower than him

A single red, western style sword formed in his hand. Spark of flame start to swirl around it, like a snake that coiling in tree. It a sword that possess demonic flame, a flame that hotter than normal flame, despite it still inferior to Phenex flame but it still demonic by nature and dangerous. The temperature of the hot flame also turned the metal it coil into sharper, it become hot almost like a lava

It called Flare Brand

Kiba moved. For Lower-class Devil, Kiba is fast. To said he has surpass level of High-class Devil or on par with it would be understanding. He has live as Devil for long time, and teached directly by Souji Okita, the captain of the First unit of the Shinsengumi, a man who considered as legend and lead special unit of Japan in his era

He arrive in front of Alastor, sword already flung down with intent to cut the beast arm. When he swing the sword down, he expect many things. Judging by the monster size and what he seen, big chance he will able to react, and his huge arm clearly not only accesories seeing he just flung down six meter beast like it was rock.

So he strike from left, where the arm is smaller and holding sword. The moment he see that sword, he knew it normal, maybe slight demonic but that's it. He confidence with hot temperature and his fast movement, he will able to cut part of it if the monster block him, there chance his left part of body also weak

But what he didn't expect, is to the monster slam him away with his giant blade and send him hurling like a rag doll being tossed

The moment their swords meet, there no resistance nor fight, it was as if swatting away insect. Alastor left hand that holding his giant, rusty-looking and blood wetted sword slammed to Kiba sword and the boy flung away, crashing against the wall. But it not stop there, he crashing to not one wall, but another wall, another wall, another wall, and another wall once more. It as if giant just tossing him to trash can

"Yuuto!" Rias yelled with worry in her tone seeing her Knight flung away. Murderous intent appear in her eyes and dark blazing flame formed in both her arms, Power of Destruction launched down to the creature below him

The monster bend his lower body, his massive feet digging the earth with force enough to make it crack before kicking it away, creating crater and make him leaped back, dodging the Gremory Heiress attack

But the moment he landed, a block of ice swirl beneath him and encase his feet, then it crawled like a snake and slowly freezing his bottom body

"Thunder maybe useless to you, but I'm not only specialize in that, you know?" Akeno said with smirk of glee

However it too, proved to be futile as the chunk of ice that caging his lower part shatter just by simple move of his legs, freeing him from the bind.

But it serve it purpose

Because he focused to the ice, he didn't see Koneko who slammed to him. The petite white haired Devil kick the earth as strong as she could and her small body crashing to the beast

The strength of the Rook enough to make the monster swaying back, taking one and two step. Seeing this, Koneko not let the opportunity done just like that. She take another step, fists raised, she hurl it forward to the beast

A strike to the right. A strike to the left. A strike to the middle. Then another strike to part of his... Chest? -If it could be called chest since his body is too deformed to recognized. Then a double punch to his middle once again

Each punch that delivered not held back. The Devil put strength as much as she could with intent to pulverize her enemy. A mere grace of it can broke human bones like a twig crushed beneath boots, a full touch can make full hole to their body.

Such powerful punches, by any logic should turn the creature standing in front of her into nothing but chunk of flesh in instant

But it did not... It did not do anything to this monster

She can hear it. The muscles, tendon, and joints that tear apart and screamed in pain. But it did not deter this monster. He keep pushing forward, despite the place where she punches now marked but his upper body keep moving.

Gigantic right hand smashed to her, pummeling her to the ground in instant like a force of gravity. Her defense trait pierced through as pain flow to her body when her face smashed down and meet the ground, taste of copper and metal fill her mouth as blood spew out from her mouth

 **VROOOOM!**

A bowling ball size orb smashed to the monster giant right shoulder where the giant eye located just when he smash the little Devil with his claw. It tore apart-no. It not tore apart his shoulder, it disintegrate it, the moment that orb touch his shoulder, it blown off. Destroying it in instant like a paper that washed with oil engulfed by flame

A two elemental spell, wind and flame soon smashed to his body as well just when his right shoulder destroyed, hurling the monster away as if giant hammer bludgeoned him, sending him to the wall once more

Rias rage not stop there even after Akeno bombard him. The thought of Koneko crushed and Yuuto flung away like garbage still fresh in her mind. She pay no attention to Akeno who help Koneko from the massive claw that bury her, rage and anger is the things that exist in her mind currently

Crimson aura blazing to live around her, she snarled as she extend both her palm, a magic circle in her size appear in instant, she pour her power to it and the power responded to her rage

A long, slender, like a beam of flame, demonic power come out from the magic circle, slithering in the air and making the space and air around it vibrate by sheer of it power. Then it soar down to target of it master, like a vengeful spirit it destroy and disintegrate anything it touch and crashed to where the monster slammed before

The effect is tremendous

The Power of Destruction that launched not just hit that place, but it continue forward, keep surging and crashing to another part of building, it keep crashing and destroy anything, creating a gigantic hole all the way where everyone can see outside from the hall room

Her breath heavily as she stare at the monster she struck. She put as much power on it and she sure she got him. Briefly, she allow herself to relax as she fly down, she see Koneko being tended by her Queen

'She fine... She fine... She fine...' Rias breath become stable as she caught Koneko appearance. The bruise and wound is visible as she see blood that dripped from her forehead and mouth, dirt also cover most her body due to slammed to the ground before but she fine, in pain, yes but she fine. 'Yuuto! Where is-'

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Kiba voice come as he appear from behind them, blood dripped from his mouth and forehead, his cloth also tattered in many place as he wobbling in his way "I lost consciousness for a second there but now I'm fine." He grunted before he look to the destruction in front of him "Did it dead?" He asked

Rias about to answer that, however before she can, a sound of wall broken and crashed alert them. They turned their face and see the monster still there, alive, fresh blood and flesh dripped from his body but it not seems bother him much to the group shock

"He still alive?" Rias sounding horrified, mixed with shock as she see the creature

Rias last attack should finish him, it was clear, that level of attack even enough to reduce this building to nothing. The only things that make this place still stand now is the Boundary Field they set properly to caged the Stray Devil they plan to ambush

So how this monster able to survive through it?

It simple, the attack never hit him

Alastor feel no pain. The meaning of pain not exist in his body. Break him into two, and he going to crawl at you, burn him alive and he will come to you with burning body. He feel no pain, the moment the spell Akeno crash to him stopped.

Despite he has no sentient mind, but he knew what dangerous what not. His Instinct screaming to him when he just stood after tanking the hybrid Devil attack, as fast as he could, he charged to other direction and ran just in time to flee from Power of Destruction that destroy anything on it path

 **"RRRRRAARRHHHH!"**

Alastor let out deranged roar as he charging to them, half of his body gone due to Rias attack, they can see blood, and fresh flesh from his open wound but the monster didn't care. His sword raised, electricity sparking around it, cackling in air before he brought it downHe swing the sword down, sending a wave of electricity toward the group

The group snap out from their shock when see the attack, they all just in time to fly away and dodge the incoming electric wave that launched to them, destroying anything that stand on it path

"Tsk! This guy stubborn." Akeno clicked her tongue in distaste as she stare down at the monster below her "Buchou, what should we do?" She asked

Rias eyeing the creature who glaring at them through his deformed face. Mind began to forming plan to deal with him "It seems, he can't fly, however he have strong legs that strong enough to catch us." She observe their surrounding "Fighting him in here is not good, the space to small and he too big."

"We lure him outside then?" Kiba asked as he keep his eyes to the creature who... Turned away? "Buchou..." He called

Rias turned to Kiba who glancing at the creature that turned away from them. What he plan to do? She asked herself, she caught the creature gaze is to something else, following it, she found he eyeing the separated his right body that laying in ground, there nothing much from it after she blast it, other than massive claw that used to slam Koneko down

Then without warning, a countless tendrils shoot out from his open wound, all of them surging toward his right body and engulf it before drag it to him.

And to everyone shock, the moment they connected, a bulging appear. Sounds of muscles, flesh and bones formed, broken and mended echoed. It was sickening process to see, but none of them able to look away somehow, as they see countless tendrils and bloods splatter the ground when the flesh meet each othe

The whole thing only happen less than two seconds, and when it done, the creature now have his right body part whole once again, complete with the giant large eye that glaring at them

"Just what the hell is that thing?" Kibn muttered, his eyes never leaving the scene he witness. He had seen many things during his life as Devil, but this is the first time he see things like this

"It can regenerate itself..." Rias grimly noted "Which mean, we can't destroy it in half baked manner, turn it into nothing." Her eyes turned to cold "Akeno, I will destroy this whole building along with him and I will need time, you prepare the teleportation so we not get caught, Yuuto, Koneko, buy me time." She ordered

"""Hai!"""

The three Devils obeyed in instant, Akeno began to form the spell and magic circle to use while the Knight and Rook soar down to their target in instant

"You caught my guard before, but no more!" Kiba snarled as he appear in front of Alastor, Flare Brand blazing brightly.

 **"RRRRRAAAGHHHRRR!"** Alastor response merely slammed his massive claw down to him. However, Kiba already gone when his claw flung down and crashing to nothing but earth. The blonde boy twist his body, avoiding it and jumped

He flipped in air and deliver rolling slash, slicing part of the creature giant eye that let out blood when it cutted. Alastor roared at this, he turned around, giant claw raising and about to capture Kiba who in air

But a blow come from his back, sending him staggering a bit and miss the Blonde Devil. Koneko just deliver jumped kick quickly landed herself just in time to avoid being sliced into two when Alastor spin and hurl his sword to him

The little girl plant her feet deeper to the ground, reaching it for support, eyes sharpened as she cock back both her fist that flowing with power. She glared at the monster and hurl both his fists to the creature chest, this time far stronger than before

BANG!

The earth beneath Koneko shatter, the cat girl inwardly grit her teeth as pain surge to her fists, she can feel some of joints in her fingers just snapped and her bones fractured, the monster clearly thick as Hell. However her pain is not useless as the monster legs lifted up, her body floating as Koneko fists rammed to him

But it futile, the beast has no sense of pain. Ignoring voice of his muscles and flesh that teared apart once again, he force his legs to dig the ground as soon he float, skidding in ground for a one or two foot, then he kick the earth, sword swing vertically to reach Koneko

Koneko realizing this from her first experience already jumping back when she see the beast skidding. However rather than using his claw, he use sword, something that longer. Eyes widened, despite she have defense trait of Rook but after he just slam her down without any effort, she had no doubt that going to slice her! She doubt that sword is normal in first place, not after he use it to shoot electric wave to them

"Sword Birth!"

Countless swords manifested from the grounds, the erupted, surge out like a roots that grow from earth. All of them appear in their own unique shape, their sharp edges rose, all of them aimed to only one thing, the hand that try to reach Koneko

Sounds of flesh being pierced echoed as those countless razor swords pierce through the monster left hand, turned it into thing like pin cushion. However the beast not stop, his arm keep swung down, the pain not even registered nor he flinched from it

Fortunately, that swords able to slow the hand, even only a bit and it save Koneko. The cut that should slice her into two only graze part of her chest, tearing the cloth, her underwear, and part of her flesh

The girl hissed in pain as she close one of her eyes in reflex. Granted, the cut maybe shallow, but it still hurt! It was at this moment she (forcefully) grateful to have small chest, if it Buchou or Akeno-sempai, she sure the cut will be more hurt!

 **"RRRRRAAAARRGHH!"**

Alastor roared as he turned around, his big eye twitching madly, it bulged and swelling as it color brighten and darker as if he truly mad to Kiba. In instant electricity spark around him again and he lunged at Kiba

However, just when he about to jump, two small hand grab his leg. From behind, Koneko grunted as she force herself to lift the monster, despite he only two meters but he is more heavy than other creature she ever lift!

Pushing herself, she spin her body once and throw away the beast. Kiba seeing the oppurtinity, forced his power once again and he slammed both his palms to ground

"Hah!"

With roar, a power flowing out from his body, they crawling through his hand and slithering to the ground with fast. Then they stop at one point, making the floor glowing brightly before another countless swords sprout out and rose from the ground, but unlike before, all this swords have their edge curved and pointed, it almost like an arrow

And Alastor slammed to them. The countless swords pierced his body in instant, creating another splat of blood out from his back. The point to make the swords edge curved like arrow is to make sure it hinder the creature movement, making they stuck in there. Kiba knew this monster somehow has no sense of pain, but that doesn't mean his body won't response

"Buchou! I'm done!" Akeno yelled

"Good! You all, leave from here!" Rias commanded, swirling and blazing around her is crimson blood colored aura. The space and air itself shaking and tremble, proof of her power as she glare down at the beast

Not questioning her King. Akeno did, she cast the spell and magic circle with Gremory symbol formed beneath Koneko, Kiba and her. Without any voice or words, the magic circle glowing and engulf them in crimson light, when it died, there no more sign of them

Rias glare down at the beast that slowly stand, his moved hindered due to many curved swords that act like hook and restrain him.

She extend one palm toward the beast who now free himself. His big eye glaring to her, twitching, glowing and become darker for moment like a mad beast. Enormous power flow out from Gremory Heiress body, the crimson aura swirling wildly like a flame that alive, her cold eyes and fury filled face along with those aura make her look like manifestation of Wrath

"You dare to harm my Peerage and also intrude my territory, not just that but you also steal my prey. This is the end of you Mad Dog." She said in cold tone as tip of her palm glowing with dark colored energy "Any last words?" She asked, eyes glowing with power

 **"RRAAAAARRGHHH!"**

In response, Alastor jumped, his limbs kick the earth and make it shatter. His massive right claw extended with intent to crush the Devil that flying, eye flashed madly as if challenging the Devil above her

"So be it. BLOWN AWAY!" Rias roared back as the power in her palm shoot forward

And the World explode in dark crimson aura that engulf everything

* * *

Issei not even blink as her whole Wormy that watched the entire battle destroyed, even when sudden darkness engulf his sight and the scenery around him changed in instant as if viewing different World

He rub his chin while humming, processing what he just see

"It seems... Rias Gremory not as strong as I thought if she need time to focus her whole power like that." Issei murmured

It was clear from what he see before Alastor is no match for Gremory group. Albeit if the fight continue longer there would be casualty, Rias Gremory decision to end it fast is wise

And the way the group fight also not bad, they maybe not strong, but their teamwork is good at least. Issei would said it was decent, however it only work against one enemy, what if he send two Alastor instead one? He doubt the group will survive against them

It looks like he also overestimated Alastor power. He has seen Rias Gremory fight through Wormy that spread in city, but never once he see her full power, this is the first time he see it and he must admit, despite she weak now but if she trained properly she could be some Devil in future

'If only she cast away that Pride of her, heh.' He thought with snort, truthfully if Rias facing Alastor by herself, he doubt she will survive without losing one limb. There big chance she going to lose as well

Don't get it wrong, Rias clearly have the power, she can produce such strong blast by herself is proof of that. However she doesn't know how to control it, it was clear that the girl is spoiled, she sheltered from the horror of the World

She had seen them perhaps, but she never experienced them. And a person will never understand or care if things not happen to them, if they not experience it by herself. Same thing occur to Sona Sitri as well

"Well... At least none of them die.." He muttered aloud as he rub his temple "Narberal will never stop chiding me if one of them die, good thing I stop Alastor from killing her." He grumbled

If Alastor not commanded by him, he will jump straight to Rias Gremory rather than focusing to Kiba and Koneko. The beast is not sentient being, he only purpose is to destroy without care, even if his body mangled and broken. And he knew the only one who serve as threat to him in there is Rias Gremory, he will try his best to reach the girl

And she have guts to make monologue in last moment. She really that arrogant isn't she?

Then again, it was good things. With this, he can see how capable she is, and he not disappointed with the result, truly he is.

The Power of Destruction, ability to construct 'Destruction' and giving it shape then use it as weapon. Despite she naïve but Rias Gremory can't be underestimated. Just like tarantula, their size maybe small and can easily be crushed, but their poison is something else.

'Regardless, I already have them where I wanted. Right now, I only need to make this 'invisible' enemy... If I stop in here it will be only short time before she going to connect the puzzle together and make her suspicious to me so...'

Issei close his eye for moment. Face set into peaceful look as if he sleeping. Then, from corner of the living room, a dark shadow come to alive. It slithered out, separated itself from shadow that made by furniture, crawling in ground with form mass of slime like a snake

Then slowly, it began to twitch, then it bubbling. The dark slime rose from the ground, it twirling in air as it began to take shape, humanoid shape precisely

When the darkness finish with shaping itself. Standing firm behind Issei, is a old man with pale gray skin, a skin that belonged to death man. He have long white beard and mustache that cover most his face, there no pupil in his eyes save for glowing yellow orb. He clad in red and dark purple robe, along with goat skull helmet, he hold old looking wooden staff that have snake coiling on it tip along with wing bat

The moment the old man finish formed, the temperature of the room went down several degrees. Dark, cold aura radiated from him, the air seems let out silent screech at his presence, as if just get close by him they turned to cold

"You will be known as Kolazar. Your mission is to create subtle chaos in this city and get yourself 'founded' by Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, the details already planted in your mind. Bring two Alastor with you from basement." Issei ordered without even looking back to him

The old man, slowly fell to one knee, head lowered to his creator and spoke "It shall be done." His voice is hoarse, cold, old and yet, there power and firm loyalty in there.

Issei not show any sign of replying, he merely stand and walk away while let out yawn, indicating it time to sleep. This is quite late, the Devil only went hunt when the night is late after all

The old man only watching his Lord walk upstairs, after his Lord finally out from his sight, his glowing eyes seems become brighter before he slowly sunk down to the floor as if he stand in quicksand rather than solid place

His Lord has give him mission, and he won't disappoint him

* * *

Only ignorance fool who does not noticing Rias outburst power before

To all supernatural aware being in Kuoh City, the amount of energy Rias use to end Alastor live is almost like she using a C4 bomb. Despite the Boundary Field that set make it soundless and also cover it from the World, but the raw power still pierce through it

The moment she sense it, she instantly abandon all her work and went straight to Occult Research Club in Old House. The moment she arrive there, she granted by view of exhausted looking Rias, Kiba and Koneko who patched by Akeno who seems fine but one can tell there disturbance in her eyes

Rias who noticing Sona presence along with Tsubaki turned to her, she give small weak smile and rising one hand in greeting manner "Hello Sona."

"Rias, I sense your power went up moment ago." She adjust her glasses to hide worry and relief that plaster in her face using her hand, but Rias who has been close to her for years can tell just from her eyes there hint of worry there "What happen?"

Inwardly Rias smirked, Sona can be Tsundere sometime

Apparently it not just Rias who can see through her friend facade as Sona also notice Rias small amusement and can't help but asked "What so amusing?"

"Nothing~~~" Rias sain in sing song tone and give Sona look that said 'I know something that you don't know.'

Eyebrow twitching, Sona sorely tempted to demand explanation and strangle the buxom girl. For some reason she have feeling Rias just insult her in her mind. Nonetheless, she can confront her fellow King later, right now they have problem

"Stray Devil Baron supposed to be only at rank D- or D in some circumstance. True he maybe considered as candidate for High-class Devil but surely he not that bad." She said while gesturing to Kiba and Koneko condition, while they look fine and not have their life threatened but their injuries quite severe, they will out from school for few days with that level of wounds

"If only it Baron who we meet." Rias muttered darkly

"Huh?"

"It not Baron that we meet in there Sona but..." Rias paused, her face scrunch to troubled expression. Truthfully she didn't know what kind of... Creature she just face moment ago. Is it Devil? True she can feel 'Evil' aura just by stand at his presence but that doesn't mean he could be described as Devil "It... Some kind of Chimera perhaps."

"Chimera?" Sona asked in surprise. A Chimera in this city?!

"That is the best thing I can describe our enemy." Rias nodded grimly "It clearly not Stray Devil, while true it possibly perhaps one but I sure it not. That thing is too... Monstrous to be Stray Devil. If it did, then it can be categorized as High-class Devil level."

That... That was clearly troubling news. Chimera, a creature that fused together. While true in one case there real Chimera where it born by itself but mostly they all artificial since the chance of creature that possess many gen at same time born is veeery rare

If there one in here then... It mean there foreign and unknown Magician currently reside in their city, their territory

That.. Was not good news

"I'm sorry to say this but it seems I too caught in my anger and I destroy everything, the building and that creature." Rias sounding sheepish as she rub her back head "There nothing left from there except... Well, a hole." She said while pluck her tongue out in 'tehee' manner

Sona merely close her eyes and rub her temple, truly her Rival sometime need to check her own temper "Everyone can tell that just by the amount of power you let out." She said dryly

Rias being mature woman she is, responsed by blew raspberry to her

"All that aside. If it truly Chimera then, and as strong as you said, the Magician must be put some tracker in it body and probably aware now his/her creation destroyed." Sona shifted her glasses once again and her eyes seems gleaming with power for moment "My group will investigate this, Rias you just rest for tomorrow so in next day after that we can began the investigation together."

Rias about to protest, but she cast glance to Kiba and Koneko who wounded for moment before returned to face Sona and nodded. It was clear her group currently not in best condition, if they fight with that thing once again there will be casualty

And Rias won't allow it. She love her Peerage that much after all

"By the way, how meeting with Issei Hyoudou?" She asked as she changed the topic

"Like I thought, it not possession." Sona answered as she now take seat, along with Tsubaki on her side "Hyoudo- Issei-san seems make a pact with the spirit."

"A pact with spirit?" Rias expression turned to small surprise, now that interesting. Those who usually alliy themselves with Spirit have strong affinity to them, and most of them working as onmyōji, is it mean Hyoudou family related to one?

"If you think it pact like Onmyōji have then no." Sona said as she know what Rias thinking "The pact that Onmyōji have is they turned the spirit to their familiar, in return for sacrifice they will give their power to them, almost like a pet. However, this one is not. While true it like familiar pact but the spirit is independence creature..."

By now everyone already listening, Akeno has finished patch Kiba and Koneko wound so they focused to the conversation, they also curious about Issei Hyoudou after all

"You all aware the Thaumaturgical System that planted in this World somehow right?" She asked to everyone who nodded "If large amount of people believe to some existence, then the entity they dreamed and believe will come to exist. What happen to this spirit is something similar however, instead hundred or thousand people, it..." She paused a bit, calling Narberal 'It' seems left some distaste in her mouth "She, created just by one belief. And that belief come from Issei Hyoudou."

The moment she said that, she see Gremory group disbelief faces and wondering does she make same expression when Narberal told her about this

"Impossible." Koneko bluntly said

"Agree with Koneko, that is impossible." Rias nodded in agreement "How a belief of single person able create a spirt? That was absurd Sona." She said before she smirked "And Issei-san? My, my, I don't know you two already that close to call each other with first name." She teased slyly

Sona eyebrow twitched in annoyance hearing that, this girl. "I just did what he ask, he said he not comfortable called by his last name. And for your information Rias, I did not permit him to use my first name." She hissed in irritated manner

"Sure, sure~~~." Rias said happily make Sona annoyed further, the fact Akeno giggling behind her and her own Queen smirked a bit is not helping

"Back to the track!" Sona said, bit aloud as she glare at Rias "I said the same thing when the spirit told me." Sona commented "However, she said she actually already exist. She already in there in first place but that time she merely.. A drone, she merely a thing that conscious but can't move. It almost like an Ai if you ask me. The foundation already there, Issei Hyoudou not create her, he just empower her, she already exist in first place."

"But that amount of belief is-"

"Let cut the case, we all knew Issei Hyoudou is not normal." Sona said blankly "And I'm not talking about he strong or supernatural being, he, the person himself is not normal." She stated and rubbing bridge of her nose "Apparently, Issei Hyoudou lost in forest in last New Year vacation for four days. And when he lost he not afraid, panic or anything, but he only thought "Where the spirit that guide people who lost?'." She quoted what Narbarel said to her

"He did?" Kiba asked, blinking in shock

"According to what that spirit said, yes." Sona adjust her glasses up "I already did small investigation, I asked his father after I leaving from his home about story Issei lost in forest, and he confirmed it. I detect no lie from them, he also look unaware of the spirit existence in first place. It seems Issei-san not telling his parent about her.

"Anyway back to track, but like we all knew, creating an existence just by one belief is impossible. Narberal-san, the spirit name, know this and she will cease to exist after helping Issei-san. So she decide to bind herself to Issei-san, to feed on his belief to her so she can become mature spirit."

"She did know that what she did possibly could damage Issei-san further right? No offense but like you said, I think he already have some screw loose in his head." Rias said as she recall her conversation with Sona few days ago

"She did, and she express genuine regret. She said she don't want to come to this but she want to live, and what's wrong with that?" Sona paused and let the word sink to everyone in room "How possibly I going to respond that? If Narberal-san is malevolent and dark spirit I won't care but this far she show nothing but being polite and kind."

Everyone agree at that, especially the reincarnated one. Kiba and Akeno know the meaning of that word better than anyone else, especially Kiba who clench his fist and have sad look in his eyes

 _ **"Live."**_

That what everyone told him when he escape from Church grasp. He can't bring himself to hate this spirit after hearing her story, she just want to exist, want to live. Like him.

"If you put it that way." Rias sighed as she also show troubled look after hearing that

"Of course, she not bind herself on Issei-san without prize. As a deal, she slowly heal Issei-san body, we all knew recently his physical condition seems look better. Apparently Narberal-san is the one who responsible for that." Sona continued

"How much she knew about us?" Rias asked

"Only know we belong to High-class Devil. It seems she can chat with animals and nature around her, there nothing much she know."

"Talking with animals and nature. Nature Spirit?" Koneko asked, there new gleam exist in her eyes when she asked the question

"Yes, I thought it obvious. Issei-san lost in forest, and the only kind of spirit that exist in there surely Nature one." Sona said to the Nekoshu

"Is she a threat?" Rias asked, straight to the point

"Despite she older than us, but I don't think her mind and personalit matured yet. The fact she is Nature Spirit who love Human and has no problem to get close to them is proof of that." Sona explained as she paused and sip tea that Akeno made, one thing sure, Akeno clearly can brew a good tea "She can talk with animal and manipulate garden around Issei-san place but that's it. I even sense she seems have to be close to Issei-san to maintain her power add the fact she sounded sincere and genuine, so no. She not a threat."

"I see..." Rias put thoughtful face as hearing the explanation

Truthfully, she believe Sona deduction. The Sitri Heiress is her rival and while true she lack in base of power but she have more strategy than her and sometime can be sharper than her -not she going to admit it aloud though-

If Sona said not a threat then... She can trust her.

"But still... To able to empower spirit that barely exist." Kiba remarked in slight astonished tone

"It rare thing, yes, but it not impossible. Things like this often happen even until now, you know the news and tales where people survive in condition that impossible for them, yet, because their faith and belief they survive. It work almost like miracle." Sona explained swiftly

Hearing that Rias Peerage feel pang in their heart. Miracle. That actually something they wish in first place before they joining their King. A miracle to see her mother and family whole once again. A miracle to see her big sister that love her before madness took her. A miracle to see the next sunrise with his family

"Miracle huh..." Kiba mutter bitterly, eyes seems lost in memory

Sona, Rias and Tsubaki notice the sudden shift in atmosphere, and share glance to each other. They knew the mood in the room now turned upside and have to do something fast

"Anyway, it already this late. I suggest you all rest, not need to enter school, I will give permission to you all." She shift her glasses up and stand "Rias, we will talk about this case further tomorrow after school."

"Yes." Rias nodded in agreement, her group could use some rest after what they went through

"Then, good night Rias."

"Good night Sona."

* * *

It was quite night in Kuoh Town. The city, despite it can't be called big but neither it can be called small, it is considered a beautiful and quiet place for families to go hiking or have a picnic. A city that peaceful and fresh, you will find beggar or poor people quite rare in there

The moon shine brightly, illuminating the darkness that cover the World, stars followed it and adorn the sky that turned to dark due to lack of light. A quite, and sound of rattle from trees that breezed by wind and leaves that blown away by it is the only music that exist

All in all, it looks like another peaceful night in Kuoh City

But it not...

That peaceful night shattered by mass of shadow that gathered in one part of the city. There no isolated part in city since the size not that big, however this particular area only have few people live in it

The shadow dancing in the ground, swirling and twirling as it slowly rose. The aura it radiate and it presence as if mocking the peace that currently exist in the city

Then, the shadow morphed, it extended, taking humanoid shape. The first thing that come out is glowing pale sickly yellow pair of eyes, then, a pair of pale and wrinkle old hands come, one holding a old staff with snake coiling on it tip and have pair of bat wing attached to it. The second hand clad in nothing but few rings with multiple color of gems

His outfit come, a long, old and tattered-looking robe with color of red blood and dark purple. Followed by the owner feets that set in ground without making any voice, his goat skeleton helmet along with beard and moustache come the last

One perhaps can mistake this old man as a fool, a cosplay dresser, a crazy old clown. But it not. It not a clown or a fool, not by the aura he radiate

Air itself seems denying his existence as the wind let out silent screech around him. The space around him seems look like a blur, a hallucination and off-focus photograph

The old man, that now known as Kolazar stare at his surrounding. Yes, this place would be perfect. It will be good enough to be part of his Lord brilliant plant, while those two little girls busy with their own business, he will did what his Lord order to

He slowly fell to one knee, old, skinny and wrinkle fingers extended before he grasp the solid ground. Despite it appearance, his hand went through to the earth. The solid chunk of ground instantly crumble under his fingers, it as if he grasping a pack of sand rather than ground as they all turned to nothing but small molecules

Then he push himself to stand, he brought the dust and dirt in his palm to his mouth

" **% &÷•¤€=¥£~`**"

The language he speak is not human language. If there someone who there with him, they will only hear it as voice that resemble gurgling from baby.

Then he blew the dirt, gently, softly, as if it fragile creature that need to be handled with careful and tender

But when the dirt blown, they no longer dirt. Rhe moment his breath carry them, they all turned to violet flaming energy that floating in air, they are soundless, shapeless, but the moment they touch the air, the wind become cold as if they dead, the trees and leaves they passed through aged and become rotten

Then the dark sickly violet aura twirling in air, they split into six before slammed to the ground in front of Kolazar. They aura began to take shape, a black smoke emit from middle of them before slowly the smoke taking shape as ghastly upper body of human skeleton. The blazing violet aura around them filling the hole and gap in the skeleton as if they organs that exist

"Child of Abyss, I, welcome you to this realm." Kolazar spoke in old but firm tone "I did not call you here to do simple task, no. I'm in need of your ability to stealth inside home of people, steal their first child, baby, male, female, teenager, it doesn't matter. Bring them to me, for I shall need their blood for ritual to create Dreadlord." He commanded "Oh, and don't forget to leave small 'trace' for supernatural being." He added as he remember his Lord order

The 'Shadow' response merely bone chilling, hollow, blank voice that resemble mixture of squeal and groan. They began to depart, walking to separated directions to do what they ordered

Seeing this, Kolazar give satisfied nod before turn away, his robe billowing and he set his ominous glowing yellow eyes to the moon that shine brightly

"A full moon, clear sky, stars that glowing brightly. Truly tonight is a perfect night for Monster to feast." He spoke in cold, amused, and happy voice, dark smirk crossed to his face as he enjoying the night

* * *

In next day, three little girls, four boys, two junior high school girl, and four babies reported missing without any trace

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It nice to see you all once again! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I kinda need rest after keep updating for 24 hours continuously for three days you know xP**

 **Anyway! Tadaa! The battle between Gremory group against Alastor! I hope you all love the battle! And satisfied with how it went! As you can see Alastor is no weakling in here and could be considered as dangerous enemy for Rias and Sona group level**

 **And we also see Issei make his move further! He create another Pawn... No, a Bishop would be more suited right? He created a Bishop and manipulated everything from behind!**

 **Kolazar! I'm sure few of you already notice someone who resemble his appearance. Yes! His appearance come from Necromancer in Warcraft III! And the one he summon is Shade!**

 **And now to answering few of your question.**

 **"How powerful Issei can create?"**

 **Issei can create very powerful monster, how strong it is of course still mystery but obviously he can make High-class Devil monster without problem. However he has not yet to reach where he can spawn God-level creature, if he can then he already rule the Japan now and made his own faction openly**

 **"Whose the pairing?"**

 **Still undecided. There big chance it could be Irina, right now she currently the one who hold the top place in Issei heart. Harem? Same, still undecided**

 **"What about Representation of Humanity?"**

 **I'm not abandoning it, Hell! That is one of my epic and best story! Like hell I will throw it away! I just focus to other story and also RoH currently went under Beta edit. As soon the chapter that has been edited appear, I will post it instantly**

 **"When Asia will coming? Shouldn't Fallen Angel notice this?"**

 **I will give you only one answer. Issei not wielder of Boosted Gear. That should be enough clue**

 **"Will we see Lovecraft monster?"**

 **Yes, I will use one of Lovecraft monster obviously. They all magnificent and scary as Hell! And also cool! Hahaha**

 **"Does Luna appearance like Neko in K?"**

 **Yes, the size is comparable and the color same but the difference is, Luna have white snow color and few black spots on her body, her eyes also red and gold rather than blue and green**

 **Next chapter possibly end of this arc, or one more chapter before we move into another arc. Issei appearance will be quite small in this arc since he not the one who struggling and fighting, he is the real enemy in here. Make no mistake, after this arc, we will focused back to Issei**

 **Anyway, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

* * *

New Monster!

Alastor

A two meters Golem that take appearance as deformed human with giant claw as right part of body along with single big eye while have holding old, rusty-looking sword in his left hand that mixed with his face. According to Issei explanation, Alastor originally a man who hypersensitive with electromagnetic that sick, the illness inside him keep influenced by electromagnetic and in the end it mutated him into a monster.

Name : Alastor

Master : Hyoudou Issei

Race : Golem/Homunculus?

Strength : D

Endurance : D

Agility : D-

Mana : E-

Luck :

Ability/Weapon

Conductor (D)

Alastor is one of Golem that Issei create to conected with electric. Despite he can't produce one but he easily can absorb one, the moment he hit by thunder his body absorb the energy inside it, a natural thunder will only give small boost but the one that created by spell will give him bigger strength since he absorb not only the thunder but the energy that used to create it. It also allow him to manipulate the electric he get, he can use it to enchant his healing power, speed or shoot it like ranged attack

Healing Factor (D)

Alastor cell body contain unique organism that give him regeneration beyond human comprehension. A wound that take week to heal will instantly heal only in mere minutes

Instinct (E)

Despite categorized as mindless beast, but Alastor still have his instinct. Not sharp enough to be used in combat but it allow him to know which is danger and which is not

Weapon :

Spineripper (D-) *Anti-Unit*

An old, plain, and rusty-looking sword that covered with dry blood. In one glance it seems only like that but it not. It demonic sword that made by part of Alastor, create from his own bone and covered with blood of his victim. It possess ability to absorb lightning and able to shoot it due to made from Alastor own body


	5. Monster in Kuoh City (III)

**Chapter 4. Monster in Kuoh City (III)**

* * *

"This is serious matter Rias." Sona stated gravely, eyes sharper than usual as she stare at her fellow Devil who also have troubled look

There rumor among students that people went missing suddenly this morning. Hearing that Sona instantly take act and shift herself and her Peerage with familiar before went to the location and began to investigate the case

And they found trace of magical energy in there. It barely exist, one could say they got lucky when looking for them and find the trace

"Not just this Magician already can create Chimera that able to be compared with High-class Devil creature, but now it began to make it move more bold..." Sona said darkly

Rias who hearing Sona words can't help but inwardly also feel anger. To think there Magician that not just infiltrate their territory but also creating monster. And now it start to kidnapping people.

It was clear this Magician, is probably expert one judging by how he able to do that. They not dealing with normal one if this Magician capable to create High-class Devil creature level somehow

And that troubled them greatly

Most Golem or creature that create only as ten times stronger than normal men or around that level perhaps. The one that capable creating Middle-class Devils level mostly hailed as prodigy or talented, only few who capable to create High-class Devil level monster, those already dubbed as Archmage instead normal one

And most of them also old... Experienced and dangerous

"According to Koneko, she did detect similar presence like the one come from the monster we fight but it was weak." Rias said as she leaned back in sofa and rub her temple "It not enough to be tracked."

Fighting Archmage won't be easy, both of them knew this. Despite they proud and confidence in their own ability but the one they facing will be experienced person, one who has delved into art of Magic far longer than them

And that, considering if the one who they face is Human. There big chance it actually not, which going to be spell more problem

The best action actually to report to higher about this, and call someone to investigate this matter with some assistance from Underworld directly

But they can't. Moreover like won't actually

It wasn't secret to everyone that Rias and Sona siblings is famous for their... Sister complex. Especially Serafall Leviathan, if Sona contact here now the result would be she pulled back to Underworld, the city will be investigated by Serafall herself and she will be forbid to go to school until this case close

Or worse, she will destroy this whole city

Sirzechs Lucifer would be the best and reasonable person to call. Despite he also have deep affection toward but he more subtle in showing them. But Rias won't call him, no, she not going to

It not like Rias arrogance or what, she knew if the situation is worse she going to need help. But she wish to proof herself, among all Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer is the one who known, his power is not secret, the one who hailed as Hero in Underworld by slaughtering most Leaders of Satan faction when the Civil War happen

A being that dubbed as true Devil among Devils in matter of strength and power, a true monster. Some even would dare to say that his power surpass the original Devil, Satan himself.

When his little sister born everyone have high expectation toward her. And she did, Rias Gremory considered as one of prodigy in her generation, she inherit Power of Destruction just like her brother and her demonic power reserve surpassing her peers

But that's it...

She born with Power of Destruction, having reserve that stand among her peers despite her young age, but that's it.

In society, many look upon her. Some apparently satisfied with her status, many of Devils in her generation also envy her in fact and the below generation also admire her

But to the higher people, they not.

She still remember it, her first meeting with Zekram Bael. When she manifest Power of Destruction, the Bael seems satisfied and proud somehow despite she become Gremory rather than Bael family

But that proud look diminished in time, when he see her training along with her mother

 ** _"I expect more."_**

Despite those three words spoken in gentle, and kind smile but it effect almost like twisted dagger that plunge to her chest

And in that moment she realize, that it not just Zekram that think so. But most of the Head of the remaining Pillar, those who survive through the Great War and Civil War

It shouldn't be surprise.

Sirzechs Lucifer considered monster among monster. Even at his young age he already display sign of abnormality that make him not just stand among his peers, but also older generation

Add the fact he keep training himself and forced his body to reach it limit everyday due to Civil War that waging in the Underworld

Perhaps, because of that the difference between Sirzechs and Rias is like night and day. But Rias doesn't know that, even if she know she still feel herself only living in shadow of her brother

And that's why... Sometime she make foolish decision... Perhaps it because her Pride as Devil that make her do so, but in one sense you can't blame her, she have her own reason after all

"We must find this Archmage as soon as possible." Rias concluded

That is the only things currently they could do. Not just because this Archmage danger to their place, but if it let roam more longer the bigger chance it can spawn those creature more. Right now there no guarantee how many already it have those thing in it arsenal, but one for sure, it surely still not ready to claim this city from them, if it does then they already dead now

"And how we going to do that?" Sona asked "Our best tracker, Koneko even can't locate this Archmage. We can't just patrol everyday, this city while not large but also not small. It will take a few days or week for us to trace it. And judging by the bold move it just make, it will be ready soon since there no way it want Onee-sama and Lucifer-sama caught about it." She said in frustrated manner, she really tempted to pull her hair now but such act won't do any good, it only going to ruin her image. At least if she did it, she will do it when she alone and in private place

"Bite me." Rias said as she sounding frustrated like her fellow Heiress.

They fell into silence for moment as each of them fell in their own mind. Each of them thinking how to dealing with the current problem they have. They have time limit that unknown now, and that was the biggest problem. The worse, that Archmage kidnapping those people for it final ritual!

"Koneko..." Rias muttered, eyes suddenly gleamed in realization "That's it!" She exclaimed aloud, her hands slammed to table lightly and face gaining bright expression

"What? What with Koneko?" Sona asked while blinking, surprised at the sudden outburst

"Koneko able to detect this Archmage because she Nekoshu, she can use Senjutsu. Even if she don't want to use it but that ability work passive! She connected to the nature even if it weak, it allow her detect the raw energy that we couldn't detect!" She grinned slyly in here as her eyes gain light "And we have Nature Spirit in this city, aren't we?"

That... That was... Very good suggestion...

Sona must admit her rival brought a good point. The thought of contacting Issei and Narberal for things like this never crossed in her mind, perhaps it because she too caught in the problem

"I will contact Issei-san, we will go to their place tomorrow after school." Sona said with firm nod

"Tomorrow, not now?" Rias asked with blink

"Look at the time Rias, this is in midnight. Issei-san have parent staying with him." Sona deadpanned before she sighed "As much as we in urgent but I won't force student to wake in middle in night and disturb him, not when he have school tomorrow." She said

"Sona, for all we know tonight is the last night we sleep." Rias responded dully. She knew school and students is Sona territory, building one is her dream and Rias allow Sona to rule the school for respect her as a friend. Add the fact Sona also rule the school better than her, not she going to admit it in front of her

But damn it! There line between emergency and not! This is one of them!

Hearing that Sona blanched openly, okay perhaps Rias right. But on her defense, that was reflex response! As a Student Council President it not proper and decent to make call to one of student in this late! And Issei surely already sleep now!

'But I won't be surprised if he still awake somehow.' Sona deadpanned inwardly before she nod with sigh "Very well, let me contact him." She pull out her mobile phone from pocket and began to press the buttons

"You have his number?" Rias asked, blinking in genuine surprise

"I am, his father give it to me, saying so I can told him if... Emergency things happen." She said with small pause

"Emergency matter? Really?" Rias asked with annoying grin as she waggling her eyebrow at Sona

"S-Shut up! I-It really for emergency thing!" Sona retorted, face become pink slightly. She remember when Issei father give her the number. It was clear his intention is so she and Issei will get close and get know each other in _that_ way. The man not even try to subtle and bluntly said 'Go easy on my Son okay? He quite strange in his own way but he mean good'

If that not trying to matchmaking them then she doesn't know what else is it. It seems Issei-san get his blunt personality from his father

"Suuureeee~~~~" Rias sing songed to her rival who shot her dark look

Grumbling under her breath, Sona press the 'call symbol in her screen phone before lean it to her ear, waiting for Issei to respond

And when it answered, she not surprise since she already thought about it moment ago

(Hello, this is Pollice Office, what I can help you with?)

Now that... Clearly not she expect

"Issei-san? ... ... Is that you?" Sona asked blankly, the voice is clear belong to Issei but the response is...

(... ... ... ... Sempai?)

"Yes, its me... What with that response before?"

(... Ah... Just a phone joke. I always want to said that.)

Sona can't help but sweatdropped, there even no shame or sheepish tone in his voice, bland and monotone like usual. Truly he is strange boy

"Anyway, first I want to say sorry for disturbing you this late Issei-san. Did you sleeping by any moment before I call you?"

(No, still awake. Why?)

"There... Very urgent matter we need to discuss, it related to the people who missing this morning. Does Narberal-san also still awake?"

(Yes we are.)

"Good, then can you come to school now? I will send someone to there to escort you so-"

(You can come here, Mother and Father is not in city, they leave because Father have to meet someone at Osaka and Mother go there as well since she want to visit her family.)

"Ah, I see... Then it good, we will come to there in moment."

(Yes.)

Sona close the phone, turned around she give look to her friend "We will go to Issei-san place, apparently right now his parent is out from city."

"Really?" Rias eyebrow furrowed at that, quite surprised

"Yes, good thing though. He doesn't need to come to our place since it could endanger him if he walk just by escort." Sona confirmed and explained at same time

"Hmmm, you right. You really worry about him aren't you?"

"Of course, he _one_ of students in my school."

"Uh-huh, sure."

'Someday... Someday...' Sona close her eyes as she pull down her glasses and wipe it, her shoulder shaking slightly and small thick could be seen if you close enough to her 'Someday I will laugh at her back, I swear!'

* * *

Issei stare at the mobile phone in his hand, slowly he throw it away to table without care and turned to see Narberal, Kasumi and Rihan behind him, all of them sit in living room. While Narberal and Kasumi looked worry, Rihan appear to be not that bothered

"They will come here now aren't they?" Rihan asked-no, it more like statement as he stare at Issei with narrowed eyes

"Yes." Issei nodded with blank face

"And you tell them we currently out from city?"

"Yes."

Rihan close his eyes hearing that, he rub his temple and face is epiphany of annoyance and disappointment. He held back the groan that want to out from his mouth, it always like this

"Issei, you can't keep doing this." Kasumi meanwhile not so subtle as she express genuine disappointed face and sadness "Look, I knew you have problem but I don't think Sona-san bad Devil. When she come here yesterday she really care to your well-being, it not a lie, I can hear that from behind my room."

"Kasumi-san right you know Issei-kun. I can sense Sona-san genuine expression too. She want to make sure you safe, unharmed." Narberal added as she also dislike things Issei do now

"She did that because I'm only powerless students." Issei said blankly

"Exactly! That's the point, she even willing to help-"

"That's not the point." Issei cut her from speaking further, his usual lone eye that seems dazed now become sharp and peering at the Nature Spirit with gleam of coldness "Because I'm a powerless students, a Human. I knew you look it from good point but from her own point she did that because I'm a students of her school.

"Don't you see? They did not see me as Living Being, but a crop. And even if I'm bad crop they still going to protect me not because they care but because I'm their property, I'm their crop

"They raised in different culture and different moral standard. Even if they not behave like true Devil but that doesn't change they raised to see me, Human, as mere lowly being, one that they harvest and turned to their own kind."

"You don't know that!" Kasumi snapped, face set into anger and also mixture of sadness "You not even share your tale to them or talk with them longer than few hours! How you possibly know that?"

"The moment that creature enter this house and meet my eye in garden, I already can see her mind, I already see what she plan and what she wish to." Issei said coldly to her

"You can't just look to people mind like that!" Kasumi angrily said as she glare back at him with visible anger "Honey, you should open yourself, you can't keep living like this, you have to trust-"

" **I. Trust. No. One.** " Issei cut her from further talking, voice becoming more colder and despite his face still set to blank but everyone notice the shadow around him began to wriggle and twitching, responding to their master bidding and emotion "No one can be trusted, no one that created by creatures or 'Gods' out there can be trusted or depended. They all same, they all foul creature that only hide beneath sheep skin.

"Sure some perhaps truly a sheep, but the numbers of the wolves that lurking around surpassing them! The moment you communicate with one sheep, the wolves will see you.

"Get close to them will bring nothing but misery!" He finished in tone that said 'This conversation stop here' as he turned around, heading to the door

"Then why you still save that cross." Narberal spoken softly making Issei who in front of door and about to open the knob paused in his track "Why you still wearing Iri-chan cross?"

Issei only silence, his hand still gripping the knob in door. For moment Narberal and Kasumi thought he not going to answer them but he answered

"For reminder... That I, too once belong to this World." He whispered. Despite it very low but everyone somehow able to heard it in their ears, almost like it a silent scream rather than simple hush talking. If one see his eye directly they will find pure sorrow and sadness, but at same time there genuine happiness in there "You not need to worry about lonely if that what you mean Narberal. When my goal reached you won't be anymore."

Tears emerged out from Narberal hearing that, she grit her teeth in genuine sadness and anger "Issei-kun... Its not myself that I worry about it-" She cut herself when see Issei turned to him

Those eye... No... Those eyes...

Those golden amber and blood crimson orbs that gleaming ominously under shadow that casted by his hair.

Just seeing it like that enough to make Narberal wish to die.

"Project Bible will be done in one month or few weeks afterward." Issei spoke coldly "When that time come we will leave this city, untouched and full if they lucky. Until that time, make sure to not get attached, they may die when Project Bible unleashed after all." He stated before resuming to push the doorknob and leaving

* * *

"I'm Rias Gremory, it nice to meet you Issei-san." Rias smiled beautifully to him

Issei merely stare blankly at her, before he give slow and firm nod "I'm Hyoudou Issei." He said in monotone

"Sona has been talk a lot about you Issei-san." Rias continued, trying to make conversation with the boy further

"Ah, really?"

"Yes, it seems my friend here quite interested on you Issei-san."

"Oh."

"Fufufu, you not type who talk much aren't you? Then I will be the one ask question and-"

"Rias, if you want to have proper chat with Issei-san you can do it later." Sona cut the red haired woman with twitching eyebrow "Don't you remember it was you who said we shouldn't wasting time? We already impolite enough to disturb him this late."

Rias have decency to look sheepish at that as she rub back of her head. Meanwhile, her Queen shoot amused look at Sona

"Ara, Kaichou. Not need to be so cold, I'm sure Buchou here not mean to steal Issei-san from you." Akeno said with smiley face

"This isn't matter of that!" Sona snapped at Akeno, face turned to small pink hue. It not she blushed because have affection to Issei, but it another matter when they talking about this in front of the person himself!

"Akeno-san, I think we can make joke another time. Right now I'm sure Issei-san sleepy and he also have to go to school tomorrow." Tsubaki interjected, inwardly while she also amused at the situation but right now they have urgent matter

Issei and Narberal stare at Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki who sit in front of them. While the first seems not bothered but the second is amused as she smiled and let small giggle at the scene

Originally they have their whole Peerage with them but right now they were outside, hiding and patrolling to make sure nothing will come to ambush them

"I will explain the situation then." Sona said, getting back to the track "But before that, I want to said sorry for disturbing you in this late but the matter we about to discuss is emergency. Here is the situation."

And thus she explain to Issei about what happen and what they plan. How Rias encounter the monster and also how they need tracker to find the culprit. The way she explain it is simple, accurate and to the point in instant

"I see..." Issei said blankly, his face still set into stoic like usual when the story done. He then briefly turned to Narberal and give her look

"Well... I will be glad to help then." Narberal said in kind tone, her face seems beamed a bit "However, I will need time to do that. Seeing there Boundary Field that made by you all in this city..."

"We will set down the Boundary Field temporary, how much time you going to need?" Sona asked sharply

"Let me focus a bit."

Narberal close her eyes, despite she not make any move from her seat but one can tell the Mana around her began to shift and gather. Slowly, her body let small glow and it begin to let out hum of power

The Devils watched with anticipation at this, right now she is the only hope they have to find their current mysterious enemy

Just one minute, the power and the light left from Narberal body, the spirit open her eyes again but instead black orb they see before, her eyes glowing red, the way it blazing enough to consider it as ominous, however the Devils that gathered in there can see despite it dark color but there nothing in there save for kindness

"I can detect this whole city in few minutes if the whole Boundary Field set down." Narberal spoke softly

"Good!" Rias obviously beamed at that "Then let's gets started and-"

"Wait, we can't act rashly Rias, we need to find more details. Remember, we not dealing with normal enemy but experienced one." Sona reminded her friend "We maybe able to drop the Field quitely, however same thing not occur to this person, there big chance he/she could know someone try to detect him/her."

"So what you suggest?" Rias asked sharply "No offense but right now the more we wasting time the more bigger risk we have."

"Narberal detect the area." Issei suddenly spoke, gaining everyone attention "Sempai head there. When arrive, Narberal tell the specific location."

"That's... That's good idea." Sona blinked in bewilderment "Narberal-san, is it possible for you to detect the area where a unfamiliar energy come quitely? Not need to get specific, just a big picture."

"I think I can do that." Narberal nodded with thoughtful face

"Good! Then this what we going to do, after Narberal-san detect the place, we will heading to there, and when we arrive we will contact Narberal-san through far to tell her to give us specific location, and the moment we get it we will go to there as fast as possible so this person can't escape."

"Proper strategy." Issei nodded with approval as he give thumb up to Sona, still have his blank emotion set in his face

"That wasn't bad, yes, we can do that." Rias nodded as well in agreement, she give complimenting look to Sona who merely shift her glasses

"Then it decided, do you have map of Kuoh City?" Sona asked

"Ohhh, we have!" Narberal grinned "Issei-kun! Show them your map." She demanded in excited tone

"Yes." Issei replied as he stood from his seat and began to walk away from living room

"So, Narberal-san." Rias started as she looking to the spirit who perked up at her name mentioned "You are Nature Spirit right?"

"Yes, I am." Narberal nodded politelty "What about it?"

"I want to ask for help." Rias said "As a Nature Spirit, surely you know about art of Senjutsu right?"

"Yes, I know about it. Why?"

"Well, you see. One member of my Peerage, she have trouble in Senjutsu art. I want you to teach her how ot use it properly." Rias requested to her "If you want payment then it won't be problem, just name it and I will gladly give what you want."

"You don't need to pay me Rias-san, I won't have problem to teaching her for free." Narberal said kindly, she being genuine in here. She, herself want to communicate with other people who know about Senjutsu or Natural Energy

"Really? Thank you Narberal-san." Rias beamed to her, happy that she now maybe can help Koneko "Then, after this problem solved, can we talk about this further?" Rias asked, no matter how happy now she is but they have problem need to be deal first, her personal matter can be solve later

"I'm interested in this topic, may I join with you all later?" Sona asked, the idea to knowing more about Senjutsu is interesting

"Sure." Narberal agreed nonchalantly "But we have to learn it in here okay? Right now, I'm not strong enough to make proper demonstration out from this place so..."

"That won't be problem." Rias assured

It was then everyone heard footsteps and they turned to Issei who walk down from the stairs. The boy now carrying one meter long paper on his shoulder, but just when he five or four steps away from get down, he tripped and fell

Everyone blanched when they see Issei body slammed to the ground in sliding manner, then his head crashed to the floor roughly, planting his face to the floor

"Ah! Issei-kun!" Narberal instantly appear on his side, helping the boy to stand. The Longinus possessor now have blood dripped from his forehead, but even so his face still set into blank and nonchalant look "Are you fine?"

Issei merely turned to her with his blank face "I'm okay." He said with monotone

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki face scrunch to small worry as well seeing the boy wound "You bleeding." She pointed to his head

Issei turned to her, his lone visible eye blink once "I am?" He asked and everyone nodded. He then rise his hand, touching his forehead and began to rub it as if searching the wound, when he feel the wet spot he touch it. Then he began to brush it, as if he try to erase some kind of drawing in his face, making the blood come out more

'Isn't that hurt?' The Devils thought as they stare at the Human who rubbing his wound as if it never there

"Issei-kun! You not supposed to rub that wound! It not painting!" Narberal chided as she slap down the boy hand

Issei held down his palm that got slapped, the hand now covered with blood and some even dripped down from his face, drooling through his eye

Then he turned to everyone who looking

"Ouch." He said in monotone "It hurt."

'What with that slow response?! Moreover, why the heck he sounded so nonchalant about it?!' They all screamed inwardly while sweatdropping at the sight

"Of course it hurt!" Narberal snapped "Really Issei-kun." She sighed as she rub her temple. What just happen is not an act but a pure accident, sometime Issei could be clumsy and he also seems slow to registering the wound he get

"Sorry." Issei said, judging by his monotone it hard to tell does he truly mean it or not

Narbarel in response merely raising her palm, she touching Issei forehead. And as if miracle just happen, the moment she touch it, there no light or such things happen. She just brush away the blood and wound on his forehead, but when the red liquid swiped away, there no sign of any wound exist, the skin smooth and healthy like always, as if it never there

'Healing ability as well... I shouldn't be surprise.' Sona noted as she stare at the phenomenon that just happen

"Right, let get back to track." Narbarel help Issei to stand and carrying the paper. She place it on table before began to unfold it

"Oh my." Akeno let out small voice as she stare at the map "This is..."

The map, is map of Kuoh City. However the way the map drawed is very clean. To them who have the map of the city in their place, when looking to the map in front of them theirs is a mere low-class map

The way it drawed, the line, the curve, the marks. All of them so details, yet at same time also simple, easy to understand and see. The color itself also so lively, it as if watching the city from above directly

"This is very good map." Tsubaki commented as she observing the paper

"Thank you." Issei replied in monotone

"Now, I will began to track down the target." Narberal said

"We will take down the Boundary Field first." Sona said

With that, they began their plan. The Devil hoping this would work and they not too late

* * *

Kolazar open one of his eyes that glowing ominously with pale, sick yellow color as he feel sensation wash over his field

Inwardly he smirked, the Lord plan has gone just like he wish to. There no disturbance or flaw in the process, all went smoothly.

'As expected from His Majesty.' Kolazar thought with awe and respect. To him, Issei Hyoudou is a God, a being who perfect without flaw. Even if he did have then it not him in fault, but the World is, there no flaw in Issei Hyoudou. A man who have ascend from all maggots and insects, he is the one who has become Butterfly, shedding his own skin and become majestic creature

A Butterfly, no matter what will be never considered same as Worm. Even if Butterfly was one, but the moment it shed it wretched form, it turned to another creature, the one who superior

Such is a view that Kolazar see in person who called Issei Hyoudou

If his Lord order him to kill himself in most painful way then he will gladly do so. There no need to doubt, as long His Majesty is happy and demand so, then Kolazar will did it instantly in that place

He feel people infiltrate his base. The base located in Central part of Kuoh City, exactly in middle. He knew it obvious base actually but sometime people never thought about it because it too obvious, according to what he get from his Lord about Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, those two actually too busy with the details and theory, it was perfect place to fool those kind of people

He feel grim satisfaction as he feel the creatures that surround him in darkness, waiting for his call. Once they was Human, they was a children and people he kidnapped yesterday

Then, the wooden, old door open-no. It more proper to see it blasted away, he had enchant that door before with rune and magic, not too strong anyway since he must be 'founded' by them

Then they step in, one by one. Kolazar instantly recognize the two in front, beautiful almost in inhumane manner, they are Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri.

"Welcome, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, to my humble resting place." Kolazar greeted as they slowly rose from his skeleton throne "I must say I'm surprise you found me this fast though, perhaps I underestimated you two too much." He stated as he rub his beard "Though now you found me, how may I help you two?" He asked, his voice is polite and kind, almost like grandfather but the glowing eyes that look to the Devils clearly possess malice intent

"You can help us by explain who are you and what are you doing in our territory." Sona said sharply to the point in instant

"Ah, how rude of me to not introduce myself to two lady. My name, is Kolazar." Kolazar introduced himself, he give small bow to them "I would say it nice to meet you but judging by your all expression it clear you not come to talk, so I will get to the point, I'm here to do research."

"Research?" Rias asked with quirked eyebrow

"About Magic of course, I am Archmage, no. A Necromancer would suit me better perhaps." He stated simply "But my research is... Illegal, one could say, involving Human Experiment." He began to walk, his old-looking wooden staff used as a crutch as if he weak, fragile old man but the Devils he anything but that, even now they can feel the aura he radiate tell them he not normal person "So I come here, without telling you all of course. You going to report me if I come after all."

"But why here? Why this place? Why Kuoh City? The Boundary Field that set in this city also old and strong one, you take big risk by doing this." Sona asked further

"You are very curious one aren't you?" Kolazar chuckled coldly "Why not? Let me tell you, because who you are this place considered as one of safest place, none dare to make move in here, in place where Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan sisters live, those two held very deep affection to you after all." He then smirked, his glowing eyes containing mirth that barely restrained

"You know who we are, and yet you still coming here? That stupid of you." Rias commented snidely

Rather than insulted, the wicked old man merely explode into guffaw. His boisterous laugh is cold, old, and raspy, it sounded so wrong and ugly in their ears

"Me? Stupid? No... It was you who stupid, _little girl_." Kolazar replied back, amusement laced his voice

"What?!" Rias hissed

Kolazar about to speak further, however his eyes suddenly freeze when they caught sight of Akeno and Koneko. His eyes widen in small margin, making it glow brighter

"Oh... Oh my. A half Fallen Angel and Nekomata?" Kolazar wondered with astonished

The two girls that mentioned can't hold their flinch when they called. The glowing yellow eyes that leering at them somehow send chill to their spine, it almost like an eyes of snake that coiling around little rabbit

"Rias Gremory, you truly have magnificent specimen." Kolazar remarked, eyes still glued to them "How about a trade? I will give you ten creatures that I made in return for those two? I assure you this creature will be more sentient and stronger than the one you face yesterday." He said with giddiness and excitement clear in his voice

Hearing that, Rias eyes narrowed, coldness erupt from her gaze as she take one step forward "Thank you for your compliment, but sorry, I'm not trading with a filth." She said coldly

"Now, now don't be like that. Why don't you take a look to these beautiful creatures I made?" He asked as he snap his old fingers

Then they come

From shadow, they crawling out, revealing themselves to the Devils that stand in front of them

Sona had memorized the pictures of the people that went missing. It was vital information after all, if they found one of them then there chance they will found the nest. Three little girls, four boys, two junior high school girl, and four babies. She remember them all

So that's why right now, her expression is one of pure horror and disgust when she see them

She remember, the faces of the little girls and boys that smiling and grinning happily. Two teenager who in future would grow into beautiful woman. Four babies who so innocent and look cheerful. Their faces was peaceful and bring joy to people who know them

But now? Not anymore

Despite their appearance is humanoid, but they not

Their faces are faces of those people, faces of children, babies, teenagers, their hair even still intact and their skin smooth like original.

But they has no nose nor they has forehead. Somehow, their head mixed together, with their body that now resemble almost like kangaroo, they even have legs of one. But they still have their hands intact, hand that skinny, long, without muscle and looks fragile

Their own presence defy logic and nature. They are so ugly, so grotesque. They are creature that so disgusting, calling them abomination would be suffice for Mother Nature will never ever give birth creature like them, even their existence now rejected by the World as all the places they walk turned to rotten and death, the Nature not allow those creatures to touch it domain, not a bit

"What... What have you done?" Sona breathed out in morbid as she stare at the things in front of them

"This is..." Rias face was also one of horror, so do everyone. They maybe not remember all the faces but at least they recognize them from the data they got. To see those faces now turned into... Into these... These abomination

"What have you done?" Sona whispered once again

"Beautiful aren't they?" Kolazar spoke fondly, he get close to one of those creature who have female face and began to pat her in head, she let out moan that mixture between groan and squeal at his hand "I call them Ghast... They not perfect, not yet, thanks to you all coming too soon before they mature."

"Beautiful?! BEAUTIFUL?!" Tomoe Meguri, the always cheerful girl spat with pure venom and disgust in her tone. The way she spoke as if she just swallow the most vilest poison "You! You call these! These abomination beautiful?!" She shrieked in anger

"Beautiful is only matter of perspective, young child." Kolazar lectured softly, not bothered by the anger that aimed to him "So how about it Rias Gremory? Will you like to trade? They maybe quite fragile now, but when they matured. Give me one or two days and we can have our trade."

"I rather trade with animal than you!" Rias spat, no longer show any sign of polite, anger is the only things that now visible in her face

"Even Devil have their limit..." Akeno voice filled with anger, her beautiful face scrunch to disgust and hatred at the old man in front of him

"Limit?" Kolazar spoke with bewildered tone "Devil have limit?" He then explode into another guffaw "Hohahahaha! Hohahaha! Hahahahahaha! That's a good one young girl, a very good one! Devil have their limit?!" He let out another booming and mocking laugh "Limit? What I did now is nothing compared to your kin sin, Devil. At least I merely turned them into monster, but their souls is free, they already death, free from this disgusting World and I also did not torment them. But what about you and your kin?

"You who tainted Saint into Serial Killer, you turn Father to choke his own daughter with smile and deranged expression after raping her, you make Mother kill her own child that not even born yet. And you dare to call me monster? Limit? There no limitation of sin of Devil, your own presence here now even is a sin!

"You call my creation abomination?" Kolazar eyes leering at Akeno who flinched at the omnious eyes "You, who born as half Fallen Angel, a cursed creature that caused Human to exiled from Eden Garden, and then turned to Devils who commit atrocities that beyond any men imagination. You are more _abomination_ than these creatures, Hybrid, at least they has no mind or soul but you have."

 _ **"HOW DARE YOU!"**_ Akeno screamed, pure rage, hatred, loath and anguish clear in her voice. Power flow out from her body, surging to the space around her as six or five magic circle come to alive and blazing

Lightning come out from it. It tore the paved ground, scarring it with trenches that spit the place in crater meters wide. It surging and slithering to it master target, radiating enough heat to melt steel beams to puddle.

But it not reach it target

A mass of shadow appear in front of the old man that looking fragile when the magic circle appear in the living World. The moment those lightning surge toward him, a familiar grotesque creature shoot out from the darkness, taking the strike that intended to strike him

"That's..." Koneko eyes widened in recognition at the monster she just faced yesterday

"You don't think I only have one of him aren't you? May I introduce you all to Alastor?" Kolazar said in polite tone, however if one look close enough they can see hint of confusion in his glowing eyes 'His Lord give me two Alastor, where the other one? Could it be...'

Rias clicked her tongue. She already expect that she will meet this creature again when facing the culprit. But seeing it directly like this...

"I almost done with my research." Kolazar spoke "If I done, I promise I will leave from here and won't bother you anymore. While I have no problem with you all, but I don't want to waste time by fighting if things can be talked."

"Sorry, but you won't leave from here alive." Sona replied coldly, appear to be unfazed by the giant monster appearance

"So be it then. I guess I will collect your body later to be used." Kolazar make gesture with one hand and in instant Alastor roared, his one big eye glaring darkly and charged to the group

Quickly, everyone brace themselves, Gremory group know what kind of monster they face since they had fight one of it yesterday, the Sitri group while not but has been told by Rias and everyone

'Sona... You said you have reinforcement. If it true then it better to show it now!' Rias glanced at Sona who gather power around her as well

They both know there big chance the enemy is bigger for them to chew. Even if it hard to swallow they must admit they need help at least. Sona said she already have plan for this, but wish for it to be surprise since if she blabber it out she afraid the enemy will find out

Noticing knowing Rias look, Sona allow smirk crossed to her face "Don't worry Rias, I have plan for this."

As if responding to her words, a giant blue magic circle with certain symbol appear in front of the group, making Gremory team eyes widened

"That... Sitri clan magic circle." Rias muttered with wide eyes before realization fall to her "Sona! You..."

From the circle, a blur of humanoid figure jump out. Despite only hazy, but everyone can see him clearly somehow. A handsome foreign man appear to be in twenty, having gray hair that seems cover both his eyes, and extremely well-built body. He clad in short black pant and red sleeveless shirt, his feet leave naked. On both his fists, is a flame, a flame that swirling and coiling around it akin like a gauntlet

BAAANG!

It slammed to the Alastor giant body. Despite the fist smaller than the giant monster, but the force and the power it carry proved to be dense enough to make the monster hurled away, as if giant hammer bludgeon him

"That's..." Akeno eyes widened in recognition, she knew this person, he two was two years above her generation when they just enter Kuoh Academy

"Rugal..." Sona smirked as she see the man send away the monster "I take it you can control your power better now?" She stated amusingly

"It take an hour, but yes Kaichou." Rugal replied as he slowly stand and cracked his neck

"Rugal-sempai..." Rias murmured

"Everyone, meet my new Pawn, Loup Garou, you all may call him Rugal though." Sona introduced her newest Pawn to Gremory group who staring with wide eyes at the man who suddenly appear

Rugal merely give nod in greeting manner to them

"Sona! You sly fox! How dare you get Pawn first before me!" Rias whined petulantly

"Hoo.. You manage to hurl Alastor, not bad, you must be quite strong." Kolazar commented as he eyeing the newcomer with interest

"You don't think we will face you without reinforcement aren't we?" Sona shot back at the Necromancer with smirk "Rugal! Promotion to Queen allowed!"

"Promotion to Queen." Rugal grunted

Enormous amount of power in that moment surge out from the man body. Pawn, maybe the most useless pieces in Chess games, but that's it, the moment it reach the edge of enemy are, the Pawn can even become Queen, the strongest piece in arena that only surpass by King, some even would say it is King secret Weapon

And right now, that words very suit him

In instant, Rugal dashed, speed faster than before and he appear in front of Alastor who just stand. A dense amount of flame blazing in his feet and he deliver roundhouse kick to the creature deformed body

Unlike when facing Koneko, the difference between them is far, very far in fact. Where one reject her nature and unwilling to use her hidden power, the other embrace it and manage to master it, add the fact he already turned to Queen, a piece that superior from Rook

The blow that Rugal delivered to Alastor, is multiple times stronger than Koneko. A simple roundhouse kick from him that slammed to Alastor body, possess large amount of force that manage to hurl the creature away, crashing to the wall and plant him firmly in there despite there enchantment in those wall

"Ho, ho, impressive." Kolazar commented with genuine respect as he stare at Rugal 'He use Magic as well in his blow, combining it with his physical strength, this one far better than the cat girl though... His strength too strong, even if he has promote to Queen...' His glowing eyes narrowed at the man who just kick away Alastor 'He not Human... Before he become Devil, obviously he not Human, not with that strength. He was half breed.'

"Rugal-san strong." Kiba commented with awe 'And fast as well, even I having hard time tracking him.'

"Hmph, now that beast taken care. We will move to you." Sona declared "Rias, you won't mind if I take command aren't you?"

"You already make plan since beginning, I will let you have the stage this time." Rias replied simply with smirk

"Good, then. Rias, you go help Rugal." Sona ordered make the red haired woman narrowed her eyes "If what you said about that beast regenerative ability is true then, even Rugal will have hard time, only you who possess power to destroy it."

"I understand." Rias grunted, that sound logical and make sense

"Tomoe, Reya, Momo and Kiba, you handle those new creatures. Careful, we don't know what they capable to." Sona ordered with sharp look

"Roger Kaichou." Reya replied, magic circles formed in both her palm

"Hai." Momo bowed and also prepare magic circles in her hands

"Understood!" Kiba nodded as pair of swords appear in his hands

"Leave it to me." Tomoe said with grin as she pull out her katana

"Tsubaki, Akeno, Tsubasa, Koneko, you four with me. We will handle that old man." Sona said without politeness in her voice as she glaring at the man

"I'm on it Kaichou." Tsubaki responded

"With pleasure, Kaichou." Akeno purred, eyes gleaming with barely restrained anger and glee at the image of burning this old man

"I will smash him." Koneko said with anger visible in her tone as she smack her fist to her palm

"Oooh, I won't disappoint you Kaichou." Tsubasa grinned maliciously as she cracked her knuckles and neck.

"Ho, ho, I never intent to join in fight in first place." Kolazar chuckled as he grip his wooden staff more tight "But if you wish to, then let me teach you a lesson, brat." He sneered at them as his eyes glowing with power

* * *

As the battle between Devils and the Monster about to began, the one who playing the scene from shadow watching from his place, his face set into blank emotion like usual, he held a cup of tea in his hand while watching the fight from mirror that floating in front of him

"Loup Garou... A werewolf... Hmph, Sona-sempai truly know how to recruit someone. With that man, Alastor won't be a problem." Issei commented and its true

The reason why Rias Gremory group having hard time against Alastor yesterday because there no one who could tank and fight toe on toe against the massive beast. The only one who have power to destroy it only Rias Gremory as well

But now, there someone who can tank and go toe on toe with the beast. While Issei sure in matter of fight one on one Alastor could win due to his regeneration power, but with help of Rias Gremory who capable to destroy him

Yesterday, Alastor like facing two people who only one can harm him, but that person is fragile while the other is almost useless. But now, the creature facing two people where the other one capable to distract him and go toe on toe with him

This will be short battle for Alastor, perhaps he shouldn't pull back the other one in first place

'If only Narberal not begging at me.' He sighed inwardly and ruffle his hair. The Nature Spirit afraid that having two Alastor will be resulting one of people in their group will dead, which probably true, if he send two, there will be casualty and Issei already has plan to handle that

Using grief, he will able to manipulate them further from shadow. But since Narberal beg him to not to, he decide to let them off from the hook

Not it matter though, he already know the result of this fight. No matter what happen, in the end everything still going to went like he planned, all he need only small alteration

He turned his eyes from the mirror and see the clock. It was 2:15 AM now, already this late and he have school tomorrow. He glanced back to the mirror after gazing at clock for moment and shrugged

He always can take extra nap in school

* * *

Rugal twisted his body, allowing him to avoid a swung of electric sword that aimed to cleave him in two and tore apart the ground he stand moment ago. He leap from the ground and deliver spinning kick to Alastor

The monster got pushed back as he forced to take one step back to maintain his balance. Afterward, he counter it by swinging his massive claw to Rugal who still in air

However, Rugal is an experienced fighter, he also quite proficient in close combat. He twist his body in air, maneuver it and allow himself to dodge, the claw graze part of his body but it not harm him, he left untouched

Flame swirling in his fist, then he brought it as strong as possible and punching the creature in the big eye, making it let out groan and roar that resembling pain. Not letting it just stop like that, Rugal quickly dropped to the ground and give somersault kick to Alastor, making the monster stumbled few steps

But the monster ignore the pain, he force himself move, his massive claw clenched into fist and slammed to the man. The gray haired Devil grunted as the fist slammed to his whole body, and with sound of crack from air, he hurled away, body spinning and crashing to wall

The beast let out roar of triumph, electricity sparked around him before he bend his bottom body down a bit and jumped, straight to where the Devil just crashed, his massive claw raised in threatening manner

However when in middle of his soar, he suddenly slammed down his claw, stopping him in instant, that actually impossible, such thing would destroy his claw no matter how hard it is since he propel away with such speed. But he doesn't care, he doesn't feel pain and he able to stop himself in instant, saving himself from the orb of destruction that almost destroy him

"Your enemy not just one, filth." Rias said coldly as pair of black aura made from destruction blazing in her palms

The big eye in Alastor right arm twitched, as if insulted by what Rias said, it pupil shrinking and growing few times. He bend his body down and quickly jump to the woman above him

The distance between Rias and Alastor is not far. The monster clearly going to reach her and when he did, Rias will be in big problem seeing he capable to possess strength that capable to knock Koneko defense

However she not show any sign of worry, fear or try to make move to dodge. Even if she want to dodge it she can't, she not fast enough unfortunately. However, she still not panic, there no reason to

Just when Alastor massive claw few inches from reaching the Gremory Heiress, a blur slammed to the monster from below, almost like a cannon that shoot, it hit it Alastor with enough strength to push the beast away from the Devil, slamming him to the top of room

Rugal flipped himself in air, gracefully he landing in ground and stare at the beast that instantly come down just when he crashed, not even seems fazed by the attack and glaring at him with his big eye

"Beast." Rugal spit some blood from his mouth, his golden slitted eyes staring at the monster that roared "You maybe not feel pain and can regenerate your wound, but." Rugal cut himself and bend down his body, just in time to avoid another swing by the sword that Alastor launched. Quickly, he slip his hands, fingers grasping the beast forearm, while the other grab the upper part

With small grunt, Rugal pivoted in his feet, he spin his body and throw away the beast over his shoulder, hurling him away and send him crashing to wall once again

"You don't know to fight. You only have power." Rugal finished as he brush his shoulder from the dust "I suggest you finish him now, Lady Gremory, so we can help the other."

"Leave it to me, Rugal-san." Rias said with grin "Can you throw it once again? It move again." She asked

In response, Alastor come out from the smoke and lunged at Rugal. Only for the man, jump straight to him, spinning few times in air and deliver bone shattering kick to his body, hurling the monster once again to another wall

And the moment he crashed to wall, a giant orb of destruction slammed to him. The beast shrieking as his body crumble into nothing, the orb that got him is made of nothing but destruction. A destruction that given shape, it void that controlled, a power that able to turn even the brightest light into nothing

It should end him in that place, in that moment. The Power of Destruction, should burn the beast into nothing the moment the whole of it slammed to his body.

However it not.

The beast had gain power from the Queen before. Blocking enormous amount of lightning and absorb it. The power flowing inside his body allow him to get regeneration ability surpassing normal

But the Power of Destruction not end, it is power that eat anything and it keep eating the body it currently surround. And it controller also not going to let it gone, not a chance

If one look close enough, the will be disgusting at the sight. The body of the monster disintegrate into nothing, but in that instant it regenerated, creating new flesh and blood, but when it created, the Power of Destruction take effect and burn it once again

"Stubborn." Rugal commented as he staring at the beast who slowly stand while roaring and swing his claw and sword wildly, followed by massive spark of electricity that surround him

"Tsk. If you keep healing, then I only need to keep destroy you!" Rias shouted as she shoot another giant orb that made by Power of Destruction down to her target

As the giant orb slammed to Alastor, this time the defense lose. The amount of Power of Destruction overpowering his whole body, it not just ate part of him anymore but eat his whole, the muscle, the claw, the eye, the face, even the cell

Few seconds later, nothing remain from the massive beast, only empty crater and ash

"Well, that end it." Rias commented with smirk as she float above Rugal. She briefly glanced to the man who looked back to her, to think Sona can get this man as her Pawn. What did she offer to him? This man is strong without doubt he probably stronger than her and Sona, both Devils only win in aspect of energy reserve perhaps 'If only I can get him first...' She thought with small jealousy, but she quickly crush that thought. Right now not place to think about that "Rugal-san, we done here. "Now, let's help-"

 **BOOOOM!**

An explosion that racked the entire building appear, gaining both of them attention and they turned around and see the place where Kiba and his group fighting explode in torrent of green flame

Cold, and dread feeling filled Rias stomach at that moment. She turned to them expression is one of fear

"YUUTO!" She screamed

Rugal who noticing the explosion also had wide eyes, he about to act but then his nose twitched and his eyes widen further

'This smell.' Rugal eyes looked down and found three grotesque looking creature corpse, small and only big as kitten just born but he knew instantly what they are. 'Shi-'

 **BOOOOM!**

* * *

The air hissing. The moment those glob of green liquid spew out, the air itself screeching, they all boiled, turned to yellow smoke that humming in air

Tomoe flipped, she just one moment from hit by those liquid, in fact it only miss her few inches. She skidded in her foot, eyes glaring at the liquid that just splatter to the ground second ago

And quickly feel glad it not got her

The moment those liquid touch the ground. They melting, dissolving, it almost like watching one of movies she see in past. The way it melted, it not just stop in ground, judging by the hissing and the hum of smoke, it still went through until now

And this whole building is enchanted by spell, by a rune, and Boundary Field. This building, even if there lightning struck it, it still going to stand firm unharmed, a testimony of it power

Yet, those liquid just melt part of this building like that without any resistance

'If I got hit... I will be death in instant.' Tomoe gulped as she eyeing the three creature that jumping around her almost in exciting manner

To be honest, she feel sick facing them, facing these creatures. It not because she afraid no, it because they so... Deformed... So grotesque. And it also painful, to see those faces, those faces that belong to innocent people she see in pictures moment ago

To see those innocent, kind, cute, handsome faces turned to.. To... To things like this...

'All I can do now... Is put them out of their misery.' Tomoe thought sadly as she raise her katana, taking stance then she moved

Tomoe admit, she not as good as Kiba. She turned to Devil only one year ago, when she in her First Year, unlike Kiba who ever since he's child and trained by Souji Okita himself, one who dubbed as legend in his era

But there reason why Sona Sitri pick her as her Knight

Tomoe have two things that Kiba doesn't.

The first, flexibility

Tomoe slipped, she bend her body, avoiding another glob of acid that spew to her. The acid almost hit her, the distance between it and her barely few centimeters, yet, it did not manage to hit her

The way her body bend and move, it almost like watching snake rather than someone in human body. She dodge all the glob of acid and deadly liquid that spew to her perfectly, with grace and beautifully

Then, like a cobra that come out from flute sound and bare it fang, Tomoe eyes sharpened as she appear in between two creatures. Katana gripped tightly and she move

Four strikes, each creature get two attack. All of them performed in less than two second. She spinning, twisting, katana being thrown from one hand to another, like a ballerina that dance in stage

And they fell into pieces

As for the second thing she have but Yuuto Kiba not, that is tale for another time

One is a sword that tempered in demonic flame. A flame that hotter than any mundane man create, not just that but the wicked power reside insite it not just make the flame burn, but also latched, like parasite that leeching. That is what kind of flame that swirling in his sword now

Another is a sword that tempered in demonic ice. A ice that colder than any ice man ever thought. It not ice that could be melted easily, not even in front of flame it would melt or grazed. Such is ice and coldness the second sword he have

"Flare Brand and Freeze Mist! Burn and Freeze!"

Kiba flashed in the arena, the only thing that visible in is only blur of hot red and cold blue as he dashing around the creatures. Yesterday he can't do much since the monster is too dangerous and strong for him to cut

But this? This is his domain

The Ghast is fast without doubt they are. But they lack of strength and endurance. Unlike the monster he face yesterday, despite they seems good in coordination attack but Kiba able to pierce through their group

But the creatures they slay by any mean not normal, no.

The moment Kiba and Tomoe slice them to pieces, instead fell down and dead, they growing. The pieces, even the smallest one, they twitching, swelling akin like a boiling water before slowly they rose from the ground, their size growing as well and the grotesque faces, hands, legs, and sharp razor teeth come out from their body

"They have regeneration ability as well?" Kiba gritted his eyes with annoyance. Slaying these monster in first place already bring bitter heart to him when he see those faces, but now not just the number increase but they also turned to more gruesome

Kiba and Tomoe notice stood back to back as they watch the monster they slay rose one by one once again, and the numbers also increasing. The small Ghast hissing, groaning or moan that mixed together, acid saliva dripped from their fangs, despite now it no longer potent like the large one but it still able to melt the ground without problem, indicating it power and potency still dangerous

Then they jumped, fangs bared dangerously, intent to overwhelm them by numbers

"Lightning!"

"Fire!

A torrent of lightning fell down from the sky as if raining, they raging, grazing the ground, scorching them, burn and melting them as if God just throw his wrath down upon those deformed creature

The moment those lightning fell, a blazing serpent shaped flame come down, it almost like a creature that come from hell. It maw wide open, baring it fangs and swoop all the small Ghast down like a snake eat it food

Kiba and Tomoe close one of their eyes as the blinding light that caused by spell combination from duo Sitri Bishop. The flame and lightning rampaging around the small creatures as if children destroying sand castle, burning and pulverizing them without any pity

And when the spell down, they see all the creatures surround them twitching madly in ground, foam come out from their mouth as if they just got rabies. And slowly, their twitch stop and they stop moving

"Is it done?" Tomoe asked, but she keep herself ready, who know they only trying to play death

"I don't know." Kiba said before he take one step forward "Watch my back Tomoe-san." He asked

"Ok!"

Kiba poke the thing with Freeze Mist. He focused his power further to the ice sword, energy flow through it and white smoke encased the thing, freezing it. Then with one more poke, the thing shatter into particles

"I guess... It safe?" Kiba still sounded unsure, he not expert in thing like this. If only Koneko with them now, she busy, he briefly glanced and the Neko girl now have to dodge a raining dark purple sickly spells that rained to her

"If they not becoming problem now, we better help Kaichou." Momo said as she fly down, followed by Reya. Apparently they also glanced at their King and found she having hard time

"Yes, well then let's go." Kiba replied with nod as he knew how Sona and other need help, he briefly glanced to his King and noted that right now she burning down the monster who keep regenerating

Good, that's two down and one more to go

As they about to leave and help for defeat the final enemy, none of them notice the pieces of the creatures that sliced down twitched once and-

 **BOOOM!**

* * *

Ribbon of waters slithering in air, they all coiling, formed, shaped, the usual gentle looking elemental is now anything but gentle. They spinning, spiralling, grinding, even the air and space itself screeching at the pressure and force they create

All of them soar forward, multiple of them come at same time from all eight directions, raining down swiftly to their controller enemy

They not alone

It like Heaven itself raging. A torrent of lightning smashed to the water, turning the elemental more vicious as thick steam formed around it, the grinding voice was so loud that it almost like stand in front of storm. Yet, the lightning not stopped, it keep coming, surging down and blast the water, empowered it further and further

The two elementals joined force, they all roaring, tearing, carving, and destroy anything in their path. Even the space and air not immune to their rage, a magnificent combination spell that only can be done with proper teamwork or people who has known each other and working together for long time

They meet with darkness

Their existence seems like a curse. The moment they exist everything turned to bleak, dark, void. It as if all the substance in the air gone, as if the air itself death when they come

They like a gas, swirling in air, just like the elemental that floating in air. Then they jammed at them, the numbers were same, the pattern the move also same, they all launched in hexagon way.

The everlasting darkness that look can swallow anything in it path meet the demonic lightning water that grind and tore even the mightiest steel and the wonder of mundane man can create

It not even a contest

The moment the darkness touch the elemental, the raging storm swirling faster, they all turned to almost like mini tornado, all of them absorbed by the darkness that keep surge forward and eat anything like a maw of giant beast

"Khu!" Sona grind her teeth as she push herself to jump away, just in time to avoid the darkness that instantly eat whatever that exist in place where she stand before

Akeno herself meanwhile not so lucky, she quite late in dodging and while the darkness not swallow her but it grasp side of her thigh. The Queen let out scream of pain as she fell down from the sky, albeit she conscious, but she clearly not in good state judging by the blood that come out from her wound as she clutch her thigh dearly

"Akeno!" Sona breathed out as she pushed herself to stand, she glaring at the old man who smirking in amusement to her 'What kind of spell is that?! I had read many spells from library in my Home, but none of them work like that! Except the one who consider as impossible!' She thought angrily

"Oh look, a Fallen Angel has fallen from sky." Kolazar commented sarcastically at the view. He let out raspy, and hoarse chuckle at his own joke. Then, without any voice, any further speaking, he suddenly become blur and gone, just in time to avoid kickes that aimed to his head and waist from behind

He appear far away from them, eyes filled with mirth as he staring at the children "You all too young to caught me from behind." He chided in lecturing manner

SWOOSH!

It was clean, fast, and soundless strike. One that would be dubbed as perfect strike for surprise attack. Even the air not screech and it voice barely heard.

CLANG!

"Like I said." Kolazar let out grunt, without turning his head away, his old wooden and frail looking staff clashed against a naginata that swung from behind him, blocking blow that supposed to ambush him "You all too young to caught me from behind." He repeated what he said, his hand twitching as the naginata keep pushing him, intent to slice his body

Then he let it go, he weakened his arm and let the naginata come to him. But the short sword instead meet flesh and bone, they meet the air as in few inches before it strike, Kolazar already gone

The Devils look up, seeing Kolazar in sky, his sickly pale yellow eyes glowing in omnious manner as he smirked down at them from above "I admit, I won't be able to take you all on. But the current you?"

He swing his staff once, and then dozen magic circle with unknown symbol manifested in the air, hovering above them. They rotate, spinning like mad wheel before launching darkness beam to the ground akin like a comet fell down

Quickly, Tsubasa already carrying Akeno who too wounded to move properly for moment and began to rush away. Sona, Koneko and Tsubaki also do the same as they put strength in their legs and try their best to dodge the unknown dark spell that rain down to them line

And miraculously, none of them getting direct hit by those rains. Despite the numbers of the spells that rain them outnumber them three or four to one but not even one spell able to hit them

But same thing can't be said to the backlash.

The ground erupted and explode the moment those spells blast them, turning them into splinter and debris that spread to everywhere, along with the impact of the explosion

"I'm more than enough to turn you all into pile of corpse." Kolazar grinned evilly as his eyes peering down at the group that struggle beneath him after the wave of impact hit them

"Hmph, big talk." Sona retorted, her cloth tattered and shrededd in many places, blood flow down from her forehead, bruise and dirt cover most her figure "You maybe stronger than us, but like you said before, you can't take all of us. And..." She smirked in here "I don't think your pets can handle my friends." She said and making gesture to surrounding

Kolazar stare at the area where his forces fighting against the Devils. Indeed, judging by how Alastor now got knocked down by that new Peerage and also Knights Devils who slicing Ghast into pieces and obliterated them, the situation is not good

Add the fact the Ghast he made is also not that strong, not like the one who his Lord capable to create. He bounded by limitation of how the World and the system of Magic in this World, that's why his Ghast more weaker, unlike his Lord who not bounded by rule of the World

'So this is what they call "The difference between him and me." Hmm, truly I'm a foolish to attempt make copy of His Majesty creature.' He thought with awe and respect at his Lord

But yet, despite his force weakened, he not show any sign of panic, instead he merely smirking down at Sona who have her own smirk dimmed at the old man vicious grin

"Then, say good bye to them." Kolazar raise his hand, middle finger meet with thumb and-

CLICK!

BOOOOM! BOOOOM!

The creatures that close to Rias and Rugal, and Kiba group suddenly explode into torrent of emerald green dome flame, destroying whatever it touch and creating earthquake that raging in the building

"NO!" Sona screamed seeing the explosion, eyes wide in horror as she stare with numb at what just happen

As soon the flame appear, the soon is also gone. The moment wind back and breeze them away, the only things that exist in that area now is fallen form of their friends, laying in ground unmoving

"I-Impossible." Akeno croaked out, eyes wide and filled with shock

"B-Buchou...?" Koneko rasped out, body shaking as she see the raging flame

"Wha?" Tsubasa eyes wide and she gasped aloud, the tomboyish girl clap her hands to cover her mouth for once and look like a little girl

"Everyone..." Tsubaki whispered, face show nothing but disbelief and horror

"I'm their creator, to make them explode is not hard thing. When they going to die, why not take their enemies down with them?" Kolazar spoke with mirth

"Coward bastard!" Sona spat with bitter rage, eyes gleaming with murder as tears threatened to come out "How dirty you could be?!" She snarled

"Dirty? Young Devil, there no such dirtyin battle." Kolazar chided calmly, not even fazed by the insult "Merely victory and defeat. Anything else is just the whining of the losers." He then grinned cruelly "Get it? Winner." He pointed to himself then point to then "Losers." He let out small chuckle at the joke he made despite it sounded lame, on his defense he already old so the joke would be lame as well "Now... What would you all do? All your comrade is down, your five is the last one." He rub his beard and eyes fell to Koneko who trembling under his gaze in instant "How about this? I will let you all go, but give that Neko Devil to me. Truly I'm interesting with her, there something that make her seems... Different than normal Cat Demon." He said with leer

He being honest in here. While true he can detect Fallen Angel, Devil or Angel just by looking and detecting their aura, but he actually not that good with other creatures, however that doesn't mean he not know them

The new man... He maybe can't tell more details but it clear that man half-breed and also probably linked to some kind of monster in his ancestry, a canine perhaps. However the cat demon truly intriguing him, he can't tell exactly what she is, a cat demon that's it but he can't dig further

"How about it little girl?" Kolazar asked to Koneko "If you want to save your friends, then come with me!" He declared, old, skinny and wrinkle hand extended from above

Koneko trembled hearing that, eyes and body shaking as she began to look surround her

"No! Koneko! No!" Akeno screamed deviantly as she struggle to stand, but the wound on her thigh make her stumble

"Don't go Koneko!" Tsubasa also show his disagreement

"Koneko! Think about it clearly!" Tsubaki added

"I won't let you go Koneko, imagine how Rias will react when she wake up!" Sona said as she give look to the little girl

They all too wounded to continue. The situation is clearly bad, if they keep fighting...

"If... If I come with you." Koneko gulped as she stare at Kolazar above him "W-Would you let everyone go?"

"NO! Koneko! Don't you dare leave us!"

"Koneko!"

"Koneko please!"

"Don't be a foolish Koneko! Rias will searching for you in everywhere! Even if she have to break some treaty! You know that!"

"I swear on my Magic that I will let your friends go." Kolazar said firmly with solemn nod "I also going to leave from this city in instant, I have no business anymore in here after all." He then extend his hand further, palm opened in grasping manner "So come here little girl." He stated

"No! Take me!" Akeno yelled as she glaring at the man "You said before you also want me right? I'm Half Fallen Angel and Devil!"

"As much the idea is very tempting, but I'm afraid I no longer interested on you." Kolazar said simply, brushing off the offer "Nothing special come from you young Devil, I more interested on this cat girl."

Sona who watching the situation feel helpless, she don't know what she should do now! Damnit! She is King! How can this things possibly happen?!

It was then she feel familiar energy and she stiffened, her eyes darted to one of crater, then narrowed. Instantly plan formed in her head and she give look to Tsubaki who notice it since she observing her King since the beginning

Akeno bit her lips, truthfully she doesn't know what else to say. But... If this keep going... Then Koneko will.

"T-Take me!" Akeno demanded as she shouted once again "I'm daughter of Barakiel!" She declared and she see the old man turned to him with surprise look "Yes! That Barakiel, one of Cadre of Grigori! The blood of one of mightiest Fallen Angel flowing within me! I also belong to Himejima clan! One of Great Families! I'm not a mere Fallen Angel I assure you! Surely I'm more important than her!"

"Akeno-sempai..." Koneko feel touched, to think she will declare herself like that for save her

Kolazar eyes narrowed after hearing that, his glowing eyes peering down at the Himejima "And what, make me going to believe you? For all I know it could be lie."

"I swear it! In my status as Devil, Fallen Angel, and of my Mother name! I'm not lying!" Akeno retorted "Also, what make us going to believe you will let us go after you got Koneko?!"

"Don't assumpt me to be on same level with you, little girl." Kolazar sneered in disgust and disdain "I already said it in first place, I did not seek for violence and will leave but you all in your own arrogance decide to attack me, a man who superior than you!" He declared before snorted "Not like I care though but... Let just say I believe in you." He said as he began to hum 'Daughter of one of Cadre of Grigori, along with blood of one of Great Family. This is quite offer, I can take both of them with me but I'm not that greedy, beside if they together the chance they will rebel also bigger, hiding two person also harder than one so...'

While Kolazar in deep thought, Sona give subtle glance to him who seems not bother to her anymore. Closing her eyes, she focus her power as subtle as she could, imagining the result that will appear and how it will working.

"You."

A familar voice suddenly echoed in the hall, eliciting gasp and surprise voice from people around. Even Kolazar also show small surprise as he tilt his head to the direction

Blood crimson aura covering her, followed by darkness, a void that absorb and turn everything around her into nothing, a mere ash that soon also eaten by those void

Battered, injured, and exhausted, Rias Gremory stand with face pure of anger. Her body condition seems not bother her as her rage flowing like a lava that ready to erupt from active volcano

"Still awake? I'm surprised." Kolazar commented genuinely, his eyes then began to look at her surrounding and noted there huge creature close to her, the size around 6'5 feet perhaps. The creature clad in gray fur, resembling beast and- 'A werewolf? As I thought. Did he cover her before the explosion happen?' He thought

 **"WILL NOT TAKE MY PEERAGE!"**

Rias bellowed strongly, the Power of Destruction gather around her, swirling, dancing, and slithering around her before they shoot out from both her palms. The destruction that given form roared when it let loose, it swirling and shoot toward the air in shape of giant serpent dragon that launched to Kolazar

"Naïve!"

With simple teleportation, those power that capable to turn anything into nothing, into void, missed him completely, soaring pass through him and away

Appear few meters away from Rias, Kolazar eyes gleaming and he glaring at her "As expected from Sister of Lucifer, those power will able to end me however, it won't do anything if it not hit me." He rise his staff, dark sickly purple aura formed on it tip in menacing manner "Perhaps I should make sure you down for real this time." He stated as he prepared to blast the girl

However to his surprise, isntead frustration, anger, or panic, the red haired Gremory merely smirked at him

'What so-'

 **VRRROOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Kolazar turned around when heard a power that humming in air, and his eyes widened in shock when he see the serpent that made by Power of Destruction soaring to him, but not just that, the size of the serpent seems growing, more larger, and the quantity of power in there also doubled!

'What the?! How?! She obviously can't control it so- a mirror?!' He shocked further when see one of Devil, the Queen of Sitri now holding giant mirror that now shoot out the Power of Destruction toward him. What kind of mirror is that?! 'Tsk! Doesn't matter! I still could-'

"You won't get away!" Sona yelled as she slam both her palms to the ground, channeling her power in instant

Water suddenly burst out from the pace around him, circling and slithering in the air like a snake that coiling. The Necromancer barely able to speak before he engulfed by the water, drowning him as he gasped in dome of water that trap him

'W-Wha?! H-How?! This close of spell! I should notice it in first place! Add the fact that-' Kolazar cut himself as his eyes widened at the sight of giant serpent made of void now open it giant maw to him. Seeing this he inwardly cursed at that moment! If he lucky he could

Then he feel it

Nothing...

He feel nothing...

The moment he try to pull his power he feel nothing... The thought of that make him freeze, stopping him from his struggle to free for moment. How? How could his power can gone like this?! How did-

Ah...

So that's it...

Realization dawned to his eyes in instant, his panic expression slowly turn to happy smile, despite the death that approach him in form such terrifying monster he smiled rather showing any fear

'It seems... I'm too full of myself, I hope you forgive me my Lord, for this fool has try to stray from your plan due too excited. I hope with my life gone, you can be satisfied.' He thought warmly while let out chuckle that muffled through the water sphere that drown her

And the giant serpent bite him down, then everything went black

* * *

Issei stare at the mirror that show death of one of his creation. His face is blank like always, even when the darkness engulf the scene of the mirror suddenly he not even blink or flinch

Slowly he close his eyes and shook his head, despite his face blank but inwardly he disappointed, slight satisfied and small sadness at what he just see. The moment he create Kolazar, he knew the Necromancer would do thing like this

He create him with that thought after all. He give the man too many emotion, resulting him to get more easy to caught in atmosphere. He knew such thing would happen the moment he did that, despite his loyalty to him is undoubted but living being still have flaw

That flaw... That flaw make him disappointed... If he didn't interfere before, the chance of the Gremory and Sitri win will be zero. And if that happen, then they will report it to higher and began to investigate this area more deep, that is not something he need now. And kidnapping one of them? That old man too full of himself, don't he know how risky it is?

Still, he also can't help but satisfied to see his creation show such... Self aware... To see him really like a true living being. That brought satisfaction greatly to him, it mean his imagination still not disminished and work properly like usual

To create soul like Narberal, he can't use his logical side. Because soul is something that you can't explain no matter what, logic won't be able to explain how soul created, to create a living being that like Human is considered as one of things that can't be explained

So to create it, he need one thing. Imagination.

And seeing the result of this, he must say he completely satisfied. Add the fact Kolazar act give him new information about Akeno Himejima. He knew he recognize Himejima name somewhere before and now this just proof it, and she also appear to be daughter of Barakiel, one of Leader of Grigori

And he feel sadness... To throw away his creation that have emotion like that, even he merely prototype but it without doubt he was a success

He promise in future he will use Kolazar name to one of his greatest creation to honor the old man, or use that name as something great

"Well..." Issei mused aloud, small rare smirk crossed to his face "It seems, I get a lot more than what I bargained." He chuckled a bit before his face back to stoic and he stand

With this, his plan is complete. He get where Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri already, which mean if things keep going smoothly from now on, Project Bible can be unleashed in next month or few weeks afterward without any problem. And if they lucky, there won't be any casualty save for buildings that destroyed when the project released

And when Project Bible done, he can move on to another project. When it done, it will make the other project easier. And after he finish one or two more project after Project Bible.

'Nothing will stop me from reaching my dream and goal.' Issei thought firmly as he clench his fist tightly, a gleam appear in his lone visible right gold colored eye and his left crimson colored eye, followed by his smirk of glee

* * *

 **Hello all! New chapter have come! Sorry it take two or three days but this one quite long in return! XP**

 **And yeaaaaaahhh! The battle between Kolazar against Rias and Sona group! Wohooo! It finally end! How is it?! How the battle?! I hope you taking liking to it!**

 **In here we see Issei dark personality a bit, as you can see he not one of 'good', from that part I also already give you all plenty thing about Issei personality and how he will act in future**

 **As you can see there change in here due to this, instead turned to Sona Rook, Loup Garou turned to her Pawn! There reason why she pick Pawn rather Rook though! It will be revealed in next chapter. As you can see, in here, Sona has yet to reincarnate Saji or Ruruko. I don't think Sona make Ruruko to Devil seeing she is first year and all, however if she did then forgive me, and I will pull lame excuse that this is AU! So you can't mad at me! Tehee ;P**

 **Anyway, as you can see Loup Garou, or Rugal, is quite strong! Originally his raw poer probably around at level of Koneko or more, however his skill is something else seeing he obviously not just some ordinary guy who know nothing about supernatural! And when he become Pawn, he gain Boost power, enough for him to be compared as High-class Devil perhaps with his combined skill that compensate his strength**

 **And when he become Queen, let just say this guy can give Sairaorg who still got his power sealed and not go all out some challenge!**

 **Few of you notice it and I be grateful for that. Alastor while possessing strength, endurance of High-class Devil and speed that considered close to be one, but it only a beast. A mere creature that doesn't know strategy and has no skill. The reason Rias Gremory group got trashed away yesterday because she has no peerage who can stand against him**

 **Same thing will occur to Sona had she not possess Rugal on her side, add the fact Sona have to deal with Alastor healing ability. Rias group actually has bigger chance to win against Alastor rather than Sona's in truth**

 **Anyway! As you can see, Issei already reveal that he have plan. Something called Project Bible! Oho! I wonder what is it eh?! XP**

 **And as you can see, he also create Kolazar and give him... Emotion. Some of you already aware what Issei speciality, even pointing it in review! And I glad you caught it! Hahaha! I won't tell though, in future it will be revealed**

 **And it seems I going to need some Pawn for Rias. Hmm, I wonder what kind of person that going to suit her, you can give your opinion of course :D**

 **Next chapter will be the aftermath of course and epilogue for this arc. We also going to get glimpse of Issei past further and another reason why I put this as D×D crossover. And Kolazar data also going to added in next chapter!**

 **Aaaaand sadly, I going to admit, starting next chapter my update will get... Slower. I'm busy with my college, I just got C in my exam and it doesn't counted as pass, it have to be B- or B. So yeah, I'm in problem now**

 **I probably going to update twice or once per week start from next chapter, sorry for disappointing you all but please understand ok? :D**

 **By the way, prologue until chapter one has been beta edit, you can reread it if you wish to! XD**

 **Oh, almost forget, the monster that Kolazar create from those people, it come from Lovecraft, it called Ghast! Before that, I will make exclamation**

 **I did not own anything! I did not own Lovecraft, D×D, Nasuverse, and everything! If I own them, I will be a God! And having so much money already! I will create device that capable to write, drawing, and creating movie automatically just by a mere thinking! Waaaa! Imagine such useful device! *sigh like a dreamy fangirl***

 **EHEM! Well! I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	6. A Moment of Peace

**Chapter** **5** **. A Moment of Peace**

* * *

It just one day after the battle with Kolazar. Like Issei predicted, the Devils not goes to school today, clearly because they exhausted and the wounds they got also not small. Kolazar self destruct Ghast while not contain power to obliterate building but it held dense amount of energy, it act almost like a venom, it not lethal as long it not insert your body nor it destructive, but when it enter your body, the effect is something else

According to the Wormy that spread in city and spying for him, he noted that it would take a two weeks for Kiba, Tomoe, Momo, Reya to heal back to their prime, apparently the Ghast that explode really act like a poison, hurting their body. Rugal probably be back to prime in week. Rias herself also same, even if she not get direct hit but she still exposed to the hot and deadly gas

The only one who probably can enter school in next two or three days would be Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, and Tsubasa. Koneko still have her wound from fighting Alastor two days ago, when she face Kolazar she hasn't fully healed yet.

'Though... Akeno-sempai won't come to school. Not when Rias also not in school, she probably staying with them now.' Issei thought as he knew the Himejima is attached to Rias, Tsubaki also going to do same if it happen to Sona. Which mean, it would be only Sona, Tsubaki and Tsubasa who goes to school soon

Right now, the one who in school is their familiars who took their place. Issei can tell that just by simply looking at them. Currently the owner of Annihilation Maker is find himself in roof of Kuoh Academy

Unlike most people think, the roof of Kuoh Academy not totally empty. Apparently there many students that found the big, tall and isolated-looking place very interesting, especially for a girls who depressed

'Teenager... So dramatic.' Issei thought with scoff at them but outside he merely ignoring their existence

He noted there five or six groups, four of them were full with womans, two meanwhile mixture with boy and girl. He ignore them and they ignore him, no one care to him and he also fine with that

There many who give him few looks, especially after his stunt with Sona where he speak to her in front of her class. That maybe stupid decision but it also good one. If he try to be subtle then there chance Sona and Rias would suspicious on him, but if he declare it like that it will be sounded he doesn't care

Students opinion doesn't matter, his plan is something that need to be think first. Even if it annoy him now that he get few attention but he have to endure it

Only one or two month away... He can handle it

He had endure for years, what month compared to it?

The scenery in front of him is quite lively. A sight of school from above and Kuoh Academy tall building allow him to get more clear view of the city, one will able to see most part of city from his current position

He sweep the clean white paper with his brush. Creating pattern in there. His lone visible eye glued to the drawing he create

Instead of the city, he actually drawing a scenery of nature. The picture would make anyone who saw it moved, even one who delved into art of drawing will admit the one he create is one of good art

The way the color brushing each other and mixed together where it give birth to new color. The way the pattern and the line crossed to form a mountain and sea that separated, followed by green of forest that look so alive

"It beautiful Hyoudou-san."

He briefly twitch his lone visible eye to the souce of the voice that come from his left, and granted by view of Murayama Mahiru and Katase Kurosaki the captain and vice-captain of Kendo club

In response, Issei merely grunted to them before focusing back on his painting. It not done yet, the scenery was the one that finish, but the living being in there is not

He take white pencil color and continue his drawing. He can sense the uneasiness from both girls on his side, it clear they nervous or doesn't know what to say to him. And he doesn't care, he never bother them in begin with, it just they who have too much free time to stick their noses into his business

"Hyoudou-san?"

He spare brief look to Murayama who seems squirming the moment his lone visible eye catch sight of her. Then without caring, he turn back to his drawing

"Is there something you need Miharu-san?" He asked blandly

"Well... Uhh... We just curious about you." Murayama said "I mean, you at same year with us but..."

"I see... So what you want to talk with me?" He then put down his pencils and turned to the girl

"Err..." Murayama nervousness not ceased and only seems improve seeing the boy suddenly turn his full attention to her "Just like usual you know! How normal people act to each other!"

"I'm sure you know that I'm not a normal person." He replied, judging by the bland tone in his voice it hard to judge either he being sarcastic, proud, or amused

Murayama sputter a bit at the response, making Katase snorted at her brown haired friend

"Cut the pleasantries Murayama, I don't think it will work to him." Katase said to her friend who pouted

"But Katase-chaan!"

"Oi, Hyoudou!" Katase ignoring her friend whine and called the boy who turned to her in instant "What business you have with Souna-kaichou?"

"Nothing." Issei answered plainly

"Then what with that antic of yours? Saying that Spirit want to talk with her?"

"There spirit in my house called Narberal, and she did want to talk with Shitori-sempai."

"Yeah, right." Katase scoffed

Issei tilt his head once, face still bland and eyes unfocused as if he alone "I fail to see why you not believe in me. And also why you seems so troubled by it? Shitori-sempai herself not show any sign she bothered by it."

"Ku!" Katase eyebrow twitched at that "Do you know what you even talking about? This is Souna Shitori-kaichou we talking about!"

"...?" Issei simply give her questioning look, not the pink haired woman can tell it seeing his face still blank

"Listen! There hundreds of student in here! The numbers almost reached five hundreds! A half thousand!" Katase give lecture with sharp eyes "And among those many, Souna-kaichou able to handle them! She able to give proper rule and strict punishment to everyone! She handle those numbers of students and among them as well she is the number one in education!" She then narrowed her eyes and bend her body down slightly to be on same height with Issei who sitting "And then there you! I know you son of rich businessman, but your appearance is sick!"

Judging by the way she said it, she clearly dislike him. Issei didn't know why and he not curious at all and wish to find out, he not even give a bit care to her words. But just to make sure to act polite, he tilt his head a bit, face remain blank

That, actually not polite... Not at all... And it only annoy Katase further

"Look at you! I mean, okay you got whatever syndrome is that! But you not weak! Instead fighting your illness you delve yourself into this pathetic state!"

Murayama and the other may admire Rias Gremory or Akeno Himejima, but Katase admire Sona Sitri. Katase always like to see strong woman, and Sona Sitri is perfect epiphany of that. Handling hundreds of students just by group that consist less than ten people, that is not something you can achieve easily, add the fact her grade straight for three years always stay on top, she always number one, never once she stray from it

Her P.E also good, she very good in sport, even male students can't be compared to her. All in all, Sona Sitri is someone who Katase very respect and admired

Hyoudou Issei, meanwhile is something else

At first, Katase feel quite sympathy toward him because his illness. However in a year, that feeling washed away

It because the boy in front of her is utterly useless! Instead trying to fight his illness or try to find something useful to compensate it, he erase himself!

He cut himself from the World, isolated himself, not even giving any care to people around him. He never talk to them, he never give look, he barely lash his eyes when one of them in problem, crying or such thing

It as if he doesn't care to the World, not even acknowledge it existence

It was pathetic in eyes of Katase, to think he willing to give up just because of that.

It not like he lossing a limbs or things like that! He just have small weakness so what?!

"Katase-chan." Murayama instantly chided, she notice few students paying attention to them too. True the numbers is small since they were in roof now

Issei face meanwhile not even scrunch to angry or anything. It remain blank, his eye still unfocused as he stare at the girl in front of him

"So you angry because someone like me try to taint Shitori-sempai image?" Issei asked blankly

"At least you smart enough to figure that out." Katase sneered at him

"Katase-chan! You take it too far!" Murayama not raise her voice but the grip on her friend hand tightened implying she serious now and dislike where this going

Katase only snorted, but she did pull back from Issei "Just so you know, don't try to get close to Souna-kaichou, she is too good for someone like you."

"And what give you right to decide who I should be friend with, Kurosaki-san?"

At that voice Katase become pale, even Murayama also freeze hearing that. Slowly, both of them turned and see Sona Sitri, in her glory standing behind them, her Queen stood loyally on her side

'She connect herself to her familiar?' Issei thought with narrowed eye at the duo. He knew how familiar work actually, the Master can connect themselves to their familiar, allowing them to see, heard and they felt. In one case, some familiar even going to allow itself to be controlled by their Master. Just like this one if he guess

"S-S-S-Souna-kaichou!" Katase squeaked

"That Shitori-kaichou for you." 'Sona' remarked coldly as she glaring at the girl "I never permit you to use my first name." She stated and the girl nodded as she squirming under her gaze "And really Kurosaki-san? You become bully now? I expect better from captain of Kendo club."

"N-No! I-I mean-"

"What make you have right to judge him? And moreover what right you have to decide who Kaichou should be friend with in first place?" 'Tsubaki' cut her swiftly and the girl only can lower her head in shame "Even I, who have been with Souna-kaichou for long time never forbid her like that." She told the girl who blanched

"I will have talk with you after this school in my office, now I suggest you leave and don't bother Hyoudou-san." Sona ordered

"H-Hai!"

Katase instantly give look to Murayama, both of them bowed to 'Sona' and 'Tsubaki'. Both of them not even bother to the duo as 'Sona' glare to all students who watching, and they all soon flee from the roof, leaving Issei with them

"I suppose I should say thank you?" Issei offered, there no offensive tone in his voice, it blank like always

"One would be appreciated." 'Sona' answered before she sighed "Really Issei-san? You not even defending yourself?"

"It useless." Issei said plainly "I can see the fire in her eyes and whatever I said only going to upset her further." He then turned back to his drawing, he take his pencils again and resuming "And I don't care about her opinion anyway." He stated

"You too accepting Issei-san." 'Sona' said with small sigh, inwardly she happy though that Issei not handle the problem with violence or lashed back. Then again, she don't think he will even give attention to Katase comment "And don't turn around, it rude!"

"You not even in here." Issei replied simply make 'Sona' blinked

"And how you know that?"

"You smell difference." Issei responded as he began to draw a small group of bunny in the grass near forest

"I-I'm what?!" 'Sona' voice wavered a bit, she clearly did not expect that

"The perfume you wear different, this one too thick, perhaps to cover perhaps. And you also not shift up your glasses once every ten minutes. The real you will do that since it habit, it can't be copied." Issei briefly turned his head back to Sona "I'm more observant than people said Sitri-kaichou."

"I-I see..." 'Sona' muttered, on reflex she shift up her glasses. It true the familiar use part of illusion to conceal it smell, perhaps what Hyoudou smell is part of magic that it use. That actually quite surprise, but what more surprising is the last one, she doesn't even aware she move up her glasses every ten minutes. And judging by look of 'Tsubaki' surprised face she also thought same thing

"So what you want to talk about Sitri-kaichou?" Issei asked

"I just want to invite you to my place this night if you have free time." 'Sona' answered "I want to express our gratitude for helping us last night."

"Ah... I see..." Issei bobbed his head up, down "Then I guess you can pay me with one thing."

'Sona' eyebrow quirked, she didn't expect the boy to demand payment actually giving his state. Then again, she actuall having hard time to predict his move, what the boy thinking she never can't guess. Add the fact they just getting to know each other recently

"What is it?" 'Sona' asked

"Can you make me absent this whole semester?" Issei asked blandly

"... ... ... Huh?" 'Sona' and 'Tsubaki' deadpanned

"I don't want to go to school. It boring and wasting time." He being honest here, the reason why he still go to school is just to maintain his cover. If he can't then it will be a lot better

"Denied." 'Sona' instantly rejected. Seriously? This is what he want? "I'm not going to let you stop schooling as payment Issei-san." Not after what she went through for him! Setting meeting with him and got embarrassed by his father who try to matchmaking her to him!

"Ah..." The boy while his response seems like disappointed but his face, and tone voice remain unchanged.

"If you can't today then you can come tomorrow. As you can see, right now the one who stand in front of you is only my familiar that I took control for moment." 'Sona' shift her glasses up, adjusting it "Contact me through your phone later, right now I will go back to resting, last night fighting was... Very tense." She said with pause "And I need to rest to heal properly, tomorrow though I will go back to school."

"Okay." Issei said blankly making her eyebrow twitched. Somehow this man nonchalant and doesn't care attitude begin to annoy her! "Ah, but.. Then why you here?" He asked suddenly, head tilted to one side "If you need to conserve your energy then, why you use it to contact me like this? Shouldn't you just text me through phone?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

There awkward silence in the roof after he asked that. Issei begin to wonder does such obvious thing missed by her and she actually that stupid. Sure he tamper her mind slightly, but he never make her into idiot, only degrade her sensor ability to ensure she won't sense anything suspicious when near him

Surprisingly, 'Sona' face turned to red a bit at the exclamation. That doesn't give much information, seeing the blush could be interpret as many things

"I-I will go back! Text me later!" She said before suddenly her whole body shudder

Then Issei see it. His lone gold eye peered at the Devil and he instantly notice how her demeanor change. Even it only slightest, and hard to tell but he can tell that the one in front of him no longer Sona and Tsubaki

They give him look and then nodded before turned around, and without any word they leave him in roof alone

Issei merely turned around, not even bother to looking. The moment the familiar give nod to him, he merely blink his eye once before turned back to his drawing and take his pencil then resuming again

"Hmm... Monty Pyhton truly have some imagination. Who knew these cute little bunny strong enough to tore apart Devil like Koneko Toujou head." Issei murmured as he drawing group of bunny with glowing red eyes and bloodied fangs that bare to the World

Sometime, the creature like this is funny and comedic to watch. But when they come to real World...

Issei eyes gleamed, his shadow that reflected by sun seems twitching in floor maliciously

They become nightmare

* * *

"Damn. He really sharper than I thought." Sona grumbled as she rested her head back on sofa

Despite there no sign of she being wounded, but one can noted her skin is paler than usual, she also look like exhausted, for once the usual prideful and strict aura that always she carry wasn't there. She seems relaxed, nonchalant, tired and... Usual?

Anyway, the point is, one can tell right now she not look like her appearance when she in school. Right now, she just like ordinary school girl

Despite the battle they went through yesterday is very dangerous and life threatening situation, but thankfully she got minor wound, few concussion, fractured ribs, and intermediate exhausted on her Mana reserve

That actually counted very minor seeing what they just went through. The worse one that wounded is Kiba Yuuto. The Gremory Knight still hasn't fully healed from his previous wound and now he got another now

Needless to say, right now he in hospital in Underworld, treated in another level, along with her peerage that directly got hit by the explosion

"What's wrong? Got dumped by Issei-san?"

Sona eyebrow twitched as she glared at Rias who now resting in bed with smirk on her face. Right now they are in Gremory Estate in Kuoh City

The Sitrie Heiress actually come to check on her rival and wish to see how her condition. While she not as injured as other, but the poison gas inside her body still there and she have to rest so her power expel them

The red haired Devil look paler than usual, there bag under her eyes as well and she looking very tired. It was safe to say she won't back to school soon, not with that condition

"Shut up Rias, I just checked on his condition." Sona retorted

"Aww, really?"

"Yes!" Sona hissed and her friend giggled, rolling her eyes at the Gremory antic, she rub her temple "It seems I found he almost harrassed by Katase Kurosaki."

"Katase Kurosaki? The one who from Kendo club?" Rias blinked with surprise demeanor

"Yes. It seems, she don't like it that Issei-san talk to me." Sona answered with small headache as she pinch bridge of her nose

"Really? Now that surprise." Rias said with thoughtful face as she rub her chin. She never expect Katase Kurosaki would do something like that, true the girl looks tomboyish and all but that is something else

"I also surprise. She never show such behavior before, perhaps she have problem with Issei-san before." She hummed

"So you check on Issei-san to make sure he safe?"

"You know how students in our school behave Rias. They often exaggerate things, we both know you, Akeno and I is the most famous students in there, few even admire us quite hard. I just take measure if something happen." Sona shift up her glasses as she sip her tea before resumed "Issei-san has been buillied in last year, and the Student Council President in that time doesn't dare to take heavy measure. But I'm not, I won't allow such things happen, school is place where people study, not place for bully."

"I guess you right." Rias nodded with agreement "By the way, how did you get Rugal-san to your Peerage?" She asked

"That is secret Rias." Sona shoot her friend superior smirk "You have your method, and I have my own."

"Poo!" Rias huffed, truthfully she jealous that Sona got Rugal. That man is good, when he facing the beast he still not go all out and he already could be considered better than Kiba. She dare to say that if the man give his all then he can beat her or Sona in fight!

To be expected actually seeing he two years older than them. If only she got him first, then the chance to beating Riser will get bigger!

As if aware her friend jealousy, Sona can't help but put smug face to her "What with that face? I see you jealous. Well it can't be helped, Rugal after all pretty good. In his Human form he already can be compared as Middle-class Devil borderline to High-class, and he still Pawn in that level. If he promoted to Queen I think he can be compared to one, and when he transform to his werewolf, I guess he could be said stronger than me or you and-"

"Oh shut up!" Rias growled darkly as she shoot glare to Sona who merely smirked "You really cold Sona, teasing me when I sick like this."

"Consider it payback for keep mentioning Issei-san name in these last week." Sona retorted simply

In response of that, being matured woman she is, Rias pouted and huffed her cheek petulantly, which only amuse Sona further "Anyway, how much he take?"

"Four..." Sona answered, prompting whistle from Rias

"That quite feat. It mean you only going to have one or two extra Pawn then?" She asked which Sona only shrugged "But I'm curious, why Pawn? I mean, you can use Rook or Knight. He is werewolf, he is fast and if you use Knight it will make him faster, and if you use Rook you will make him stronger. So..." She trailed off and give questioning look

"Pawn is better for him..." Sona answered simply as she shift her glasses "Like you said, he already have Knight speed and Rook strength due to his werewolf status. However he not simply have raw power, but he also skilled, he have learn martial arts for years

"While true he can get boost extra power with Rook or Knight but I don't think it will good for him, he already balanced, he has speed and has strength. If I push one of his status then it wouldn't be good. So I use Pawn for him, and I won't treat him as normal one, but he will become a... Secret weapon, one who promote to Queen." Sona finished her explanation while looking at Rias who appear to be thoughtful 'Not to mention he quite talented in Magic, but I won't tell you of course, there things we must hide from each other after all.' She thought inwardly

"Hmmm... That reasonable I guess." Rias agreed as she rub her chin "And here I was thinking you save your Rook for Issei-san."

Hearing that Sona turned to her, eyes blinking once, twice before her face set to dull "What?" Sona blandly asked

"Well, I thinking you want to recruit Issei-san?" Rias shrugged with smirk "I mean, he have weak body right? I was thinking perhaps you wish to give him 'strong' body and all. You very interested on him after all." She said with her smirk widened

"I did not interested to him." Sona replied with twitching eyebrow "Seriously Rias, wasn't it you who interested on him and asking about him in first place? Now you accuse me to be the one who interested on him?"

"I only ask him once, you meanwhile keep contacting him." Rias pointed slyly make the Student Council President grimaced "Having his number, checking on him this morning. My, Sona, I don't know you interested to the fragile one? Is it so you can dominate her? It seems Akeno not the only S among us." She teased with cheshire grin

"W-Wha?! H-How could you say that?!" Sona face went to red slightly and she looked abashed "Get this in your mind! I did not interested on him!" She hissed, eyes narrowed sharply "I simply look over him! He's student of Kuoh Academy! Heck! I will do the same to one of Perverted Duo if similar things happen to them!" She declared

Its true! The thought to have Issei Hyoudou as her Peerage never crossed to her mind! Like she said to Rias, the boy not suited to be recruited. She admit that the boy does have magnificent painting and perhaps have his good moment in strategy but that's it! Wasting Rook piece to him is not worthy, he turned Rugal to Pawn because that more fitting to him who balanced fighter, able to use spell like Bishop, fast like Knight and strong like Rook

"Uh-huh. Sure." Rias sounded anything but that actually as she merely give another annoying smirk at her. Ohh! This is so much fun! Teasing Sona really, really fun! It really been a while she have this much fun!

Sona groaned and rub her temple. She began to question herself why the heck she have to visit her? The Gremory Devil clearly not going to let her off the hook, it would be quite a while before she stop mentioning the ill boy name in front of her

"Anyway... I need to find Pawn for me then." Rias muttered as she have gloomy aura surround her

"Be patient Rias, you still have five month. It just a week after that announcement." Sona advised wisely "Rather than focusing to find Peerage, it would be better if you go train, don't be lazy and put another weight to that breast." She commented

"You just envy I have bigger breast than you." Rias stuck her tongue out

"Having too large breast is not going to fit with your body." Sona deadpanned, while true inwardly she did hope to have bigger breast but she can't imagine herself to have one in Akeno size. Satan know it too large for teenager and... Somehow it not... Fitting with her figure

"Well... If you put it that way..." Rias reluctantly admit that, she while proud to her figure but having too large breast can... Become unappealing. The one who like it probably is a person who obsessed to breast too much

It will be like shoving balloon to nine years old little girl chest. How you feeling when seeing that? Ridiculous? Yep, yep.

"Anyway, did you already check it to Magician Association? About this Kolazar man?" Rias asked

"No, let be honest Rias, this man was powerful, I won't be surprise if he can stand against one of Ultimate-class Devil in term of Magic. Do you think this man will leave information about him in Magician Association easily? The only one who know about this probably only the Head himself or Mephisto Pheles." She shift up her glasses and give look to her "And we knew contacting such important person we will need help from my sister and your brother."

Hearing that Rias grimaced. If they see their injured condition now, they will be pulled back to Underworld. That was not good things, they already place Kiba and few of their Peerages silently to hospital without telling them, because if they did then well...

Now it not like they will let things like this slide, no. They will tell them but not now, not when the event just happen recently. They will contact their siblings later, in few weeks or next month perhaps so they will let this case go, after all it already done

"You got point." Rias sighed with agreement

"Of course I do." Sona snorted

* * *

"You what?" Issei asked, despite his voice still bland and face still set to usual stoic but one can tell he actually not expecting that

"I... Kinda promise Rias-san that I going to spend time with her and teach Koneko-chan about Senjutsu?" Narberal offered with weak and sheepish grin

Issei face remain blank hearing that. Truthfully, he true expect things like this to happen. It not like it not possible, seeing Rias Gremory now currently desperate to escape from her engagement, she will do anything for help

"You already thought about this aren't you?" Narberal asked again, her sheepish demeanor gone as she eyeing her creator with scowl

"I am. The chance it happen actually 40%." Issei replied

"Then why you don't tell me?"

"Why should I? Even if I did, you won't reject it. You still going to help her because you want to."

Narberal sighed, what Issei said is the truth. Even if she knew this part of Issei plan, and worse it could make the Gremory girl manipulated further by Issei but she can't reject it. It not because she loyal to Issei, part of her also want to help the Devil sincerely

"At least please tell me this won't hurt any of them." Narberal begged

"They will hurt." Issei shook his head without any care "When we leave, they will hurt. Either it because of their pride or they truly care to us, it bound to happen the moment one of them notice us." He said simply "Not need to be so down." He added when notice the Spirit lower her face and grip her dress tightly "It wasn't your fault, but them. They just love to meddle someone live too much, too much hoping and too much believe."

If he put it that way its true. Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri is the one who too meddling to someone business. Had they never know him, Kolazar won't even born or exist, they won't need to fight and have their brain scarred by the grotesque monster the old sorcerer create

But...

"Isn't it our fault as well? We live in their territory after all." Narberal pointed sadly

"This is never their territory in first place." Issei replied simply as he spin in his swivel chair, his face still look nonchalant while doing this "The moment they arrive in here, half of this city already mine, I already conquer this place. They just don't know about it, they think they given a harmless rabbit, but what they don't know is that rabbit is Rabbit of Caerbannog." He paused and sip the milk he drink through the straw "No, Rabbit of Caerbannog is a beast, it doesn't have any patience, it going to kill them instantly so... This is smarter version of it, I will call it Western Bunny."

Despite the atmosphere, Narberal can't help but sweatdropped at the ridiculous and simple-sounding name "Western?" She asked

"Easter Bunny is symbol of new life, a new chance and hope. Western Bunny is symbol of death, a misery." Issei answered plainly before paused and slurp his milk again until the box scrunched, noticing this Issei throw away the box nonchalantly before pull out yoghurt from his desk and drink it "They opposite direction, so the result would be opposite as well."

'It does make sense if he said that but...' This is why Narberal doesn't like Issei naming things. While true sometime it sounded cool and proper but at same time it downright ridiculous

"Like I said, it never our fault in begin with. It was theirs, if they want to blame someone, blame their siblings who give this area to them just to spoil them further." Issei said. He still remember when the Lucifer himself come to this city three years ago, he check the area by himself and it was pure Luck that Issei able to avoid being detected by him 'Though... I don't think luck have anything to do with this. It probably that man meddling again...' He thought as he recall certain person he meet in past "And even until now they still not realize that this city never belong to them, they never notice few Stray Devil they slay actually one of my creation to test them. If there someone to blame, it was them and their own stupidity." He finished as he resting in his chair

"That was cold of you Issei-kun, they only children." Narberal remarked

"A children of Devils." Issei replied

"... Will it make any difference if they are Humans?"

"No, it not." Issei swiftly said, his voice still nonchalant and bland like always. He see Narberal looked down at that, shooking his head, he wondering how she able to bring herself to care to creature that not even give any thought about her in first place "Like I said, don't get too attached. I don't want you to hurt Narberal."

"If you don't want then you should stop this..."

"I never wrong in first place, so I'm not going to stop. Why I should pull back because someone just can't accept their fate or destiny? If Rias Gremory know what better for her then she should accept Riser Phenex."

"She's living being! She's only a child Issei-kun!"

"Even if she raped, mutilated, eaten alive in front of me, I don't care. I will not do anything as long there nothing I can get by helping her." Issei said brutally, the blank tone he use only make he seems more cruel

And what make it more hurt for Narberal, Issei actually can be colder than that

The fact Issei knew about Kolazar act not even care or bother to stop him is proof of that. A thirteen innocent children, all of them younger than Issei, all of them turned to... A things that only appear in children nightmare, an abomination that rejected even by this World. And yet, he not only allow that to happen but he curious and seems supportive toward Kolazar, he appear to be happy that Kolazar show such cruelty

Narberal won't said Issei totally evil person, no. The fact Issei not kill anyone in his sight or enjoying to take people life is proof of that. He just doesn't care about them, he not care what happen to them, even if it only small or what but in his heart it doesn't exist.

He doesn't think he have right to judge people or take people life, he don't think he superior than them. He simply don't care, even if right now in front of him a very cruel sin that make Devil cringe committed he won't even blink or try to stop it. He only going to walk away without care or even give second glance

And that behavior and such level of apathetic nature... Sometime can be worse than evil...

"We already have talk like this for many times Narberal. And I'm not annoyed with it, not even a bit. But you should know by now I won't change my decision, unless there something big come. Even so it won't change me." Issei said simply as he slowly stand from his chair "Teaching that cat girl in here is right decision, we can find out about her more and manipulate her further so she won't smell something fishy about us. But remember don't get attached, it only going to hurt you when we leaving." He added as he walk to the door, leaving the Spirit behind

As Issei walking out from the room, he swiftly make his way to back part of the house, then he go to the backyard that filled with another garden of various unique flower and plant

He rise his hand wordlessly, shadow beneath him began to twitching before they crawling up, rose and slither to his body, like a snake it make it way to it creator arm and stopped on his palm

Then, the shadow began to take shape, twitching and swiveling like a living being before it morphed into a bird, a simple plain bird that always fly in Japan

The bird let out chirp at it creator and Issei stare down at it with small fondness in his eye before it replaced by his usual blank look

"Go find Assassin. Tell it that it safe to come home now." He said as he rise his hand

The bird let out another chirp that sounded like 'Affirmative' or 'Yes' before flap it wings and fly away from it master hand, intent to do what he said

Issei watched the bird he create fly away. Despite it normal looking but it not. That bird capable to eat even mature anaconda or kill whale if it want. It small and normal looking appearance only a cover

With his job done, he give nod to himself before walk away, entering the house again.

* * *

 _"Narberal! Narberal!"_

 _The Spirit turned it when familiar voice call it name, it form manifested from the trees that surround the forest, taking appearance of beautiful black haired woman with snow colored skin and raven eyes, clad in nothing but a coat to cover her modesty_

 _"Yes? Young Master?" She asked kindly_

 _The Spirit see the boy turned to her the moment he spoke, his face scrunched to pure joy, big smile plastered his childish face_

 _"I bring some food to you! Mommy make her special sandwich! You have to try it!" He said excitedly as he lift the food and show it to him_

 _The Spirt allow gentle and soft smile crossed to her face "Issei-kun, I don't need to eat, I'm a spirit surely you know that?" She asked with amusement laced in her voice_

 _"I know!" Issei nodded "But you still can taste food! And you must try it! Mom make the best sandwich ever!" He declared and Narberal can see there small drool escape from his mouth_

 _The Spirit giggle at the cute sight, it not like she doesn't wish to not eat it but not need to. However if her Master wish to then she will eat it to make him happy_

 _"Very well then Young Master I will-" She about to take the box that Issei offer but paused when Issei stomach suddenly growled_

 _There momentary silence in there. The only sound that can be heard is a sound of wind that whistling and breezing the trees and leaves around them_

 _Then, slowly Issei face set into red as he blushed. But he quickly cover it by give the Spirit full blown grin "Hihihi, sorry." He said sheepishly_

 _"You hungry Young Master?" Narberal asked, she sounding surprised_

 _"No! No! Not at all!" Issei lied instantly, waving one hand in dismissive manner "Here! Eat it!" He grinned_

 _Narberal merely quirked her eyebrow, face still set into kind smile "That food wouldn't happen to be your lunch wouldn't it?" She asked_

 _"Nnnnooo..." Issei drawled as he slowly turned his eyes away from the spirit_

 _Narberal put hands on her hip and she bend her body down, eyes stare directly to Issei face "Really?"_

 _"Mmmm...nnnooo." Issei insisted as he wave his hand dismissively_

 _"You not lying aren't you?"_

 _Issei eyes briefly meet with Narberal. Then, his eyebrow twitched, lips puckering comically and eyes turned away once again "I-I don't know what you talking about." He said while let out whistle_

 _Even kindergarden children could tell right now he obviously lying_

 _Instead angry however, Narberal look pretty amused at the sight of Issei pluckering his lip like that as her smile widen a bit, making she look more beautiful. That so sweet of him to give her his lunch "Then you not hungry?"_

 _"No." Issei insisted, face still refusing to meet Narberal_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeeeuuup!"_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 ** _*GRROOWWLL*_**

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _Narberal allow small giggle escape from her mouth at her Master stubbornness, nonetheless she still take it though "If you say so..." She said as she bring the sandwich and stare at it, then she open her mouth and eat it "Oh my, you right it is good." And she being honest, though it the first Human food she eat_

 _"See!" Issei beamed instantly "Mommy sandwich is number one!"_

 ** _*GRROOWWL*_**

 _Despite he try to looking tough but the drool that escape from his mouth and his eyes that lingering to the sandwich make the boy look cute_

 _"Mmm, it really good young Master."_

 _"Of course it is!" Issei proudly declared "And don't call me that! Call me by my name!" He added with huff and bulging cheek_

 _"If you say so." Narberal said sweetly as she take another bite of the sandwich, she briefly spare glance and noted Issei gulped while staring at the sandwich intently, which make her hold the urge to giggle "Do you want it Issei-kun?" She offered_

 _"N-No..." He lied obivously "I-I don't need it! I-I mean! It Narberal food! As a creator! It my job to feed you properly!"_

 _"But I didn't need food." Narberal pointed_

 _"Regardless! I still going to feed you!"_

 ** _*GRROOWWLL*_**

 _At the sight of the boy who drooling to the sandwich once again, Narberal can't hold her giggle anymore as she let it out "Ne, Issei-kun, do you want it? It seems it too big for me."_

 _"Really?" Issei asked happily before he snapped and shook his head "N-No! I don't want it! I don't need to eat!"_

 ** _*GRROOWWLL*_**

 _"Ah? Really? Too bad then, I guess I will have to throw this part." She lamented as she cut half of the sandwich "It too big for me so I can't eat it." She sighed sadly "Well, then I-"_

 _The sandwich in her hand promply snatched by Issei in instant before she able to finish her talking. The boy blushed as he seems done it unconsciously and he looked away from Narberal amused face_

 _"D-Don't get it wrong! I-I just want to eat so it not wasted! Mommy sandwich is special! I-It not like I'm hungry or anything!" Issei stammered while let out 'humph' and tilt his face away_

 _This only make Narberal giggle further at the obvious 'Tsundere' behavior of her Master. Truthfully he very cute boy, how he dosnt have many friends she never know_

 _"Ne, Young Master."_

 _"Call me Issei!" Issei told the woman with cute glare while munching his food_

 _"Right, right. Issei-kun then." She said softly "Say, what you did in school today?"_

 _"Well..." Issei paused in her munch as he stare at Narberal, face scrunch to thoughtful and he gulp it "We talk about what we want to be in future!"_

 _"Oh, that interesting." Narberal spoke kindly as she sit in grass and stare at the boy who follow her "So what yours?"_

 _"Well... I don't know what to said..." Issei said sheepishly "I mean... I... I never thought about it."_

 _That actually not surprise Narberal. Despite how he smart he sounded sometime but her Master still a child, a lonely child precisely. His only friend just taken away few weeks ago, no one support or helping him, it just make sense he feel lost_

 _"Though... I said to the class want to become Hero obviously." Issei said bluntly make Narberal blinked_

 _"Hero?" She sounding amused at the declaration_

 _"Yep. Or sidekick, things like that!" Issei grinned goofily_

 _"You inspired by Irina-chan huh?" She asked softly_

 _"Irina-chan said she will become Hero! And I believe in her! Then I will become one too so we can meet again!" Issei declared_

 _Narberal truly found it sweet hearing that. To think her Master really willing to go that far just to meet this Irina person, she must be very precious for him_

 _"Say Narberal. Why you can't come with me to the house?" Issei asked_

 _"Well, you created me in this forest Issei-kun, I'm bounded to here. I need energy to exist, I'm Forest Spirit after all and I can't live without one." Narberal answered in simple manner_

 _Hearing that Issei grimaced and he lower his face "Sorry." Issei said meekly_

 _"Why? What you sorry for?" Narberal asked in confusion_

 _"It must be lonely in here." Issei answered sadly "I mean... If only I..."_

 _"I didn't get lonely Issei-kun." Narberal reassured the child "I'm Nature Spirit, I always have friends, animals, plants, everyday they talk to me."_

 _"Really?" Issei asked with awe_

 _"Yup, that bird over there." Narberal pointed to one in tree and Issei follow her finger "He said to other bird that his eggs ready to hatch."_

 _"Really?" Issei beamed instantly "Can I see it? Can I see it?"_

 _"I will ask him." She turned to the bird and her eyes start to glowing red. The bird that chirping with other bird turned to her and then turned to Issei, for moment it silence before it let out chipr "He said yes."_

 _"Yayyy!" Issei bounced happily in his place hearing idea to see something born clearly very interesting for him who always have exaggerated imagination_

 _Narberal smiled as she manipulate the root and grasp Issei body gently, then she bring him to one of bird nest with him on her side who floating. They watching as the eggs cracked and the newborn birds come out from their shell, chirpings happily an_ _d lou_ _dly to the World and their parent that welcome them as the mother peck them softly like a parent kissing their newborn child_

 _"Wow..." Issei muttered invoice that filled with awe as his eyes glued to the phenomenon in front of him_

 _"Beautiful isn't it? To see something born like this." Narberal commented_

 _"Yeah..." Issei replied with dazed look as he stare at the birds_

 _"Now, let get down, the bird said he want to have his time with his children." Narberal told the boy who nodded as the root gently put the boy down to the grassfield once again. She, herself float down and then she caught Issei went to his 'lala-land' again, she didn't do anything. She knew right now her Master must be thinking deep, it was habit he develop after all_

 _"I have decide." He suddenly spoke, he extend both his tiny hand to the air, fingers extended as if grasping the World "My dream... I have decide..."_

 _"Oh..." Narberal make a voice of surprise and astonishment "What is it?"_

 _"This World... This World is beautiful..." Issei spoke softly his dazed eyes turned to soft "To able create place like this, giving birth to animals around us... It absolutely beauty." He then stare at his hands, as if there something in there "And I have the power... I still don't know what is it... But I can create something. I can't create sword, hammer,_ _shiel_ _d or thing like that, but I can create_ _something better. I can create living being, not just any normal thing... But beautiful one... One that can make this World better... A plant that able to make people comfortable ju_ _st by clo_ _se to it, animal that can help people in their work an_ _d perhaps have their fle_ _sh contain cure to_ _some illne_ _s_ _s that_ _sai_ _d can't be cure_ _d... I have power to make this World enjoyed by everyone... To make it into better place!"_

 _He turned to Narberal, then he grinned ear to ear, face express nothing but happiness an_ d _joy that people see when they look at someone who has found salvation_

 _"My dream! Is to unveil those beautiful things and share it to everyone! So they all can see what I see everyday!" He declared_

 _Narberal smiled hearing that. Such simple, yet also complicated dream that is. But the meaning and how beauty is it is undoubted. Though it quite_  
 _childish, but it's a dream, there nothing wrong with dream_

 _"Is that so... Fu, fu, fu. It sound interesting_ _dream Issei-kun. I_ _sure in future you will achieve it." Narberal chuckled beautifully, her voice_ so melodic almost like sing of Angel

 _No matter what, she will be there and support him. As one of his creation. No. As his first creation, it was her duty to support her Master after all_

 _No matter what happen..._

* * *

 ** _End of Arc 1 : Monster in Kuoh City_**

 **Hello all! XD new chapter has come out! Sorry it take a while but I've been quite busy lately**

 **Anyway! I will go to the point and cut the pleasantries, right now I only have short time after all**

 **As you can see, there nothing much in this chapter. This is only aftermath of Rias and Sona fight after all, we got point from both of them and how their condition after fighting and how they handle the situation. This also end of Monster in Kuoh City arc. In here I explain why Rugal become Pawn rather than Rook, I think Sona would do that seeing Rugal have talent in magic area, add the fact he is well-balanced fighter so the more proper piece for him is Pawn**

 **We also get another glimpse of Issei personality further and his past! Wow! Who knew he so cheerful like that! What make such boy into so apathetic man?! :O**

 **And there it is! Assassin! We finally enter the part where element of Nasuverse begin to be used! Hahaha! Who dare to make guess who this person is?! I already said in here the person gender now currently is unknown, there reason why Issei call this person IT after all, iI already give some clue why!**

 **Next chapter will be opening of new arc! I confused though, should I make another Arc or should I jump straight to Kokabiel? Hmmm...**

 **Okay! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

* * *

Abyss Sorcerer

A magician that dwell in forbidden art. However, the art he delve into is not art come from this World. It is the art that come from different World that it existence unknown to

Name : Kolazar

Master : Hyoudou Issei

Alignment : Lawful Evil

Race : Unknown

Strength : E

Endurance : E

Agility : E

Mana : C-

Luck : D

Ability :

Abyss Magic (C)

The magic that it nature unknown, they are magic that different from D×D universe. How this magic works and it origin itself is mystery but it power is not should be underestimated. This Magic has ability that similar like Power of Destruction, albeit it only third rate and more easy to work, but it destruction power still something that should not be shrugged off. However this Magic is 'rejected' by the World because their existence is too foreign, even if Gaia presence itself is weak but it still able to recognize it as something that not belong to the realm. To use full power of this Magic, one need to create powerful Boundary Field so they can perform it without much problem and their Magic work properly

Eye of the Mind *False* (D)

Despite they are old looking and seems experienced, but the experience they get is a fake, one that given from Issei Hyoudou. However that doesn't mean it useless, Annihilation Maker create them not just from Issei Hyoudou imagination, they created through logic as well. In their mind, they all truly someone who has delved to the unknown Magic for long times, doing many things all for the sake of their Master, Issei Hyoudou.

High-Speed Divine Words (C)

Ability to active Thaumaturgy without use of Magic Circuits. Abyss Sorcerer is a Archmage that spend their whole life and dedicate themselves to the magic they search, in age where Mana itself still in air and fresh, such things wasn't hard for Magician at their caliber

High-Speed Incantation (C)

Abyss Sorcerer can chant spell without need to talk, they can cast it at the level silently. Even spell that have power to eradicate High-level Devils creature not need to be chanted

Item Construction (C-)

Abyss Sorcerer can create various items, they are Archmage, a Magician who has reach high level of Magic that only reached by few Humans. Creating potion that capable to grant momentary immortality for them is not hard time

Mystic Eyes (D)

Abyss Sorcerer glowing eyes is not just for an effect, to delve into a magic that can't be reached in this World, they need to able to see them. So they gouge out their eyes and replace it with enchanted eyes, an eyes that capable to make them see what other can't see. For example, a simple glance from Kolazar eyes he able to see what kind of creature Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujou is, even they already become Devils for long time he still able to tell their original nature

Territory Creation (C)

In one day Abyss Sorcerer capable to make a simple and common place into a very firm stronghold. In there, they can even teleport themselves almost like a walking and their sensory level increased further, they also capable to use Abyss Magic more free and the strength behind it close to original


	7. The First Servant

**Chapter 6.** **The First Servant**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Narberal somehow can feel the heavy tension in air as she stare at the scenery in front of her. Her raven colored eyes switched between Issei and his current 'enemy'. The Spirit even can tell that Rias Gremory also feel the aura from both of them.

A pair of golden orbs fighting against another lone amber gold orb. Both of their faces is simply bland, if there something that could be described as 'poker face' then both their current expressions is exactly that.

Sona who look into the pair briefly spare glance to the watch on her wrist before turned to Akeno who only have smiley face, one can tell she somehow enjoying what she saw

"How long both of them like this?" She whispered

"Ten minutes." Akeno whispered back, eyes still glued to the duo who staring at each other

"Right..." Sona muttered dully, she then turned to Rias who watching the 'match' intensely "Rias, it already-"

"Ssshhh!" Rias hushed her in instant, her eyes just like Akeno, glued to the battle that stand in front of her "Don't talk! Koneko will need all focus she have to win this fight!" She hissed in low tone, she narrowed her eyes to Issei who keep blank face "I must say... Issei-san truly worthy opponent. To be able stand against Koneko like this..." She stated with respect

Sona only can stare dully at her rival, sweatdrop formed on back of her head at the Gremory Heiress respond. She briefly spare glance at the Devil Knight, despite he still not fully healed but he able to walk and enter the school at least.

Inwardly Sona hoping her stare would make the Knight to talk and stop this nonsense, however when the blonde Devil notice her look, he only reply by give her strained smile and shake of his head

'For some reason I should knew he won't do anything.' Sona thought dully

Koneko inwardly narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. He is formidable enemy, she admit that, no one can stand against her this long, even among Devils she never once defeated in this contest. But this man... A man that look ill and sick, who think such fragile man like him able to challenge her this long

She scrunched her forehead a bit when her sharp ear caught Akeno-sempai said it already ten minutes. That long already? No... It not long, she still can goes further than this, this is nothing

She observe her opponent face. Just like her, there no emotion in that face. It was blank as she stare at his pale skinned face, with bang that framed over his left eye. Now she look more closely, despite his pale skin the older boy actually not ugly. He not at handsome level of Kiba or can be called pretty boy, he is one of boy who have masculine face

And while he not very handsome but he can categorized as one at least.

The white haired Devil shifted her focus away from his face. Her eyes briefly fell to one of his frame hair, she can see black eye-patch that cover his left eye through gap that created from few strands of his hair. She wondering what his eye other color actually, she then turned to his single visible eye and stare at it

That eye... There no sign that he disturbed or bothered by what they currently do now, in fact his lone eye now seems like dazed, it resemble an eye of people that in middle of daydreaming or things like that

It eye that resembling people who not belong to the World

... Wait... What?

Koneko inwardly scrunch her eyebrow and blinked, there something in there... She just saw it moment ago... Now if only she try to look deeper, she sure she will find what-

"Okay! That enough both of you!" Sona slammed her hand to the table near their position

That make Koneko unconsciously blink

And when she reopen her eyes, she granted by sight of Issei who keep staring at her, there no any twitch in his muscles face, it as if he really frozen, encasing in throne of ice

"Sona!" Rias whined as she glared at her "What are you doing?! You make Koneko lose!" She exclaimed with irritated tone

"Forgive me for interrupting but Issei-san and Koneko has staring to each other without blinking for fifteen minutes! A quarter of an hour!" Sona said but she not sounding sorry at all as she glared back at her "I did not come here to wasting my time watching two people fighting in not blinking contest." She stated

In response Rias merely huffed and pouted as if someone just take one of her doll. Akeno allow giggle escape her mouth at the sight

"Now... I believe we come here to have Koneko got help from Narberal-san about her problem." Sona said as she glanced at Narberal who nodded

"Right." She seems amused at what she just see as well. She turned to Koneko "Koneko-san first I- Koneko-san?" She noted that the cat girl still stare at unblinking Issei who have blank face and never remove his gaze from her

"U-Uh?" Koneko turned to her, the usual stoic face gone for moment as she show surprised face as if she just snapped from daydream, but it quickly replaced by her stoic look

"You okay?" Narberal asked, inwardly she can't help but feel worry

At first the stare contest look like a joke, a game. She notice it briefly there amusement in Issei eye that's why she allow it. But that only ten minutes, afterward she see Issei already bored and decide to go to his 'lala-land' again

There saying that if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you

She actually afraid what Koneko see in that golden lone eye. Even she can't bring herself to stare into Issei eyes for long time. Because there something in there, something terrifying exist, in those eyes that look alike abyss

It better if Koneko never see it... Because there something that children should not see in there... Because there nothing but a worst nightmare that given form inside that abyss

"You said you was Cat Youkai right?" Narberal asked softly "If I recall Cat Youkai quite famous for using their Senjutsu, they one of creatures that easy to blend with Nature so..." She give questioning look "What your problem?"

The cat girl stare at her for moment before look down, she seems squirming at her gaze despite there no malice intent in her look

"Issei-kun?" Narberal called

"Yes?" He replied, eye still never leaving Koneko ever since the beginning

"Can you go to your room? It seems she need privacy and..." She trailed off as she give the hint

In response, Issei stand slowly, his gaze breaking from Koneko as he turned to her. Wordlessly, he turned around and go to upstairs, leaving the Spirit with group of Devil, however just when his appearance can't be unseen, he popped his head

"Just so you know Toujou-san." His lone eye peering at Koneko who turned to him when her name mentioned "Narberal mine, you can't have her." He told her

Then, without any further word he pop back his head, leaving the Devils who gawked hearing the sudden declaration that sounds very possessive

They all slowly turned to Narberal, however rather than blushing or embarrassed, the Spirit merely quirked her lip into frown

"That boy, really." She sighed, shaking her head in negative manner "Ignore him Koneko-san, Issei-san just being overprotective." She said with amusement in her voice

"Ara, ara. That really unexpected. Narberal-san, did by any chance you and Issei-san is..." Akeno give a questioning look in here to the spirit, her lip curl to pleasant smirk

"If you mean to ask are we couple then no." Narberal said with soft smile "We just simply very close friend... Almost like sister and brother if I may said." She told everyone in her usual kind tone

"Well, that a relief then." Rias commented aloud, gaining Narberal attention "Sona here quite interested to Issei-san! It will be shame if he being taken already!" She give another look to Sona who have her eyebrow twitched

"Ignore what she said Narberal-san, I did not interested to Issei-san in that way." Sona brushed Rias comment easily

"Really?" Narberal sounding disappointed "That shame... Then again, I can't blame you if you not." She sighed a bit "You don't know much about him and he not type who talk after all."

"Yeah..." Kiba nodded "Even in school there many who doesn't aware Issei-san exist. He just being known lately due to he called by Sona-kaichou few days ago."

"Well, to be honest Issei-kun actually doesn't care much about what he did. He just did what he want..." Narberal sighed again as the boy behavior crossed to her mind

"Spoiled?" Koneko asked bluntly

"I wish he spoiled." Narberal commented bitterly, making everyone share glance at that. What kind of person wish to have her friend to be spoiled person? "Issei-kun not spoiled, spoiled person is someone who act and doesn't care or know the consequence and what going to happen. Everything is fine as long he get what he want

"Issei-kun meanwhile, he knew what will happen, he knew the consequence of his act, he knew well how it will affect his surrounding or other people, but he doesn't care. He simply doesn't give a thing to the effect of what he did, even if it bother him as well."

"In other word, he apathetic?" Sona summarized, her hand shifting her glasses as she give look to Narberal

'I think you going to need new word to describe just how apathetic Issei-kun is.' Narberal thought sadly "Yes, yes he is."

"That... Certainly disturbing." Akeno frowned a bit hearing that. For her who has lost her mother and now gaining family once more... "Does Issei-san parent often spend their time in home with him?"

"They did. And while Issei show some care to them but that still doesn't change his opinion to people around him." She rubbed her temple "His Mother very worry to him."

Akeno frowned further hearing that. To think the boy act like this... Don't he know how lucky he is to still have his mother?

"Meow..."

They all turned when hear sound of mewing, the Devils group found a cat. No, a kitten would be better. A white snow furred kitten with heterochromatic eyes and few black spots on part of it back and legs

"Luna?" Narberal called in surprise seeing the kitten, she slowly stand and bend down to pick her "What are you doing here dear? Issei-kun is above."

"Meow." Luna replied simply, her tail swinging once, twice before she set her eyes to the Devils

"Ara? What a cute kitten." Akeno commented seeing the small animal in Narberal grasp

"She's Issei-kun pet." Narberal smiled "She usually not spend time outside often, you can said she almost like Issei-kun, always alone and only with him." She sighed a bit at the memory of the kitten who only spend time with Issei, add the fact she also often come out of nowhere and scaring people

"She also have heterochromatic eyes." Rias remarked with interest as she observing the kitten

Luna merely blink her eyes once, then her gaze shifted to Koneko. The little cat cocked her head a bit before she slipped from Narberal grasp and lunged at the Devil

Koneko only blinked once when the little cat landing in her lap. She curled her tail and allow herself to resting to her lap with small yawn

"She quite adorable, fu, fu, fu." Akeno giggled at the cat antic

"Luna, don't be rude, you can't sleep in someone lap like that." Narberal chided as she moved to take the cat

"I don't mind." Koneko answered, her hand began to rub the cat back, making her purr

'Well I mind. Luna only have two kind of likes, like to the person genuinely or like the person before she eat it, and somehow I won't be surprise if she want to eat you.' Narberal thought with worry as she recall the cat who playing with one man in alley when looking for Issei before swallow him whole. That clearly not pleasant memory, Luna always love to play with her food before eat it "Luna, Issei-kun will get mad if you bother someone." She repeated with firmness in her tone

Hearing that the cat perked up, her eyes snap open and she let out small cute hiss to the Spirit. But Narberal not intimidated and keep her glare. After a moment Luna let out huff, then she stand and hop to Koneko shoulder. The white cat give small lick to her cheek before hopping way and landed in floor, she give small glare to the spirit and 'humph'ed as she began to walk away

"I don't mind, really." Koneko said, oblivious to Narberal concern

The Spirit merely wave her hand away "That cat can be trouble sometime she.. Very clingy, when she too close to someone she will stalk her, trust me, Issei parent having hard time due to one of neighbor quite frightened to her."

"Really? How that happen?" Sona asked as the idea of that small kitten could frighten someone quite incredulous

"One of neighbor child awake from her sleep and found herself staring Luna eyes directly." Narberal answered dully make everyone blinked before few of them blanched at the mental image "Anyway, let back to topic. Now can you all give me information why Koneko-san have problem?" Narberal asked, changing the topic, she aware that right now Issei listening. The Devils doesn't know it, but the fact Luna down here mean Issei send it down, for what she doesn't know but she only hope it not for bad things, God know these children doesn't need to be manipulated further

"Koneko here have trouble using Senjutsu because she is... Different tribe of Nekomata." Rias answered, she move to sit closer to Koneko in order to make sure she can comfort her "They called Nekoshu, unlike other of their kin, they very specialize in Senjutsu and Youjutsu, they more adept in them than other and also more better in using them."

"Hmmm I see..." Narberal eyebrow furrowed, truthfully this is the first time she hear thing called Nekoshu. She never heard of them, does they come from Underworld? 'Adept in Senjutsu? How much actually?' She wondered "Then, let me check something." Narberal extend her hand and unclench her fingers, slowly she brought it up and aimed toward Koneko. Then she let out gentle blew from her mouth as if there something in there, blowing it to Koneko direction

Despite there nothing visible in her palm but the reaction is instant

The white haired Devil hazel gold eyes widened, then a pair of white cat ears and tail sprout out from her body, revealing her nature to the World

"W-Wha?" Koneko in instant notice the change and her stoic demeanor break. Then as fast as they appear, they instantly gone and Koneko shuddered, her arms began to move and hug herself as if something cold just pass through her

"Koneko!" Rias alarmed at this, she quickly hug the girl to comfort her

"What did you do?" Akeno asked, despite the tone polite but there edge in there

"I simply blow a small portion of Nature Energy to her." Narberal answered, her eyes locked to Koneko who comforted by red haired Devil "And her body instantly reacting like that..." She turned to Rias who stare back at her "Gremory-san-"

"Please call me Rias."

"Very well, Rias-san, judging by what just happen it safe to conclude that Koneko-san sensitive to Nature Energy." Narberal told her

"Sensitive to Nature Energy?" Sona asked curiously

"Have you ever seen Magician who can cast spell without need to make proper equation or not even using it? They are special people who born with gift if you must say. Koneko-san here is just like that, for Youkai who can use Senjutsu she more adept than her peers..." She paused and take thoughtful face "Or her tribe precisely, if what you said is true about Nekoshu then it safe to say they all sensitive to Nature Energy, how sensitive they are is actually depend on themselves, each individual different after all." She explained, this actually quite surprise for her. Then again, she doesn't know much either since she only live in Kuoh City

"Then what happen to her?" Kiba asked, gesturing to Koneko who squirming

"That, is not supposed to happen." Narberal answered, her gentle voice take deeper tone "First, let me explain, the Nature Energy is not pure energy or what, but they contain something, an essence of power that left by Deities or powerful entity. The explanation is complicated and will take tiem, however one thing that we know, some of entity power, clearly not good..." She paused in here, letting it sink to them

The group not need to said it, but their expression clearly give it as they share look and small grimace to each other.

"And yes, some Divine, Light and Holy even in there but make no mistake, they all no longer have their real power anymore since mixed with countless of other energy. And while it true it dangerous to one if you delve to it without any proper guidance but those energies is not poisoning to one who supposed to like Koneko-san here." Narberal commented with quirked eyebrow "However, same thing can't be said to her mind."

"What you mean?" Akeno asked, sounding worry

"Do you all ever watch Star Wars?" Narberal asked

"May the Force be with you." Rias suddenly spoke in solemn and elderly voice, Koneko who under her grip twitch a bit at her voice

Apparently everyone also think same as Akeno and Sona not even bother to hide their snicker while Kiba coughed to cover his laugh, Narberal herself blinking twice before she broke into giggle

"I-It was good movie!" Rias defended herself, her face flushed slightly at being laughed by everyone

"I don't think that's the problem Rias-san." Narberal continue to giggle, it was her voice that make them laugh. The way she press her voice into deeper is so unfitting "Anyway, then all of you know. To put it simply, Nature Energy like the Force. There Dark and Light, though this energy is purely Gray if you put it in color. If you not use it carefully you can be... Consumed, like how Sith that delve in Dark Side."

"That... Certainly not good thing." Sona said with troubled face, her mind crossed to Kuroka who is Koneko big sister "Is there way to handle it?"

"It all actually depend on the individual itself." Narberal answered "Like I said before, I allow a small portion of Nature Energy enter Koneko-san body. It shouldn't affect her at all other than to reveal her nature -which she can resist it if she trained properly-. That reaction of her is not caused by Senjutsu, it by herself." She give Koneko analytical eyes and the cat girl look down in shame, she turned to everyone who look at Koneko with sad look "The only thing I can deduct is... She have some kind of trauma that appear the moment a part of dark essence in Nature Energy brush her body."

She narrowed her eyes when noticing th cat girl flinching. So its true, no wonder she can't use Senjutsu properly. Ever since listening information about Nekoshu she already suspicious, there no way Koneko would have problem if the explanation true. It mean these race practically born with ability to adept in Senjutsu, they are like natural wielder to Holy Sword

Of course she have another suspicion, perhaps her nature as Devil hinder her ability to use Senjutsu? Devil aura is certainly quite dark after all, and perhaps it affect her Senjutsu ability. She decide to test it by saying all this things and found out it was true, rather than have problem in manipulating Senjutsu, the problem is to using it, the individual itself

She give everyone kind and caring smile, the one she always use when Issei still young and innocent, when the boy still nothing but a boy, one who see the World through different eyes

"Would you all mind to tell me? So I can help with it."

* * *

It just few hours after Rias Gremory and her group visit to talk about Koneko

Issei found himself laying in garden of his house. Clad in nothing but plain white t-shirt and short yellow pant, the boy stare at the shining moon that only half visible and clearing the darkness

The cold night wind breeze the grassfield and flowers around him, for someone that looking ill like Issei a cold wind like that won't be healthy. But Issei actually not sick, he never was in first place, his appearance had nothing to do with illness

It was a scar... One that can't removed...

His once brown hair that now turned to dark gray is forever like that. Even the one that growth also dark gray, no longer brown, his pale skin also same like that. It as if he born like this rather than healthy looking teenager back there

Why he here? Laying in naked grass just by himself?

Well actually it could be there no reason. He often do strange things, one that people won't consider do. Heck, he once stuck himself to one of edge of tallest building in Kuoh City just so he can see the whole city from different perspective

However tonight he have reason

He waiting for someone... Or something seeing it still nothing but a mere puppet that gather information...

"You came."

He spoke suddenly. Slowly he lift his body up, rise from the ground and take sitting position. His visible amber gold eye stare at...

The best word to describe it, is a mist... White mist... Standing or floating in front of Issei is a pack of white mist. A mist that take as small, humanoid figure that barely only few inches taller than Issei who sitting in the grassfield. Through the white mist, a pair of green-yellow eyes staring back at him

" **F** a **t** h **e** r." It croaked out. No. The voice itself is not like someone speaking, it more like group of people speak at same time, woman, man, girl, boy, all of them mixed together in perfect sync

"Assassin... Welcome home." Issei welcomed, for once his blank emotion broken, a small fond smile crossed to his face.

" **I** 'm... **H** o **m** e." Assassin said, there no tone in that voices, it simply blank " **F** a **t** h **e** r... **Y** o **u** l **o** o **k** h **a** p **p** y." It doesn't have emotion nor it know, but it can see when people happy or not, it was created for purpose things like that after all

Issei merely stare at Assassin softly. Of course he happy. His prototype Kolazar is succeed, it mean he can create a 'soul' or things like that at least, Kolazar dare to stride from his plan due to his own emotion went to his head is proof of that.

Assassin is one of his best creation. It is soundless, it is invisible. It is a thing that he create for purpose to do stealth thing, such as spying, assassination, gathering information and else

His first greatest creation is Narberal, even if he made it accidentally but that doesn't change the fact Narberal is the first creation that have self aware, have her own mind and intelligence, just like Human

Assassin meanwhile is not. It has no gender, no shape nor it has self aware, to calling Assassin IT would be very suitable. It simply a puppet, one that when given order to jump he won't ask "For what?" But "How high?". It is also his only creation that he order to go outside from Kuoh City, traveling around the World to gather information for him.

There reason why he send that bird to find Assassin. It because the shapeless entity can't be detected. Even to supernatural entity no normal entity can detect it. It created like that, even Issei himself can't detect it presence, he create it to be that way. It only can be seen but even that it can't be seen by normal eyes, if there Rias Gremory or Sona Sitri along him, they won't see anything in front of him but empty space

Add the fact he also can't contact it, there limit for his connection to his creation. This city already marked by him, every passage and alley, he knew all the details because it already set like that, he already plant many creatures that connect to each other and then connected to him

No matter what, he can't contact something that on other side of the planet, he not that good, not yet at least. Of course that can be compensate by using magic communication, however Assassin not created to able use Magecraft, it has no use of it, a large Mana reserve will only make it detectable

"I'm happy, because I will give you 'soul'." Issei spoke with small smile

Assassin eyes widened, despite there no emotion can be seen due to it shape as mist but one cal tell it surprised

" **R** e **a** l **l** y? **I** w **i** l **l** b **e** l **i** k **e** Narberal?" It asked

"Yes..." Issei nodded, then his smile gone and replaced by his usual blank face "Give me everything you have."

The mist only silence, it green-yellow eyes bore to it creator lone visible eye. Then it raise it humanoid misty hand, the white gas from it body crawling to it hand, taking shape into small rectangular thing and slowly become solid

Less than second, a flash disk was in it palm

Issei take it from his creation, his heterochromatic eyes observing the disk as if he can see the data inside it with his eyes.

Then without changing his expression, instantly he throw it away to random direction. However, when it touched the grass, instead fall, it sunk. The way it enter the field as if it water rather than solid ground, there even sound of 'plop' made by the fall

"You did good job." Issei praised to his creation

Assassin merely give nod without word, it blank eyes meet with his own

"I will give 'Soul' to you. Along with some ability." Issei said as he rise his hand. He not even asked either Assassin wish for it or no because he already knew the answer.

Wordlessly, Assassin bowed it head down as a sign of acceptance. Issei place his hand to the misty head of his shapeless creation, his palm meet the mist and it stop there, as if it solid thing that able to be grasped

Then, the shadow below him moved

It as if like watching someone drawing line in a board. It movement made no sound, made no disturbance in the air, swift, clean like a snake that slithering. It crawling from his legs, like a glob of slimy liquid, it flowing up and denying the gravity toward it hand

The moment it reach Issei hand, the shadow latched itself to Assassin through his limb. It almost like watching a slime that latched to someone, it was slow, and also look very not comfortable

But Assassin not move, it not even make any sound even when the mass of darkness engulf it whole misty body, it white gas body swallowed by the darkness that come through it master hand

Then Issei take one step back, his hand retracted and he watched his shadow that reflected by the moon rose from the ground, like a undead creature that raising. Countless tendrils made of darkness come forth from it and all of them wrapped toward the mist that darkened

There no sound made, despite the phenomenon look like very disturbing and loud but the only sound that exist in that garden only sound of wind that continuously to breeze the grass, flowers and tree in there

Then the shadow receded. The tendrils pulled back, unwrapping Assassin in process and obediently entering the ground once again where their Master stand

And the shapeless entity cease to exist

There no more white mist standing in front of Issei

Annihilation Maker. One of top four Longinus. It said that every Longinus possess power to kill Gods, a being that praised and worshipped by mankind, they are entity that said to be second to non. And it wasn't wrong, all Longinus indeed possess power that capable to destroy the World

But there one problem, their user. No matter what, until now there no proof that mankind able to use those power, even if they possess it. It because they all mostly too weak, their body too fragile despite possessing such power, and such thing isn't secret to the World

Until now, there no record that mankind able to slay Gods or such level creature by using Sacred Gear power. Boosted Gear user in history record only able to defeat Ultimate-class Devil level monster -without using Juggernaut Drive of course-

However, there few Longinus that different

They maybe same with other Longinus, have power to kill Gods but limited due Humanity status. However, those Longinus that different is not

It not because their user, but it because their power

Zenith Tempest also known as the Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder. It has the ability to control the weather and its elemental attributes. With such power, even in hand of amateur one can drown the entire city or small island by making endless rain. Creating winter in middle of dessert is not even impossible, in fact it could be said easy thing. The user even capable to make endless storm that capable to run amok the field and destroying island without any trace

Dimension Lost also known as the Fog of Extinction. Simply to put, calling the fog is black hole will be understanding. It doesn't block, it doesn't attack, it eat. Everything that touch it absorbed, swallowed whole and send to the Dimensional Gap, a place that exist because gap between realms that created. In there, exist nothing but nothing (no pun intended of course), it is a place of hollow and blank, a place that packed with untamed and remnant essences of unknown energy that will crush anything and try to digest them the moment something entering it. One can destroy a whole island by engulfing them in that fog, and sending it to that place

And then, Annihilation Maker

Ability to create creatures, based from how the user imagination. The one that Issei possess, ability to create any creatures just based on his imagination. The thought of such power exist actually very terrifying. If without careful, one can create a giant monster in size of mountain running amok in middle of town.

However, no matter what but the limitation is in there. Despite it terrifying but it main source of power also it biggest weakness

Imagination, no matter what won't be able compared to harsh reality

For example, you try to create creature that you thought would be unbeatable. But what it limit? You can't create power just based on that, because the World won't allow it, the Natural Energy and Mana in air can't be manipulated in that way. Imagination is powerful weapon, one can create army of High-class Devil level monster but that's it. To reach creature beyond that you can't just use your imagination

One need to understand something, how it work, what it limitation, what it strength, how it live, and what keeping it alive. The last one is the most major problem for Annihilation Maker. Because they just create things not properly, the things they create leeched to them, using them as source of power and it become their limitation.

Narberal is the first of his creation, and from her Issei learn that. The Nature Spirit can't stay with him because she need forest to live, she can't use his power because it will kill him. And thus she bind herself to forest, becoming spirit in there by leeching the natural energy the forest produce

And Issei learn that... That's why he able to create powerful monster like Kolazar, like Alastor. It because he have knowledge. He have knowledge how magic work, and such things. There limitation of course, no matter what he can't just create new system of magic, the World not going to allow it

But creating a creature that able to do so is not a problem

Kolazar, his magic not drawn from this World, but a place that called Dimensional Gap according to his informant. Using mass amount of unknown energy, he create a new way of 'magic' although the World still reject it. Using Annihilation Maker, Issei rewrite the World rule

And combining it with his imagination...

It will be safe to say, the World doesn't know what will hit them the moment Issei reveal himself to them

Standing in front of Issei. Is a person who can't be identified. It still can't be identify does it a he or it a she. It have white mist colored hair, the yellow-green eyes, and it appear to be around 5'1 foot tall. There scar crossed to it left eye, and below part of it right face. Wrapped around it right hand is a bandage, and there pair of daggers in it hands

Assassin stare at Issei, and Issei stare back at it. The creator slowly have smile on his face as he fell to one knee in order to match it height. He raise his hand and gently caress it cheek

"Assassin is no longer your name. It your code name." Issei spoke fondly to the smaller figure "From now on, your name... Jack... Jacqueline precisely. A murderer from mist."

" **J** a **c** q **u** e **l** i **n** e..." Assassin spoke, it voice still mixture of people voice. It had no emotion in it face, just like Issei before, blank and hollow. But slowly, a light come to it eyes, then it lip curled to small beautiful smile "I like it!"

The mixed voices that come together gone. Reduced to only one voice, a voice of girl that supposed to be in her teen age.

"Good now... Jacqueline, let go home, I'm sure you will love some ice cream."

"Ice cream..?" Jack tilted her head in confused manner before she nodded "Uhn!"

Issei watched the little girl run to the house happily like a child that rush toward as if her favorite TV show started. His smile still exist in there and for once the blank in his amber gold eye gone. It seems the experiment work seeing Jack have personality of little girl should be

Well... A little girl that capable to tore baby heart out in front of it mother with big and happy smile of course

* * *

"Jack..." Narberal stared at Issei with deadpan look. Said the boy now holding the girl on his lap who eating her ice cream using her hand like a bear holding honey jar

"Yes?" Jack perked up at her name mentioned

"Yes." Issei said, knowing that Narberal spoke to her

"Issei-kun... Jack...? Really Issei-kun?" Narberal asked dully

"Yes." Issei simply said

"What wrong with my name?!" Jack protested through her mouth that covered with cream

"Oh, I don't know. How about you being a girl!" Narberal snapped to both of them "Issei-kun! She's a girl! Jack?! At least pick some girly name! Even if it scary! A Bloody Mary even will be fine! But Jack? Issei-kun you really-"

"Hey Jack, do you want to watch SAW after we done?" Issei asked

"SAW? What kind of movie is that?" Jack asked back with curious look

"PAY ATTENTION WHEN SOMEONE TALKING!" Narberal screamed with comical anger face at the boy, she shook her head and sighed "And what with that movie anyway?! Issei-kun! Jack is-"

"A movie when someone tortured to death in gruesome manner." Issei answered

"DO YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME IN FIRST PLACE?!" Narberal shouted once again

Both Issei and Jack turned to her, while the boy have blank look but Jack looked truly shocked at her

"You talking?" Jack gasped, the tone she use make it hard is she acting or not

"Amazing." Issei added with nod and clapping his hands

Needless to say, both of them instantly wrapped with root that sprout from the ground and hanging in the air with head toward the earth and legs above

Issei stared at Narberal who looked upset, the Spirit eyebrow twitching many times as if there no tomorrow

"Relax Narberal, I just playing with Jack." Issei said in reassuring manner, albeit the tone in his voice never change "I'm not going to allow her watch SAW. We will watch Corpse Party."

"I don't think that was proper things to watch as well." Narberal replied dully

Issei merely blinked his eyes once, due to his position Narberal can see his heterochromic eyes clearly now "I named her after Jack the Ripper. She's Assassin, you know that right?"

"I know, but..." Narberal turned to Jack who... Playing while got her ankle tied in root. The little girl wailing happily as she wave herself in air

"She is the best thing to described Rabbit of Caerbannog. She appear cute, harmless even, but she can rip your throat out while giggling innocently."

"Muuu!" Jack apparently heard what her creator said and she blushed slightly "Daddy! You praise me too much! Stop it!" She whine with small blush on her face

Narberal merely glance to Jack response, she don't know either she have to be terrified hearing that or squealed seeing her cute expression. She then turned to Issei again who simply look at her

"Why all of adorable and beautiful thing you made at same time also very deadly and evil anyway?" Narberal asked weakly

"..." The boy in response only silence and tilt his head a bit

She should expect that response from him, she just knew she should

"It not true... You beautiful but you not evil." Issei stated "You are my greatest creation." He added with firm look

Narberal blinked, face is one of surprise as she feel truly taken back by the sudden praise. She give Issei bitter smile, eyes reflect nothing but sadness as she let him and Jack down from their binding

"That's not true... If I'm your greatest creation, you..." She trailed off as she gazed at Issei eyes 'You wouldn't end like this...' She thought sadly

"Daddy! How about me?" Jack asked as she send cute glare to Narberal for moment before get closer to him

"Narberal the best." Issei stated simply

"Ehhhh?! B-But! Why not me?!" Jack demanded, eyes began to water and get bigger "I also Daddy creation! I even gather info for you! I go travel around the World! Killing people and stealing for you! Why I can't be the best?!"

The expression she wear going to broke man heart, it was clear she really sad and wish for the best. Even one of coldest man would be moved at the sight of innocent face Jack display, add the fact she also make all deeds she mentioned seems for Issei like a fanatic supporter

But Issei not even moved, his face still blank and nonchalant like usual

"No. Narberal the best." He said firmly

Hearing that Jack face become crestfallen, her lip quivering and tears leaked from her yellow-green eyes. But Issei paid no mind to that

"Jack, why don't you go for a while? I need to talk with Narberal."

"Ehh?! But I just spending time with daddy!" Jack complained further

"We will watch movie together after this, it just for a while."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Issei watched without emotion as the white haired girl dance happily at that. She leaned toward him and give peck to his cheek before run toward the door and leaving. Narberal quirked eyebrow at the behavior, Issei meanwhile not even show any sign of it as he merely brush his cheek

"So what your opinion about Jack?" Issei asked

"Why you asking in first place?" Narberal asked back "It not like my opinion matter anyway." She muttered bitterly

"Your opinion is matter because when I awaking Saber and the other it will be necessary." Issei informed before he tilt his head to a side "Beside, I always hear your opinion."

Saber and other...

Narberal can't help but feel anger inwardly when those words mentioned... She still remember when she meet him... He maybe not the one who responsible directly to turning Issei like this, but the fact that man didn't do anything and watched Issei torture like some kind of amusement show.

In one way... He maybe not the one who responsible completely but he also have part for what happen to Issei...

She bury that anger away, no matter what she can't trapped in past... That man also never shown himself again until now, it better to focus her current condition "But you never did it." Narberal pointed dryly,

"Technically I still did what you requested. I let Gremory and Sitri group remain whole."

"But you know what I mean... I want you to willing to did it by yourself, I want you to did it by your own decision not because of me. I want you to did it with your heart, not logical way."

"That impossible." Issei shook his head "I'm not a man who jump to people problem and risking my life for them. Not without getting anything."

"Yes you are." Narberal said with shimmering eyes

"Was..." Issei corrected with grunt "Now while I not bothered to keep talking like this but I really wish to know your opinion about Jack. So can you tell me? We can resume our debate when we done talking about her."

Narberal shook her head sadly, she don't know how many times they speak like this, perhaps more than thousand already and it saddened her. But she won't give up... She knew the boy that so lively still there, she refuse to believe there no more kindness in Issei heart.

"What I can say? You create another monster, I have nothing to comment about her." Narberal murmured bitterly

"Don't be like that. Jack is second sentient being I create, true right now she just like a pet that have mind but she will grow." Issei commented softly

"Even if she grow, she still going to be a monster. Look at her, despite her innocent demeanor and behavior but the way she talk about killing and taking life is like it daily routine."

"She's Assassin, taking life is her job. I only give her proper personality so she won't feel bad for what she going to do in future. Beside..." Issei paused, his eyes held fondness that so rare "Give her time, she will able to think and act on her own will like Kolazar." He smiled, a sincere and genuine happy smile, it make Narberal heart flutter, Issei very, very rare to smile "And she's more perfect. Her soul won't grow too fast and too soon, it like... Normal... I'm sure."

He happy... He really is... For long time she never seen him this happy. This is the first time she see such large amount of happiness radiated from him, for a years he always stoic and look nonchalant but now...

"Maybe... Someone will able to influence her, making her stride from her current path. Like I said, she no longer puppet, she have her own mind, she can be influenced."

"Are you... Trying to give me hint?" Narberal asked skeptically

"Who know." Issei shrugged with small smirk

Narberal stare at Issei, her face devoid of any emotion save for sadness that reflected in her eyes "And... What going to happen if she stride from her path?"

Issei smirk fell, his face returned to stoic and his eyes gazed to Narberal's "If you ask does I will kill her then no." He spoke, his voice is cold and void "I love her." He said bluntly "I will burn this city down to save her. I will burn this whole continent for her." He tilted his head to side a for effect "Is that satisfy you?"

Narberal doesn't know how to answer that truthfully, that was certainly very, very disturbing way to express affection. However at least Issei won't kill Jack because she turned to better person

"That's fine with me." Narberal said softly

"Good... If you can change her, then try to do so." Issei allow small smile grace his face "It will be fun to see she change, it mean it proof that she truly have soul. Though, I assure you it won't be easy."

"You should knew I'm not one who give up easily." Narberal responded

"If you say so..." Issei shrugged before slowly stand, then he walked toward the door "I will be in my room with Jack, if you wish to spend time with us then you can come." He told the girl

Narberal doesn't reply, she only stare at Issei back that go toward the door. As the boy open the door and take one step, he turned to her and give look over his shoulder

"But remember, I no longer in control. When you try to cure someone, make sure you not infected." Issei warned

"Issei-kun..." Narberal sounding surprise, does he threatened her?

"It not a threat... It warning... Be careful with Jack Narberal..." He said simply before he turned around "Don't die..." He muttered under his breath as he closed the door

The thought of Narberal leaving him brought pain to his chest. Pain that he never felt for long time. No. He can't loss Narberal, no matter what he can't loss her. No. She can't leave him. He won't allow her to

That girl is too kind for her own good. She doesn't even aware that Rias watched her witn gleam in her eyes. It doesn't need to take genius what the Gremory Heiress thinking, not seeing her current situation. Though he sure she won't do anything and it only a mere thought that crossed but the seed already planted in that Devil mind

And with Assassin... Issei actually doesn't doubt Narberal head, that woman is stubborn, very stubborn. Even for years never once she stop to talk to him and want him back like his past self...

Himself who so gullible. So naïve. So blind. So weak.

Narberal won't give up no matter what, but Jack is something else. He afraid that the girl will get annoyed and try to kill her.

'I will make sure Jack regret for being born if she split even small drop of Narberal blood.' Issei thought coldly

As he enter his room, he granted by view of Jack who turned to him, still clad in nothing but huge coat that cover her whole figure

"Daddy!" She beamed, her expression was so cheerful, it like a daughter that greet her father from work and wish to spend time with him forever

Like a daughter supposed to be

Issei in response merely smiled back to her

"Jack... Let watch some anime..."

"Yayyyy!"

Of course, no matter how close and adorable she is, he still going to kill her if she try to harm Narberal

* * *

 **Hello all! Another update is coming!**

 **I won't make any long AN since I quite busy with my study now, so I will go to the point**

 **In this chapter we see Issei first Servant been made! And the first one that come is Assassin! With taking appearance of Jack the Ripper from Fate! XD**

 **I already plan to use her in first time and I glad many people seems like her character so yeah! Anyway, her status, it will be posted later of course, however she won't have ability of Jack the Ripper, nope. She will have something else, someone else ability rather than Jack the Ripper. I hope you all like the way I write her in here, judging by wikia I guess she quite cheerful girl if she got what she want, and if not... Well, I will leave it to your imagination**

 **And in here we also see a moment of Narberal spending time with Rias and Sona group further. As you all can see, it seems Issei caught Rias already show slight interest to Narberal, though it only small, but it already exist.**

 **And then we also have small revelation. There someone who give idea to Issei, someone who there when what change him in past happen. Though I sure many of you already can guess it but I still won't tell! It will be revealed in flashback**

 **Now before any of you ask, no, while its true he create Nasuverse creation but their system of magic or such thing won't work like them. No matter what Issei still in D×D verse, he create them in that World and the Magecraft or ability they have fall to D×D verse rule, they maybe still able to be performed but they will find themselves weakened like Kolazar power and creation**

 **Creating creature that have ability much like Noble Phantasm is one thing, but bringing the whole Magic system is something on different level. We already get glimpse how Issei power work, make no mistake there still more explanation but it will be revealed further along with the story.**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 ***Extra Note, I need BETA for this story!***


	8. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 7. Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

It was in midnight, just after he and Jack finished watching anime together. Issei found himself sit in dark and wide place. Dark and wide. It the only best words to describe where he is now

He sit in chair, leaning on it, making the furniture groaned. In front of him is monitor, a large monitor on size of adult man. It only the source of light that illuminating darkness surround him

The boy stare blankly at the screen in front of him. His visible lone golden amber eye look dazed, unfocused, it is the gaze of person who not in living World. Blank, Hollow, Emotionless, Sightless

Eye that belong to dead people, bore to the soul and carve themselves deep in it consciousness

He should expect this...

No... He already expect this actually... Ever since he trapped in there, deep down in his heart he already knew about this, he shouldn't have any doubt...

But when the fact is shoved to his face like this...

What else can he do? Other than stare at it...

Then... His lip twitched. Curled upward, teeth slowly bared to the World, his blank face filled with grin. It not a goofy grin, a grin of happiness or joy. No...

It grin of madness

"Ah... Ah... Hahahahahaa! Hahahahaha! Hahahaaa! **Hahahaha! Hahahaha!** "

The laugh that come out from his mouth is toneless and emotionless. It was laugh that dry, laugh that mean for sarcasm. But it different. There something under that laugh, something cold and eerie, rather that come out as dry laughter, it resemble laugh that come out from dead men

What else he can do?

True he maybe has no connection to this being. But what happen to him is connected to this entity. His only friend leaving and not even give any news because of him. His new self and personality happen because of this. Had this entity doing his job properly he won't become person like this

It was... Sad... Sad... So sad... Yet... There relief... Relief... Relief...

The monitor keep on, it light illuminating him and his surrounding. Not once the screen move or make any sound. It only freeze and silent like how it supposed to be

Craved in the white screen, a document that written with large title

 _" **GOD IS DEATH."**_

* * *

" _Osaka?" Issei perked up from his drawing as he stare at his Father "We going to meet grandma and grandpa?"_

 _"Yes Son." Rihan nodded with small smile in his face "Grandpa will have his 70th birthday soon so we will go there to celebrate."_

 _Issei mouth curled to 'o' expression hearing that, then he place his hand on his chin and take deep thoughtful expression, forehead scrunched in concentration_

 _After a moment of silence he open his eyes and turned to his father "Dad, what should I give to grandpa?"_

 _Rihan blinked his eyes, a bit surprised at the question and he let out small chuckle "I think you come there personally already going to make him very happy."_

 _"But it proper manner to bring gift when we go to someone birthday!" Issei protested, pouting at him in petulant manner "I have to bring grandpa something!"_

 _Rihan smiled at his son, he glad the boy now seems look better. He still remember how Issei behave in last few months, the boy did nothing but sulking and brooding after Irina and her family leaving_

 _He remember how it saddened him seeing his only son look so gloomy and like that. He hoped that he will find new friend but such hope is futile, the boy barely able to socialize, the only one who want to be friend with him was Irina when he still little boy -he still little boy but at least he older than before-_

 _And then, few weeks afterward he become cheerful once again_

 _It was like a miracle. Issei began to smiling and laugh, albeit not like when Irina with him, but at least there progress in there! Rihan truly happy to see his son can smile like that once again_

 _Then, the news about Spirit in forest told by his wife_

 _Truthfully, Rihan not religious person. However he is much like his wife, despite not religious but he believe in things that called miracle or existence of some entity that never be seen by modern Human, like his wife said, something can't be explained by logic and science after all_

 _So when she told him the existence of spirit, the first thing he did is to ensure does that spirit harmless or not. He confront the spirit by himself, alone and talk with this spirit called Narberal_

 _At first he didn't believe her of course, however after hearing the explanation and her gentle nature slowly Rihan found himself believe and comfortable around the spirit. Perhaps it because she influence but he fine with that_

 _He fine because at least Issei can be happy. His son can laugh and smile again, that is more than enough for him. Him who only wish to have happy family, and he had no intention to make the mood in their family broken once again_

 _"Well... How about you give your drawing to him?" Rihan suggested_

 _"Nope. I don't have good one for grandpa." Issei shook his head before his eyes gain new light "Dad! Do you have picture of grandpa? When he young with grandma or the current one!"_

 _"Ah." Rihan make understanding face "Well, I have if I recall, let me check on our album." He smiled at the idea of Issei painting his grandfather picture as he began to go and take family album_

 _After a moment he returned with pair of picture, he give it to his son who observing the pictures. It only take a few second for him to look before he put them down_

 _"Do I need to make it as drawing or painting Dad? Which one grandpa prefer?" Issei asked_

 _"Your grandfather quite prefer old way so... I guess painting will be better for him." Rihan answered_

 _Issei beamed at that, he put down his drawing tools and get the painting one. Changing the paper, he began to mix the paint together and prepare them. His father watched him with warmth smile crossed to his face_

 _If there something Rihan very proud of about his son, it is his painting and drawing. To said Issei talented would be like saying one plus one equal two. Issei not just talented, but he genius in art of drawing and painting! Even teachers left flabbergasted by his drawing!_

 _All his creation can rivaled professional painter and draftman! His boss in place he work even willing to buy Issei creation with quite amount of money! A testimony of his son talent_

 _Though it also saddened him at same time. While true he genius in art of painting, but that cost Issei become friendless boy. Rihan wouldn't deny that there something wrong with the boy, what kind of child who spend time only by drawing and imagining thing?_

 _He already bring him to hospital but there no sign of mental disorder. The close one would be autism, but Issei grasp to reality still exist and sometime can be more deep than other people, so that would be impossible_

 _The doctor assure them that in time Issei will grow from his own 'lala-land' and imagination problem and will forget about it in future. That however can happen if Issei stop making picture, he said that such thing only encourage Issei mind to delve further in World that not exist_

 _Sad that is, but it true, Rihan and Kasumi know it. The more Issei focused on his drawing and painting, the more he won't care about the real World..._

 _"Your grandpa will happy seeing this. You really talented." Rihan commented softly as he seeing the painting that Issei draw_

 _The boy flash him goofy grin in response, there some paint dirty his face which make him look more like a brat. But for Rihan, that smile and grin enough to fill his day_

 _They knew they should stop him from drawing. What doctor said is right, it only make him able to express his imagination further and let them to growth._

 _But they can't..._

 _Not when he smile and grin like this to them... When they see how broken and sad he was after Irina leave him, it also broke them so much. The only comfort he have is his drawing and painting, even that also not make him happy, in fact few days after Irina leaving never once he touch his tools_

 _And when they see him smile like this... Looking so happy..._

 _'Perhaps... We will talk to him when he enter middle school... For now, let him have his childhood.' Rihan thought fondly. There no need for Issei to growth up so fast, he still in elementary after all, he have all time he want for now "Ah, by the way, don't forget to tell Narberal-san about our departure." He told the boy_

 _"Okay!"_

 _Both father and son spend their time in comfortable silence as the patriarch of Hyoudou family smiling at his son. Issei aware his father watching him only give grin of glee, all while focusing to his work_

 _It was beautiful sight... A love between father and son..._

 _Kasumi who watching them from far silently snap some picture. This will be good memorial for them in future when they open album picture once again_

 _Too caught in their own moment, none of them notice eerie cold pair of green eyes of a strange shaped bird that watching them from tree that outside in their windo_ w

* * *

It was normal morning in Hyoudou Estate. Sun shining brightly, birds chirping in sky, countless clouds that take countless shape in the blue colored space. It was look like a peaceful day, a ordinary quite and normal day for Hyoudou Estate.

"Daddy! Get up!"

Well, the quite part is shattered by that

Issei pay no mind to the childish yell. He flip over his body and pull his blanked further, snuggling in his bed comfortably

"Daddy! You promise me you will give me man to toy with! I want to split their innards! I want to see their fresh color and try to choke people with it!" Jack whined as she shaking her daddy..

"I did not promise such thing." Issei replied in mumbling tone, eyes still closed. And its true, he did not promise things like that. While he doesn't have problem with that but he don't want to kill unnecessarily because it will alert Rias and Sona

Add the fact there no information about Stray Devil recently in town, normally when he kill people he did that when there one in city so it could be blamed for. He can create fake Stray Devil if he wish to but the timing currently is not in place

Jack pouted at that. She asking to go hunting when his father about to sleep, she think it will make him less focused but the result still same, he refuse it. Now she tried again but the result also same as well!

"Then! You have to go school!" She changed the reason

"This is Sunday." Issei responded, still with closing eyes

Jack puffed her cheek in irritated manner at that. Well that certainly not working, as expected from daddy, he even still able to focus when at his vulnerable moment!

Then, she stare at one table in Issei's room. Slowly, grin formed on her face. She had watch this one in anime yesterday with dad. She hop to the table and give sly look to Issei who still resting in bed, then she bend her limb down slightly

"DADDDYYY! WAAAKKEE UUUP!"

And jump toward Issei

In response, Issei flip over, hand grasping the bed and somehow rolling the bed along with him 360°, avoiding Jack who... Eventually crashed to the floor, breaking it through and fell to the floor below him

"IT HURT! DADDYYYY! I'M STUUUCK!" Jack whine and cry echoed from the fresh hole

Issei response merely snoring and mumbling about World domination to his pillow

* * *

"Issei-kun, what you did to Jack-chan?" Narberal asked, lip set into thin line and eyes looking stern

"Nothing." Issei answered plainly

Narberal eyes furrowed in skepticism, she actually can't tell does Issei lying or not from his face "Then can you explain why Jack-chan sulking?" She gestured to the Assassin who in corner of room, poor girl twirling her index finger in the floor with gloomy aura around her

"I don't know." Issei said "She try to awake me but I don't want to... Then when I awake by myself I see her gone." Its true, he not lying at all. When he awake he no longer see Jack, albeit there hole in side of his bed for some reason, a very strange humanoid shaped hole around Jack size

Coincidence? Yep. Probably coincidence.

Narberal close her eyes and held back sigh, she won't get anything more from him, so it useless to continue this talk. She turned to Jack and approach her, she crouched down near her and rise her hand to comfort her "Yosh, yosh, Jack-chan can you tell me what's wrong?" She asked softly

Jack briefly spare glance to her, before she shift her gaze back to the floor, drawing random pattern in there using her finger

Narberal sweatdrop only get bigger

"Jack-chan?" She tried again

"Dad...ig...me..." Assassin mumbled

"Eh?" Narbarel blinked and get her ear closer "can you repeat that?"

"Daddy ignoring me." Jack repeated in muffled voice

"Ignoring you? How so?"

"I jump from table to land to his stomach just like in anime!" Jack informed with brooding look "He supposed to get hit and yell at me, then I going to ask forgiveness using puppy eyes and he will forgive me then give me kiss! But instead doing that he flip his bed to the side and make me crash to the floor!"

...

...

...

...

...

Narberal doesn't know how to respond that save for her eyes that curled to dull look. So that the crashing sound she heard this morning. She noted that Issei even give dull look to Jack for second before resuming his drawing

"Well... Jack-chan, I don't think that was proper." Narberal tried to comfort the girl "I mean, no one like to be awaken in that way."

"But it will create event flag!" Jack insisted with pout "The positive point I going to get will be bigger than the negative!"

"Ah..." She truly lost words now, briefly she glance to Issei again and the boy not even paying attention to them, but she can tell he actually listening to them "Jack-chan... I think that will work to other people, Issei-kun is... Special." She said with small pause

Jack perked up at hearing the Spirit word. That maybe true, Daddy not like all Men she has spying or kill before, add the fact he is her Daddy, there no way he can be same like those stupid man

Narberal smiled seeing the girl seems come out from her sulking "Now, why don't you go change? Breakfast will be ready soon, it not proper to wearing just that." She said as she gestured to her outfit. The white haired girl clad in simple black panties and tight tank-top that seems hugging her body like a spandex.

"But I'm comfortable with this." Jack replied, eyeing the spirit with frown -which come out as pout in Narberal eyes-

"It not proper for girl to wear such revealing outfit." Narberal sighed

"You the one who talk, you only wearing coat when I'm a kid." Issei said from his drawing

Narberal blanched from her place at the memory, she send Issei glare, her face set into flame a bit "On my defense, I'm just born! I don't know the concept of modesty in Human society!" She defended herself

"Uh-huh." Issei simple reply, eye never leaving his painting

The Spirit glared at the boy back, threatening to burn hole to there. She being honest! Back then she doesn't know modesty mean! Issei also never even bother to explain it since he seems not disturbed by her appearance!

Too focused to Issei, Narberal didn't notice the Assassin eyeing the spirit with strange look. Now if she recall, Narberal been longer with Daddy, there fact that Daddy also love the spirit more than her.

'What does she have that I don't?' Jack questioned herself. A time perhaps because Narberal spend time with Daddy for very long? But she not stupid enough to think that is the answer, no. There must be something she else she have 'I going to keep an eye to her.'

"Narberal-chan! Jack-chan! Isseiiii! Breakfast ready!" Kasumi voice come from other room

"Right away Kasumi-san!" Narberal shouted back before turned to Jack "Jack-chan change your cloth okay?"

"But I'm comfortable with this!" Jack protested

Narberal only sighed hearing that, she knew well what Jack mean. While true she will appear to clad in cloth and full outfit when helping people that lost, but when she by herself she prefer to not wear anything. The feeling is not that comfortable and she need time to get used

Assassin originally was only a mist, shapeless mist, so of course the idea to wearing full cloth is not that comfortable for her and Narberal can understand that from her own experience. However sooner or later she need to get used, just like her

"Wear something more proper Jack." Issei spoke as he stand and put down his painting tools "I'm hungry, don't wasting time to debate." He said to them while walking to the door

The effect is instantaneous

"Okay Daddy!" Jack chirped happily, all her negative behavior seems gone as if never there in first place

Narberal only can sweatdropped. This girl seems too eager to please Issei. Not like she can blame her, the first time she born she also want to help Issei in anything, the idea to be useful for her creator was the only thing crossed in her mind. To show Issei that she useful and can make him happy, to please him and to make sure he never sad

Yeah... She still remember that feeling very well...

"Come on Jack-chan, let get you proper cloth. I sure Kasumi-san have some cloth that fit your size." Narberal said as she grasp the girl shoulder and help her stand

The Assassin not protest and only nodded, still with big smile in her face as if she just get the best gift in the World. Narberal only can shook her head inwardly, this girl... It hard to believe that she actually a cold blooded killer seeing she act like this

'Then again... One can't judge a person just by it cover...' Narberal thought sadly

After all... The biggest monster in this city is someone who only look like a ill boy...

* * *

"Okay Koneko, now as usual I will cover you with nature energy but I won't allow it to enter your body, you absorb it slowly okay? If you have problem, then I will inject the positive aura Senjutsu energy to you so you can calm down." Narberal said to the cat girl softly

"Yes." Koneko nodded to the spirit

Issei watched as the white haired Devil take few breath to calm down. Then she close her eyes, Narberal nodded in satisfy before she rose both her arms, extended to opposite direction

Then the space glowing...

It almost like seeing light blue translucent dome formed out of nowhere, encasing both the spirit and the Devil in one place. Despite there nothing in there save for them, but Issei can tell there something inside that dome, a power, invisible and can't be seen by normal or even few supernatural eyes but it there.

Issei able to see it without problem

It been three weeks ever since battle with Kolazar and one week after their conversation about helping Koneko with her power. So far, they already try some method but it not working. The method was to encouraging the girl to learn Senjutsu by herself, giving her confidence so she can stand on her feet but obviously it not wirking since it bring nothing but dark memories.

After a week of trying, Narberal decide to use new method, and that what currently he see

"Close your eyes and focus."

Narberal not give any further warning, without any movement of her muscle, the energy flow around her, invisible to naked eyes and Devils who watching but not to her. She rise one hand, the power follow her, as a Nature Spirit, she is friend of nature itself, even if she birthed in unnatural way but she is their friend, she is a being that part of them.

She put the hand to Koneko shoulder gently, allowing the power that follow her brush the Devil. The cat girl found herself flinched, a pair ot white cat ears popped from her head, followed by the tail. Her closed eyes snap open, wide and shaking, breath become unstable, body trembling, it obvious she start to panic

Dark... Dark... Everything become dark. There no shed a light. Darkness everywhere. The memory... The memory... It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. Her sister. Alone. Alone. Alone. Left because of madness. Left because unloved. Left because unworthy. Left because-

"Calm down Koneko."

A beautiful and yet also firm voice breeze her ear. It so melodic, so angelic. It like a single strand of light illuminating her, shine to her and banish the darkness that surround her.

"Listen, what you felt only peck of dark energy. While it look like so deep and many, but the truth it only small, it only illusion that created by your memory. That dark energy manipulating part of your fragile mind. Calm yourself." Narberal voice reverberated in the darkness around her "Strengthen your will, use your happy memories, remember you must remain neutral. Push those darkness with positive energy, make sure you in peace."

The white haired girl only can nod at that, her eyes still focused on the light that illuminating her. Memory... Memory...

 _ **"Koneko-chan do love sweet eh? Don't worry I will create more for you."**_

Akeno Himejima smiling face while serving her tea and cake crossed to her mind

 _ **"Look! Look! Koneko! I bought new anime for you! It about cat girl as well! Though she Tsundere rather than Kuudere!"**_

Rias Gremory grinning face while push her to sit on her side and watching anime together

 _ **"Koneko-chan, you have to be more careful, just because you Rook doesn't mean you can just charging like that."**_

Yuuto Kiba lecturing face while bandaging some of her wound with his usual charming smile

...

...

...

She... Can do this... Yes.

"Do it for them Koneko-chan, do it for those who need you. For those memories." Narberal voice reverberated in her ears once again

Yes. Yes. Yes, she can do this, she can do this! For them. Buchou in problem right now, her dream threatened. She in danger, that Riser Phenex prick try to force his way to Buchou! No! She won't let him do that! They her family! She won't let him bother them!

Issei watched in fascination as Koneko trembling stop. The moment her ears pop out, her eyes wide open and she fell to her knee. It was obvious she become panic, however he not make any attempt to do anything, Narberal then bend down, kneeling on her side and whispering something to her

Then the trembling ceased, and she become... Calm...

"It work..." Sona muttered with small awe

Ah yes... Sona Sitri...

Apparently, Rias Gremory and her other peerage can't attend Koneko training. It not like they doesn't wish to, oh they really did, the first week Koneko began her training they all were there. But seeing there no progress, Rias begin to worry. They only have less than five month to fight Riser, they already wasting almost one month due to injury from fighting Kolazar

So with heavy heart, Rias asked Sona to monitor Koneko while she and her other peerage spend time in their own training, after all if something happen to Koneko's Sona going to tell her immediately

"This is surprise." Sona murmured, still in awe as she staring at Koneko who now standing, her ears and tail out, reveal her true nature

"She will need time to adjust." Issei commented, earning look from Sona "Narberal give her positive energy more than negative, but slowly she will increase the negative numbers. Judging by this, Koneko still have long way to go, she still need to adjust in this level after all."

Its true what Issei said. Despite Koneko body can handle it but her mind is not, and art of Senjutsu depend mostly on mind. Koneko has been traumatized for a years, the thought she can use Senjutsu in instant is close to impossible. Add the fact rather than have her facing her fear, Rias only try to comfort her, that not curing her but simply cover the wound

Right now, Koneko able to use Senjutsu because she in Narberal field. The Spirit control the nature energy in there, she minimize amount of dark aura that reside in nature energy, allowing Koneko to access Senjutsu without triggering her trauma

As long Koneko Toujou is Nekoshu, she will never able to recover. The wound may closed, covered, and not feel hurt anymore, but it still there, still exist and never solved

Perhaps, this is why Rias ask Narberal for help and went away. She can't bring herself to see Koneko to be forced facing her dark side, she love her too much and doesn't want Koneko hurt

'A naïve and stupid move... They not a dolls or pet... Years she spend time with her, but she never did anything to cure her wound.' Issei thought as his mind crossed to Rias Gremory behavior toward her peerage. On other hand such act can be counted as kindness, no one want to see their beloved went through what make them hurt in first place after all. But to Issei who only thought them as stranger? Rias act counted as weakness and stupidity

"You can tell that?" Sona asked with small surprise in her voice

Issei doesn't reply, eye never leaving Koneko who now taking meditate stance and calming herself with Narberal on her side. Then after small silence he responded "I'm observant person Sitri-sempai." He replied, repeating what he said to her when she approach him after battle with Kolazar

Sona blinked at the reply. She had been monitoring Issei few days after her fight with Kolazar. True she not monitor her that much -she doesn't want to be called stalker anymore by Rias, no thank you- but she able to get know fw things about him

The boy is obviously not stupid. What Narberal said about him being apathetic is right, it give her the key to able to know Issei further. The boy not stupid, he just didn't care. He didn't care to his academic, as long he pass then it fine, one can say maybe he too lazy but no. Sona knew there something about him, he not lazy obviously seeing he spend time everyday to explore Kuoh City to find place to painting or drawing

Issei is observant. Very observant. She won't be surprised if Issei knew they are Devil during his first year. No, it not because he have supernatural power, but it because he really that observant. He able to difference her from her familiar is proof of that

Who know behind this lonely and fragile looking boy there such sharpness

Truthfully, Sona won't mind if Issei Hyoudou become one of her Pawn. She maybe judge him too fast before, but it because she doesn't know him and now she has getting close to him a bit. The man can become adviser, he pick up what people left behind and that is very useful. The thought of offering him become Devil crossed to her mind, but she bury it. The boy going to reject it obviously, if he become Devil then Narberal no longer can bonded to him, Spirit need Human faith to exist, not Devil's.

Perhaps, when Narberal matured enough and left him, she will offer the position. He won't fighting of course, he will be brain type, and who know perhaps he have talent in magic? Though he never show it but maybe it because he never bother to

"You can call me by my first name when we alone like this Issei-san." Sona informed the boy

Issei response is by give small glance with his lone gold eye before his gaze resuming to Koneko and Narberal "Okay." He said blankly

Sona grunted in satisfaction before she resuming her gaze to Koneko. She knew Issei not person who love to talk and she doesn't have problem with that, she not get too close to him and he also not get too close to her, that's fine with Sona since she not hoped much for Issei to become her Pawn

"Alright, you did it Koneko-chan." Narberal said softly as she see the cat girl no longer seems shaking and traumatized "Now, I will increase the negative aura a bit. Remember to remain calm and focused." She told her

"Hai, Narberal-san." Koneko nodded, she still have her eyes closed and face expressing focus

Narberal manipulate the nature energy around her, she inject some part of dark aura inside it to Koneko a bit. The cat girl in response began to trembling, where her breath and body calm now they become shaking, trembling and heavy. She can see the little girl chest shrunk and grow with quick, indicating panic attack start to strike her once more

Narberal didn't do anything

It not like she doesn't want to help her, no. But Koneko need this. The amount of negative aura she give to Koneko in fact not even proper compared to the positive one. It could be said only one-fifth of the normal one that used regularly

Eventually Koneko let out gasp, her focus broken, eyes wide deep breath come out from her mouth as she fell from her sitting position to her knee

"I... I can't..." She rasped out, her voice is weak and dry, as if she just went through horror

Narberal merely watched with impassive face, slowly she let out sigh and shook her head "You can go further..." She said

"N-No... I.. I can't! I-"

"Just calm yourself Koneko-chan." Narberal stern voice cut her from further talking, she kneel on the girl side and let her eyes meet her's "You can do this. So what if your Nee-san leave you? You have new family now. One that love you so much. Even if it true, she will never able to replaced since she your blood sister but that doesn't mean she is your only World. Rias-san, Akeno-san, Yuuto-san, they all your family, Rias-san going to need you."

Koneko freeze as Narberal emphasize the last part. It like time around her stopped, her breath and eyes even stop moving, not an inches of her muscle twitched. Then, she swallowed the lump on her throat, slowly she let out heavy breath before rose her face

Golden amber meet black raven

"L-Let's... Let's do it again." Koneko nodded firmly, albeit her voice shaking but her eyes is clear, one can see fire in there

Narberal smiled, her smile filled with determination just like her current student "Good! Let's." She watched as the cat girl slowly get into meditate position again, hands crossed and eyes closed as she take few deep breath to calm down her emotion

Narberal manipulate the energy around her once again, prepared to let it flow to Koneko so the girl can absorb it. Rising her hand, she put it to her shoulder and-

"...!?"

"!"

She freeze

It was not proverb. The Spirit really freeze

She stop breathing in that moment, eyes went stiff, all muscles in her body stop moving. It as if she suddenly encased by throne of ice

'This is...'

She spare glance to Issei. The ill looking boy face no longer blank. His lone visible eye open wider than normal, his hollow emotion erased as his jaw drop a bit. It really been while she see Issei surprised like this, a year perhaps or more. Obviously her creator also sense it judging by his expression, not surprised somehow, this city after all is ruled by him, nothing can escape from him

"Narberal-sensei?"

"A-Ah?"

Koneko voice broke her from her stupor. The Spirit look down to see the cat girl stare at her with curiosity in her face

"Sensei okay?" She asked

"I'm fine Koneko-chan." Narberal instantly put calm facade, all trace of her stiff before is gone "Let continue..." As she watch the girl nodded and close her eyes once more, she spare another glance to Issei who already stand from his place. The boy not even give glance to Sona who keep watching them as if never aware of what just happen moment ago, and Narberal won't be surprise if she did unaware due to Issei make her to. No doubt he now really doesn't care anymore because of this sudden predicament

* * *

It was in the midnight bordering to morning... 3:00AM precisely

Most people in city already sleep, save for Devils who working with their clients now perhaps. It wasn't surprise, Devils is one of creature that live in night after all. However there one house that also has it residence not sleep

It was Hyoudou Residence

Gone his casual outfit. Clad in long gray high-collared coat, a black jeans with leather boots, and a white v-neck shirt. Issei stare at the fireplace that blazing in front of him. The cross that his childhood friend give to him dangling freely, his expression is nonchalant like usual but to people who know him they can tell there gleam in his visible lone golden eye

This is unexpected... Truthfully he admit he very surprised. Of all things that come... Project Bible will be finished only in few weeks or one month the longest, depend on how the energy he gather.

Right now there already plenty of it to active only one, but if he did that the other would be in danger and can never be awaken. That was very bad, he has spend years, five years precisely for this project. He can't afford to abandon it

But the situation clearly not support him now

'If thing come to worse... I guess I has no choice...' He gritted his teeth, the blank emotion gone and replaced by frown.

It was then he sense it... The one that alert him this afternoon during Koneko training session. He can feel in his skin that his creation warning him, they send what they feel to his mind

"Issei-kun..."

He spare small glance to Narberal. The spirit not wearing her casual outfit either. She clad in maid outfit instead, however unlike normal one, there armor on her breast that descend, covering her stomach few parts of the skirt, she also steel greaves rather than heels

"Narberal." Issei grunted in greeting "Does Assassin in her position?"

"Yes." Narberal answered, her voice for once not soft or kind but stern, eyes also filled with seriousness that no one save for Issei ever seen

"Good... We got only one shot if things break out..." Issei replied

"Issei-kun, you know we can alert Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri about this. Why we have to face this person alone?"

"They will be killed if they face this thing." Issei said dismissively "Not like I care but I don't want Serafall Leviathan or Sirzechs Lucifer come here. Add the fact they can't negotiate, things will descend into violence if they the one who talk." He narrowed his eyes "And against this level being? I don't want to act offensive, not yet..."

Narberal didn't say anything and merely scowled. While she dislike how Issei said it but it actually true. If Sona and Rias found out such entity in their city, they will call their siblings to come here, something that Issei avoid seeing Project Bible near completion. Worse, Sona and Rias got themselves killed by this entity

Right now, Issei wish to avoid violence as much as possible. If fight broke out with this entity, Project Bible can be canceled. He has spend years for this and Narberal sure he will make sure the project succeed, by any mean neccessary

"He's coming." Issei commented

Narberal stiffened, she can also tell it. The moment the man stand in front of their house, she already can sense him and what kind of being he is. She narrowed her eyes, what kind of thing that he want in this city? She perfectly aware he not looking for them, he after all patroling around the city before decide to come here when notice that it not Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri who rule this place

The door opened, gently, slowly, eliciting groan from the wood. Issei and Narberal shift their gaze to their guest who stand in front of the door

Beautiful...

That was the word that crossed to Narberal and Issei mind instantly the moment they lay their eyes upon him. Despite his gender is male, but undoubtedly this man is beautiful, beautiful enough to put any mortal woman to shame. Clad in a simple black buttoned up shirt with expensive looking dark red his neck was a simple silver chain that looked gleaming in his dark outfit,

His long black raven hair that almost looked like dark in the night was flowing down, his body wasn't muscular like most men, but looked slim and healthy, added with the cerulean blue eyes and his pale milky smooth skin were clear enough to make him look like a woman

He smiled to them, handsomely, beautifully, gently. He slowly take step forward, approaching the duo. The floor let out soft hum as his foot planted on it, and soon he stand in front of the duo

"Take a sit." Issei suggested, his lone golden eye never leaving the man

The man smile widen in small margin, his eyes focused to Issei, cerulean blue meet with amber gold "Thank you." He spoke, even his voice is soft and Angelic. Express nothing but kindness. He bend his body down, taking seat in front of Issei "First, I want to say sorry for intruding this late."

"It fine... Don't worry about it." Issei grunted "Do you want some drink? A tea perhaps?"

"Tea would be lovely, yes." He accepted politely

Issei spare small glance to Narberal, the spirit for once have nothing but stoic expression in her face that much like her Master. She nodded to Issei before turn away, taking trolley food that near them and push it to them, she rise teapot and pour it to the cup before serving to her guest

"Thank you." He said sincerely

If Narberal surprised or taken back, she not show it, face remain stoic "Your welcome." She said in monotone before go back to behind Issei, her position

He eyeing the tea, blue orbs leering at it as if piercing the cup materials. Then, his smile widened, amusement shone through his eyes "My, my, is your tea always poisoned? Or is it just because of me?" He asked to Issei

"It just for you." Issei answered bluntly, not even show any sign of surprised or ashamed being caught

"I'm flattered you think of me that highly." He chuckled "But really, are you that paranoid? I come here knowing what this place exactly without any offensive demeanor you know." He said in good-natured tone

"For someone like you, even if you come with nothing in your body you still very dangerous." Issei replied, voice filled with monotone "Kokabiel, Angel of Stars and one of Lord of Grigori." He stated

Kokabiel merely chuckled, small grin crossed to his face, his blue eyes seems shine in the dark room that only lighten by the flame in fireplace

"Well... I guess that is true." He admitted "Then again, same thing could be said for you." His eyes narrowed briefly, to right, left, above and finally set back to Issei as his grin widen further

 _"Father of all Monsters."_

A countless pair of crimson blood colored eyes snap open. Numerous shape of mouth bare open, revealing saliva that dripping, followed by razor sharp fangs that bloodied. They everywhere. Right wall, left wall, behind, cell above, corner, even the floor. All of them staring at the Fallen Angel in middle of room that sit in front of their creator, growl and snarl come out from them, like a beast that hungry and ready to eat their prey wholly

On Issei side, Narberal black eyes began to glowing, red blood is their color, just like her brothers and sisters that watching their guest in anticipation, her face is so cold, icy, if there someone who had meet her, they would not believe that someone as gentle and kind like her can make such expression

Issei himself only sip the tea that Narberal give to him calmly, he put down his cup to table before slowly open his eyes. Face blank like a doll, crimson blood colored glowing from his left and amber gold shine from his right, with voice that void of any emotion, he responded

 _"You may call me, Issei. Issei Hyoudou."_

* * *

 **Wohoooo! New chapter has come out guys! XD**

 **In this chapter we see more Issei interaction with Jack and Narberal! Hahaha! Jack such cute girl eh? Well you all can hold that image! But be careful, I will give her some scene, and we shall see did you all still find her cute *give creepy grin***

 **And we also see Narberal interacting with Koneko! How they bonding and how their training goes! As you all can see, in here Narberal show her full support to Koneko and help her sincerely! Rias and the other also began their training, all spare time they get now focused to get stronger!**

 **And finally! *give very big cheshire cat grin* Kokabiel make appearance! Nyahahaha! As you all can see, this chapter mean for Kokabiel make his appearance! Hahaha! Why he here?! What he want in this city?! Why he visit Issei?!**

 **I kinda enjoy myself when write the last scene where Issei monsters come out from shadow! Ufufufu, I hope you like it as well**

 **Anyway! Nothing much in this chapter since it only mean for opening new arc! Though, we do get another glimpse of Issei past and he also found out that God is death. Now, wouldn't that quite something?! XD**

 **Next chapter will be about their talk and why Kokabiel come to this city of course, and also a lot interaction with other characters! And then, we will have some action!**

 **Okay! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	9. Deal with Fallen Angel

**Chapter 8. Deal with Fallen Angel**

* * *

"You may call me, Issei. Issei Hyoudou."

Issei gazed at Kokabiel. Face void of any emotion and eyes show nothing but emptiness. It won't be surprise if someone would mistake him as doll and no one would blame them. Because that what he look like now, doll, a puppet.

A doll or puppet from horror movie judging by countless of red eyes that glowing eerily surround him, with any shape of mouth that opened, baring their razor sharp fangs that filled with saliva and blood akin like wild beast

The beast he create, each of them capable to stand against high-class Devils creature. Despite the size of the room not large enough but in there, the numbers of the creature surpassing hundreds and almost thousand. They are creature that Issei made, not just recently but long ago, all of them is army that he prepared had something happen

All of them is deadly, and potentially could be more dangerous than Ultimate-class Devil under some circumstance. With such numbers worry is not needed, even if there army of High-class Devils in front of him Issei not need to afraid, for the creatures that around him is more than enough to handle them

Yet... He still feel unsafe

The one who currently sit in front of him is a being that more monster than his sons and daughters. A being that stand among thousands and hundred thousands of his kin. One of Sons that created by God to become one of his general during his prime, where he considered as one of the mightiest Angel before his fell from his grace

These hundreds or thousand of monster... They won't able to save him from this being wrath. He won't survive unscathed if the Leader of Grigori decide to act offensive toward him

"You really not showing any sign of being polite aren't you?" Kokabiel asked, sounding amused rather displeased

"I'm sorry for this disturbance." Issei blank voice give nothing, either he lying or being sincere it unknown "But I'm not one who love pleasantries so... Can you tell me why you wish to meet me?"

"Why you so confidence that I want to meet you?"

"Because if you have business in this city, you will come to Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory. They are after all the official ruler of this city, and you also going to tell them that they never rule this city in first place."

"You monitor them." Kokabiel speak, his smile widen and he seems more amused now

"Everyday, everytime, I always there." Issei said nonchalantly "Even right now one of my creatures spying on them."

"Really?" Kokabiel put curious expression while rubbing his chin, even when surrounded by countless monsters that threatened to tore him apart he not show any sign of worry "Then what about when they taking bath?" He asked in slight perverted manner

"Everytime." Issei repeated, he aware that Narberal shoot him flabbergasted look for moment but it replaced by her usual calm demeanor

"Wow." The Fallen Angel whistled "Then.. Do you have any record? How about a... Hot moment?" He wiggling his eyebrow to Issei in suggestive manner

Narberal eyebrow twitched, while Issei only have blank expression "Yes.. I believe Akeno Himejima masturbated to please herself three or four times per month. Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory also do the same though, only once, could be two times when they in deep stress.."

"Ohohoho! Barakiel daughter?!" Kokabiel let out laugh "Ohh, what I would give to see his expression when he knew someone stalking her daughter! Especially when she relieve herself!" He guffawed at the idea, Barakiel face will be sight to behold. As he regaining his composure, he notice the boy face show nothing but blank expression, but he can tell there no surprise in there. It seems he already aware Akeno status "Anyway, does you have any... Record? A video of them?"

"Yes." Issei answered bluntly, if he bothered he not show any sign of it seeing he simply put nonchalant look

"Care to share it?"

"Excuse me." Narberal for the first time begin to speak, voice cold like an ice and her eyes glowing eerily "I did not to mean interrupt, but please state why you come here. This already late and my Master have something to do tomorrow." She ordered

Truthfully, she should expect that the Fallen Angel would be pervert like this seeing according to book they fell because of lust. However, she didn't expect that he will blatanly and shamelessly express it like this by asking those question, even in middle of monsters nest

And she will have chat with Issei... Ohh, make no mistake she knew he spying on them even in their private time, but she doesn't know that he keep record of them. Yes, she certainly will have talk with him after this done

Kokabiel staring at Narberal, his cerulean blue eyes peering at her curiously, his face also put into thoughtful one. Narberal feel quite uncomfortable with the gaze but she still put calm and cold mask, not showing any sign of weakness

The Fallen Angel cut their eyes contact, he turned back to Issei with solemn look "Is she Yandere type woman?"

Issei start to considering maybe keeping Kokabiel alive would be have it own benefit. It not everyday you can find someone that able to make Narberal jaw hang open like that, he could use some partner after a years

"Unfortunately or fortunately no." Issei answered plainly "She calm and charming Onee-san."

"Ah, big sister type huh? That wasn't bad actually." Kokabiel give serious nod with contemplating look in his face "However, make no mistake, the kind one can become veery bad. She can become Yandere if something goes wrong..."

"The greater the light, the greater the darkness." Issei nodded back with understanding in his voice

"Excuse me! But I'm here right now!" Narberal snapped at her Master

The sight of this would be comical in one way, had there no countless ominous glowing red eyes and dangerous numerous fangs that bared to them from all direction around them

Apparently Issei start to getting bored with the pleasantries as his eyes turned to hollow once again and he leaned a bit from his position to Kokabiel "What do you want?" He ask coldly

Noticing the sudden change, Kokabiel jovial and joking grin gone as they thinned, however the mirth and amusement in his eyes never gone "I just want to know what kind of being who able to fool two sisters of Maou and most Devils society I mean, you literally able to fool Sirzechs Lucifer. That man is anything but stupid, he also very huge siscon before handing this area to his sister, he must be check this place a hundred times, yet." Kokabiel give grin of Issei, eyes filled with pure jovial

Issei not bother to reply. What he said is true, by any mean Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan is anything but a fool. And he also siscon, hardcore one despite he able to hide it very well, the Longinus wielder won't be surprise if he want to marry his own sister in future. The Lucifer had check this place, not just once but dozens time in three months to make sure it safe for his sister, using advanced technology and magic from Underworld

And yet, never once he able to sense any sign of Issei presence or find out that project Bible buried beneath this city.

He knew what Kokabiel interpret in here. It either Issei very powerful person so he able to fool the Maou himself or, someone helping him from the back. But the first clearly impossible seeing right now the Fallen Angel found out most truth about this city in single day, so the big chance is it was the latter

Issei had no intention to tell the Fallen Angel of it, however right now his position is in quite danger, loath he to admit it but he have to give some info even if it only small. And Issei intent to make it as small as possible

"I don't know about that. I only hide myself as usual." He informed "Something hiding me from the world and maybe only release me recently, that's far I know."

Kokabiel blue eyes peering at him, clashing with his heterochromatic crimson blood and amber gold orbs, searching any sign of lie through his body language. And he found none, yet, he not believe the boy tell the truth. It obvious that he very good one in controlling his emotion and expression

This boy is not normal... His eyes show nothing but emptiness, unfocused, dreamy, and dazed expression. Obviously something happen to him in past, something horrifying to make him into like this, there no way he born this way, something twist him into this situation

A Longinus user that unstable... Obviously danger to the world... With his power, this power, in his disposal... A thousands lives in danger... Million perhaps in danger precisely. And not just to mankind, but to his own, Devils, Angels and others as well

Killing him would be the best decision... It not like he like killing Human, but sometime it necessary. Unstable man with power that capable to disturb the balance of the World is something that very dangerous, it not just for his own kin sake, but others as well

But the question is... Why?

'The World already unstable, it just matter of years before the truth come out this rate.' Kokabiel thought with inward chuckle "Well, it doesn't matter though. Not need to worry I'm not here to antagonize you, no, it was the opposite." He give small grin in here "Tell me, Issei Hyoudou, what your plan?"

"... I fail to see why I should tell you."

"Humor me, you not need to worry that I will tell anyone. I really curious about it, beside." Kokabiel give mischievous grin in here, eyes gleaming with something "It not like you have any choice anyway. You don't want the devils found out what exactly you hiding in here aren't you?"

Obviously it is a threat... As if understand what the Fallen Angel implying, In response of that, the countless monsters that hide beneath the shadow and darkness in every corner of the living room snarled. Growl like mad beast echoed from all direction, saliva mixed with blood dripped from their mouth like a rain, lips pulled further to widen their sharp fangs

Narberal herself stare coldly at the Angel of Stars. She not make any sign to move, but the floor below her did. There _something_ in there, hided beneath the cement, they crawling like a snake, their number countless and come from all directions, all of them move closer to Kokabiel akin like pack of hungry snakes that surround one large rabbit in middle of forest

Then they rose, just like a viper, their color is dark green like forest, their body elastic like whips. Then their tip opened, revealing to the World a blood colored fangs that like a thorn, green liquid fell from them and the moment they touch the floor, the floor melted. Hissing voice and green smoke come out from the deformed material that now formed hole, a very deep hole that can't be seen

"And what make you think.. I won't just kill you here and now?" Issei asked coldly, eyes seems glowing ominously in the dark room that only lighten by the flame in fireplace

Kokabiel smiled. In face of countless monsters and vines that rise to send him to his death, he did nothing but smile. His smile is sincere, gentle, kind even. It was smile that people use to brighten the World and comforting people

 _"Because I'm going to kill you first."_

Power. There no better word to describe it. Power. Absolute and unadulterated force come. Ten majestic black raven wings sprout out from his back like a crown. Invisible force radiated, expanded from his body, slammed to the empty space and soar to the vines and creature that surround him

They all _destroyed_

Completely burn and blown. The invisible forces disintegrate them, crushing them under it might pressure. The moment those ten black wings come to the World, everything that threatening the Angel of the Stars destroyed by nothing but pure power he radiated

"Ghu!" Narberal eyes widen at sudden assault, strong wind blow toward her, making her hair waved in space though she still able to hold her ground

The creatures that see few of their sisters and brothers destroyed not need any further sign. They all come out from the darkness, like a whale that jump out from water, they soar to their single enemy, fangs bared, claws gleaming, growl and howl out from their throats, they all come from all directions to tear apart the Fallen Angel.

But they did not reach him

The moment they jump out from their places, a countless chains also erupt out from it. Their color is black, and thick, each of them instantly slither toward the monsters neck, coiling, binding and wrapping it tightly before they yank them, enough to make all monsters let out choked voice.

Then without any warning, the chains pulled, as if invisible hand grabbing them. They all yanked back, receding to the darkness once more along with the monsters that lunge at the Fallen Angel before

Seeing this, Narberal turned to her Master. She found him merely stare at the Fallen Angel, never once he show any sign of being bothered when Kokabiel unleash part of his power. He still sit calmly in his seat in nonchalant manner, but she can see there glint in his eyes, the usual dazed and unfocused eyes for once filled with seriousness and ominous glow

"How about you tell me why you come here first and explain what your intention to me first before I explain to you what I doing in this city?" Issei asked-no. It was statement rather than question or offering. He rise one hand, index finger and thumb join together "One snap, and Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri will aware of your presence."

...

...

...

...

There moment of silent after Issei saying that. Narberal shoot small glance to him, eyes wide in small margin as a sign of surprise. Not just her, even Kokabiel also blinking to the boy

Then, it broken by Narberal who smirked. For once there no gentle smile in her face but smirk, a sly smirk. Truthfully she doesn't think of that, no... The thought never crossed in her mind in first place. I mean, what kind of man who will threaten someone that could wipe out this region without much problem? Especially in this situation where right now they the one who cornered

'Obviously it him... Sometime I really glad he can be this apathetic.' Narberal thought with small amusement

"You do aware, that I can kill you before you snap your fingers right?" Kokabiel asked simply and its true. Killing someone before he can even blink or know what happen is not hard for him. Even now he can kill Issei while they still talk and he won't even realize it until it too late

"Yes... But you can't." Issei replied in monotone "You are strong, I admit, but you won't able to stop me. Beside, what make you think right now I'm not warning them?"

There another moment of silent appear. The Fallen Angel and the man once again stare to each other, eyes filled with intensity as they observing each other, judging each their opponent silently

Then, Kokabiel laugh shatter the silent. His melodious, gentle and soft laugh like a dreamy music in that dark place that resembling nightmare World.

Truthfully, he amused, very, very amused in fact. This is first time- no. There people who like this but the number is so few, he only meet someone so apathetic and cold like this less than twenty or fifty perhaps in his thousand years old age.

And he knew how well a person like this. It clear to Kokabiel that the boy won't speak anymore, even if battle broke out now. He had little doubt that he will death in this battle, however at one aspect he also not in position to threatening the boy

"Very well. If you wish to know, my goal to come here is to assassinate Gremory and Sitri Heiress."

While Narberal instantly stiffened at that, Issei remain nonchalant. Kokabiel caught sign of shock, terror and anger from the Spirit eyes, however he doesn't get anything from Issei

Said the boy merely tilt his head to a side, as if gesturing him to continue

"I want to restart Great War with this." He held his arm out, and light come out from it, burst almost like a lightsaber from Star Wars movie. In his grip, a sword appear. It one-handed longsword, it frame wrapped with a drill-like coil, a sword that designed for piercing enemy

For Issei and Narberal, there's no need to ask anymore. The moment that sword come out, they already can tell exactly what kind of sword it is

"A Holy Sword...?" Narberal murmured, a bit surprised seeing it. Add the fact the amount of Holy and Light power that radiated from it is not something to be scoffed at

Issei meanwhile instantly knew what that sword. This sword is. included in Jack information that gathered. He memorize it, it other parts, after all this swords is one of Sacred Relic that well protected in Church

"You want Devils to blame the Church." Issei stated, quickly aware what the Fallen Angel planned in first place

Kokabiel not showing any sign of surprise if he did, he only smile more bright while Narberal eyes filled with further horror "Yes, I see you caught it. When they see this swords, the siblings of Maou will consumed by rage, even if they knew it possibly trap but they won't care. It because that they nature, they are cruel creature, they doesn't care, in their eyes the Church fell to blame as well since it was their weapon that used. Then after that, I will make a move and boom! Another Great War restarted!" He explained with big grin in his beautiful face

Issei during the explanation only silent. His face remain blank, eyes peering at the Fallen Angel and not once he blink to him. While he not show it but inwardly he listen intently to the Leader of Grigori explanation

"I see..." He began after moment of silent "Then can you do it in next month or three weeks rather than now? I still need time to finish my project." He asked simply

In that moment Narberal truly shoot look of pure terror to her Master. She knew Issei apathetic, he can ignore even the most cruel crime that happen in front of him, he will walk pass through them with only single glance before ignoring them. However this, this amount of level is...

"Well..." Kokabiel have decency to look embarrassed in here, his hand went to back of his neck and rub it in sheepish manner "I don't think you will have that much time. I can give you two weeks at most before the Church track this sword to here, more than that it could be one of Seraph that come down."

"Seraph..." Now that interesting...

Issei inwardly rub his chin in thoughtful manner. If one of Seraph come here there many things he could learn from that being. Truthfully Jack information about Angels is quite limited since they not appear often due to God demise, unlike Fallen Angel or Devils who able to roam openly around the World. If he can get one of them and observe how their power work, then it will make him able to create more powerful army

But on other hand, it will make project Bible threatened. The chance he will able to fool Seraph is quite small actually if Kokabiel manage to find out. True it maybe because Kokabiel here has dealing with many Sacred Gear case unlike Seraph, so he notice something is wrong in this city, add the fact he also crushed one of his Wormy and it may make him notice it further

Meanwhile the Angel won't have any advantage or big knowledge like Kokabiel, but that doesn't mean it can't sense something wrong with this city. And while he confident the Angel won't tell Rias and Sona about this -obviously because they enemy, why they should warn each other-? It still going to be risky enough

There only one thing he could do in this situation

"Pack our things Narberal, we leaving." Issei commanded

"Master?" Narberal blinked in surprise at the order

"That is our best move. We can't stay in here, not since Kokabiel going to turn this city into war. I going to hastened our project, it will be premature but it better than fail." He give look to Kokabiel here "And we also can't fight him openly, not without alerting everyone."

"Relax." Kokabiel replied, giving the boy reassuring smile "I can buy you only two weeks at most if, I follow my own plan. However if I not, I can give you one month."

Issei eyebrow quirked at that, wondering what the Fallen Angel want to say actually but he refrain to make any comment so the Angel of Stars can continue

"I already told you my plan, how about you tell me yours now?" Kokabiel asked, he give slight grin in here but Issei can see his teeth seems sharper than before "You will share your part right?"

It wasn't request, but demand

Recognizing this, for once a glimpse of irritation flashed in Issei heterochromatic eyes. But it not like he have choice anyway

"I'm in here due to working one of my projects." Issei informed

"Project? It wouldn't be happen to be the one that buried beneath this city right?" Kokabiel asked rhetorically. Truthfully, he can't tell exactly what buried in this city, however he knew something exist in there. It was so well covered, too well in fact to the point it become obvious, almost like watching barrier

"Yes... I call it Project Bible." Issei said

"Project Bible?" The Fallen Angel rolled the words in his tongue "I assume from it name it has connection with us?" Now he very curious about this project, he can tell there someone watching him when the boy small and protect him from Sirzechs, but it seems whoever this person is very subtle in doing it. And the boy himself doesn't know the person and growth by himself, he wondering what kind of project this boy make by his own mind

"Yes." Issei paused to take a sip from his tea before resuming "To put it simply, I plan to recreate Biblical Faction."

Now that... ... ... ... Clearly not expected...

"Recreate, Bibilcal... Faction?" Kokabiel repeated in dumbfounded tone, feeling as if his head just smashed by table bluntly

"Angels, Fallen Angel, Devils. I recreate them all... What I bury inside this city, is them." Issei said in monotone "My own version of course, unlike you or other."

Kokabiel paused, his body leaned back and for once he allow himself to relax a bit. His mind processing what he just heard. Recreating Bible Faction? Now that's... That is something even beyond his thinking. Something that surpass all his expectation and mind. The thought someone able to create being such an Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels is very shocking

Annihilation Maker, Longinus that allow you to create creatures based on imagination... Just putting it like that was enough to make anyone think how powerful the Sacred Gear is. And as Fallen Angel, who be friend with Azazel and handling Sacred Gear problem as well, Kokabiel knew just what kind of power it have

There many islands in this planet, many of them gone and never be remembered by mundane people. One of them was island that called Cactuar Island, one that located in between Europe and Asia continent

That island totally destroyed... Erased permanently along with every single living being exist in that island. Men, women, baby, animals, plant. None of them spared

It story for another time of course. However there one thing, one thing that make Kokabiel shocked when he meet Issei first time

For last five hundred years, none of Annihilation Maker user live through age of twenty

Why? Simple, they all murdered

Assassinated during their sleep

Killed when they in their most vulnerable moment

Murdered when they still nothing but a baby even sometime

It because Annihilation Maker power is too easy to use and more outrageous. It was Sacred Gear that very fitting for children actually seeing it ability. Because imagination is very strong when people at their child age

But when they growth, it become problem

At first during late age, there no major problem. All Annihilation Maker user able to live like normal, however because they getting older, so do their mind and consciousness, and it make their creatures become less potent

But the major problem come when mankind began to learn

They began to growth. They become smarter. More creative. More adapting. More resistance. And more imaginative.

Few entity began to fear and wary at the man growth, with such power that able to create a monster just by thinking the wielder already need to be wary of. And now they get smarter and more creative...

And their fear confirmed during Cactuar Island incident

And start that day, Annihilation Maker wielder start to be hunted. Either from to be killed or recruited to join their army. However one thing that sure, they never live past through age of twenty. It because they all killed, many Gods and creatures fear their power, the thought of the user able to create God-killer level monster is so terrifying. They don't want the history repeated again

Especially Greek myth. Seeing one of Gods that fallen to Annihilation Maker is from them, they harbor quite ill feeling to the user, add the fact Annihilation Maker very similar like Typhon, Father of All Monsters that challenge Zeus to fight once.

How Bibilical God able to make Sacred Gear like that in first place is mystery, there assumption that He encounter some remnant of Typhon and decide to seal it, turning it to Sacred Gear much like Nemean Lion. However there no solid proof, but it still doesn't make any Greek Deities friendly toward the user

And now... Sitting in front of him, is a boy-no. A man who possibly able to create incident much like in Cactuar Island or perhaps more. He already create an army, Angels, Fallen Angel, and Devils

Granted, he could possibly lying and the army can be far weaker than the original. But seeing the Spirit that stand on his side and all monsters surround him is on level wit High-class Devils/Angels, the chance the man bluffing is close to nil

But still...

"Can I see them?" Kokabiel asked "I promise on my name I won't do anything! And!" He give small grin in here "I may going to assist you in your plan."

Issei give no reaction to that, the boy face still void of any emotion and if he shocked he clearly hide it well "Why?" He asked simply

"I want to restart Great War because this World boring now. However, with this plan of yours, who knew what could happen!" Kokabiel give small grin in here "I even willing to give few Fallen Angels for you to experimented so you can get further. I can give some data about Angels and Devils as well."

Issei eyebrow quirked. Now that is very, very tempting offer. A data from Grigori directly itself, this actually very rare chance. He never thought he will be offered data directly from Grigori like this.

"And what, make me going to believe that data is not fraud?"

"I will prepare Geis so we can make deal." Kokabiel said in serious tone

Geis... Now that is something Issei can work with

"And how about the Fallen Angel you offered?"

"By now you surely aware that I no longer work for Grigori but myself, I have many Angels at my disposal and while I love them all and treat them as my family but some is not." Kokabiel paused, face scrunch to slight distaste "They no longer part of my family, they are corrupted. And the way to deal with corruption is to cut them off to prevent further disease." He noted there gleam of understanding in Issei eyes "And I'm not going to give them to you, not directly at least. You have to hunt them down."

"..."

"Now, now, don't give me that look, I assure you it will be worthy. There very important data and objects in there as well, you can take them all and I sure it will be very helpful for your further project!"

"But you do have those objects as well, don't you?"

"How sharp of you. Yes, I do have them and I will bring few sample for you so you can use it for your research. If you wish to have more, you can take it by yourself from the place of my corrupted limb."

Issei not like this a bit. It was clear Kokabiel using him to dispose his own problem, sure there will be present that probably going to be worthy for it, but it doesn't change the fact right now the Fallen Angel is the one who holding whip

And loath to admit it, right now he really trapped. He have monsters that can fight army of High-class Devils, even army of Ultimate-class Devils. But none of them right now reaching twelve winged Angel or Maou-class. And while true Kokabiel only have ten wings, but Issei sure his skills and experience make him strong enough to fight toe on toe with Satan-class monster

There big difference between High-class Devil and Ultimate-class Devil, yes. But there more bigger difference between Ultimate-class Devil and Satan-class Devil. There reason why Underworld only have four Maou after all

He can't demand anymore thing... This is the best one he can get in his current condition

"Bring me the data you will give tomorrow, and bring the one that I will dispose as well. In return I will let you see my project." Issei demanded

"I will." The Fallen Angel agreed with nod, glad the man knew how to negotiate "After you come back from school then?" Kokabiel offered

"Yes." Issei nodded. He have empty time tomorrow so it won't be problem. Suddenly something crossed to his mind, another one of his projects that also very vital for reaching his dream "Do you... Know other Longinus user?"

The Fallen Angel blinked once at the sudden change of topic "Yes, I do... You interested on them?"

"Dimension Lost." Issei replied, his voice firm and despite there no tone in there Kokabiel can sense gleam in there

"Dimension Lost... A power to open portal to Dimensional Gap..." Kokabiel tilted his head a bit "Why you interested on it?"

"I want to see Dimensional Gap."

"There another way to do that, with your research and project surely you can open the portal by yourself."

"No, I need Dimension Lost."

Amber gold and crimson red meet cerulean blue. Once again the Father of All Monsters and the Lord of Grigori found themselves glaring at each other. The latter have look of pure curiosity akin like a child that looking at his parent while the first face void of any emotion like a living doll

The silent that produced by them so deafening. Despite they did nothing but looking each other but Narberal can tell Kokabiel now judging Issei. The Fallen Angel considering should he give the information or not, unlike before when he offering things this time he more careful than before

'Obviously it mean Kokabiel knew who the wielder of Dimension Lost personally if he not willing to give this info for me.' Issei concluded in his mind. Judging by the Fallen Angel look it clear he doesn't want to give this info to Issei, but right now Issei need to know. He already have plan to tracking the Dimension Lost user of course but if there one info in front of him now why not take it? "I need his help, if he willing to then the chance he will die lessened into 30%." Issei added, breaking the silent around them

Kokabiel eyebrow narrowed, he let out hum from his mouth, his beautiful face scrunched to thoughtful one "And if she not willing?"

'She? A female user? Then again, he could be lying for all I know.' Issei thought "She will die. I going to extract Dimension Lost from her."

And once again, the Fallen Angel allow himself to blink. That... That was...

Narberal on Issei side, allow her palm to meet with her forehead

"You are very blunt person aren't you?" Kokabiel said in statement tone. Who the hell going to said such thing when making demand? Then again, he knew he houldn't be surprise in first place

Said the boy merely look blankly at him, not even bother to response the statement

"I will think about it later. Don't get your hope too high though. Anyway, it already this late." Kokabiel said swiftly, he rise one hand and glance at his watch "I will go back to my place, have some data to retrieve and also must sleep. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then." Kokabiel give small grin to the boy as he stand, eyes never leaving the boy and there no sign of posture he disturbed by countless red eyes that glaring to him through all directions in darkness "I will take my leave."

The Father and all of his Monsters watched as the Angel went to the door, opening it in gentle manner and exist. However despite his body no longer visible, their eyes still locked to the door, as if piercing through it and glaring at Kokabiel.

And they did... They truly did...

For all Kokabiel can see when he in his way, all those red eyes were everywhere. When he leaving the room, the corridor that bright with lamp gone, only darkness waiting him followed by countless glowing ominous crimson bloody red eyes and numerous shape of lips with their fangs bared

The only thing that doesn't have those is the path he walk, even then he can tell the path behind him already gone, replaced by those creatures as well, waiting for him to make any violent move and reason to tore him apart

And yet, under those thousands malicious blood colored eyes and fangs that able to rip steel like a paper, never once Kokabiel show any sign of nervousness. His beautiful face set to polite smile, his blue eyes held nothing but kindness as he walk calmly among the monsters around him

Issei knew not long afterward Kokabiel finally leaving from the house. And the moment he did, the darkness around him gone. They not receded, sunk or dissipated. They all gone, like just a blink. Those countless horrifying eyes and dangerous fangs, all of them gone less than second

Light from lamp replace the darkness, illuminating the whole meeting room where Issei sit with Narberal on his side. The boy heterochromatic eyes still not blinking, head swiveling to the seat in front of him where Kokabiel sit, he found the sofa the man sit now... Dead..

Yes, dead... It was never normal place after all, but it a horror giving form, a living monster that has it function to suck someone energy silently and inject poison through contact to the cloth material. Those small bacteria will crawl to the cloth, and they all going to spew out very small poison that will be inhaled

It one of his creation when he child. The poison even strong enough to kill Alastor in matter of minutes even with the grotesque monster regeneration power and yet...

It did not do anything to Kokabiel

And instead harming him, somehow the Fallen Angel able to kill it. Kill it in front of him, and he never once notice he try to make offensive move. Sure he destroy the one who surround him but if he kill it then surely it would be destroyed as well

No... It dead not when Kokabiel unfold his wings, it probably dead before that

"As expected from one of Angel that was mighty General in Heaven." Issei grunted

"Issei-kun..." Narberal voice filled with worry "Do you think it wise to make deal with him?"

"No, it not. But we don't have much choice in this case." Issei said and its true, currently they were in disadvantage. Kokabiel appearance clearly throw all his plan out of loop. He never expect one of Lord of Grigori to be in this place! A important Devils perhaps, but Fallen Angel like Kokabiel? That was something else. "Beside, he seems want to help me. Perhaps it fake seeing he creature that thousand years old, but I don't think he mean harm to us. He... I guess, simply curious." He explained with small pause. For the first time after long time he finally feel quite unease at someone presence

Right now, the data Kokabiel give is secondary objective. He more interested on Dimension Lost rather than everything else. One of his vital project depend on it after all, and right now the Sacred Gear presented in front of him, he doesn't need to search it to the whole World

"Should I follow him, dad?"

Familiar voice come from his side. Narberal briefly spare small glance to Jack who appear out of nowhere, then the Spirit eyebrow twitched at what she seen

"No, he will kill you. It too risky even with your ability. Though I sure he didn't detect you when in here, but when he in his base he will." Issei answered, not even bother give glance to her or care to Narberal irritation at what she seen as he still forming plan to get his hand on Dimension Lost

The white haired girl clad in quite revealing outfit. A modified black waistcoat, bordered in white here and there, was held in a place by a belt around her collarbone and a belt wrapped just under her chest. Her right hand and forearm were wrapped in bandages while her left covered in black glove, and there two other belts were on each of her arms, seemingly for decoration. Both her upper limbs wield a pair of strangely-shaped knives

As for lower part, there black, thigh-high boots, where from there black, white-bordered, ovular plates covered her outer thighs and hips

The outfit while quite revealing but it won't be problem. It still can considered as covering, there shouldn't be trouble. However that only occur to the upper part, the bottom was...

"Jacqueline! Wear some pant!" Narberal chided instantly

Yes... The only thing that cover her modesty in lower part is only pair of black panties, even then the straps that holding them in place is more close to threads

"But I like this outfit! Daddy make it for me." Jack said in whining tone

Hearing that quickly the Spirit turned to Issei who drink his tea calmly, eyes filled with stern gleam "Issei-kun! Is that true?!" She demanded

"I make it, yes. But she the one who design it." Issei replied

Narberal glare returned to Jack "And you not mention this?"

"I don't know what you talking about. Daddy design it." Jack said, her voice is so honest. And she also smile innocently to her. The smile is so sincere, pure and genuine. There no any sign of malice intent in there nor sign of she lying "Daddy said I look good on it." She added, keeping the same innocent smile in her face

"I said you should cover up." Issei commented, taking small cookie and munching it while sip his tea

Narberal looked to Jack. The girl yellow-green eyes glowing in benevolent manner, angelic smile crossed to her face, making she look so cute and innocent. And Narberal will bought it, had she doesn't know Issei for long time

Issei never lying to her... Not telling or tell half-truth, yes, but never once he lie. Even if he lying, it was when he was child and he very, very bad at it, unlike now

"You sleep in separated room tonight." Narberal said after moment of silent

"Eeeeehhh?!" Jack facade instantly broke when hearing that "But it father duty to sleep with his daughter!"

"It only occur when you have body of ten year old girl or less, unfortunately you are between fifteen to sixteen."

"But daddy doesn't mind! Beside it will be fine if daddy and I have sex!"

Narberal face for once turned to blank once again. This girl really have screw loose in her brain isn't she?

"Beside what with you anyway?" Jack asked, her cute face turned to frown -albeit it become pout in Issei and Narberal eyes- as she eyeing the Spirit with strange look "Daddy never complaint or not happy when I with him." She take step forward, standing in front of the taller woman directly "If I recall, it was you who always whining, moaning and arguing about Daddy behavior. Are you truly care for him?" She quirked eyebrow, a gleam slowly appear in her eyes "Are you loyal to us?"

Narberal eyes narrowed, inwardly she feel surprise the girl suddenly change the topic and ask her loyalty like this. It seems she also straightforward person, something that similar like Issei, no doubt she inherit it from him

The Spirit actually tempted to summon countless vine and began to strangle the girl then give her good spanking. She loyal to Issei, she has been with him longer than her who just few days spend day with him! What right she have to question her?

But instead doing that, the Spirit give her smile, a sincere and kind smile

"I assure you Jack-chan, I'm loyal to Issei-kun." Narberal said simply, her tone softened "It just, you must know Issei-kun here never show his dislike openly, he love you too much to reject you, however you also must know that you bother him." She said, her gaze fell to Issei who observing them. Jack also turned to him, eyes asking for confirmation

Issei face remain blank, expression never twitch or change when his name mentioned "Its true." He said simply

Hearing that Jack pouted, cheeks puffed in irritated manner "But most men love it!"

"Then surely you know I'm not most men." Issei responded, then his gold eye narrowed a bit "Don't compare me with them, Jack." His voice is monotone, but to everyone in there, it clear there warning in there, a sign of his displeasure

Jake freeze, her whole body went rigid as if she encased by ice "Y-Yes!" She stammered out, it clear daddy is not happy with what she just said. The thought of making her dad angry is something that she never dream of! "S-Sorry dad! P-Please forgive me! I-I went too far!" She begged, eyes began to wet from tears that threatened to come out

The sight Issei instantly faced could make any man heart touched, the only thing that very fit to it now is 'moe', even Narberal grimaced and feel her heart swooned at the look Jack expressed to him

Issei merely look blankly at Jack

Then, he rise one hand, he make motion for the Assassin to come to him. The murderer in child appearance gulped, it obvious using 'cute' expression not even make her dad feel pity to her, she should knew about this in first place. She slowly approach him, stopping in front of him, she blanched when Issei hand raised. She close her eyes and brace herself for the coming strike

PAT! PAT!

It never come

"E-Eh?"

Instead pain that come, she feel soft and gentle touch caressing her hair, she rise her face and see Issei look at her with same blank face. But there difference, where the first time his eyes show nothing but coldness, now there small fondness in there

"Learn your lesson. Respect Narberal, ok?" He lectured

Jack jaw open a bit, eyes widen and shimmering, lower lip quivering, shoulder shaking. Then without warning she lunged at Issei

"DADDYYY! I LOVE YOUUU!" She cried/squealed as she give her father hug

The boy not bother to move, allowing the girl to crash upon him and make his body fell from the seat with her on top, snuggling to his chest and wailing out about 'Daddy so kind', 'Daddy is the best', 'Daddy not mad', 'Daddy love me' and similar things

While his face remain blank, but one can tell there hint of annoyance in his eyes. He send look to Narberal who smiling down at them, hoping she will help him

Noticing the look, Narberal giggled "Usually I will help, but because you still make that outfit despite know it not proper, let this be lesson for you." She said before she turned, pushing the tray away and went to kitchen, leaving Issei who has one his eyebrow twitch one and his lip curled to frown

He will get her back for this...

* * *

 _Dizzy would be the best word to describe the sensation he feel_

 _He don't know what else to said other than that. Then again he can't speak, no coherent word come out from his mouth, all he able to spew out is groan_

 _The boy open his eyes. What did he eat to make him feel such headache. What did he do before this happen?_

 _The last thing he remember was he painting garden at his grandpa house. He also still remember how happy he was when he give him the painting of him and his grandma together when they young_

 _So... How he can feel such pain now?_

 _He groaned once again, brown eyes snap open to the World shakingly, the pupil still need to accustomed with light that crash to it._

 _He rise his body, and when he did that he feel... Tired... Heavy... What adult call it again? Sore. Yes, he remember his father said his back sore and need massage from mother when he come hom from working_

 _Judging by how his father describe what it mean, it best to conclude right now he feeling sore in his whole body. If he recall as well, it caused by exaggerate working or because sleep in wrong position_

 _He never remember to work very hard, he just painting in garden and he never tired in painting in his whole lfe. So it leave him with sleep in wrong position_

 _Then again, he never remember he go to bed or fall to sleep either_

 _As his eyes no longer feel the pain, he open it widely, brown orbs jumping all around him before it open more wide than before as he feel his jaw hang down a bit_

 _"W-Wha...?"_

 _Prison... The best way to describe it is, he currently in prison_

 _Dark, damp place, iron steel cell that caging him in the room. The only source of light is a single lamp above him that illuminate his surrounding_

 _"P-Prison? W-Where? W-Wha? Where am I?!"_

 _It shouldn't be surprise that in that moment he become panic. A child, not even older than nine or eight perhaps, sleep and the next moment found himself in prison, caging like wild animal_

 _He stand, raising his legs, he feel the fatigue in his limbs but he ignore it. He wobbled on his path, reaching for the iron bar that trapping him, pressing himself to gain view of his surrounding_

 _"MOM! DAD! WHERE AM I?! MOM! DAD! HELP!"_

 _He yell, scream, shout, and yelling again. But no matter what he did, no one respond to him. His childish voice echoed in the corridor of the prison that cage him, he try to pull the iron bar, despite he knew how ridiculous and stupid it be but it not stop him from trying_

 _But the result is worse_

 _The moment he try to pull it, pain surge to his hand, flowing through his nerve, slithering and shocked him, eliciting painful scream out from his throat. The boy gril released, and he hurled back, invisible force slammed to him and he crashed to the wall with sickening crunch_

 _It hurt... It hurt... It hurt... What was that? What was that? What WAS THAT?!_

 _He shakingly rise his body, it painful, but somehow he able to force himself to stand, brown eyes filled with nothing but fear roaming to his tiny hands that have burnt mark on his palms while smoke come out from it_

 _"Now, now, that was wonderful scream you let out."_

 _A unfamiliar and feminine voice broke him from his stupor. Head raised and he found himself staring at..._

 _"Grandma?" He asked_

 _The person who stand in front of the cell is none other than his grandmother. Her gray hair tied into bun, wearing pink and flower dress, old and wrinkle familiar face that he see before he trapped in here_

 _But there something wrong... So wrong..._

 _His grandmother always have kind and soft smile, when she look at him, the best word to describe it is she look at him with love_

 _But this... This old woman..._

 _Instead of that loving and benevolent smile, it was smirk. A cruel smirk. Her eyes that supposed to be brown is violet instead_

 _Whoever she is... She not his grandma... She may have her face, her dress, her appearance. But she not her_

 _Add the fact her grandma voice also not that... Young? His grandma voice quite dry due to her old age_

 _"You recognize I'm not your grandma aren't you?" She spoke, hand on her hip "My, my, you truly smart boy Issei-kun."_

 _The boy gulped, body shaking in obvious fear "W-Who are you?" He asked in horrified tone "W-What you done with grandma? Mom! And Dad! Where are they?!" He demanded, despite he try to brave but the terror is obvious in his voice_

 _The woman that use her grandma skin grinned, revealing a healthy teeth that not belonging to his grandmother part "That's too many question Issei-kun, but I guess you have right to know." She chuckled "Your family has been handled. Safe to say they will never find you, that's all you need to know." She stated, making the boy terror increased "And as for me, you can call me... Blake."_

 _And with that she melted_

 _It almost like watching ice that placed in hot pan. Her skin turned to liquid, fell down slowly like a slime, but not just skin. It her whole body. Cloth, hair, eyes, cheeks, nose, legs, hands, everything_

 _And when they all down, standing in front of the iron bar, is a beautiful woman with long violet colored hair, purple eyes. She clad in blue long sleeved dress that reveal her shoulder and part of her breast, and she wore a simple black heels_

 _But it not done there_

 _While true the woman is beautiful beyond anyone he ever seen, but that not what caught Issei eyes. No. It was pair of bat wing that sprout ot from her back, extended like a part of limbs proudly_

 _"My name is Blake, Blake Abaddon from House of Abaddon." Blake introduced herself, cruel smirk crossed her face "And I am a Devil."_

 _Issei feel his heart stop at the last part_

 _"D-Devil?" He squeaked, horror and terror clear in his voice_

 _"Yes." Blake nodded, enjoying the fear of the boy display "And yes, I come for your soul Issei-kun."_

 _"S-Soul? M-My soul? B-But why?!"_

 _"Hmm... That would be telling right? But I guess I will answer it since you are good boy." Blank smirk widened, eyes gleaming with nothing but malicious intent "It because your soul possess power that able to kill Gods."_

 _Issei froze hearing that. It was familiar. Very familiar and he recognize it. He had ask Narberal how he create her when she come to him but the Spirit never knew how. However that doesn't mean she can't do anything, oh no. She asked of course_

 _Asking the plants, the animals, the nature. As Nature Spirit she can talk to nature and eveyrthing that live within it, communicating with them. And she found out the existence of Sacred Gear_

 _She doesn't get much, but apparently there exist power within Human that make them able to do supernatural things. Creating fire, ice, manipulating shadow. Or even one that he held. And among those powers, there thirteen that acknowledged to the whole World_

 _Longinus they called. Weapons that granted by God to mankind to save themselves from deadly creatures that lurking to feast upon them_

 _The moment the information reached to his mind. He already make a move. He don't know his power, but if it allow him to create something like Narberal then-_

 _PAIN!_

 _It was the worse pain he ever felt truthfully. The previous pain when holding the iron bar before is nothing compared to this, merely moth in front of flame. Issei let out a howl of scream, he screaming, screaming and screaming. The painful scream and howl would make any people terrified, horrified, and would even make some criminal feel pity and thought to help the one who let out such painful voice_

 _But the Devil in front of him only smiling_

 _"If you try to use your power Issei-kun, I will torture you like that." Blake said, voice filled with_ _ **joy**_ _and_ _ **happiness**_ _as she stare at the boy who writhing in floor, spasming like dying animal with smile of_ _ **pleasure**_ _"Oww, is it hurt Issei-kun?" She asked in voice that filled with concern, despite she truly feel the opposite but the tone in there is so sincere and make Issei believe that perhaps she truly worry about what she did_

 _But such thought end when she said the next word_

 _"Then, let me hear your scream once_ _ **MORE**_ _!"_

 _Another painful howl tore out from his throat. The pain! The pain! The pain! It everywhere! It everywhere! It everywhere! Legs, hands, nose, cheeks, eyes, ears, hair, it even under his skin! Blood! Nerve!_ _ **IT EVERYWHERE!**_

 _In such cruel and brutal view, the Devil let out cackle of glee. Her beautiful appearance turned to wicked, ugly, horrifying. No matter how she beauty and alluring she look but the way she cackled and moaning in pleasure reveal that she is anything but beauty_

 _She is monster..._

 _And she proud of it. She is Devil after all_

 _"Well!" Blake clapped her hand cheerfully, her beautiful smile still plastered in her face as she looking at Issei who twitching in ground from pain "I hope you learn your lesson Issei-kun, if you try to make a move, I will put you into something more than this." She said, she aware the boy still conscious despite the pain, the spell she use make sure of that after all "Like I said before you try to interrupt me, I will take your soul and that power of yours. But you not need to be sad, no. Extracting Longinus is not easy, it need... Procedure. And the device I order also hasn't come yet. It will come in next week, of course, so you get what I mean?"_

 _Blake see Issei eyes widened in horror despite he now only see blur due to the pain, she can taste his fear, his terror, his horror. She practically can smell it and feel it in her skin in fact, ohhh, she going to need change her underwear after this! She always love to torture small innocent thing_

 _"Yes! You will spend whole week with me! Me and my toy, just you and me, and my fun stuff!" She gushed like a high school girl as she feel the boy horror increase further "And maybe more perhaps, if I recall to extract Longinus, the wielder have to be... Empty. Hmmm, I wonder what it mean." She giggled in joy, her voice so melodic that it was unbelievable that she capable to torturing someone, innocent child especially "I guess, all I need is just to break that imagination of yours." She stated, her mouth curled to wide grin, revealing some part of her sharp fang, the black wing behind her make her truly what she really is to Issei eyes_

 _A Devil_

 _A Demon_

 _A Monster_

 _"Don't worry Issei-kun, I assure you, I will be very,_ _ **very hard**_ _on you."_

* * *

 **Hello all! How are you?! How are you?! Fu, fu, fu. It been a while hasn't it? Sorry for my late update, I kinda have small vacation due to celebrating Chinese New Year. For you all whom celebrating Chinese New Year as well, I want to say**

 **Gong Xi Fat Choi**

 **Wan se ru yi**

 **Shen ti xian kang**

 **Xin nian kuai le**

 **Hong bao na lai? XD**

 **Now that's done, let get back to the topic! As you all can see, the Project Bible finally revealed! Yes! Issei build his own army for the future! He not fighter, but he creator, so you all should knew he won't fight, not without good reason and despite he only able to create but make no mistake, Issei himself is no weakling as well**

 **After all, he is Father of All Monsters, if he not strong and only ordinary there no way he can become Father of those abomination**

 **And here we have Kokabiel discussing matter with Issei, if you all see it, despite Issei in disadvantage but he not that loss. He able to make the loss as small as possible, though he now technically still in Kokabiel grasp, something that was logical seeing Kokabiel have hundred years of experience! And he also support Issei! I bet only few of you see that right?! XD or you all see it? Damn!**

 **And we also get glimpse of Narberal ability. Manipulating plant, well that was to be expected from Nature Spirit right? Hahaha! And another one, Issei seems very intrigued with Dimension Lost, for another of his project. I already have plan what this project is, and make no mistake it will be very, very biiiig! Hahahaha! XD**

 **And last, flashback of what happen to Issei. *grimace* I admit I did not enjoy writing it, trust me, I'm not like torture so much. But I quite love tragic character, so I write it**

 **We will get another glimpse of Issei flashback of course, I think I will reveal his past and what happen to him in this arc, and in this arc as well he will leave from Kuoh, we in Kokabiel Arc after all now**

 **And last thing! I got many PM to write RWBY story, I admit I don't know what the hell is RWBY in first place, all I knew it only about four girl that like Charlie Angel :P.**

 **I already read and learn about the story a bit and I admit I... Interested. Yeah, quite interested to write one. I already have some idea about the story, but I still reluctant to write it since I wish to finish this arc before refocusing to Representation of Humanity. Have no fear, I never intent to abandon RoH, I just need inspiration and further idea, I already have plan for Issei leaving to Kyoto and who the antagonist in there, I just need more scene and inspiration to write it down**

 **As for RWBY story, I will give another thought later about writing it. Depend on the situation, I may going to unleash the prologue and few chapter before focusing back to this story**

 **Anyway, I guess that's all I wish to said in this chapter. Next will be focused to Issei further deal with Kokabiel. And we finally see Jack in action, oh yeah, make no mistake everyone, she maybe cute and angelic, but next chapter will reveal her nature as cold blooded killer *give cheshire cat grin***

 **Ahem! Okay, this is it for now, I hope you people love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	10. Jacqueline the Assassin

**Chapter 9. Jacqueline the Assassin**

* * *

Dark...

The place where they currently is dark... So dark... And so quite that the only sound that reverberated is sound of their footstep that meet with the stairs that led them further to below

The only source of the light in there is multiple torchs that hooked to the corner of the dark wall, illuminating the dark road ahead them

"It deeper than I thought." Kokabiel remarked as he walk in the dark road "When I detect anomally in this city, I never thought it would be this deep." He said to his companion before scrunch his lip inn thoughtful manner "Then again, you need to make it deep so those Devils can't sense the presence of those."

He stare above while saying the last part, despite the surface of the tunnel they in were can't be seen and only show darkness, but Kokabiel sharp eyes able to see them. They barely able though, and Kokabiel will dismiss it as his only imagination had he not caught sight of the celling on top of them not moved

He don't know what is there. But their color is black like abyss itself, they seems glued to the celling above the road, slithering in manner that look like snake, soundless, voiceless, and so stealthy.

"They not supposed to be sensed." Issei remarked as he walk forward, his eyes and face never turned back to glance at his companion "They are creature that become one with nature, fusing with them and manipulate the nature aura to cover my project."

Kokabiel let out hum at that, he appear to be quite intrigued "How long has you create them?"

"Six years." Issei said "Ever since I return to this city, they are the first one that I create."

"Six years..." Kokabiel rolled the word on his tongue, a small surprise can be seen in his cerulean blue eyes "It mean you were eleven that time?" He asked rhetorically "To think you able create such creatures at young age..."

Despite how it sound so simple, but it actually very complicated. If one try to put it through logical and common method, creating creature that able to manipulate Senjutsu is not easy, Senjutsu is power that connected to the World directly, they are not raw power like people think but actually result of mixed essence of those who die and have their remain scatter to the World

Even Kokabiel doesn't know how to use Senjutsu, due to it complexity. Only few races that capable to manipulate it, Youkai Faction in Japan is one of them. There reason after all why Gods in Shinto not kill all Youkai and let them work under their command

"Narberal help mostly." Issei grunted simply while keep walking "And with few touch of imagination."

Ah... That pretty much make sense, the Nature Spirit that reside inside his home. Just by looking at her for the first time, Kokabiel can tell that spirit is the most intelligence Issei Hyoudou has created, it is safe to say perhaps she is one of the creature that has live the longest and gain her own self conscious. So she must be has learn many things about Senjutsu, and giving her status as Nature Spirit, it wouldn't be so hard

And while maybe she doesn't possess much knowledge, but that part can be covered with Issei imagination, resulting perfect creature that capable to blend in nature

Truly this boy is terrifying being...

"But it seems the blend is too perfect." Issei remarked, his eyes roam to above as he watching small movement above the rock "And because it too perfect..."

"I'm noticing it." Kokabiel finished with nod and small smile. That's the reason why he aware there something strange with this city, it not like he can sense something wrong with it, but because the thing that try to hide is make it too perfect, so perfect almost in unnatural way and it make him notice that there something under this city

"If things too perfect then people will label it as unknown, and they going to fear them." Issei commented "One of the flaw that this World possess. How pathetic." His voice not showing any emotion, but Kokabiel can tell there such amount of disdain in his voice

Another thing he discover about the boy, is he hate the World. Just from their conversation, Kokabiel can tell Issei doesn't give any care to the World, even if it burn and kill most of living being inside it, be it supernatural or not, Issei only going to stare at it before shrugging and walk away.

He don't know what caused it, but he won't be surprise if it related to his power somehow

It was then he notice there dead end not far from them. He stay silent as Issei stopped in his walk, his eyes peering to the ground in front of him without blinking before he rise his hand, then he place it to his right and

The earth wall split into two slowly, they parted as if they are gatedoor that open and welcome their owner, bringing small tremor and shaking sensation to Issei and Kokabiel surrounding.

"A elevator?" Kokabiel mused as he stare at the lift that open "Just how deep we will go?"

"We only five kilometers away from the surface." Issei answered "Another kilometer and we will reach it." He enter the lift and Kokabiel follow him

They both once again fell to another silence, and to be honest not they mind. They pretty much doesn't have things to talk about, Kokabiel himself aware that Issei dislike his presence and he can't blame him, if he were on his situation, he will feel the same

Kokabiel presence in here actually hinder Issei plan, an annoyance. Despite he can be used but Issei prefer to not to, add the fact he now taking many risk by associating with him

The elevator let out 'BING' sound, indicating they has arrive. Slowly, the door of the elevator opened and when it did, Kokabiel eyes widened and he feel his breath taken for moment

In front of him... It so different from the path they taken... Where the path is so rough and look almost like cave when man still in age of stone, they has to went through quite long way to reach the end but this? This is the opposite

Kokabiel feel he just stepped to the future... One that resemble from sci-fi movie in Human World, mixed with some kind of alien place from horror movie

There countless tube in there... It not reach hundred, it reach more. A thousand, or near hundred thousand, and a million perhaps... Exactly like in movie where people try to make clone of Human and other creatures, those tubes placed in every corner and every sides

"Impressive." Kokabiel praised as his eyes roamed to the whole place "I had seen Grigori technology and while it advanced from this in it own way but yours are... Unique."

"Thanks." Issei said, either he being sincere or sarcastic is unknown since his voice remain bland like always. He take step out from the elevator and begin to walk, with the Fallen Angel following him

Kokabiel allow his eyes to roam further to the place as he follow Issei. It was big... This place undoubtedly so big, it width and it height... He see there so many tube latched in corner of the cave walls, there many that in floor, each of them contain what look like humanoid creature infant, each of them have three pipes connected to their bodies. One in back of the head, another one in the spine and the last one in their stomach

Each of the various and those countless tubes separated by what look like a massive glass, just by gazing at it, the Fallen Angel can tell it was anything but ordinary. He can tell the mirror that separate those tubes were very firm, strong, and magical even. It resemble like one that Grigori use when they decide to quarantine something when their experiment or science creation goes wrong

To think some Human, not older than twenty able to replicate such mirror...

'He just accomplish what Magician or normal man trying to for a years...'

It was then he noted that they pass through a door that open without any knob or knocked. Kokabiel granted by sight of gigantic computer in middle of the room, followed by numerous items that seems used to powering the entire things that he had seen

"I brought you here already." Issei stated "Now give me the data you promised."

In response, Kokabiel pull out small drive before tossing it to Issei who caught it "That is the data I promised. It contain about what you wish know about us, our anatomy structure, how energy come out from our body and else." He stated

Issei take the drive and turned to the computer, he turn it on before sitting in the chair "You can see everything through that computer." He pointed to another massive monitor not far away from his position "Just turn it on and speak if you have something to ask."

With the data he get, his creation can be more perfect. He can get know God of Bible creation further, searching for any their strength point and weakness. Then increase the strength, and dispose the weakness, or turned them into something else if the weakness can't be erased

Kokabiel meanwhile not even pulling back. Despite he still polite but it clear he quite eager to find out more about this Project Bible, a project where Issei going to create his own version of Angel, Devil, and Fallen Angel.

He curious how he going to do it and how he able to do so. Granted he maybe able to using his imagination but it can't be that simple, creating monster and army of conscious being is two different things. Add the fact he also need to add Divine power for the Angel or at least something that similar with it

There also Devils, how Issei going to create such creature? What kind of image he going to use for them? And giving their Evil nature, what would he do for safety measure? Surely he aware in future they going to betray him!

And then there another matter, Fallen Angel. Angel that fallen to sin, how Issei going to create them? Gods never give birth to them, they all fell because their own fault. How Issei going to make them and how they will react to each other presence?

So many complicated things and question that he wish to know, Kokabiel really feel like a child that stand in amusement park now! He feel so giddy and curious just how far the boy knowledge? Ohh, if only Azazel here, he sure going to take Issei as his apprentice

"I allowed to look around right?" Kokabiel asked "It okay if I break one or two security in your data right?" Not like he won't did it if Issei forbid him, but it better to be polite and ask first right?

"Do as you wish." Issei replied in monotone, eyes still glued to the monitor that displaying the data he get from Kokabiel and his hands never stop typing the keyboard

Kokabiel beamed like little girl just given her favorite pony

Ignoring the somehow ominous sound from of typing from Kokabiel direction and strange aura he radiate, Issei read the data he get, everything he read instantly processed in his mind and he formulate them and thought how to use them for growing his research further

It was then his eyes caught something in the data and he paused in his typing "You have Valper Galilei with you?"

"Yup I have." Kokabiel answered, unlike Issei who paused, he keep typing his keyboard and glue his eyes to the monitor

"And he free to take?"

"Yes, do what you want with him, he already useless anyway."

It was quite scary that both of them talking about making deal like a merchant to buyer rather than talking about someone life

"What you want with him by the way? I quite curious." Kokabiel asked

"I want his brain, information he have about Light element, one that he manage to succeed from Holy Sword Project. The one I stole from Church not complete and there things they try to hide, probably due to their moral code."

"And there no better source than the one who led the project itself." Kokabiel nodded with sage expression at Issei plan "Well, lucky you he happen to be the one that I need dispose. You can get him if you wish, I already include the data of your target in there as well."

"... I see..." Issei responded, voice bland as usual as he spin in his chair and turned to his back "Assassin..."

Kokabiel body stiffened for less than second when he suddenly sense burst of energy in middle of them. He also stop from continuing his research and spun to see there new person now with them, standing in front of Issei, wearing rag that completely cover her figure, is a young girl, younger than Issei in two or three years perhaps. She have pale white hair, followed by pale skin and pair of yellow-green eyes, there also scar that marred her left eye and her right cheek

"Father." Assassin speak, her voice sound so innocent, so pure just like her appearance

Kokabiel though, know that this little girl anything but that

"I want you to go to this place." Issei handed her pack of paper that instantly come out from the printer near him "Kill anyone, but bring this one body to me." He stated as he take another paper that done printed and hand it to her "Here the information of the base."

Assassin take the documents, flipping paper after papers, eyes glued to them for seconds before she pack them all. Then, she give bright and pure smile to her Father "Dad, can I..."

"Yes, you can play with them as much as you wish, just make sure there won't be any of your trace left though."

The grin and smile that Assassin shoot to him radiate nothing but pure joy

"Assassin..." Kokabiel rolled the word in his tongue, making both of them turned to him "Project Assassin? One of the Seven huh?"

"You manage to hack until that one?" Issei tilted his head slightly

"I'm not expert in computer like Azazel, but I'm still good." Kokabiel chuckled "Though, this one not so hard. The protection not too strong, there another though."

"It because it already complete, so I fail to see why it necessary to cover it. That also reveal nothing but basic information." Issei shrugged in nonchalant manner

"I see..." Kokabiel nodded as his eyes locked to Assassin who only smiled to him "I know something following us, but I can't pinpoint her location. You have quite knack for being assassin, Assassin."

"Boo!" Assassin let out mocking boo to the Fallen Angel "That lame pun!" She wrinkled her nose a bit as sign of disgust "You should have your tongue pull out from your mouth, then have it grilled to pan before have it feeded to Cerberus! Along with the entire of you body that should cut to pieces for that mockery!"

Rather than scandalized that a young girl look so innocent just speak such gruesome thing, or cringed from such threat, Kokabiel only flash the little girl smile, one that beautiful and show the World beauty of creature that dubbed as Angel

"Is that so?" He asked in bemusement

"Yes." Asssassin answered firmly

This only make the Fallen Angel throw his head back and laughed "Amusing creature she is, Issei Hyoudou." He said, shaking his head in pure amusement "Act like human, look like one, think like one, and yet, I can see that she anything but one. Does the other six would be like her?"

"Maybe..." Issei answered plainly "Assassin is one of the oldest I create. Saber and the other still not exist, their awareness and consciousness there, yes, but I have yet give them body and form."

"They still in shape of soul?" Kokabiel asked with slight astonishment

"You can say so." Issei grunted "But they still incomplete, unlike Assassin that I create from zero, they are... The first I make when attempting to create soul." He tilt his head "The result is obvious, fail."

"Then, isn't it better to just kill them?" Kokabiel asked "Make new one, recreate them."

"If it was that easy I already did." Issei replied, he spin in his chair and face Kokabiel directly "There reason I did not do that."

Kokabiel tilt his head slightly "And that reason?"

"..." Issei only silent, his left hand moved back and began to typing the keyboard without even looking. Then, after press one button, the picture in the monitor changed, it split into six pieces where each of them showing a tube that filled with shapeless glowing light "Have you ever made a mistake that actually become more success than what you intend to?"

"Ah..." Kokabiel make face of understanding "I see... May I know what their... Specialty?"

"... You will found it later." Issei said in brushing manner as he spun back to face the monitor

Kokabiel smiled in response, he doesn't regret abandoning his plan to assassinate the Gremory and Sitri heiress, because he truly have found interesting Human

* * *

Rather than standing in forest or isolated, the abandoned Church actually far from it. It stand tall, towering over the house that surround it like teenager stand among the children

It looked old, dirty and dusty... Not surprise seeing this church actually abandoned one in first place. The purpose of why they make this place as base despite there many citizens around it is simple, hiding in plain sight

Not all abandoned church is place where Fallen Angel reside, many of them indeed left because it not used anymore, such as the owner of the land wish for it to left behind, it location quite hard to reach and many else

Robert not even bother to hold the yawn that come out from his mouth as he cracked his neck, making popping sounds by doing that. He lazily gaze at the outside through window with bored expression

These last few weeks is filled with nothing in here. Always patroling and looking over the street if something come. The guard in here is rather thick, this is place where Ex-Bishop Valper Galilei working after all. Guarded by ten Fallen Angel, six with four wings while the remain have six wings, and nearly hundred stray exorcist that have experience facing stray Devil or the normal one in past

Robert himself is one of those stray exorcist, he once was faithful follower of the church, he was once strong exorcist, one that kill Devils in name of God

And he was once, a loving father and husband...

Murdered by Devil... Accident they said, wrong time in wrong place when they hunt stray Devil... And he can't do anything since the Devil that murder his family is heir of the Phenex clan, one of 72 pillars not just a mere Devil

As compensation, he gived money, one that will be enough for the rest of his life...

He grit his teeth under his clamped mouth, just remembering it make his blood boil. Money?! Money?! He didn't need money! He want revenge! He want his daughter, son and wife to be avenged! Money is not the reason he become exorcist in first place!

"Oi, Robert."

A familiar voice call his name, breaking him from his stupor as he turned to the owner of the voice

"Bruce." Robert greeted

Bruce is a man in middle of his twenties, short brown hair, hazel colored eyes, and clad in priest outfit just like him. Cigar trapped between his mouth as the pipe let out smoke from the man exhaled breath

"I'm patrol with you again huh?" Bruce asked with bored voice

"It seems so." Robert grunted in monotone

The man make displeased sound by clicking his tongue, he walk and approach his colleague, standing on his side and stare at window as well "God damn, been two weeks in here and yet. We still not get any news. What Kokabiel-sama doing anyway? I start to growing mushroom from my body just because watching that mad bishop" He grumbled

Robert said nothing to him, his eyes also locked to the window and staring to outside through it. He can sympathy with Bruce, Valper clearly not someone that his presence enjoyed, the man always focused on his research and never once tried to communicate with them, he only did when ordering something, and after that he grumbling to himself about something they not understand

"What do you think Robert? Think we can ditch today guard and hang out somewhere?" Bruce offered with grin

"Let just stay here." Robert grunted "As much I want to go out but I don't want invoke one of Fallen Angels irritation. God know they all scary when mad, especially Nicole." He said with shudder a bit, remembering how scary the Fallen Angel

"Hahaha, yeah, but damn that girl is one of piece eh?" Bruce chuckled "Fallen Angel, the Angel part suit her. Heck! Kokabiel-sama even look beautiful! If only he is she."

"Stop talking nonsense and let get this done." Robert said with irritation in his voice "We only going to walk around this street, best to make it fast."

"Yeah, yeah." Bruce waving his hand as he see to outside "Damn I know it not uncommon to have mist around here but this one quite thick." He muttered "And it make me more lazy to go..." He trailed off as his eyes caught something in the mist "Hmph?"

This get Robert attention as well as he notice his colleague staring intently to the window "What is it?

"I see something in the mist..." Bruce informed with slight edge in his voice, his hand drifted down to the gun on his right hip and he rise it, loading it in preparation

"You sure?" Robert asked, but judging by his voice it clear he believe the man as his hand now wielding sword that made by light, eyes also focused to the mist

"I'm pretty damn sure." Bruce grunted "The boundary field not alert us though, but I'm not blind, you know how good I am with this babe." He said while gesturing to his gun

Robert not even bother to reply that, among stray that here, Bruce is one of the best in ranged attack, he can shoot bulleye from 25M away without much problem and needing scope to help.

"Should we alert the other?" Robert asked grimly, if there thing that able to pass through the boundary field that set by the Angel of the Stars himself without alerting them, then whoever it is must be very damn dangerous

"Let do that." Bruce replied in same tone, his eyes still glued to the window for moment before he turn around to see-

Little girl?

... A girl with white hair that probably only thirteen or fourteen years old, clad in rag that cover her body completely

 **INTRUDER!**

In less than second the moment his eyes glued to her, Bruce already pull his gun, aiming to the girl between eyes and finger pulling the trigger then-

He died

Hand flung apart from body like it never attached to it in first place, head fell down from torso like part of puppet that fell because lost it string

Two strike, so fast that human eye couldn't perceipt it. So strong that it pierce through bones, tendon, muscles and flesh like it never there.

Robert and Bruce never even know they already death

The Assassin stared at the dead bodies in the ground, one of them headless and loss one of it hand, while the other have hole gaping in it face. A small peck of blood marking her cheek as she smiled cheerfully like girl that walking around in park rather than just killing somebody

Then, the smiled melted and turn to pout

"Aww, they already dead." She whined, one leg stomping to the ground in childish manner. She was thinking maybe they would put more fight, she love when her toy struggle after all, obedient one boring "Well, doesn't matter!" She chirped cheerfully "There still many dolls to toy with!"

She let out beautiful and melodic hum as she began to walk away, walking in jovial manner without caring what she just did and leaving the corpses that drown in pool of their own blood

* * *

As abandoned church, it just to be expected to keep it look like one.

Even if there living people inside, but no one bother to turn on the electric or lighten the lamp, it was abandoned place after all so it better to have it like one, even if no one see it but in case things happen

The only light that illuminating the dark building is candles that hang on the wall, there countless and so many of them. Every two foot there candles that glowing. Some maybe not a candle but a lantern, but it same, no electricity that used

Five people garbed in exorcist outfit walking in that darkness. Faces hidden from the hood of their outfit, guns and swords strapped or holded by them as they make their way

"Dark as usual huh..." One of them muttered

"What do you expect? This is abandoned church." The other replied nonchalantly

"I know, but still... It boring..." He sighed "We've been here for two weeks, but until now there no direct order from Kokabiel-sama or higher."

"Be patient, the base that Kokabiel-sama control not just us you know?"

"... Well that's true." He understand that, Kokabiel is one of the higher in Grigory after all so obviously person like him will be busy

While the two bantering, the remaining only silent and keep walking. For them, this almost like daily routine already, someone will complain but in the end they still did it. To be honest, they also feel the same way, doing nothing but guard this place is quite boring. But it not like they have any choice anyway, they are subordinate and Kokabiel while can be kind and merciful but he won't hesitate to rip apart their hearts with smile

"Hey..." One of priest that silence since beginning spoke "Is it just me or... It kind of cold in here?" He asked as he rub his sleeve

"Cold?" The other that also silent this far asked "What are you talking about it not-" He stopped when feel something cold slithering to his spine, involuntarily make him shiver.

It appear also felt by his colleagues as they quickly turn to behind them with wary expression...

And they just in time to see the road behind them gone, engulfed by a large mist that swallow the whole corridor and everything. Everything. It come so fast, slithering and crawling like shadow that casted by the light itself. The candles, lantern, and everything it eat unseen and lost their lights

"WHAT THE-"

The mist swallow them before any of them can do anything

"DAMN IT! RICHARD!"

"RICK!"

"FUCK! EVERYONE!"

"BEN!"

Shout of panic and enrage instantly reverberated to the corridor, angry pounding could be heard from the priests the moment the mist swallow them all.

Then

...

...

...

...

...

...

Silent...

The yell, shout and noise suddenly gone. The corridor that still packed with mist was silent, it as if there no living being in there. It as if what just happen moment ago never exist in first place

NNNGGGG

A light with size of three foot long appear inside the mist, followed by gasp and harsh cough. The holder of the light try his best to regain his breath, panting could be heard as he rise his light sword higher, using it as a torch to illuminate his surrounding

"What the fuck." He rasped as he hold his chest, his eyes narrowed to all direction "Shit, shit, what the fucking hell just happen?!"

He see nothing but mist. No matter how he glanced around, only white gas surround him. Unlike before, there no darkness in here, the darkness is no more, replaced by white gas, smoky and misty...

...

Which is something very strange actually... Right now there no source of light in there save for the light sword he wield, but somehow he able to see everything as if it was a day... Even if it was misty... Very misty

"Shit..." He murmured "What the fucking hell..." For some reason his heart begin to beating faster. Gods! What actually happen?! An attack?! Why the heck boundary field not alert them?! It was bonded to them! The field that created doesn't have defensive function, it specialty however is it have very good detection and also can be bonded to multiple people at same time, so if thing happen, it will notify all of them

And yet...

"RICK! RICHARD!" He shouted to the mist while walking around "Everyone! Oi! Can you hear me?! Fuck! This mist is thick as hell!"

He was silent for moment, waiting for someone to response him as he tilt his sword, illuminating everything near it and glancing around

...

No one answer him

...

He is not a coward. He have face many stray Devils in past, one that having appearance that resemble monster from children worst nightmare, and not just in matter of appearance, but in personality and abilities. So monstrous that perhaps it would make lesser man traumatized for the rest of thei life. He have face those creatures, and stand out victorious

And yet...

Why...? ... Why his body shaking? Why he sweating so much? Why his teeth can't stop chattering? Why his heart beating so fast and so loud like this?

Something is wrong, so wrong, _really,_ _really_ wrong...

SRRRKK!

"WHO'S THERE?!" He screamed, sword instantly poised to the direction where the noise come from

He replied by nothing but silent

His pupil dilating, foots shaking and trembling as he take one slow step forward. He swallow the lump in his throat, his hand that trembling raised, trying to illuminate the path in front of him

"R-Rick?" He stammered "R-Richard? K-Kevin? Guys?"

Once again there no response, however he didn't care. He tried his best to bury the fear that gnawing in his stomach... And he fail...

"S-Screw this!"

He was all but calm as he let out shriek before turned and began to run, adrenaline pumping to his whole body and he put as much strength as possible to his legs and begin to run away

But he not make more than even six steps before he tripped over something and fell. Squawk come out from his lip as he hit the ground, he not even bother to think, as soon he fall he quickly rise himself and glanced to what tripping him...

And have to held back vomit in instant

It was Rick... The man laid on his back, his stomach split open, making the intestine and organs inside it splash over the ground, and a large toy fire-truck shoved in through his crotch

He did not able to hold his shriek as he quickly scramble back, away from his colleague dead body. His hands push him as far as he could before he feel his back hit something... It was at that time he realize despite the mist cover everything but he still in corridor, so right now it either he hit the end of the way or one of the wall...

Doesn't matter anyway, now clearly is not time to think such things...

He push himself to stand, hand touched the floor, but rather than meet solid material, he feel soft and cold sensation in there... ... Slowly, he tilt his head, sweat practically raining down to his whole body as he turned and see...

Richard... Laying against the wall and had metal jacks stuck into both of his eyes with his jaw wide open as if letting silent scream. His skull had caved in, and what lay next to him was a broken baseball bat, snapped in half in a pool of blood.

He did not scream. Not at all. But for moment he swear his heart just stop beating, one or two seconds before it resumed and he inhale air as much as he can to make his heart pumping once more. His hand went to his mouth as he tried to hold vomit only to fail as his stomach fluid come out and fall to the misty floor through his hand

However, before he can react, before he can panic further, before he can do anything... Something dropped to his head...

DRIP! DRIP! DRIP!

He can feel it wet over the back of his head, drooled down to his cheek from behind before dripping to the ground. Every instinct, every sense, every consciousness, everything that part of his mind scream to not look above, to stop there and run while closing his eyes... And yet... Somehow he found his head tilted above...

How he regret that to the rest of his life

It was Ben... The last person in his team... Strapped to the celling above... All of his limbs staked, and spread like a star. Eyes and mouth was wide open and sticking out of the latter was the beginning of a toy car track, it had been shoved down to his throat. His chest was cut open and where his heart supposed is replaced by dismantled pieces of a doll

And once again, he empty his stomach

He gasping for breath, his vision that moment ago focused now become nothing but blur. The fear that terrorize his body and mind now began to overwhelming, to say he still conscious until now is miracle, he should be faint from shock or have his heart stop beating due to shock he got and yet... He stay conscious...

" **H** e **T** o **O** **L** o **U** d... **I** **D** o **N** 't **L** i **K** e **I** t. **T** h **E G** a **M** e **N** o **F** u **N I** f **Y** o **U T** o **O** **L** o **U** d. **S** o **I P** u **T** **C** a **R** **T** o **H** i **S** **M** o **U** t **H**."

A distorted voice... Distorted voice that resemble like thousand different kind of little girl wail, weep, and sob mixed into one, a voice that express nothing but terror and install fear to his very heart

He feel his head tilted upward, no, he not move it, but something did. Pressing both his cheeks coldly and raise his head to meet with the voice owner

The image will never gone from his mind... Forever it will scar his soul...

It was face... A very big face, one that towering over him. Face of a girl with short white hair... And have her eyes socket empty while drooling bloody tears, with a toothless mouth that stretch across her face in inhumane width, and inside that hole is... A nightmare... Tentacle of flesh, hands that filled with bloods, faces of tortured souls that scream suffering and pain

" **W** i **L** l **Y** o **U** **P** l **A** y **W** i **T** h **M** e **T** o **O** **M** i **S** t **E** r **?** "

The scream he let out moment ago was nothing compared to this one

* * *

A pair of amethyst colored orbs snap open, strands of black hair waving in air as the beautiful creature snap her neck to behind

"Ivy, Sally, you feel that?" She asked aloud

The two womans that around her snap their eyes to her in instant. One of them, short red haired woman that appear in middle of her twenties, her beautiful face marred by solemn expression, her green emerald eyes reflecting grim light "Yeah Sam..."

"We being cut away from the Boundary Field." The last one speak, just like her colleagues, she appear in middle of twenties, her hair though is long and green colored, with matching green eyes

Sound of something flapped, followed by wind blown reverberated in the altar as three pairs of black raven wings sprout out from their back, revealing their true nature to the World. Lights gather in their hands, circling, slithering before turned to solid mass in shape of sword and spears. The three Fallen Angels instantly gather together, their back facing each other and covering their behind

"Intruder? How it able to sneak in?" Sally murmured, eyes darting to left and right few times

"That doesn't matter, right now we better to dispose whatever it is." Ivy responded "I doubt it sneak in this far without doing anything." She said darkly

"Then... Betty, Melisa and the other..." Sam trailed off, her voice dark and grim

"Doubtfully." Sally reassured instantly "You know the other are gathering together, there seven of them, if they fight whatever it is, there no doubt it going to cause havoc that detectable to us." She explained

"So it come to pick us because there only three of us huh?" Ivy stated, feral smirk slowly crossed to her face "Well, I'm kind of bored too anyway so a little battle will enlighten my day."

"Don't get cocky Ivy." Sam chided instantly "Whatever it is, it must be skilled to able pass through Kokabiel-sama boundary field, so stay alert."

The conversation end there as the trio stop talking and focused to pay attention to their surrounding. Their ears and sights sharpened, even if the altar now dark and filled with many furnitures but to them it was as clear as day, and they can see and hear without any problem.

"THERE!"

It was barely able to heard, as matter of fact, it close to not exist. However to them who have superior physiology than Human, Sally hear it. Albeit barely able to, but she without doubt heard it

Spear already soar to it before she spoke, slicing through the air and illuminating the darkness before it explode as it hit the benches in there, making the dark room into bright for moment

But it not over, just when one explosion appear, two more followed. This time, it strike the left and the right part of the explosion just when it come, making the whole place shaking and tremble under the force of their attack

Smoke and debris fly to everywhere from the result of their attacks. The trio Fallen Angels already create new pair of light weapons in their hands as their eyes locked to where their assault moment ago

"We got it?" Sally asked

TAP. SWOOSH! CLANG!

The answer they got come in form of something dive down from above them. It target was their middle, their back that exposed from above with intent to split them. However it did not succeed as the trio Fallen Angel saw it coming, the moment it come down, they all look up and rise their weapons. The trio weapons clashed against pair of dagger that slammed down to them, the light from their weapons illuminate their surrounding and allow them to see their attacker

'A little girl?'

Jack face was epiphany of innocent as she stare down att them. Screech and skidding sound echoed as her daggers that collide against the trio combined weapons trying their best to reach their target

It did not. The three of them stronger than her, and Jack know it ever since the beginning. So she pull back, twisting her weapons and her body, she push herself in air, flipping one time before landed gracefully in ground

However just when her foots touch the floor, Sally and Ivy already there. They come from left and right, Sally with her long sword and Ivy with her spear, they thrust their weapons forward, aiming for the girl face and her heart at same time

Their weapons meet nothing but air as the Assassin twitch her body backward. It was feat that impossible giving she just landed, but it happen. Her body bended back almost to impossible angle, both her hands planted to the floor support her body so she not fall.

With single twist of her hand, she spun, her legs that covered in leather boots with sharp edge on it heel extended and aimed to slice both her opponents who dodge her assault by taking step back

Jack not stop there, after countering she instantly entering stance, her daggers twirling as she spin and swung it horizontally, just in time to block arrow of light that aimed to her face. Then she began to leapt back while moving her body, dodging three other arrows that intent to skewer her easily

As she skid in ground and brush off the dirt on her rage, she give benevolent smile to the Fallen Angels who glaring at her, then she turn it to grin "Hello, Big sister Ivy, Big sister Sally! Big sister Samantha!"

"..." The Fallen Angel did not respond to her greeting, they only stared at her with impassive look

She _not_ Human

That was what registered in their mind when they saw her. Make no mistake, she disguise herself pretty good, she speak like Human and she also look like one. If they crossed path with her in middle of day, they won't even realize she is not Human

No... The reason why they realize it is because this creature reveal it to them. They can see it, beneath that human-like skin and appearance... Lay something that indescribable... The aura she radiated is, inhumane...

And they know that this girl did it in purpose... Exposed herself to them that she not Human... Add the fact that she knew their names without them ever saying it. Needless to say, their estimation of her threat level skyrocketed exponentially.

"Who are you and why you come here?" Sally asked coldly

Jack grin curled down, turned to smile as she stare at the trio "I come here to play! The old man Valper have toy that Daddy want to have!"

Valper... So this girl after him... Not surprised seeing despite his deranged and obsession toward Holy Sword he actually competent man when doing his job

"Then..." Ivy rise her hand, eyes glinting with grim light and her six wings spread wide "Die."

Light energy swirling on tip of her palm, circling and rotating like a gear as they gather and charging before the formed to ball with size of human head. The Fallen Angel move it and aim it at her target that-

Missing...?

'Fast! She's-'

Without even got chance to finish her thought, something slammed to her abdomen, pushing air out from her mouth for moment as she and her attacker rolling and tumbling in ground. Unfortunately for the Fallen Angel, Jack manage to be the one above her, the benevolent and cute smile still plastered in her face as she brought down her daggers with intent to stab her

CLANG!

Ivy barely able to create spear just in time to block the daggers that almost pierce her chest. However much to her surprise, the little girl actually stronger than she look, add the fact her position is in disadvantage now, one of the daggers manage to bit down to her shoulder a bit and-

"GGGGHHHH!"

PAIN!

Scream and howl of pain come out from her mouth the moment the dagger buried to her shoulder, enough to make her grip on her spear weakened and giving Jack chance to deliver another strike. But before the Assassin able to, energy of light explode on her back, making the little girl let out pained squeak as she crashed to the wall

"Ivy!" Sam appear to her friend side that clutching her shoulder in instant, helping the purple haired Fallen Angel "Hey! Girl! You okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Ivy gasped, from corner of her eyes she caught Sally now stand in front of them in protective manner "I just didn't expect that dagger to..." She trailed off as she let her hand that hold her shoulder moved

And reveal the shoulder that bleeding heavily. Rather than look like stab wound, it more like some kind of drill just work it way to her body, tearing the flesh and muscle in there

"That dagger..." She gritted her teeth "It not normal one. I mean! That thing bite me from inside!"

"Bite you?" Sam uttered in dumbfounded voice

Force of wind blown to them, not strong enough to do anything but enough to dismiss the smoke and everything that cover where Jack crashed moment ago. And they see the Assassin herself come out, she appear to be unharmed, other than her rag that destroyed to reveal her tank top and... Black thread that cover her modesty for bottom part

The girl no longer smiling, face set to cute pout as she glaring at them "Aww, you ruin my rag!" She whined. Then the pout gone and turned to smile "But it okay! Rin said she love your taste!" She informed while rising her old and rusty dagger that used to stab Ivy moment ago. The dagger itself doesn't change, it doesn't have any red or stain in there, clean and look like always

But they can heard it... Small munching and chewing sound, it can't be heard by normal person, but to them who have better hearing sense, they can hear it, not clear but enough to make them realize it was real

"Fighting her in close range with those things is dangerous." Ivy stated as she now stand, eyes narrowed darkly

"Then we not need to fight at close range." Sally responded before she slowly began to float, her friends below her follow her lead "We only need to destroy her."

Dozens spear of light materialized in less than second, turning the dark room into bright in instant like miniature sun, all of them hovering over above the trio who look down at Jack with cold faces. Each spear possessing power that equal to grenade but at same time also more deadly, even steel will melt just by nearing it. With one wave of her hand, all the light immediately lunged forward, soaring down and raining to the Assassin

Explosion after explosion appear and spread to the whole room in instant. The whole room and the place itself shaking like there earthquake just appear in middle of it and wreaking havoc to everything around it as debris and smoke flew to everywhere

Above the destruction, the trio floating over and watch everything. Sam waving her hand over her face as she coughed "Damn, you overdid it Sally!"

"I agree." Ivy muttered "It was miracle that this place still stand..." She said while glancing around before blinked "Wait, that could wipe out small district and skyscraper, so how this place still..."

"Remember when that brat crash to you?" Sally asked rhetorically "I did not come to aid you immediately because I set extra Boundary Field around us."

Ivy eyebrow twitched at that "You allow that bitch to hack my shoulder just to set boundary field?!"

"Oh please, don't be such baby." Sally rolled her eyes "It your own fault too, Sam did say not get cocky." She pointed much to the purple haired Fallen Angel annoyance

"Girls..." Sam called, eyes widen slightly and glued to below them "What is that?"

The slight nervous and intimidated voice of their friends make the duo rapidly turn their head down... And granted by very strange sight. The smoke that spread to everywhere below them slowly turned to white. It like watching some kind of rope that slowly eaten by flame, one by one they all turned to white smoky that look like mist

Then they lunged at them. Slithering and crawling in air like a snake that trying to reach the peak of tree, they gathered and move with speed faster than before

"CAST BARRIER!" Sally ordered in instant

The Fallen Angels instantly rise their hands and barrier of magic spread from them, circling them and take shape of sphere just in time the whole mist swallow them whole like maw of beast that eat it food whole without chewing

White and mist was everywhere, they can't see everything but the white substance that surrounding them like they are fish swim in depth of the sea.

"Fuck!" Ivy cursed as she stare at the mist around her "What the hell is this?!"

"I don't know." Sally said grimly "But one thing sure, this is not ordinary mist."

"Poison then." Sam deducted while clicked her tongue as she stare at the white mist around them "Damn... Is that bitch planning this? She want us to make smoke so much so she able to turn it to mist..."

"Possibly." Ivy growled "I don't know what she isn but it clear she something abnormal. A freak!" She spat with venom "What should we do then? We can't just stay like this."

"I will burn them all." Sally said coolly "I will radiate power enough to overwhelm them. Shouldn't be hard." She give look to them "I will begin to concentrate, meanwhile you two focus so this barrier won't break."

Her friends nodded in confirmation, Sally take one deep breath before begin to focus her power, she can feel it. The core of her energy that swirling now touched, and she begin to manipulate them, calling upon them and bend them to her will

A giggle of their enemy caught their attention. The three women rapidly turned their head upward, to find their enemy now crawling in the platform above them in four limb, almost like a spider and looking at them with wide grin in her face

 _Hand of the Evil Spirit that Curse the Living_

Sound of flesh torn apart and gouged out come from the Assassin back, a long, slender and grotesque crimson colored demonic hand come out from her spine as if it a wing that grow from her body

"Strengthen the barrier!" Sally ordered as her body began to glown indicating she ready to blow everything away

And they did. The barrier before can withstand bombard of dozen grenade and thousands of bullets, but now it become stronger, become firmern become tougher. This one even capable to block dozen of giant missile and won't even have scratch on it

 **"Destroyer of the Heart"**

And yet... It useless

The hand pass through that defense, not stopping there it keep lunged and jammed through the Fallen Angel body as if they never there in first place, instantly grabbing her heart that inside her chest and with one simple gesture from Assassin

It _crush_ it

Blood explode from Sally mouth as her vital organ destroyed, her eyes become wider than normal for a second as she realize just what happen before they loss their light. Her wings that firm and spread wide become limp, so do her body as she slid down inside the barrier

""SALLY!"" Sam and Ivy screamed in rage and horror. Causing their focus in barrier to falter and make the sphere that protecting them shatter

A mistake that cost them their life

SWOOSH!

"GERGH!" Ivy choked as Jack soar pass through her and wrap the chain that link her weapons bind her neck. The force of the speed and Jack power proved to be enough to drag the injured Fallen Angel down in instant along with the Assassin as both of them immediattely swallowed by the mist below them and out of sight in instant

Sam meanwhile frozen as she craddle her friend dead body, the mist that surround her were unseen by her as her eyes solely focused to the woman in her arm. Sally was her friend, one of the closest as matter of fact. She always there and help her when she need, life as Fallen Angel is not easy but Sally always make some time for her, to help her when she need it... She was her sister, her family... And yet

"Aaa... Aaa... AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She will destroy that brat! She will destroy that bitch! She will DESTROY EVERYTHING! Light energy begin to gather around her, her body begin to glowing with unholy light as she let out howl of rage and anguish. She will kill that damn bitch! Even if she have to blow portion of this city and this church in process! As high Fallen Angel, such thing wasn't hard for her! She will destroy everything!

SPURT! SPURT! SPURT!

Blood suddenly come out from her chest, stomach, shoulders, back, and neck, making the Fallen Angel frozen shock as she feel the sensation of pain come from most part of her body. Her eyes wide as she stare down at her body condition, confusion turned to shock and horror as she spot multiple daggers come out from where she feel the pain

"Didn't you said it yourself big sister Samantha? That the mist can be poison?" Jack voice reverberated in the white area, she sound so amused as her giggle follow her sentence "I will tell you secret." She said in sing-song voice "Technically you are right, this mist is poison, but it also other things. One of them is, it is part of me, so when you inhale this mist, you eat part of me!"

Dark... Cold... Everything become so... Blur... She so tired... What that damn bitch said?

"That was close though, you almost burn the mist inside you by turning yourself to bomb like that and-Hey, big sis you there? ... ... Muu! No fair! I'm not finished yet and you already death! Fuuu! You was the last toy but you no fun! No fun, no fun at all!"

* * *

Valper swear that if he manage to escape from that, that thing, he will stop all his research. He will stop doing experiment and such things! He swear in name of God and his pride as researcher!

 _Ding Dong_

 _I know you can hear me_

A child voice... Girl judging by the voice, it was melodic, beautiful, peaceful and soft as matter of fact... A voice that easily can charm people and make them feel warm... But for Valper, that voice is like impending doom and horror.

 _Open up the door_

 _I only want to play a little_

He had make sure he block the door, putting everything in front of it with everything he see. And yet, how?! How the voice still so clear?! Still so loud?! How did it pass through the door without making any voice?!

 _Ding Dong_

 _You can_ _'_ _t keep me waiting_

 _It_ _'_ _s already too late_

 _For you to try and run away_

He doesn't care. He still run even if it told him that it futile. He can't afford to got caught! He can't! He want to live! He want to live! By God! He don't want to get caught!

 _I saw you through the window_

 _Our eyes are locked together_

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I_ _'_ _d like to see it closer_

Those eyes... Those yellow-green eyes that turned to demonic black and red... He still remember the moment their eyes meet his chest beating so hard, and panic surged to his heart. It was silly, he had seen many gruesome and creepy things but he found himself feel absolute terror just when see it through the window

 _Ding Dong_

 _Here I come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let_ _'_ _s play a little game and have fun_

Oh my God, it's coming! It's coming! It's coming! He want to scream, want to shriek and want to howling for help and savior, but he did not dare to since he fear he would give it his location. So he settle for run, fasten his pace, even if his lung burned and demanding oxygen but he doesn't care, he keep run and run

 _Ding Dong_

 _Where is it you_ _'_ _ve gone to?_

 _Do you think you_ _'_ _ve won?_

 _Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

But his body finally giving in... No matter how he wish to keep running but there limitation. He stopped in his way, breath heavy and his eyes frantically searching for something, something, anything that can help him to escape or at least not caught by it

 _I heard your footsteps_

 _Thumping loudly through the hallways_

 _I can hear your sharp breaths_

 _You_ _'_ _re not very good at hiding_

He can heard it coming from behind him, and at same time his eyes spotting one room... He did not waste anymore time. He quickly rushed in to there, and he instantly recognize the room as one of exorcists in here sleeping room... His eyes glued to one of desk that laying in corner of the room

 _Just wait, you can_ _'_ _t hide from me **(I**_ ** _'_ _m coming)_**

 _Just wait, you can_ _'_ _t hide from me **(I**_ ** _'_ _m coming)_**

 _Just wait, you can_ _'_ _t hide from me **(I**_ ** _'_ _m coming)_**

 _Just wait, you can_ _'_ _t hide from me_

It was silly... Him who older than thirties, and also has been called Genocide Arcbishop now hiding under the desk, like a little children that afraid of monster under their beds. If his mind still work properly he would laugh at his own idiocy or even jeer with disgust... But now? Right now, Valper feel himself like a child that not even older than ten

 _Knock Knock_

 _I am at your door now_

 _I am coming in_

 _No need for me to ask permission_

Sound of the door being open and closed was like graveyard bell for Valper. It found him! Oh God! Oh God! It found him! The fear and terror began to overwhelm his brain, he tried his best to control his breath, to not panic so it can heard him all while send prayer after prayer to God above him

 _Knock Knock_

 _I_ _'_ _m inside your room, now_

 _Where is it you_ _'_ _ve hid?_

 _Our game of hide and seek_ _'_ _s about to end_

No! It can be just coincidence, it just checking this room! Yes! That could be it! He still can escape! He still safe! As long it not found him, he still safe! It probably going out soon!

 _I_ _'_ _m coming closer_

 _Looking underneath your bed but... You_ _'_ _re not there,_

 _I wonder... Could you be inside the closet?_

Ever since it start to check through the room, he hold his breath. He not dare to breath, he not dare to move, nor he dare to even open his eyes. He keep it close while chanting prayer in his mind, hoping that this is only nightmare. Hoping it would end soon, hoping someone will come to save him, anyone, anybody, even if it was Devil

Then, it as if his prayer answered. Sound of door opened and closed echoed. And there no more voice or sound. But even so, he still not dared to move, not dared to open his eyes. He firmly keep them shut, all while holding his breath

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

His lung finally giving up as he let out loud gasp and inhale air as much as he can, his eyes open and scream ready to come out from his mouth in case he see it in front of him... But to his joy and big relieve, he see none, it wasn't there and waiting for him

But still, he not dared to feel relief so much. For all he know it could still be inside the room and waiting for him... He found himself contemplating to stay in here and wait until tomorrow, why not? That was good idea, he doubt it going to check this room again after all, and if he wait until tomorrow, people probably come here and he can ask them for help

After a very long night for him, Valper finally feeling hope once again, he feel peace and relief, so much that he can sleep with content now

That hope... Turned to pure terror...

Just when he let out small sigh and open his eyes once more, he found it staring at him

It smile was not kind or cruel, but it deranged, insane, so wide that it reach from one ear to another. It eyes is pair of dark hole with crimson blood orbs as their core. Inside it mouth is shadow, dark, deep, void of anything and promising painful things

 ** _Ding Dong_**

 ** _I have found you_**

The scream he let out was so loud and can be heard from hundred miles... Expressing pure horror and terror, and going to instal fear to anyone who hear it... But somehow... No one hear his painful and tortured howl...

* * *

 **So... Yeah... It been five months! How are you all?! ... ... ...**

 **Yeah, I know! I'm sorry! Sorry it took so long for update the story! I really am! X.X**

 **I have no proepr reason and good defense other than I focusing to my other fanfic. As you can see through my daily update in my profile, I also create new stories and update them a bit**

 **Anyway, let swat away that topic and focused to this chapter! I did said in last one that I will show Jack wicked nature. And there you go! Behind that innocent and cute face, lay monster that won't even hesitate to rip your heart open and mutilating your body! *shiver* I write the part where she hunt the exorcist and Valper at midnight and by Gods, I have to look over my shoulder one or two times to make sure there nothing behind me! Seriously, it kind of creep me out**

 **I'm sure for you who fan of vocaloid, you know the last song and game that Jack use when 'playing' with Valper. Yeah, got inspiritation from that song, seriously it was really good. Granted it kind of creepy but the music is really good in my opinion. alter the lyric a bit so it can suit the situation better**

 **Jack not playing fair. If you see in here, she did not charge through enemy and begin to engage them in melee combat, noooo! Jack is Assassin, and that how she fight, through dirty method, intimidation, drugs, toxic, psychology attack and such things**

 **This chapter solely focused on her, so yeah there nothing much save for small interaction between Kokabiel and Issei at the opening. Another revelation we have from their conversation, apparently the other Servants have something special inside them! Oh my, wonder what is it eh?! XD**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, next chapter will be focused back to Issei and his daily life, more deal with Kokabiel and small appearance of our favorite twin tail haired exorcist!**

 **I hope you all love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

* * *

Data Sheet

Jacqueline the Assassin

Originally only a creature that created by Issei to gather information, sneaking and assassinate. It doesn't have any shape or gender, it appearance is nothing but a 'mist' or 'gas' that floating in air. It was 'something' that capable to understand emotion and even can be called sentient and self-aware however at same time it not. It understand emotion and living being feeling, can feel it but it lacking the conscious to responding. For example, it know how fear or anger feel, but it doesn't know how to respond those feelings and as result, it did what Issei instal in it mind, "keep going."

However after reincarnated into one of Seven and turned to Assassin, it becoming she, and she now given consciousness that allow her to response to those feelings she never understood

Her appearance is exactly same like Assassin class Jack the Ripper from Type-Moon

Master : Hyoudou Issei

Alignment : Chaotic Evil

Race : ?

Strength : C-

Endurance : D

Agility : C

Mana : D

Luck : C

Abilities/Weapons

Hand of Evil Spirit that Curse the Living : Destroyer of the Heart (C) *Anti-Unit*

Similar like Zabaniya : Delusional Heartbeat in Type-Moon, the arm ability is one of the purest magics and simplest curses. It creates a mirror image of the heart of the assassination target with an ether clump, a dual existence that resonates with the original one. By crushing the fake heart, she can crush the real one with this curse without laying a finger on it. It is also possible to switch the two existences by touching the target's chest, allowing Assassin to devour the heart and gain the opponent's intelligence. It may not mean instant death to some opponents, allowing for the chance of a final counterattack before death.

However the similarity end there, this arm not just able to curse evil spirit, but it can curse anyone, be it evil or good. The downside though, while can pass through solid object and armor, but there's many that can't be passed, Grigori advanced technology can block this hand if they study Assassin ability.

Rin and Ren : The Carnivore Twin (C-) *Anti-Unit* *Support*

They look like a simple rusty twin daggers that linked by old chain, but they are not. They are living daggers, a monster in shape of daggers. Though it doesn't have any sentient, more like wild animal. They created special for Assassin, latching to her blood, skin, and all of her body signature. Originally they only as durable as normal weapons, however with every bloods and flesh they sliced, they become more durable by absorbing the iron inside them.

There no limitation just how durable they are, however there limitation just how much they can eat at one time. Assassin can control them of course, however it only if they grasped in her hands, and they also can be used to reinforce Assassin speed, strength and endurance at cost of their durability

Other than that, there nothing else special from them... But remember they are living being in shape of weapons, not just a mere daggers

The Mist (B) *Anti-Army, Anti-Unit, Barrier*

It have same function with one from Type-Moonverse, however there many things that different. Assassin originally were nothing but shapeless 'gas' or 'mist'. However despite she look like that originally but it not a mere gas or mist, but it something else, a substance that new and never seen in the World. Rather than one gas or air, it more like hundred thousand or million substance that pack together and shaped into form of mist.

She capable to use this form and human form whenever she like, and when she turned to Mist, she can spread it and cover range of 100M easily. She also can turn to mist in order to immune to physical attack and make her more resistance to few spells such as flame spell since she made from 'mist' her cool temperature make it harder to burn her

Obviously this mist is poisonous and dangerous, it contain extreme substance that caused the victim to hallucinating, and the level of the hallucination that they got, making the victim to become extremely afraid is not hard. The Mist itself is can't be detected by any magical mean, because it is made not from something magical, but a mundane substance. A countless random substance that packed together and turned to shape of 'Mist', it would only react when it entered someone body, but even so it would be hard to trace it since it cover itself inside it host.

This far those is the only abilities of The Mist that known, there still few that unknown and mystery, however one fact is known, the Mist is Assassin limb. Inhale it, and you as good as dancing in her palm. Assassin can tore her victim body apart from the inside by solidifying the mist into something such as daggers, however she can't did that if her target possess more power than her since the mist inside her overwhelmed by her enemy presence

The only way to protect yourself from the Mist is by emitting your energy or possessing powerful one from your inside so the mist burned and destroyed the moment it entered to your body.

Skills :

Espionage (B)

Ability to make the user look harmless or innocent. Originally it was suposed to be higher, this actually because Assassin nature, she is originally a creature that doesn't know how to response emotions, she did what she ordered because she ordered. She express and feel nothing when she did her job, but now that she given consciousness, she know how to response to emotion and feeling she got, and thus lower this ability. However, it doesn't mean she not dangerous, for all you know hidden in her closet is mutilated bodies of your precious people and you won't even suspect it was her doing

Expert of Many Specializations (C+)

It is access to and use of many expert skills. As creature that created with purpose for related assassination topic such as espionage, assassination, swindling, or such things is already in her blood, add the fact she also has been send by Issei to travel around the World and increasing her knowledge and experience.

Librarian of Stored Knowledge (C)

Ability that makes it possible for a clear recall. Of knowledge from memory even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time. Jack gain this through the heart of the people she eat from using Hand of Evil Spirit that Curse the Living : Destroyer of the Heart

Medical Knowledge (B)

Assassin possess knowledge of medical that more than enough to regard her as genius doctor, this knowledge implanted by Issei to her during her creation in order to understand the basic of living being body. Of course she mostly use it for 'fun' rather than healing people, for example a good prick in one nerve to left chest can paralyze someone entire left arm and render it lung to stop functioning... Very dangerous? Yes, yes it is.

Presence Concealment (B)

Have been dwelling in art of hiding, assassination and espionage ever since she born, Assassin is natural in hiding herself. She can sneak into someone behind while doing stupid things and not got noticed. Even those who have learn art of detecting by using Senjutsu won't be able to locate her presence, they could but not specifically, which is not quite effective seeing Assassin could already behind it before it notice her

Projectile (C)

Expertise for throwing projectile weapons, Jack can easily throw small needle, daggers, kunais or such things with speed that faster than bullet itself

 ***Please noted that this is not all her abilities and skills, she still can grow stronger and there still some of her abilities that not revealed just like Narberal***


	11. Project Bible (I)

**Chapter 10. Project Bible. Part I**

* * *

Kuoh City or Town is one of cities located in the northern province of Japan. The city itself is not that large, boasting a modest population of 300,000 people, but it was considered a beautiful and quiet place for families to go hiking due to it location that surrounded by one or two mountains or to have a picnic in forest near it.

Or should I say... Was...

The majestic buildings and city that surround them all. The glory and tall buildings, the strong steel, cement and iron that stood firmly. Crumble under the heat of blazing flames that burn them all

The landscape, wide, firm, and immovable no longer there. They torn apart, crack and crater was everywhere, splitting the houses, buildings, and everything from each other. If there someone who saw Kuoh City condition from very high position they would see the landscape itself cracked, almost like children dip their tiny finger to fragile surface of sand

'How... How could this happen?'

She can do nothing but stare at the horror that present itself in front of her. As she looking down to the city, _her_ city, her territory, the calm and collected face she always wear melt into mixture of anguish, terror and horror

Even if she's in sky and not even close to the center part of the city, but she can hear it. She can hear it. She can hear them. She can hear them very clear

She can hear people call for help, begging to be saved and their desire to survive, to live and to see the next sunrise along with their family. Only for those begging snuffed out by flame that eat them as if they were nothing but ant

She can hear people comforting each other, trying to find small shed of light in this very dark moment, hoping for miracle to come and help them. Only for those hope swallowed by darkness that come from hole of the earth that split beneath them, plunging them into darkness

They pray. They cry. They scream. They beg. They even offer their souls. Anything. As long they all can survive and see the next day

But they never got answered. It's not Devil, Angel, Gods, or monster that come to them, but wrath of nature itself. The earth open it body, swallowing them whole and crush them into pulp of gore inside it. The fire burn and eat them like they were made from oil, reducing their flesh and bones into nothing but black objects and ash.

How could this happen?

This morning everything was fine. It was peaceful and there nothing wrong with it. Other than the Church that patroling recently in her area to find their stolen holy swords from five days ago, but even so there nothing bad happen between them, true there small conflict between Kiba and them but that's it, and for their own safety as well she and Rias also send one or two of their Peerage to keep an eye to the exorcist from far. There nothing big happen afterward, even their Peerage inform them the Church did not make move at all to them, in fact there seems inner conflict between them and no improvement in their search for the missing Excalibur

Then suddenly this night, earthquake come from out nowhere and wreaking havoc in the central area of Kuoh, it spread to the whole town like a plague, rampaging in city, tearing and splitting apart their territory like a volcano that erupted with wrath of Gods itself

There no warning, no alarm, no alert. Not even trigger or poke in their Boundary Field! Somehow it just happen! The earth beneath them opened cracked and tore apart, then from it they come

Devil worse nightmare

Angels

So many of them. They burst out from the crack of the earth, from beneath the city and soar upward like majestic creature that take the sky. Their numbers obviously surpass even hundreds, it will be safe to say that they reach thousand or even more. They all almost like a stars in the black sky, their majestic holy and light aura brighten the darkness, illuminating everything around them, turning night to day just by their mere presence.

But it didn't end there

"Sona! Sona! Sona!"

The Student Council president snapped from her shock as she feel her body being shaken roughly. Her eyes that unfocused and dazed narrowed to her friend that hold her shoulders, and like hers, there terror and horror in those blue-greenish eyes

"Sona! Listen! Listen to me! You with me?! You with me?!" Rias breath was anything but calm, she was truly frantic and panic now

"R-Rias... I..."

"We have to evacuate now or hide somewhere! This place is no longer safe! Look around! The Angels is everywhere!" Rias gestured to the sky with frantic eyes "I know! I know! I also in shock! But right now, we have to hide! That's our main priority!"

Sona gulped, her mind that panic and filled with nausea forced to calm down. She's right. Her friend is right. There no point to panicking now, their priority is to survive, to take cover. This numerous Angels that come out of sudden... They clearly not come here with intent for peace seeing they now flipped up this entire city

"Let's go back to Kuoh, there emergency basement below that we can use." Sona suggested as she calmed down

"Right."

Both Devils waste no time to fly down, they did it as stealthy and as fast as possible, didn't want to make the Angels notice their presence.

"Have you contacted my sister and Rias brother Tsubaki?" Sona asked to her Queen

"We did but..." Tsubaki bit her lip in frustrate manner "Somehow our connection got cut, we can't contact Underworld, there appear to be barrier covering this city that preventing us from contacting anyone."

"Akeno." Rias called and shoot her friend look

The Queen only can shake her head in negative manner "I already try, but I ended no better than Tsubaki."

Sona gritted her teeth in anger, fist clenched as she stare at the sky that dark and illuminated by light of Angels presence from far away

"Then, how about Yuuto and Koneko?" Rias asked again

"Buchou, I can't contact them either." Akeno answered with concern and sad voice "Like Tsubaki said, it seems our connection really got cut off, we can't contact anyone, be it inside or outside."

Hearing that Rias bit her lower lip, her eyes reflect nothing but geniune fear and concern now as she stared at the burning city. Yuuto and Koneko... By Satan, she really worried about them! Please don't let them die!

"Just what the hell is going on in here?!" Sona cursed as she clench her fist. Does something goes wrong with the searching of Holy Swords? And now the Angels decide to invade?! This can be dubbed as declaration of war! Bringing whole army to here and ravaging this city like this

"Something that beyond your comprehension, lesser being."

A strong and firm voice come from above them, sending chilling sensation to their spines in instant. For moment they all feel their hearts stop beating and before they can turn their heads upward, something slammed not far from their position

It was light. A pure pillar of light, Holy, and Divine even. Coming down from the sky as if Heaven itself open the gate so the being can descend down to the mortal plane. And yet what make it more beauty is that pillar of light almost like a water that flowing down, smooth, soft, and there no any flaw in it descend.

And from the pillar of Holy light, come out angel

He clad in outfit that cover his appearance. Armor. Pauldron. Greaves. Gauntlet. Helmet. Silver is their color, pure silver that glowing even in darkness itself. Golden halo ring hovering above his head, showing his nature as Angel. Holy Light and Divine energy themselves radiate from his mere presence, enough to make the Devils feel terror grasp their heart and the very earth beneath his feet groaned and cracked in protest from his pressure

But that not what make this Angel more terrifying in the Devils eyes

It was his wings, the one behind him

There were twelve of them. They sprout out from his back, extended elegantly in majestic manner like Phoenix that flap it mighty wings. Their color is orange with mixture of white, it as if the wings made from Divine and Holy flame itself

'Seraph!'

That was what the Devils thought the moment they saw him. There no doubt, this Angel is Seraph... And that is more than enough to terrify them to the core

Seraph is dubbed as the strongest of God's soldiers, the mightiest of Heaven's children. They were creature of power, capable to stand up to Maou's of the Underworld themselves.

And just by basking in his presence, Sona and Rias know it won't be exaggeration to call this Seraph as God's Mightiest Warrior

"The God himself has decide to create new World, be honored for you has chance to witness this event with your own eyes." The Angel declared as he stand in his full glory in front of the Devils

This did nothing but make the Devils that paled become more white. God? The God himself come down from Heaven?!

The Angel glowing fiery eyes peered at the Devils that shaking in where they stand, none of them able to show calm face, not in his presence, he radiate power that make them now wish to flee in terror. As matter of fact right now they feel their skins got burned by the large amount of light he radiate! It almost as if standing directly in front of burning building! They didn't dare to protest or make sound though, fearing the Angel will burn them if they talk carelessly

"Imperius dear, please lower your power, you going to kill them if you not careful."

Another voice come in, but unlike the last one, this time it feminine, soft, gentle, and melodic, like a lullaby that soothing

Another pillar of Holy Light descend from the sky, slammed to the ground not far behind the first Angel, and from it too, come out another Angel

If the first Angel is Strongest Warrior then this one can be said as the Most Beautiful

No... Beautiful is only a second rate word compared to this Angel appearance

She not clad in armor like her companion. Instead she clad in white dress. White sleeveless dress that reveal some part of her ample chest, pink smooth and silky syal wrapped around her hands and hip. Her eyes is bright blue like gem, as matter of fact it won't be exaggeration if people call them gem because they really look like that. Her long, smooth, and somewhat a bit untamed pale blonde hair reached down almost to her legs. Her ears a bit pointy almost like elfs or fay creature but it did nothing other than imbue her beauty further. She also wear pair of bracelet on her wrists, followed by some kind of crimson colored orb as necklace and just like her Angel companion, there golden halo hovering above her head

And she also have twelve wings, but unlike the male who fiery and blazing, this one is pure radiance gold, it as if those wings made from Holy Light of God itself

Giving her status as Seraph, Sona and Rias won't be surprised if they did

"Ilias." Imperius grunted in stoic voice

"Ahh, it's really good to stretch yourself like that." Ilias said as she stretch her arms, flexing her limbs and muscle "Now, Imperius, lower your energy! Remember what Father said, Gremory and Sitri group must be unharmed."

"This already very low Ilias, I barely produce any now as matter of fact."

"I don't care, regardless how low is it, Father order to not harm them is absolute! Are you going to go against his words?"

Imperius hearing that scowled under his mask. Blasphemy! There's no way he going to go against God word! He live to serve him! To bring down those who dare to harm or disrespect him!

Wordlessly he lower the energy he radiate further, making the light around him dimmed slightly, allowing the Devils who hold their breath gasp for air

Ilias stare at the group of Devils who trying to regain their composure, after they did she give them benevolent smile "Good evening to you, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri. I am Ilias, Archangel of Wisdom. And this is my brother, Imperius, Archangel of Valor. Sorry for the intrusion, we didn't mean any harm to any of you, only to this city."

The mentioned Devils share glance to each other, question gnawing in their minds. Archangel of Valor and Wisdom? Imperius and Ilias? They didn't recognize their names, there no even record about these Archangel or Seraph in Bible

A new Seraph? One that created by God perhaps? It's not impossible seeing he's a God

"I won't make any pleasantries and straight to the point." Sona stated, trying her best to sound calm as she said it aloud "Is this declaration of War?" She asked "Is Heaven trying to restart the Great War?"

"Great War?" Ilias spoke in confusion before realization dawned to her "Oh dear, it seems there's misunderstanding in here."

"Misunderstanding?!" Rias spat, eyes flashed with anger "Misunderstanding you say?! You all come here, to our territory, destroying our land! Killing our Peerage?!" Crimson aura start to leak from her body, all her fear gone as she thought of Yuuto and Koneko "This is no longer misunderstanding! This is declaration of War!"

"It is misunderstanding young lady." Ilias replied nonchalantly "First, there no declaration of War, we never intent to. Second, your peerage is alive." She informed, prompting both King to freeze in shock.

The Archangel snap her fingers together, light then gather not far away in front of Rias and Sona before it flashed, prompting both Kings to cover their eyes for moment, and when it died, it reveal their Peerage

"Yuuto! Koneko!"

"Rugal! Momo! Tsubasa! Reya!"

Both Kings immediately went to their Peerage, each of them checking their condition and much to their relieve, they found them still breathing and alive

"Don't worry, they only unconscious, they got hit by our power during the outburst but I already remove all Holy and Light element inside them so they not poisoned and will be fine." Ilias told the Kings in reassuring voice

The Devils stare at both Angels with wary expression, even hearing that it still not change their situation still dire

"And third." Ilias continued "This isn't your territory."

This make both Devils stiffened, Rias particularly as her eyes narrowed "Not our territory? What do you mean by that?"

"It mean you're not the one who ruling this city." Imperius said mockingly, you can tell he even sneering under his helmet "Our God is the one who own this place."

"God?" Sona eyebrow quirked "Excuse me as far we recall this city is our territory. We even have the legal document and contract about this place and we own it."

"Contract and document is useless if you make proposition with the one who never own this place." Ilias rebuked simply

"What do you mean by that?!"

"It mean your contract and document is not mean anything." Imperius said in insulting tone "All you do is forging contract with someone who never own this place without the real owner permission."

This give nothing but dread sensation to the Devils stomach. What they truly mean by that? The document and the contract is legal! Signed by representation of Shinto's faction herself, Yasaka the Nine Tails and Priestess of Amaterasu!

Are those document fake? Does Shinto faction deceive them? Are they betrayed?! Or is it trick from Heaven's side? But the last one sound a bit off seeing there only small chance Angel lying to them

They are Angel after all, telling the half truth or not answering? Yes that clearly big possibility but lying?

"Then why you come down now?" Sona asked "If that's true then why not interfere since the beginning?"

"Why should we interfere?" Ilias asked back in nonchalant voice, her benevolent smile remain there and unchanging "You Devils did a good job nurturing this place and taking care of it. So why should we burden ourselves if there someone willing to work for us?"

Both Rias and Sona eyes flashed with slight anger, understanding dawned on their minds "So you were using us?!" Rias hissed "That was very sly and low of you, even if you were Angel."

"Now, now you can't place blame on us now." Ilias defended herself "We didn't do anything wrong after all, we not the one who's in fault in here."

"The fault lay to your kin mistake and simple mind." Imperius jeered "Your leader did not check this place properly after all, had he did then this will never happen in first place."

"Beside, our Father will give compensation for what happen." Ilias said in reassuring voice "Like I said moment ago, we never intent to harm any of you, only this city. Don't worry after we done, we will fix this place back, and if you wish to we will resurrect all the Humans that died as well. We even going to give extra payment for you two."

Both Devils freeze at the deal that offered to them. Not just because about the gift, but also the second reason, resurrect all Human that died

"How's that even possible?" Sona asked in shock "God can revive dead men?!"

"Of course he can, he's a God!" Imperius said vehemently, seeming very offended by the Devil idea that his God can't do such thing! "God can create life with just blink of eye or breathing! Unlike your kin who corrupt Human and twisted their soul, God make them into better and stronger!"

The idea was very absurd to Rias and Sona. While it was in fact, certainly possible that God able to resurrect someone died and saving them, but it never crossed in their minds. If he could then the winner of the Great War surely would be Heaven! And not end in there, there many more questions that lingering in their minds, such as why God did not help Yuuto when he was child? If he can revive people then why he didn't do that to help him? Or other that have similar fate like him?

"I see you two still doesn't understand what in our God mind." Imperius let out snort from his breath "Of course you will never understand him. He's a God, he's being that superior to you, you are merely ant that trampled beneath his feet. And an ant will never be able to predict what God thinking."

Both Devils bristled at the insult, but they know better to stay silent and keep their mouth shut. They aware if they try to insult God or bad mouthing the entity it will be end of them, just hearing how Imperius seems talking about the God is clear that the Archangel of Valor really devoted to him

"Imperius stop ridiculing them!" Ilias meanwhile appear to be quite disagree with how her fellow Angel behave "Seriously they didn't do anything, they can be said as the victim as matter of fact, why you show such offensive nature?"

Imperius regarded his sister with eyes that glowing and seems about to burst any moment "They exist." He said in matter of fact voice, making the Devils flinched at the statement

In response of that Ilias only can sigh, hand drifted upward and rubbing her temple "Seriously Imperius. I know Father create you like this but can you at least tend it down a bit?" She asked in resigned voice

"I just stating fact, and no. Unlike you or Lucifana, God create me to become His Spear, the one who bring down those who dare to betray or oppose him and judge whose worthy for him." Imperius declared firmly

"You exaggerating your role." Ilias deadpanned "His Spear, the one who bring down those who dare to betray or oppose him? Yes, but judge whose worthy for him? No. I think it more like mine or Lucifana job."

Giving the status of Lucifana as Archangel of Faith and hers as Archangel of Wisdom, then it clearly obvious that they are the one who closest to judge thos whose worthy to their Father. With Faith related to Believe and Trust while Wisdom related to Intelligence and Strategic

The Archangel of Valor seems wanting to say something even his face can't be seen due to his helmet, however Ilias sure he about to retort back but after registering her words he decide to stay silent

Suddenly the earth start to shake once more, the ground beneath them start to giving up as they teared apart. The Angels and the Devils waste no time to extend their wings and began to float in order to not influenced by the gravity of the ground as they trying their best to keep their balance -the Angels though seems looking nonchalant and easy while the Devils a bit harder since they have to carry their fallen friends as well

"What is it this time?!" Rias asked with groan

"It seems, the second wave has come." Imperius noted as he stare at dark light that shoot upward to the sky from the earth. His fist clenched as his fiery eyes glow brighter for moment "Are you sure Lucifana and Gavreel is enough?"

Ilias eyebrow narrowed at that, face scrunched to slight frown "Are you doubting our brother and sister Imperius?"

"I did not doubt their faith to our God." Imperius replied "I know both of them loyal to him, however Diablo is something that I _didn't_ trust." He declared

Hearing the name of the Devil brought twitch to Ilias lip, her eyes also gain disapproval light slightly "I see... I know what you mean, Diablo-chan can be a bit troubling."

"Hmph. The only reason I did not cut her down before she even born is because God said so." Imperius remarked with slight disgust "Perhaps that _monster_ could be for some use if God create her." He grumbled darkly

"Don't worry Imperius, Lucifana and Gavreel is powerful." Ilias reassured her brother as her eyes peered to the destruction beneath her, her gaze lingering to each of dark and malevolent pillar that shoot out to the sky as if trying to pierce the Heaven itself.

Then she smiled, beautiful, heart warming, kind, benevolent, and charming smile

"This... After all..." She spread her arms wide, gesturing to the whole dead, destruction, mayhem, chaos and ruin to the city with angelic smile

 _"Is Age of our Father."_

* * *

Ten days ago

"You seems in good mood..." Narberal commented as she stared at Issei "Is there something happen?"

Contrary of how people in good mood express themselves, Issei was calm and stoic. The young man face didn't show anyt emotions, it was blank like always

"I, make a discovery." Issei declared, his voice blank like always but there something gleaming in his eyes

"Discovery?" Narberal asked with blink before she allow small grimace crossed her face 'Oh boy, not another one.' Whenever Issei have epiphany or discover something, it always related to cute but deadly or thing that related to Lovecraft in some way, and whichever it was obviously it's not good "You not going to create another troublesome things aren't you?"

"No." Issei shake his head negatively, making the Nature Spirit feel slight amount of relieve "I, finally discover how to make Soul of my creation anchored to this planet."

Narberal blinked, then her face turned to one of awe and shock "You do?!" She gasped "How?!"

Soul...

Nothing much known about it actually. As matter of fact, Soul is the biggest Mystery in the World. It was the first thing that unrealistic, can't be created through any sciences method, even Grigori advanced technology can't. Only Gods and Divine being that capable to create such Miracles, God of Bible is the God that known to be very good in Soul, creating the first Humans and able to raise the dead one despite there another Gods who related to that aspect

And because of that, it also one of things that Issei easily can create. Because there no specific explanation or very detailed information about Soul, it was pure Mystery, one that remain unsolved fully for majority of the World for millennia.

So to create Soul for Issei is simple... He just need his Imagination run wild and let the Mystery of the World empower it

Sadly it's not that simple. Apparently Issei Soul creation is rejected by the World, and thus when he create Souls, they become incomplete, cripple, a failure, a mockery of what Souls supposed to be. Annihilation Maker maybe able to overrule the World in term of physical and made what Issei imagine into real, but Soul is another things.

Even Narberal herself in first place is not sentient being, she gain emotions and knowledge because of time and her relation to Nature that allow herself to at least get a glimpse of how living things supposed to be

But now... Issei manage to find way to anchor the Souls of his creation to the World... This is clearly very big feat! One that not simple! This is only things that could be accomplished by a Gods!

"Thanks to Grigori technology and this."

Issei responsed by opening his palm, allowing Narberal to see what in his hand

It was piece from chess game... A crimson colored Pawn

But it not ordinary Pawn... It was Evil Piece... One that belong to Rias Gremory, how Issei stole it Narberal didn't know but she sure the Gremory Heiress not even aware she loss one of her piece

"Ajuka Beelzebub greatest Creation, one that able to defy Death itself and able to twist Souls, turning them into exactly like his kind." Issei stated, for once his blank expression gone, smirk adorning his face and his lone visible gold eye glowing eerily "And also Grigori Technology that capable to extract Soul from living being."

"... You talking about Sacred Gear extraction." Narberal remarked and visibly blanched as she recall what Issei went through

"Yes, Sacred Gear is part of Soul after all. When person born and have Sacred Gear, it blend and fusing with their Soul. That's why people die when their Sacred Gear extracted." Issei explained to his Creation "When Soul dead, they left from this World but to do that it must went through the World, there process from it before the Soul reach Purgatory to be judged."

Narberal mind processing the information in quick, and she understood what Issei trying to imply "So that's why Evil Pieces able to bring people from dead. It drag the dead Soul back to living before they pass to Purgatory."

"Correct, however the Soul that dragged back is weak, it already pass away after all -albeit it still stronger than one I create since the World did not reject it. And to fix that, Ajuka give few touch to Evil Piece that allow them to alter the Soul, turning the dead into Devil."

"... There more explanation about this isn't it? You only summarize it."

"Yes." Issei nodded "But I'm not in mood to explain complicated things now, I make a notes of the explanation in my room and you can read it if you want." He said

"O...kay..." She didn't know how to response that actually. Issei brilliant and brain already can be said as inhumane, if he admit it complicated then it must be something that can give Gods themselves headache "Continue then."

"By studying the process of how to drag back the dead Soul before went to Purgatory and extract one, I manage to found the code and elements that could be used so the World accept Souls of my creation." Issei declared, his smirk now already blooming to full grin

Narberal hold her breath in that instant. There no more doubt in her mind now, she know well what Issei mean and what he actually accomplish. And she's very sure that Issei not lying to her, not when he look like this, when he look so happy like this

His body maybe nowhere near level of God, heck! Narberal sure Issei can't beat experienced High-class Devil in battle in fight!

But his ability to create living being... Issei already on same term with Gods in that aspect

"B-But the World..." Narberal finally found her voice once again after silent for moment "The World can change, it can reject Souls that made by your specifically."

"It can." Issei admitted "If... Gaia have power in here." He paused in 'if' to add the dramatic effect and he chuckle, a honest and genuine laugh, one that Narberal never heard for very long time "But unlike _His_ World, Gaia in here is weak. Many being still lurking around, many pantheon still exist. Gaia may have power over the core of this World, but her 'body' already peeled and invaded by too many faction 'System'. If she want to defend her system then she have to do drastic measure, one that going to flip up the majority of the pantheon, and unfortunately she didn't have that power."

With Gaia close to powerless and only can do few things, there nothing she can do to stop his 'Soul' from anchored to the World. True she still can reject foreign power like what she did to Kolazar but that was fine, at least now he have more space to Create, this discovery is truthfully a diamond mine!

"Issei-kun..." Narberal murmured, her face was filled with hesitation and something that indecipherable. But that expression only exist for few seconds before genuine, sincere and beautiful smile bloom from her face "Congratulation! You finally did it!"

"Yes..." Issei whispered in low voice but enough for Narberal to hear, his grin curled down to smile, a gentle one "Yes, I finally did it... I got closer to reach my Dream, my Goal."

Narberal face soured hearing that. His Goal and his Dream... She still remember the day when Issei declare his dream, his real dream. A beautiful dream, one that wish to expose the beauty of the World to other, sharing the joy it held and bask in it with them

Now... Now it nothing but a pale and twisted form of his real dream...

"The Project Bible..." She speak in hesitate voice "You no longer need the sacrifice right? You already can create Soul that able to be used as power source."

"I'm afraid that is something I can't undo."

"What?! But why?!"

"You know well why, their souls already very mature, years being nurtured and feed. While I can create Souls but I can't create one that strong and rivaling them in instant." Issei replied simply "Time is still unbeatable..." Yet, he left that unsaid

Narberal feel her heart clenched hearing that. Project Bible is one of Issei biggest project that need large amount of sacrifice, the numbers of people that gonna died surpassing thousands and probably reach hundred!

There no turning back the moment this Project launched. All Supernatural entity will instantly aware of their presence, it was the button that going to flip up the whole World, there's no way all pantheon won't do anything with such large numbers that die

If she want to stop Issei... It must be now... There no better timing than now...

"You going to stop me?" Issei asked at her, as if knowing what she thinking and he give her smile, it not smile of mockery or insult but sincere one, as if he very happy that his creation trying to stop his plan

"You know this is insane Issei..." She not use honorific in his name is mean she very serious now, and that somehow only amuse Issei further judging by his smile that widened "There other way, this have to stop. Hundred of thousands-"

"689.144 precisely." Issei detailed

"Going to die! More than half of million!" Narberal was yelling by this point, her eyes that always hold kindness for once filled with sternness and there inhumane gleam in there "You can't just do this! Issei, this is madness! If you want to build better World there another way that-"

"There's no other way without taking very big risk." Issei cut her, his lone visible eye bore to her "Do you think why I hide and agree to that _Vampire_ offer in first place? Do you remember what that _woman_ said when I'm in her grasp?"

Narberal feel the breath in her throat freeze at that.

She perfectly remember... She remember anything about that wretched creature. How could she not? That! That disgusting and sick creature! She was the reason Issei turned to this kind of person! There no creature that she despise other than that wench!

"The World going to hunt me." Issei said in monotone "They won't tolerate Annihilation Maker, the data from Grigori that I get from Kokabiel confirm that." There history record about his predecessor and what happened to them, he had read them keenly, albeit the information is not much but he know at least what happen to them

Betrayed. Hunted. Murdered. Manipulated.

There is no happy ending for them... Not ever since incident in Cactuar Island happen...

"I... I... Issei..."

Narberal lost words as she remember what _actually_ going on in here

There no normal and peaceful life for Issei... There never was... The moment he have Annihilation Maker inside him, the whole World already on hunt for his head... Even if he did good things, but that won't change anything...

Majority of the existence in the World reject him

So _why_ should he care about them?

"I going to bring change to this World." Issei stated "Hundred of thousands is only small numbers compared to billions, not even reaching 1% of it." He then stood from his seat, noticing that the Nature Spirit don't have anything else to say, walking toward the door and leaving

Narberal slumped in her seat, her palm meet her face, her mind overwhelmed by everything. How could this happen?

She want to stop Issei... She want to see the boy that smile and admire the beauty of the World and wish to share it with other. She want to see the boy who hard headed and give her his food, worrying about her instead of himself

She want to save lives of innocent that going to be sacrificed by Issei... It was her nature as creature that created for kindness and love for feeling such impulse after all. But what she want more is to stop Issei because she know the past Issei rather die than seeing himself growing into like the one who just in front of her...

The door suddenly open once again, getting Narberal attention and snap her from her stupor, she saw their guest or 'ally' entering the room

The Fallen Angel eyes roaming around the room for few seconds before fell to her who look quite hazard, his face set to solemn expression then he spoke

"I come here because my 'Damsel in Distress' sense is tingling." He said gravely

...

...

...

...

Narberal very tempted to summon her plant and strangle the Fallen Angel, even if she knew it would be useless but the temptation was quite strong

Sensing her glare, Kokabiel allow chuckle come out from his mouth "Don't look at me like that Ms Narberal, I only trying to help."

"And you do very good job at it." She retorted dryly

"At least it make you not sad anymore."

... He's right, it did make her mind shifted from Issei, and it make her feel slight better... Not she going to admit it aloud to him though so she only settle to sigh

It has been almost a month ever since Kokabiel appear in this city and in contact with them. He usually not often staying in Kuoh, always gone and do his own things, Issei said that the Fallen Angel did that so the one who track him loss. Of course he knew it was inevitable for them to find him, the Church has their way to track Excalibur after all however it doesn't mean they can't be delayed

Sometime he going to come to them and spending his time in here. He mostly went to Issei and trying to get the young man to show expression, apparently the Fallen Angel found Issei emotionless trait as challenge that he should triumph so the boy become lively

It was... Hard for her to explain what she felt about Kokabiel

On one hand, Narberal found his presence to be comforting and enjoyable. Seeing Issei got riled up and annoyed like that, the Fallen Angel really did a good job in trying to make Issei show expression -albeit it negative one mostly- and Narberal glad that the young man can... Feel more after being lifeless for so long

And the best part Issei can't do anything to stop him because he knew Kokabiel is very dangerous and more than capable to defend himself, add the fact he also not intimidated by him and the Fallen Angel also still needed

But on another hand, Kokabiel apparently not only set his eyes to Issei but to her as well. And by any Gods! He is annoying beyond measure! She still remember at one time when she enter her room back only to find everything has been flipped with rose and heart shaped flowers everywhere!

With the Fallen Angel in middle of it... Naked...

Yeah... It safe to say she use all the plants in house and near area to spit acids that capable to melt diamond easily at him and trying to flood him with it

Then there another when she watch tv and find somehow all the channel in there show soap opera about big sister with little brother complex that almost like her current relationship with Issei!

For once Narberal did not like it when Issei smile in amusement.

So yes... Kokabiel presence is one of things that Narberal found very annoying and yet also needed and amusing at same time... She had been wondering does Issei also felt like that regarding Kokabiel

"What do you want Kokabiel?" Narberal asked in slight resigned voice

"I come here because my 'Damsell in Distress' tingling dear." Kokabiel answered easily "As gentleman I can't stand the sight of lady that-"

"If you know I'm in distress now then you also know I'm not in mood for joking." Narberal cut him with glare

"Nonsense!" He replied with slight heat in his voice "There always time for joke and amusement! The World already dark! There's no need to make it more gloomy! A joke in here and there is what this kind of place needed!"

Technically his retort did have some merit, but Narberal is really not in mood, if she want to stop Issei or at least things like that she need a plan, and very good damn one too seeing Issei is really smart and sharp person

'But should I? If I stop this project... Issei will be defenseless... And...'

She shake that thought away, now is not the time, she have Fallen Angel to kick out after all

"Just tell me why you here?" She asked once again in tone that close to begging. Close, like hell she going to beg to him!

Apparently Kokabiel seems decide it enough to make empty joke as he answer her question "I'm looking for Issei to inform him something, however I want to make some tea and take small snack first before go meet him."

'He obviously did this to annoy him.' Narberal deadpanned. There's no way Issei didn't know Kokabiel coming, that must by why he lef since the Fallen Angel probably come to talk with him. However the Nature Spirit sure that Kokabiel deliberately come here taking his time just to irk her creator

"What exactly you want to talk about?" She asked as she watched the Fallen Angel making tea while take some cookie to eat

"It about the Church." Kokabiel answered while popping the sweet to his mouth

"Are they coming here soon?" Narberal asked with narrowed eyes

"Yes, they would, maybe in next one or two days." Kokabiel confirmed

Time... She run out of time... If she want to stop Issei, obviously she must be hurry! This did nothing but make it harder for her! She really need to come to decision soon

"Surely it not just that? You can use familiar or messenger to inform Issei about this if it only about this."

"Well... That not completely true, teasing both of you actually why I come here as well!" He replied happily

... Of course he did... Why she expect more from guy like him?! Really, this guy! Ugh!

"Alas, but you're correct, it not only that." Kokabiel added with chuckle "I also want to give him these." He pull folder from his tuxedo before toss it to nearby table "The information about the exorcists that going to come to this city."

Then he sneak his hand back to his pocket before took out a... Lantern? How is that even fit in there?! Followed it was an amulet and glasses

"How do you fit those in your pocket?" Narberal asked in bewildered voice as she see Kokabiel placed his things in table

In response Kokabiel quirking his eyebrow "You have seen someone who can create little cute _bunny_ that can tear apart Devil neck with it _dull_ teeth and you found this strange?"

"Point." Narberal sighed "What are those?" She asked as she gesturing to the lantern, amulet and glasses

Now she see them closer... They not ordinary items... That lantern... Now Narberal see it closer, there fire inside it... And not normal fire, it color was black, dark, almost like abyss. As she concentrate further, she feel the nature of the dark flame and it make her shudder slightly

Destruction. Darkness. Cursed

It's not normal flame obviously just by looking at it color, but it far more than that

"Notice it aren't you?" Kokabiel chuckled as he raise the lantern and the dark fire inside it flicker briefly "This... These." He placed the lantern to table back and gestured to the amulet and cape as well "They are not normal items. They are Sacred Gears."

"Sacred Gears?" Narberal repeated, her eyes drifted from one object to another "What for are they?"

"A gift to Issei from me." Kokabiel answered with smile "He allow me to hack his data briefly and this far also proved to be very amusing companion, so I decide to give him something."

Narberal eyes narrowed. Truthfully the Nature Spirit until now still not trusting the Fallen Angel. Narberal aware that Kokabiel have hidden intention, even Issei also aware of that.

He clearly very dangerous entity, both in power and mind and need to be handled very carefully, they actually in disadvantage against the Fallen Angel now. The only reason why Issei accepting Kokabiel and allow him to have large amount of freedom is because the man knew that the Fallen Angel holding them

And before Project Bible finish, Issei has no intention nor power to oppose him... Not without alerting the whole World about his existence, something that he didn't want to, not yet at least

"And what are they?" Narberal asked, gesturing to the Sacred Gears in table "Their abilities I mean."

Kokabiel smiled as he raise the lantern, somehow looking proud at the Sacred Gear he holding "This, this is Blaze Black Flare. Sacred Gear that allow the user to possess cursed and flame of darkness, this is flame that going to stay burn for three days three night even if it in middle of rain

"And this amulet, is Shadow Prison. It possessing ability that capable to imprison someone, encasing and seal their very existence, I had seen user of this Sacred Gear seal some High-class Devil in past

"And this glasses, is Delete Field. This is Sacred Gear that capable to reduce someone power, making them weaker. There limitation of course, but in capable hands... Well, let just say I had seen some Fallen Angel get himself beaten easily by normal Human.

"But alas, I knew these things actually not needed by Issei. He can create something better than this, however their abilities is not the reason why I give them to him, no." Kokabiel eyes shone with mirth "They all Sacred Gears that contain Vritra's Soul pieces. And I believe, you have the last piece with you."

Narberal stiffened hearing that. Realization dawning to her as she understand what Kokabiel intent to give to Issei. He did not give Issei a weapons, no, he want Issei to resurrect the Vritra, the Prison Dragon

They indeed have the last piece of Vritra... Absorption Line, Sacred Gear that used to belong to Genshirou Saji, a boy at Issei age, it just extracted from him months ago when Jack deliver her information about Fallen Angel and method to extract Sacred Gear. Albeit in crude manner but the result still same, the Sacred Gear extracted

Narberal feel pang in her chest, the poor boy. Because he got Issei attention... He was kidnapped then put into coma and have any record about his existence erased. Right now his parent even under Issei control and never realize that they have son, their distance family also got brainwashed

'More reason that Issei need to be stopped... If he succeed in resurrecting Vritra...'

Dragon King... A monster that have raw power to rival even God, there reason why their very existence is feared and the Devils accept Tannin the former one with open arms and even promote him to High-class Devil only in a day. His power simply too tremendous and insulting for someone at his status after all

And they also did not want to make the Dragon angry

With Issei now already possessing knowledge about life and Souls almost to level of God, there's no way resurrecting Vritra would be impossible. As matter of fact, Narberal sure Issei will revive the Dragon King at same time when Project Bible finished

There silence between them as Kokabiel now focused back to his drink while Narberal drown in her own mind. The Nature Spirit then decide to put that thought away for now, she focused to another object that rest in table

She eyeing the folder that contain information about the church for a second before she decide to look at it. She pick the folder, unfolding it while Kokabiel watching her while sipping his tea

The face of the Nature Spirit is calm, stoic and calculating as she read about the first exorcist, Xenovia Quarta, wielder of Excalibur Destruction, a girl about Issei age and have quite record causing property damage... Giving her sword it can't be blamed though

She then flip the document, sliding to the next document only for freeze when read the name of the exorcist

'This is...'

She close the document quickly with 'snap' voice, her eyes instantly roamed to the ceiling above and she click her finger together

Then they come out

The meeting room, where they currently in is quite large, it was designed to hold many people after all. From behind painting, under table, walls, suddenly green tentacles shoot out, their appearance were smooth, nothing that broken or damaged, it almost like fish jump out from lake, creating ripple in the surface of solid object

They all spread to every direction, faster than bullet and blink of eye they jammed to every corner of the walls and black liquid come out from them, splattering to the ground like rain.

"KRRARKKK!"

Shriek of pains and suffering come out from all green vines that stab the wall. It almost like watching hologram that slowly make appearance, where supposed to be only naked wall now there some... Creature that look like mixture between of chameleon and squid, with eyes that too many for it body hovering in there, pierced to death by vines that Narberal summoned

The Nature Spirit then tap her foot once to the floor and the room moved, literally. Kokabiel really feel that the whole room twitched, barely and very short but it did.

But the change not end in there

When the Fallen Angel enter Issei Hyoudou house, he always sense countless creature that watching over him. Whatever he did in the house, there always eyes and ears folllowing him, even if the numbers now lessened but the quality of those follower is surpass any other creatures and they surely have ability that make them stand among their peers.

But now? Not anymore...

He didn't feel those creature that always tailing him, didn't feel the dark presence of the house. Heck, he can't even feel outisde World! Everything was blanketed and covered by dense and thick Nature Energy, it as if he no longer in middle of city but in some kind of forest filled with wild and untamed living being!

"This house under your control?" Kokabiel quirked his eyebrow in amusement

"Yes." She answered swiftly, her eyes keep dilating to around the rooms, shifting from one thing to another in wary manner as if everything around her is deadly beast. And giving Issei power, that actually not paranoid, everything around her could be possibly is some kind of monster

"You want to talk with me privately then?" Kokabiel asked as he looking around the room as well "I wonder how Issei going to respond to this, surely he aware of what you did now."

"The moment I kill Charmeleon Issei already know that I attempt to do something." Narberal said easily, eyes still gazing around "And I'm sure instead angry he will be amused."

"Is that so..." The Fallen Angel rub his chin, face gaining thoughtful expression as if he just get told something important

Narberal finally done looking around, as if finding she was safe and secure now from Issei eyes or ears. She turned to Kokabiel, pulling up the data about the exorcist she read and place it in table "Kokabiel, I want to know everything about this girl."

The leader of Grigori take a look at the document, picking it up from table "Irina Shidou?" He read the name aloud, blue eyes observing the picture of the smiling girl "I have my suspicion that this girl have some relation with Issei judging by her family history."

"... Yes." Narberal eyebrow quirked slightly at the information. She perfectly aware that Irina Shidou family must be related to Church seeing they were Christian according to Issei and her father also show him some cool sword, there even picture of it and not just normal sword, but real Holy Sword "Yes, Issei have relationship with her, and I want you to tell me everything about it."

Kokabiel eyes remain locked to the document he read as he responded to her "Why? I going to tell Issei about this later, you can come with me and hear it. I don't want to talk about same thing twice." He replied "Beside, I sure Issei going to tell you if you ask him."

"On contrary I don't want you to tell Issei about her." Narberal stated. No, _ordered_ "You can tell him about the other two, but she out from list."

Kokabiel eyes finally left from the data he hold, shifting to her and Narberal feel her breath for almost a second hitched in her lung but she cover it so fast that she sure the Fallen Angel not caught it

Those blue eyes no longer same. No longer have mischief, joke, and amusement, but deep calculating, cold, and glint of something that sinister. It almost look like Issei's, and once again it not Kokabiel who joking and laugh happily with them standing in front of her

But Kokabiel the Angel of Stars

"And pray tell, my dear Nabe..." He almost purred as he looking at her with smirk in his face "Why would I do that?" He place the document to table before slowly stood, walking slowly and closing the distance between them "I'm man of my words, and I already agree to Issei that I will help him. I intent to become his alliy and help his succeed Project Bible, and what you told me. No, order me to, is betrayal. Something that I did not like and I tolerate in my brigade."

"Isn't it hypocrite of you?" Narberal narrowed her eyes to him and they glowing with crimson eerie light for moment "You hate betrayal but what you currently do now?"

"I hate betrayal." Kokabiel admitted with nod, not even denying it "But that doesn't mean I won't commit it." He stated, smiling in bemusement "I'm not kind or good creature, I never said I was after all, I am _Fallen_ Angel and have my name recorded in Bible for reason... Make it _many_ reasons. However if I commit treachery or betraying someone, at least I should have some benefit from it." He extend his hands and give her questioning look "And what benefit I get from this?"

Narberal face was stoic, eyes also cold and gleaming with eerie blood colored light. She know well what her position currently, she is really in not place to demand something from Kokabiel

"And what you want Angel of Stars?"

She have nothing to offer for him, and he knew it as well. So it best to ask him what he want, playing his game for now for her own gain. She need this after all, she need Irina Shidou. She's the only one who can save Issei now, even if only give him small ray of light but that was more than enough

In deep of abyss, even flicker of light would be very appreciated

* * *

 **I want to apologize to all fans, be it from this story or the other for not updating. I'm currently busy, and I mean really busy, I already finish my study and now become assistant for doctor in hospital, and by God I have very small time to write fanfiction**

 **And it not helping that my imagination and idea started to degraded, no thanks for taking care patient and sometime handling dead body! God, it was... A bit morbid actually, I had seen cadaver when still studying and even see fresh one but seeing someone that died in front of you...**

 **It was... Disturbing, really...**

 **Anyway, let move on from this topic and went to story**

 **Sooo, we finally enter Project Bible arc! Yes! I really looking forward in this arc actually! When I begin write this story, this arc actually what I imagine the most! Wohoo! Things will be interesting I assure you, especially when reaching the climax**

 **Things already pretty chaotic after all, with Kuoh City destroyed and Issei army rising up... Yeah, like Issei said, the World going to change**

 **And to all of you who found Issei 'Seraph' familiar. Yes! You got that right actually. Ilias and Lucifana, is from Monster Girl Quest! Their appearance exactly same! Except for the extra wings of course**

 **And yes, that is Imperius from Diablo! And Diablo also going to be used as well! What can I say? Imperius is badass and Diablo Leia form also very cool! Wouldn't you agree?! XD**

 **And Gavreel... Well, his appearance will be based on something too, you guys free to guess it for now**

 **And we also learned what happened to Saji and why he never mentioned. In this city, where Issei control them, there's no way he going to let the Devil have something good. He already take Saji even before Sona and Rias aware of him. I know many of you disappointed I kill Saji so fast, but what you must know is, Issei is that kind of person**

 **He's cold, apathetic, ruthless and brutal. That's how he work, to him Saji is only stranger, and we all know how... Dark Issei is. Maybe I should write DarkIssei rather than grey in summary**

 **Anyway, expect another character death in future, unlike in canon where only bad guy death, in here there will be few characters that death. Heck, when Kuoh Town flipped up in beginning, Kiyome Abe and most of Kuoh Academy students death!**

 **Well this is it for now. Next chapter will be more detail about Project Bible and Irina come to Kuoh! Stay tune and keep reading if you wish to find out more! I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	12. Project Bible (II)

**Chapter** **11\. Project Bible. Part II**

* * *

If the first wave of army were confusing for Rias and Sona then this one clearly not make sense

The black pillars that rose from the planet where their city moment ago was absolutely dark. Not only in form, but also in a literal sense

And what make it worse is the dread feeling they have moment ago was nothing compared to the one that now wash over them

Terror and Fear will be the best words to describe what they feel. Not just simple one, but an overwhelming. It as if their worst nightmare has given form and now standing directly in front of them. So great they are that for moment the Devils forget to breath, paralyzed by the fear that embedded to their heart

And they realize that this sensation is different from all they ever felt. They thought that they feel fear when for the first time their family bring them to see stray Devil that have twisted appearance and like abomination. They thought that they feel terror when they going to die as they facing the stray one attacks. They completely wrong

For this feeling... Is a pure Fear... No... It was Fear itself given form and plunged to their very heart

"Oh boy." Ilias beautiful and smooth face marred by small frown "She's the one who awakened first."

Imperius on her side clench his spear more tight, it did not bend or twitch an inch, but there groan come out from his silver gauntlet, and for moment his fiery eyes blazing with power

"Diablo..." Imperius utter the name with venom

Then it come from the sky

A flame. A hellish flame. It main color was red, pure red, with blackness of the dark sky as the outline. It come out from the space few meters away from the Angels position, hovering in air in shape of circle, like a portal.

 **"WELL, WELL. WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?"**

Then from it, a monster come

It has no skins, rather it's a charred mess of blackened hide and red flesh. Streams of crimson blood colored liquid ran down on it surface like a veins

The arms were the first one that came. There four of them, each of them is a claws that would made blade look like a dull objects. The top two have a blade-like extension that covered in blood colored energy that gleaming in the dark night. It shoulders has face, a demented face of monster, with eyeless feature and lipless jagged fangs

 **"WHAT DO I SEE IN FRONT OF ME? A GROUP OF VERMIN. AND MY SUPPOSED ARCHENEMIES."**

The head then come. A bestial, inhumane thing. Eyes that were burning orbs of crimson fire stared out to their direction. Curved, spiral horns reached out from the sides of it visage, each of them have protrusions that branched, making them look like mockery of crown. The mouth opened, reveal nothing but fang of jagged stalactites and crimson light that blinking in power

 **"LOOK AT YOURSELF RATS. TREMBLING IN TERROR. COWERING IN FEAR. STEPS AWAY FROM DEATH BY MY PRESENCE. AND I HAVE YET TO MANIFEST MYSELF FULLY TO YOU. NO WONDER HE FOUND YOUR KIN PATHETIC. YOU ALL REMIND ME OF INSECTS THAT SCAMPERING AWAY WHEN I ABOUT TO STOMP THEM UNDER MY FEET."**

They watched as the rest of the Demon body come out, it body was like a reptilian, it large saurian foots clamped to the ground, turned them into blackened sand. A jagged spikes extended from it curved spine to it long and slender tail, ended with triangular horns that sprout at the tip

 **"THEN AGAIN, IT WAS AS EXPECTED. YOUR KIN BOW AND GROVELLING TO THOSE WHO POWERFUL. IT WAS YOUR NATURE TO PRAISE THE STRONG ONE, LICKING OUR FEET LIKE A OBEDIENT SLAVE."**

Imperius was tall, over seven foot, making the Devils look like a children in comparison. This beast? It towering even him. It reach over eleven foots, glowering down to them with it eyes. Crimson energy glowing from it body, pulsating with each movement like a cannon that ready to let loose

 **"HEAR MY NAME INSECTS, AND CARVE IT TO YOUR WORTHLESS SOULS. I AM DIABLO, THE PRIME OF EVIL, LORD OF TERROR AND FIRE."**

The Devils feel their very hearts stop beating when their eyes fell to the Demon, and they did. Their heart really stop beating for a seconds from the exceed of fear that invading their mind at sudden

 **"AND I HAVE BORN TO REMIND THIS WORLD THE MEANING OF FEAR!"**

And they know it in instant. They understand what is the meaning of that word. Of what Fear true nature... And they will never forget it in their whole life

Their heart that died and enraptured by fear regain their lives once more when suddenly another sensation invade their hearts. Unlike the pure terror and fear they feel, this one was exactly the opposite. It as if something suddenly switched inside them, all those fear banished away, replaced by courageous feeling that come from nowhere, enough to repel the dark emotion that dwelling in them moment ago

The Demon let out laugh, one that filled with mockery and insult

 **"ISN'T THIS VERY SWEET SCENE? AN ANGELS PROTECTING DEVILS FROM DEMON."**

Ilias feel her lips curled from thin to down, her beautiful eyes that shone with twinkle gone, replaced by light of power. On her side, Imperius grip on his spear tightened, then without hesitation he bring it up and point the holy weapon to the Demon

"Tune down your Aura Diablo or I will make it cease to exist, permanently." Imperius ordered the monstrosity

The words were not empty for the tip of his spear immediately shrouded in orange-white flame, and the Devils can feel just how dense the amount of the holy power inside that fire, a mere brush from it will be more than enough to turn them to ash. No, it even going to wipe their souls into ash in instant

The Demon let out another small laugh, it demented head tilted slightly

 **"I FAIL TO SEE WHY I SHOULD TAKE ORDER FROM YOU OF ALL BEING, IMPERIUS."**

In response the spear he hold burned brighter, flame start to spread to the space around it as if there invisible wall in there, it become more hot and dense

"Diablo-chan, what would Father said if He saw His guest harmed?" Ilias apparently decide to interfere before the duo can broke into fight "His order is for Gremory and Sitri to be unharmed."

The Demon stared at the Archangel. Crimson flame meet sapphire ice. Then the former took step forward, making the Devils unconsciously take step back. Then the Demon burst into flame, and when it died, it monstrous form gone

Standing over where the Demon before is a woman. Appear to be at her early twenties. Her skin is pale and smooth. Brown hair went down to the bottom of her neck with one bang frame over her right eye. Lips red like ruby and look so delicate. Her eyes though remain bestial, it was red blood with slit instead pupil.

She clad in red shirt that have sleeve reach just after her elbow, topped by black cardigan. Her bottom covered in brown mundane jeans and shoes. Overall she's look like a normal beautiful girl instead of Demonic creature that they just saw moment ago

"Hmph." Even her voice no longer bring terror but soft like normal person "You do not need to remind me Ilias, I remember well what He said to me." She said with sneer "But He give me permission to have small fun, and who I am to deny His words?"

"Permission?" Imperius let out small dissatisfied voice "More like you ask to Him." His sneering voice very contrast to what he is "As expected from Demon, you don't know your place and the first time you created you ask for something."

"I'm not a good creature." The Demon replied in swift voice

"Please cease this meaningless conversation."

Another voice appear before Imperius can reply the mocking response of the Demon, and another portal make appearance

But unlike the last one, it not in form of flame, but it in form of the World crack, literally. There crack appear in reality, in the World, it as if they were made from fragile glass and then they shatter like one as well

And inside it, is a darkness. But not just normal darkness, it was alive. They all can see it through the portal. The darkness in there wriggled, twitching, flowing, like a sea of shadow they writhing in inhumane way.

Then the creature come out

It skin was pale. Inhumanely pale, almost like white paint or chalk. Unlike the last one who look monstrous, this one appear to be hair is short, reaching only back of neck, messy and black, part of his bangs fall between his eyes. His eyes were emerald green that seems dull and void of anything, instead of pupil there's slit in there.

Teal lines descend from lower part of his eyes and reach down to end of his face. He clad in outfit that cover most of his figure, white jacket, black sash, and white hakama. On the top left side of his head, there a horned helmet that looks broken

"Ulquiorra." Diablo called her fellow Demon, small smirk graced her beautiful face "I see you decide to come as well."

"My Lord ordered me to come here and watch over you." Ulquiorra spoke in flat and dull voice "He have concern that you and Imperius will explode into blows over insignificant things and Ilias alone won't be enough to stop you two." He then move his gaze to the Archangel before back to the Demon of Terror "And I see His concern is not baseless."

"Aww Ulquiorra-kun." Ilias let out small coo "I don't know you were worried about me too!"

"Or perhaps He send you because He found your stench presence to be disturbing." Imperius sneered

"I did not worry about you Ilias, I worried about our guests since they will die if Diablo and Imperius begin to fight. You alone won't be enough to cover the backlash of their fight." Ulquiorra said to Ilias before turned to the other Archangel "And Imperius, do not try to irk me with your feeble words. I do not care if My Lord found my presence to be bother, it mean I simply need to improve myself. Alas, I don't think My Lord did since His accusation is not baseless and that's what He said to me and His words is absolute."

"Ohhh, burnnnn." Diablo let out small purr of enjoyment "It seems the Demon has greater fate toward Our Creator. And you call yourself Archangel?"

The growl that Imperius let out was more than enough to tell the Demon that he will attack the next time

"You two..."

The four of Issei's creation turned to the group of Devils who stared at them with wide eyes, each of their gazes darting toward them in shock, fear and confusion

"You two... Are you two from Old Satan Faction?" Sona is the one who manage to muster enough courage to ask and speak "W-What's the meaning of this?! Why would an Angels work with..."

"You have a lot of questions Sitri-san." Ilias said with bubbly smile "I can understand that, however, it will be better if you store all of that to our God later, He already said going to explain it directly."

This make the Devils startled "God will come to meet us?" Rias asked, voice sounded very dry

"I'm not surprised you found it so shocking." Ulquiorra spoke in blank voice "The thought that God is generous enough to grace you, a trash, with His presence is even shock to me." He tilted his head and give look that scream 'dirt' to them "A trash is a trash, but if God willing even trash can become diamond. So I guess He must have a plan for your useless existence."

The Devils bristled at the obvious insult, this already quite many times that they brushed and treated almost like a dirt. And had it under normal circumstance they will retort back at them, however seeing Imperius show that he won't hesitate to harm them and now there this Diablo Demon -even just remembering her original form make them cringe- it make them afraid to talk in rude manner at them

So they only do what they could for now...

Staying silent and watching... All while pray to whatever Entity out there -if there's one that listening to Devil prayer- so their siblings can come soon and save them... Even their Pride no longer considered exist now

Not after Diablo come and shatter it like fragile glass and stomp it to the dirt then burn it into ash as finishing touch

They will gladly take their brother and sister help now

* * *

Seven days ago

Jacqueline, the First of the Seven, the Murderer of the Mist, the Cute Abomination, the Assassin and most importantly the Daughter of Issei Hyoudou currently have epiphany

She was bored...

Seriously, she was bored with capital "B"

Normally she not a person who bored easily mind you, there a lot of things she can do, but none of them appealing in her opinion. Sure she can go out and torturing people, her daddy already give permission, as long it only limited to one person per day

But she found them to be boring after doing so for few days...

Because her daddy was not there to heard or compliment him for doing good job. In these last few days her daddy barely has time for her, in fact, he pretty much not sleep in home! He was living outside and doing his own thing!

"Muu!"

She let out breath of annoyance as she sulking in the chair, foots flailing randomly while playing with her soup

"This is the fifth time in morning you let out that kind of voice." Narberal commented as she clean the table near the little assassin "What's wrong Jack?" She asked "And stop playing with your food, Issei-kun won't like it when he found out about it."

There's no need to say "IF" with Issei, he surely aware what actually going on in home. There recorder everywhere in this house after all, and Issei usually watch them after he goes back from his business

"I'm booooreeed." Jack whined as she remove her grip on her spoon "I mean, there's nothing I can do! Without daddy, all seems no fun!"

Narberal close her eyes and sighing. Of course, that would be the things Jack thinking. In one way she actually understand a bit how the petite girl feeling. Narberal herself have familiar feeling when she just created in early time, depend on Issei and always want to be with him.

However it seems Jack taking it quite bad, it probably because she used to be an entity that know emotion but not understand them and how to react properly. The Murderer in the Mist probably curious how emotion felt when she still "The Mist" and now though, she already given consciousness by Issei she practically very eager to... Express herself

"You do know Issei-kun is working right?" Narberal asked rhetorically "He's busy now, Project Bible is big progress, Issei-kun going to need all focus he have so it can finish without flaw."

"I know about that." Jack huffed again and give annoying look to the Nature Spirit "But it doesn't mean I have to like it." She said "How the heck you seems so not bothered by this anyway?!"

"Because I already live far longer than you. You can say I'm used to it." Narberal replied simply, she look over the table she just clean and give nod of satisfaction seeing the result just like what she expect

Jack stared at the raven haired girl with blank look. An indecipherable gleam enter her yellow-green eyes for moment before they gone "Say... What with you and dad?"

"Hmm?" Narberal shoot the girl questioning look

"Dad looks like very happy in last three days." Jack commented as she recall her father "And it obviously related to you judging by how he always smiling when looking at you after goes back from his place."

Narberal lip turned to thin as she hearing that. She perfectly aware what Jack mean. Like she predict, Issei already know that she hide something from him, and like she said, instead offended he was very amused and happy. He did not even make any attempt to hide it as he often give her smile recently

"Are you two finally have sex?"

Narberal sure her face must be very funny seeing the girl broke into giggle when she turn to her

"What make you think of that?!" The Nature Spirit asked in flabbergasted manner. She shake her head and sigh when the girl only response is another fit of giggle "No, we do not have sexual intercourse. Our relationship not work like that."

The assassin tilt her head with innocent expression "Then what kind of relationship you two have?" She asked "You are the oldest. The First Creation, daddy make it known to us, all of His creation. You're like Adam to us in Biblican term. So it make me wonder how Daddy and You interact with each other before we came."

"... It's complicated." Narberal spoke with small pause

"Try me." Jack insisted "I'm smart, I can take big words."

"It not like that." Narberal shook her head "Things between me and Issei-kun can't be explained by a words. It not something that make sense."

Jack only silent at the First Creation response, her cute face look more adorable as she make thoughtful expression "I'm not understand what you trying to say..."

Narberal lip curled to soft and gentle smile, she walk to the Assassin back and give small pat to her head "You will in time. You're Sentient being now after all." She said in kind way as she gently playing with the girl short hair

"Daddy also said similar things." Jack nodded in agreement with small hum "He said that there will be things I will understand since I'm alive now, things that very complicated and can't be expressed by words but..."

"But easy to understand by heart." Narberal finished, chuckling in melodic way "Issei-kun is wise beyond anyone I know." She muttered softly "Even when he was a boy he already thought things ahead from his peer."

"Of course he's that awesome!" Jack agreed, grinning widely "Daddy is cool, the coolest being that ever exist!"

Such enthusiasm... Is this how she behave when she just created by Issei?

"You're nice Narberal." Jack commented out of sudden, prompting the Nature Spirit to blink at her. She about to response but the girl continue "As expected from the First Creation, you know a lot about daddy and also kind." The white haired girl took Narberal hand from her hair and remove it, she spin in her seat and turn to face the woman directly "But we know how First Creation end right?"

Narberal eyes narrowed in small margin but she keep silent

"Adam from Bible, Pandora from the Greek. Those two were the most famous figure of First Creation." Jack said nonchalantly with bright smile "And their end also very famous. Adam betray God thus casted away from Heaven while Pandora ended with opening box that bring Evil to the World. Both of them casted out by the Gods that create them, and after that they live in their own way, building family, etc, etc."

... She started to see where this conversation going now. And she give signal to everything surround her to ready just in case things happen but never once she show any hostile behavior

"However in our faction that soon will be born. If similar things happen there won't be after story. Because the moment Daddy cast you out."

Faster than blink of an eye, a pair of living knives slipped and position between the Nature Spirit neck. The rusty looking daggers seems twitching and squirming in hunger, eager to taste flesh of their prey

Then Assassin _smiled_

And it was a _ugly_ thing, demented and inhumane, filled with promise of pain and torture beyond mortal comprehension

Where it supposed to be eyes replaced by black hole with blood orbs as their core. Where it supposed to be tongue and teeth replaced by shadow and void

 **"I Will Eat You."**

Hundred of voices spoke as one. Men, women, children, young, old. All of them come out in perfect sync. The knives only inch away from touching her neck, and the Spirit can feel the living weapons eagerness to bit her flesh, to _eat_ and _consume_ her

 **"I'm NoT BlInD oR StUpId."** The Monster spoke in sugar voice **"I KnOw YoU HaVe PlAn FoR FaThEr, AnD JuDgInG FrOm HoW YoU BeHaVe ReCeNtLy It SaFe To AsSuMe ThAt YoU InTeNt To OpPoSe HiS PlAn."** She tilt her head, the deranged smile that inhumane wide stretched further **"FaThEr Did NoT CaSt YoU OuT DeSpItE KnOwInG ThIs TrEaChErY. It MuSt Be BeCaUsE He HaVe PlAn FoR YoU. ThAt Is ThE OnLy ReAsOn WhY YoU StIlL AlIvE NoW. BuT WhEn ThE TiMe CoMe, WhEn He CaSt YoU OuT. I AsSuRe YoU ThErE WoN't Be AnY Of YouR EsSeNcE ReMaIn."**

Narberal stared. She stared and stared at the monster in form of little girl in front of her. Face void of any fear despite she staring at the monster that would make any men died from fear and shriek in terror directly in her face and there living cursed knives that only inch away from her neck, eager to taste her flesh and blood.

Then she did the most unthinkable and shocking thing in front of it

She smiled

Unlike the Monster smile, hers were beautiful, free of malice, sincere like mother calming her children

"I will never betray Him." She speak in kind and soothing voice "I love him."

 **"YoUr AcT SpOkE OtHeRwIsE."**

"You still young Jack." Narberal replied "I'm sorry for sounding arrogant but you won't understand, at least not yet." She rise one hand softly and put it to the Assassin forehand, then gently she tug it down, allowing the knife to distanced away from her neck. She then give soft pat to the girl head before leaning back "When you did, you free to come and talk to me again."

The Assassin watched with pure confusion at the Nature Spirit that turned and start to walk away, humming lullaby while doing so. She did not detect any fear, malice or any dark emotions from her, there's no any sign that she being intimidated from her non-verbal sign as well

Of all things she expect when she threatened her... This clearly not one of them...

'I don't think I will ever understand her.' Jack thought as her appearance returned to normal and scratching her head in confusion

* * *

"Power Source?" Issei asked in usual blank voice "You want to know what I use as fuel?"

"Yep." Kokabiel nodded as he spin in his stool, his expression one of joy and amusement like a child that playing

"You should be aware at least what I use. So why asking?"

"I do. However these..." Kokabiel stop spinning and gesturing to the giant monitor that show recording of endless 'egg tube' that spraying everywhere "The numbers of your army roughly is about million, two or three at least with each of Three Faction contain at least seven hundred thousand ranged to one million army." He then turned to him and give him look "How many Souls you going to need to feed them?"

Issei was silent as he contemplating should he told the Fallen Angel or not. Truthfully he very tempted to tell him the specific numbers however with such small numbers it clearly impossible to raise army at range of over million. And thus the Leader of Grigori will started to whining and bother him

...

Yeah, it clearly not worthy the headache and annoyance he going to bring, so why not?

"689.144 Souls." Issei answered

And as he expected, Kokabiel stared at him as if he has grow second head for second

"689.144 Souls." Kokabiel repeated with disbelief face "That is a lot of souls. But I don't think that nowhere enough to create army over three millions that have power at least as strong as High-class Angels or Devils." He throw up his hands in exasperated manner "Hell! Twelve of them even comparable to Seraph or Satan! And might be even more!"

Issei didn't build an army, no. He build a faction, a whole new faction! A new pantheon like Norse or Greek! That's what he create right now, the only things that missing is the 'System' and place for them, but Kokabiel sure as Heaven that Issei already have plan for that

A single man, one Human, not even reach age of twenty and yet... Look at what he has done. He has done what every Human in history never complete.

Issei Hyoudou name will become Legend after he pull this, be it in bad or good way

And Kokabiel feel very ecstatic to have front seat in witnessing this event!

As usual, the Longinus wielder only silently look at the Fallen Angel with blank face. There no emotion in his face but a deep contemplating can be seen through his eyes. Then he leaned back in his chair, fingers flexing to the edge of the furniture and he close his eyes

Kokabiel feel the whole cave shift, the area in middle of their room precisely while the other only shook from the backlash. He watched with fascination as the ground in center split open, then another tube come out from it

It contain a girl... No older than fourteen possibly. Having blonde hair and... Wait, he knew what her appearance looks like. As matter of fact, she's identically looks like-

"Project Alice." Issei spoke, cutting the Fallen Angel thought "And yes, named after Alice from Alice in Wonderland." He added when the Fallen Angel open his mouth to ask. He prefer to make things simple and to the point with Kokabiel, if not he will dragged to his stupid joke

The girl that laying in the tube, and have countless wires connected to her body is indeed look like Alice from the Wonderland. Her blonde hair, her makeup, heck! Her cloths exactly same! The only things that differentiate her from normal girl is her skin that inhumanely pale

"She's the one who handle the power source that transmitted to here." Issei explained "She's... The Main Computer in here."

"The heart of this project." Kokabiel nodded in understanding manner

"Indeed..."

Kokabiel nodded again and looking at the girl in tube with curious expression. Then without warning his hand flung forward, inhumanely fast and bright yellow spear of light crashed against the tube

Only for the spear dissipated the moment it touch the tube, it cracking with energy before it gone as if it being pushed away. No, it did not hit the tube, Kokabiel aware his spear did not connect with it, there barrier in there, protecting the heart

"And you not make it defenseless as well. As expected." Kokabiel give approval nod to Issei who only stare blankly, seems not offended that the Fallen Angel could have destroy the project he has work for a years

"Caution is very needed." Issei grunted "I have work this project for half of my life, there's no way I will left it open." He then turned fully to him "Tell me Kokabiel, what do you think of Wonderland?" He asked "On contrary don't answer, I have feeling you going to rant rather than answering." He cut the Fallen Angel who open his mouth

The long raven haired Fallen Angel pouted to the boy "You're no fun."

"To many people, Wonderland is Magical Land, a Fantasy Land where it mold Alice into better person through struggle and joy." Issei said in his usual monotone "To me, Wonderland is Parasitic Dream that try to make her keep dreaming so it can keep exist."

Kokabiel blinked. Once, twice and so on. That... That was very morbid and dark way of think however that could be the truth

In Wonderland, Alice risk her life so many times and yet she survive through it all and after that she growth into fine person in real life. But what if, there's never "Real Life"? Only World that created by the Wonderland to satisfy Alice and ensure it own survival

There's no story where Wonderland come from after all...

"Wonderland..." Issei rise one hand and open his fist, showing a small glowing creature at the size of moth "This is the source power of Project Bible. A Parasitic Dream that insert themselves to Human, wandering in their dream, make they have beautiful dream, turning their fantasy to real.

"There's boy that dreaming to be Knight. There's man who dreaming to be a God. There's a girl that dreaming to be Princess. There's a woman that dreaming to be a Goddess. Wonderland grant their wishes, it trap them in paradise dream.

"Whenever their sleep they will visit the Dream they has create, and it strengthen their Soul, making them produce powerful energy. And when the time come, when those energy finally enough, they will be gathered, and those people souls will be plucked out and used for Project Bible."

Kokabiel stared. He stared and stared at the harmless-looking moth that glowing in Issei palm.

Did this boy... Understand what he just create? And how lucky he is to still alive until now?! No! Lucky is not enough it was Miracle for him to still alive!

"Soul of Men is different from other." Kokabiel spoke in grim voice "There Mystery that remain unsolved even until this day. One thing that sure, there a Principal that called [Potential] in there, and it was bigger than any other living beings, including Gods.

"But to bring that [Potential] out to maximum were not easy, as matter of fact it also one of the biggest Mystery in the World. But one thing for sure, [Potential] highly very possible related to concept of [Dream] and [Nothingness]. Because like them, it has no limitation, free and unbounded.

"And what you do now... You connected the [Potential] inside soul to [Dream], and then you make the latter feeding the former. Making the souls hold power that surpassing anyone imagination.

"This method has been tried by few Gods in past but none of them succeed because of _one_ creature, a creature that Represent Dream, a creature that dubbed as the Strongest Existence.

"Do you realize just how absurd and miraculous you still alive now?" Kokabiel finally asked after the explanation, his eyes now looking at Issei with new whole level of interest "This creature do not like share, as matter of fact, it ate _personification_ of _Sleep_ and his children for dare to intrude it domain."

"Great Red." Issei said the name in usual blank voice, however there obvious respect in his tone

"Great Red is very territorial over it domain." Kokabiel grimly spoke "And now you poking at it so many times, more than hundred thousand." He give look of astonishment to the boy " _How_ in name of _Heaven_ you still alive until now?!"

Issei method to gathering power is undoubtedly effective and not illogical, however it also brutally insane beyond any comprehension and suicidal. Not even Hindu that said to be the strongest faction and have Shiva on their side poking Great Red so brutally like the boy did

No... This is not miracle... Not anymore... This boy...

"What your relationship with Great Red?" Kokabiel instantly asked

Now everything make sense, how the boy still undiscovered until this day. To some entity at level of Great Red, covering this boy from the World eyes is not difficult things, the Dragon of Dragons power is infinite and beyond measure, it also undoubtedly limitless. Kokabiel won't be surprised if Great Red have power to create a whole new World, Dream after all have no boundary, and the Dragon is the personification of Dream

"Nothing." Issei answered in monotone "While I have knowledge of Great Red but I never meet with it or even have it talk to me."

Kokabiel blinked in bewilderment. The boy was being honest, even if the tone in his voice unchanged but the Fallen Angel can detect the sincerity in there. He genuinely never in contact with the Dragon of Apocalypse, be it direct or indirect

"I told you before. I do have something that protect me from the World eyes, however I'm not sure what kind of being that thing is." Issei said in blank voice

Kokabiel stared at the boy with curious eyes, and the boy staring back at him without any facial emotion like always. There silent between them that occur almost a minute before the Fallen Angel smiled slightly

"I see." Kokabiel nodded "Then, I guess that's enough for me." He said in understanding

Issei did nothing but wordlessly stare at him

The Fallen Angel actually already have some good guess just who protecting Issei. It not obvious but this information enough to shed some light to him, and if it wasn't who he thought, then there must be new factor out there that favoring Issei or at least want to see how far the boy can go

"Well, I guess that already sated my curiosity enough." Kokabiel nodded as he slowly stood "And as much I want to stay in here but the Church would be coming here tonight if my informant right."

Issei tilt his head slightly with his usual emotionless face "You said tomorrow."

"It seems they manage to snuff their way better than I predict." Kokabiel chuckled "And they also add extra Exorcist, apparently if the thief is good enough to not caught for a month then more power will be needed just in case things goes bad."

Issei nodded in understanding manner, extra time not only work for their side but enemy as well. Time is double edge weapon after all

But it doesn't matter, it won't like things going to change much. Project Bible soon will be ready, and when it does, not even Bible Faction can harm him. At least not without big sacrifice from their side

"This is the data of the extra exorcist." Kokabiel placed the folder in table and give him smile "Then, I will take my leave. See you soon Issei!" He said in cheerful manner

The boy watched as the Fallen Angel exist from his main office without showing any emotion as always. Few seconds passed before he spin in his seat and return his focus back to the computer, the folder that few meters away from him float and deliver itself to his table

One hand typing the computer, he use the other to open the folder and start to read the data

He paused in his typing and reading. Then he folded the data back before toss the data to table and turned to the corner of the room, his lone visible eye caught something that slithering in there

Something that black and appear out of nowhere. He barely sense it as matter of fact and he sure it because that thing want to be noticed

"Tomorrow 7:00 PM." He said in his usual blank voice "I'm busy now."

He watched as the thing that lurking in corner of shadow staring back at hi. It seems contemplating should it accept the offer or not but only for moment as Issei feel it presence gone as if never there, indicating it accept his suggestion

Seeing it gone Issei turned back to the computer

He have Project to finish and he want it done as soon as possible

* * *

He decide to go back early

The Church going to come soon -probably already in here as matter of fact- but that's not why he go back now. He doesn't care to them, they all can get brutally murdered by Devils and he won't even lay a fingers to help them. Not if there's nothing to gain for him of course

The house calling for him

This is clearly Narberal doing. The house actually Narberal territory rather than him, true Issei has countless creatures lurking in there but if the Nature Spirit wish to she can kill them all in less than five minutes. And while indeed he can control the house but Narberal can destroy it as well if she want to

The house calling for him... No doubt it's Narberal who responsible for it and it make Issei smile... A bit.

He knew that Narberal start planning few days ago when his familiar in house that used to watch over the whole house killed. And not just simply killed, they all digested, all of their essence so what they had seen or record in that day 'transferred' to him

The Nature Spirit is smart, sharp and very calculating. Years living with him has temper her into such creature, she did that so he not went cross the line in few things. And Issei allow her to do so because he knew there's time he need to be hold back

He not always calm and calculating after all. He was far more dangerous and rabid in past

Narberal plan to stop him. No, it more like to prevent Project Bible from unleashed, to save over half million souls that about sacrificed. And what make Issei very amused is that he need this project. No, they need this project so they can survive

Issei running out of time. Project Bible should finished at least before this summer, but the earlier is the better because it mean the extra time can be used to finish another project

Project Bible is one of his vital projects. If it compared to body then it is bones and muscle. It is needed so they can move, so they have defense against assault. Without it, they are very vulnerable

And Narberal trying to prevent _this_ important project from succeed

Issei can't help but feel _very_ amused

He feel close to house, and he feel there people inside there, a group of people. Normally he going to connect himself and check who the guest is but since this is part of Narberal plan he decide to let her have the first move uninterrupted and humor her

He also can tell that all of his creatures has been ushered away from his house, only Jack and few who highly can't be detected remain, the numbers quite small though seeing there over hundreds monster reside in his house

He open the door of his house and enter it without announcing himself, he want to see how this play after all

"But seriously Obaa-san, Ojii-san, you two really look good! I mean, it has been ten years but it as if you two only aged for three or five! Especially Obaa-san!"

"Ara, ara, you become flatterer now. Thank you, it really very appreciated when someone praise your appearance, unlike someone who ungrateful."

"Dear, you know I love you so much. More than anything in this World."

"You clearly have very funny way to show it honey. Action speak louder than words honey."

"Darling you're still beautiful like always and as much as I wanted to touch you but our age-GURGH!"

"Our what honey?"

He heard the conversation of his father and mother. As usual, they somehow bantering and yet also flattering each other at same time. With behavior like this they still wondering how in name of Heaven and Hell he's not normal?

The one who speak with them though is a woman, judging by her voice he probably at his age. Despite it sounded mature but there still high-pitched tune in there, a sign of person still growing

And judging by the tone Issei can tell whoever this girl is really genuine to his father and mother.

He decide to made his presence known as he enter the living room and his eyes instantly roaming around

The first one who notice his presence is the man with white hair, followed him is the girl with long blonde hair that styled into braid. Both their eyes almost swap to his direction at same time when he enter the room

Then following them is the girl with short blue hair. The last one who have her hair styled into twin tails meanwhile still oblivious to his presence and only smiled to his father and mother

She feel _familiar_ for some reason

Church

The moment he saw their white garbed robe and the cross symbol he know they from the church, that was very obvious. What the church possibly want with his family? They just come here one hour after entering this city and has yet to visit Sona and Rias as matter of fact so there's no way the Devils told them about his existence

On corner of the room there's Luna, the cat-like creature leaning herself in floor lazily while flicking her tail in playful manner, all while her heterochromatic eyes glued to the people from the church, observing them silently

Narberal herself is nowhere to seen. Issei sure she hiding right now

"Issei! You come home!" Kasumi said in happy voice at his presence, Rihan also perked up when seeing him "You won't believe who come here! Guess who!"

The girl that talked with her parent stood instantly and she turn to him. She can be categorized as cute among teenager but that's not what caught his attention

It was her eyes

"Issei-kun..." She spoke in voice that filled with sadness yet also happiness, her face also show longing expression "It's been a while..."

For the first time for a years... Issei feel there something in his throat and he gulped, actually gulped and he feel his heart beating faster for moment

"Who are you?"

He already know who she is. He will never forget her eyes after all. Even until now he never forget everything they went through together. She's one of people that still have place in his heart even until now

And yet he still asked...

She took one step forward to her, her eyes glancing over her whole figure and the sadness in there seems amplified

"You're change so much... If Obaa-san and Ojii-san didn't told me I would not recognize you." She spoke in forlorn voice

Issei only stay silent

Then she smiled, a familiar smile for him. Smile of peace, joy, mischief, kindness, and cheerfulness

"It's me, Irina!"

The moment she introduce himself Issei instantly hear it. Small, low and barely exist, it even lower than whisper but it still there

 _"Iri-chan!"_

The voice of him when he was a child

* * *

 **This chapter actually already done three weeks ago. However when I reread it I found I put scene that too soon, so I decide to muck everything up -30 percent of it actually- and then add few more scene**

 **And since I'm sure people will be piss of if one arc not finished in less than five chapters. However Project Bible unfortunately is not short, I'm sure there will be two or three more before we see it unleashed like in early chapter**

 **And to compensating that I was thinking that maybe I should add more words to chapter, but I found that writing chapter with content more than 7 ranged to 12k words is... Unappealing. No, it more like, I loss my steam after exceeding 12k, don't ask why I also don't know the answer**

 **So sorry but it seems you still going to stuck in this arc for next two or three chapters. I feel like I shouldn't say this since I'm sure it will make the rating go down however I don't want to lie so...**

 **Hopefully there will be few unimportant scene that I can delete so this Arc finish only in next two**

 **Anyway that's done, let's go talk about this chapter!**

 **And the identity of the Two of Four Demons has been revealed! Diablo from Diablo III and Ulquiorra Cifer from Bleach! While Diablo already decided when Imperius come but Ulquiorra is new one!**

 **Speaking about Ulquiorra, I have small idea. Maybe I going to write it or someone out there want to use it I don't care. It's about Ulquiorra. Instead healing Diodora that wounded, Asia found Ulquiorra that dying and heal her, the two eventually will bond together and when Asia exiled Ulquiorra took her as gratitude. The pairing of course is Ulquiorra x Asia, in a way, Asia really like Inoue, able to heal and also very kind! Just imagining the adventure those two have already make me excited!**

 **And no, Ulquiorra won't be reincarnated as Devil. As matter of fact, in Second Release Ulquiorra will be three times stronger than Satan. His First Release will put him on par with one while his normal is Ultimate-class Devil**

 **And no, no Rias. Harem is okay, as long it not Rias or Akeno. No offense I like Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, but I'm seriously bored with them. Almost all crossover have those two as the pairing, please try someone else. Cat is fine too as long it not them! *Kuroka or Koneko, IYWIM ;D***

 **You can ask me to help making the plot if you intent to write this story, just PM me anytime!**

 **Now back to track. There will be two more Demons, I still don't know which one I should pick however it will be one female and one male. And for someone who comment me low for mentioning MGQ**

 **... If it make you view better to me, I do not play the game, I just know about it because ppl mention it in internet and I read the plot and... Well it have good plot despite it... Ehem.. Extreme Femdom and Reverse Rape Scene**

 **...**

 **Okay, maybe Extreme is still one level below it and we need new word for it but... You know what I mean...**

 **As for Kinunatz question about Issei Seraph and Demon compared to the real one from Bible faction. Well, that's my dear reader is still a secret, however they pretty much can go fight toe on toe with their Bible counterpart without much problem.**

 **And for LL review about IsseiCaS is the one who creating MGQ World... I like your idea. I really do, I will make omake about it later, fu, fu, fu. You, my friend, have very good taste of humor! I appreciated it! ^3^(y)  
**

 **Resume to the story. So yeah, Project Bible power source finally revealed. Souls that empowered by Dream through "Wonderland", well it kind of creepy in it own way. I got this inspiration from watching Alice in Wonderland, how Wonderland Live Action. I mean, Alice have to face Jabberwocky! A motherfucking Dragon for God sake! A nineteen years old girl facing a Dragon! How insane is that?!**

 **Then after that Wonderland went through shit and once again need Alice help to restore it in the film sequel. This becoming inspiration for me that Wonderland is parasitic dream that keep her so it can keep alive**

 **... I know it quite dark view, and I'm sure few of you now have your childhood or favorite children movie and fairy tale ruined after hearing that... Yeah, sorry for that. Tee Hee~! xP**

 **And finally Irina Shidou has make appearance to Kuoh! And Issei pretty much shocked! Uoohhh what's going to happen?! Love return and Issei become Saint?! ... Are you motherfucker kidding me? Be REALISTIC! There's no way that will happen, and even if I plan Irina with Issei, there no way Issei will become Saint because of her! You all who thought so should know about this since beginning, shame on you!**

 **Ehem, anyway. I guess this already quite much. I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be continuation of Project Bible of course! Please give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	13. Project Bible (III)

**Chapter 12. Project Bible. Part III**

* * *

Issei struggle, he feel his breath become unstable, he feel his lungs constricted tightly like a snake that wrapped their victim, he feel his body was so heavy as if he was drowned under the bottom of the sea

"Father, are you fine?"

"I am... Fine."

His words was calm and composed as usual but his expression is not. He spoke through teeth that gritted and sweats pouring over down to his face

"Please don't push yourself too far Father, you can awaken the other another time, we're more than enough to assist you."

Issei lone visible gold eye tilted, staring at the figure before him

Beautiful would be the best word to describe woman before him, and Issei will proudly said so without hesitation. Her skin that pale milky, healthy and smooth, blue eyes that glittering like color of jewel itself, body figure that slim, slender but also healthy, and brown hair that look a bit unkempt -yet it make her look more appealing in eyes- and reach over her shoulder

She garbed in sleeveless white tunic dress that look thin and pure, making her truly look like being of innocent. A golden halo hovering above her head, followed by twelve white snow wings that extended from her back almost like a crown

"I'm fine Lucifina." Issei grunted, his voice remain neutral "I can still go on."

Lucifina beautiful face turned to concern "But Father-"

"Lucifina." A male voice cut her from speaking any further "That enough, stop bothering Father."

Lucifina turned around, she bit her lower lip and stare at the man before her

He is covered in armor from top to bottom, even his face is not visible stand tall, height almost equal to Imperius. The armor main color is steel gray with gold ornaments over it, the gauntlet, the pauldron, the helmet and the knee armor though is blue. Twelve pale ice blue colored wings sprout out from his back and spread proudly, like an eagle that fly above the clouds

"Brother Gavreel..." She said uncertainly

"I know you are worried, but you shouldn't push your will to Father like that." Gavreel replied, voice firm but there's no heat in there "He is our Father, have faith in him."

Hearing that words Lucifina feel ashamed, her brother is right, she shouldn't impose Father like this. She should believe in Him rather than enforce her will

"You're right..." Lucifina admitted as she look down "I'm sorry Father."

Issei did not reply, more like he is too busy, there's still many that need to be awaken, especially the leader of each faction

"Stop bothering him you two, really." Another feminine voice cut them, sounded slight annoyed "Just let Father did his job."

The two Archangels turned and glared at their company who not far from them. There's two people, one is female while the other is male

The woman is just like the Angel and other Issei that has create, beautiful beyond words, perfection given form, surpassing even in few eyes. Smooth white hair that long and even reach her rear, golden eyes that looks like her creator, and red flower that framing left side of her hair, black outfit that cover only her ample chest and hands, it was safe to say that any men would kill to touch her

However she is not look like human fully

For one her skin is blue purple, her bottom body instead of legs it was tail, a long serpent-like tail. There is also pair of horn from the back of her head that curved on top of her hair, making them look like hat

The man that close to her meanwhile is big, equal to the armored Archangels, having unkempt black hair that wild. Just like the woman, he have inhumane features as well. For one instead of nails he possess sharp claw, there also a pair of yellow ridged horns that curve outwards from beneath his hair along the sides of his head, and large furry goat-like legs ending in thick hooves.

He clad in dark jacket with a gold trim around the seams, the bottom partially opened to reveal his waist. He wears short black pants the same color as his top, the former of which are tucked into a pair of large dark boots that cover his animal-like calves and feet. Over his clothing he wears a high-collared cape in the same colors as his jacket, fastened in the front with a thin golden chain, and held in place by large shoulder-pads bearing a small resemblance to his horns.

"Alipheese, Satan." Gavreel glared at the Demon, his armored form briefly glowing with holy light "Don't you two have jobs to do?"

"You not need to worry Archangel of Abstinence, I already cast spells that allow me to connected to each Demon that ascended." Alipheese said simply "Right now they already start to gather and form a groups."

"After they wrecking havoc and spewing magics in sky." Gavreel replied with slight distaste. Didn't they know how irrelevant and disturbing that act is? Father need all the focus he have, the noise and the earthquake already bother enough!

"We're Demon, do you expect us to be quite?" Alipheese asked in voice that spoke "really?" to him

"I expect you to know some sense of discipline at least." Gavreel answered "Control your subordinate."

"That is what we do right now."

"Oh quite your blabber Gavreel." Satan chimed in, voice slight mocking "You tell your sister to be quite but you, yourself also making noise right now."

Gavreel bristled at the insulting tone, however he realize that the Demon has a point, he turned to Issei who concentrating in his throne and bowed

"Forgive me Father."

"Hn."

Issei doesn't give a damn to be honest

* * *

It hard to believe that the man who currently stand in front of her now is her childhood friend, he hardly resemble his younger self after all

Time has change his appearance so much... She did not even know that it was him had his parent didn't told her about his sudden illness that took a lot from him

His chocolate brown hair and stand up now turned to shade of grey, losing their healthy color and also fell down. His eyes... Or eye, also changed... The eye that remind her of oak tree now turned to pale gold...

His skin that healthy and slight tan turned to white. The color now resembling sick people or one that losing too much blood that she usually seen in her job

However his face... The frame of his face, the facial feature, the eyes shape, the lips, the cheeks ... They still familiar to her, even it has been years ever since she saw him but she will never forget him...

It hard to forget boy who give you drawing of Eldritch horror as a gift after all...

"Issei-kun..." She called again as she took another step toward him

The man did not do anything but stare at her. His lone visible golden eye widened, lip slightly open, a sign of pure surprise at seeing her

That surprise though suddenly gone as if never there. His lip closed and face set to blank expression, something that greatly bother her for some reason. His lone visible eye though still slight wide and it dilating toward her whole figure as if trying to see she's real or not

"Iri...chan..." His voice was uncertain, unsure. Even if his posture didn't show it but she can tell her childhood friend is troubled by her presence

"Yup!" She nodded brightly while flash him grin and pointing to herself "This is your best pal! Irina!"

He stared at her. Lone golden meet pair of violet.

Then small, soft and gentle smile crossed to his face "It's really you." He uttered softly

...

What kind of response is that?! That! That was so dull! So! So laaame! She can't have that now right? Granted it has been very long since they see each other but Issei is her friend, and she don't like it when her friend act so... Awkward

Seriously, it almost like greeting of lover instead of friend! Very awkward!

Now, now, she can't have that! No friend of hers look so gloomy! Especially childhood one!

So she take his hand and shook it vigorously

Unfortunately she underestimated her own strength as the moment she shook her friend hand he lose his balance and fall to the ground

"W-Wha?! Issei-kun!"

Irina let out small yelp as she got pulled down but unlike him, she able to stand on her feet, she immediately help Issei who fall

"Sorry, I fall." Issei apologized as he got on his feet

"Wha? No, no, no, that was my fault!" Irina apologized profusely "I don't know my own strength! Sorry!" She said sheepishly

She heard her friends amused response -Xenovia who coughed to hide her snicker especially- and refrain to shoot them glare, seriously

"How are you doing? I heard you got sick out of sudden." Irina asked, her eyes filled with slight concern

"I'm... Fine." He answered with small pause, the small smile that barely exist moment ago was gone, replaced by curiosity "How are you? What make you come back to Japan?"

"I'm on tour with my friends here!" She answered back as she gestured to her friends, a cover story that has been prepared if someone asked them. They can't just tell people they looking for holy sword aren't they?

Issei turned to them and tilt his head

"I'm Xenovia Quarta." Xenovia introduced herself with polite nod

"Jeanne d'Maillart." Jeanne said kindly with smile "Nice to meet you, Issei-kun, you don't mind if I call you that don't you?"

"Siegfried Brynt. You can call me Sieg though." Sieg introduce himself too, like Xenovia, he only give polite bow to Issei

"Issei Hyoudou." Issei responsed in stoic tone while bowing to them "Pleasure to meet you all." He give look to her and Irina notice he seems uncomfortable, awkward, doesn't know what to says

'Well, at least he's still social awkward like when he was.' Irina thought with smile

Then Issei turned back to the group and give another bow "I hope Iri-chan here not cause too much problem. What with her always easy to beguiled."

What the?! "Hey! Hey! What are you? My parent?!" Irina asked indignantly. She was a bit surprised internally, where's that snark come from?!

"Oh, you not need to worry much Issei-kun, Irina-chan behave very properly around us." Jeanne answered, her eyes twinkled with mirth

"Jean-onee!"

"Indeed." Xenovia nodded as well "She can be handful sometime, but nothing can't be handled with small beating." She said sharply

"Xenovia!"

After glaring at the bluenette, Irina glanced at Issei who cracked small smile, the chestnut haired girl huffed her cheeks and pinch his arm

Issei twitched once and his smile gone, he pull his arm from Irina's grip and shoot her stoic look "Ouch." He intoned blankly

In response Irina only blew raspberry to him

That seems amuse Issei judging by smile that crossed to his face

As they conversation grow more, Narberal who hiding smiled and shed a tears at the sight of the duo that chat. She knew this moment won't last. She knew this is perhaps the only time she would see Issei smile and behave like truly alive. She knew that this is nothing but an illusion, a moment that come from memory and yet...

And yet it bring so much joy...

Because she can see her Issei once again...

* * *

 **One Hour later**

He tapped his fingers against the edge of throne-chair like that he currently sit upon

For once there's no blank emotion marred his face but a deep thoughtful expression

He never expect that Irina Shidou, his childhood friend to come here, to be the one who got sent to retrieve Excalibur Fragments

True the idea of having someone with Excalibur Fragments to battle against the thief who stole the same swords is crossed to his mind but he never thought his childhood friend will be picked

It because what happened between Irina's father, Touji Shidou is one of the exorcists that had problem with the supervisor of Kuoh before Rias come here two years ago.

He was one of people that caused the death of the supervisor along with his friend and because of that he immediately left to England along with his entire family so they not get blamed or involved too deep in politic

And the supervisor is not from ordinary family, no, she was Cleira Bellial, family of Diehauser Bellial the current Emperor of Underworld, the one who hold number one position in Rating Game.

He is also one of Devil that expected to be the next Satan candidate

It was good thing Touji Shidou decide to run away since if he choose to stay his family would be in great danger. True the death of Cleira Bellial is also something that agreed by the Devil in order to maintain status quo but the only few handful people that know the truth why Cleira was killed, along with her lover, the exorcist and Touji Shidou's friend

However at same time his decision also doomed the entire city to be open to Stray Devil since Kuoh City had no supervisor and problem due to Cleira complicated sudden death

Dooming him to the hand of Blake Abaddon

He feel something unpleasant crawl in his stomach just by thinking of her. The thought of that Devil soured his mood in instant, however he know that now is not time for brooding, he have things to think about after all

Irina Shidou presence in this city surprising because logically there's no way Touji would allow his only daughter to lurking around this city, place that technically ruled by Royalty of Devil. This city bring dark memory to him after all so surely he won't allow Irina to come here

And yet she still come here...

...

This is no longer small problem... There must be reason why Touji Shidou allow Irina to come here. Granted he can't do anything technically since Irina and her father work for the church but giving Touji position he clearly have some right to say about Irina's mission

Or there chance that Touji already make peace with his past and have no problem with Irina coming here. Or it could be because Irina insist to go so she can visit her hometown

Regardless whichever it is doesn't matter, things already happen, there's no use to think about "How could it be' but rather 'What to do now' and find the solution

He admit Narberal move is good, not to the point very good but it still good nonetheless. She aware just how important Irina Shidou existence to him, as expected from creature that has spend her time with him the longest, she know him pretty well

No matter what... Irina Shidou is someone who still have bond with him. No matter how Issei Hyoudou wish he to cut his tie with the World it will never happen, impossible things and he knew it. All is because Irina Shidou existence and bond to him

Irina Shidou is someone from this World who he hold dearly in his heart.

Make it the only person...

But make no mistake her existence is far from enough to make him stop. No matter what, there's no way he will cancel Project Bible. Not when he already this close, it already too late to stop now

And he perfectly aware that Narberal know this so why? Why she still try to stop this project? What she...

Ah...

So that's it...

Now he begin to see her plan from bigger picture...

It quite risky... No, it very risky... It's more like gamble than plan... But the result will be worthy for her...

'Putting Irina Shidou aside, those three Exorcist that come with her...'

Siegfried the descendant of the real Siegfried and Slayer of Dragon King Fafnir, Jeanne the inheritor of Joan d'Arc spirit, Xenovia Quarta the wielder of Excalibur Destruction.

Those three not as affected as they should be from compulsion charm of the house. While Irina Shidou given immunity and left unaffected but the same can't be said to her companion. However the three of them seems fine and not show any sign that he wish for

He can understand about the first two, Siegfried possibly resistant to it because his bloodline that he get from his ancestor while Jeanne probably protected from the soul of Joan d'Arc but what about Xenovia Quarta?

How can she show quite resistance when Sona and Rias whose High-class Devils fall to it? Granted they need to be charmed few times to ensure the spell take effect completely but they are High-class Devils, creature of Magic so it just make sense. Just like Siegfried and Jeanne whose special

But Xenovia Quarta?

'She also wielder of Durandal, the choosen one as matter of fact.' That information actually secret and hided, more than death of God surprisingly. Perhaps it because the demise of God already quite common in higher, those that stand in above position was being told so they can understand why _some_ time the church must act very brutal

But in Durandal case it was a weapon, it was different matter. So perhaps the way it covered also different

Could it be the Sword of Roland is the one who responsible for protecting her? Well that is the only explanation he could come with actually so...

'They are more problematic than I thought.' Forget about sleeping tonight, just meeting with Irina already scramble part of his brain. The strange feeling keep digging his stomach and won't left him. So he decide to go back to his 'lab' and continue to do his work

Make no mistake, he's not without limit. He aware that his stamina have it peak, and right now he exhausted. He want to sleep and be done with it, however he can't afford to do that without make his mind troubled further

So he decide to distract himself

He grip the edge of his throne and brace himself as dozens wires that not unlike tentacles sprung out from the seat, then they plunge themselves toward him, arms, chest, neck, and head, trickle of bloods come out from there but Issei not flinched or show any sign of being in bothered despite having countless holes bore to his body

He already accustomed to pain so this is nothing. He close his eyes and take few deep breath before start concentrating as image after images flashed before his mind

The throne where he sat upon is not ordinary one, it connected to his whole lab. It was the brain, the main computer, the switch. The Core of the 'System' he build, it was the "device" that allow him connected to everything he build

He take another deep breath, once, twice, then he about to start his work when suddenly something alert him. His lone eye snapped open and darted to the front door immediately

His thoughtful face turned to small scowl at the sight of the girl in front of her that came out of nowhere

"I told you I'm busy. Meet me tomorrow." He said in blank voice but there small hint of irritation in there

The girl in front of him in response only stare back with equal blank face at him "I, come to look around." The person spoke in voice that just like him "Want to see, how it goes."

Issei only give blank gaze at her

She stare back with equal look

Then she turned away, walking around the lab, staring at the multiple monitors that show various image of the lab and everything

"You, make big progress." She spoke in monotone "More than anyone."

"Don't compare me to them." Issei replied in same monotone "They are pathetic creature. Their goal is clouded with their emotions and act based on their pride." He let out small sniff of disgust "I'm insulted."

And he did, he really feel insulted to be compared to them. Despite his voice is blank but there hint of anger in there, one that hard to see but nonetheless still exist

The girl seems not even bothered by his anger and only nodded "When they will ready?"

"Five days at least or a week at max." Issei answered "The power source already prepared and can be reap anytime. I just need to recheck everything."

And to recheck army that more than million is clearly not easy thing, and it not short as well

"You, finished early, proved to be a good slave."

Issei give no indication he offended by the way he addressed and only remain gaze blankly at her

"I, will give you, second gift." She nodded in approval before extend her hand and something come out from it. It color is dark, almost like a shadow and it writhing under her grip as if it was alive, it extend and slowly take shape like a serpent creature "Here." She push the shapeless, ominous looking creature to him like a children give their friends her candy

"Store it for later." Issei refused in blank voice "I do not need it for now." He then tilt his head "How about the project I asked?"

She pull back her hand and then stuff the serpent creature inside her pant nonchalantly "The vessel, is ready. And I, found Dimension Lost." She answered

Issei perked up hearing that, his blank face show slight interest "You found it?"

"He, is one of my slaves too."

He? Wasn't Kokabiel said 'her' when he ask him? It seems the Fallen Angel indeed still hiding some information, just like he expected

The young man suddenly found the girl in front of him, sitting in his lap with reverse position where her legs wrapped around his waist as matter of fact, intruding his privacy. His crimson and golden eyes meet with pair of blank gray that look bottomless

"Don't worry, you, are better slave." She said with appraising gaze and nod "I, like you better."

She emphasized it by tapping his cheek softly with her small palm, caressing him in gentle manner

In response Issei rise his hand and pinch her cheek

The girl stop tapping and begin to pinch his cheek back, then she stretch it. Painfully.

Issei let her go

She still pinching. As matter of fact she use two hands and stretch his cheek like he was made of rubber

In reply Issei push her away, hard enough to repulse the girl

But instead fall the girl hovering in air like a cloud, still in sitting position, she slowly spun and face him again

Then Issei raise his hand to the air, and there light come out from the space as his hand pierce through it, like a stone that dropped to the sea. And when he pull it out, there's doughnut in there "Here."

She took the treat and eat it "Doughnut. I, like it."

"Obviously." Issei dully commented

"You, need System for them." She said while munching her food, eyes briefly shifted to the monitor that showing his army, then back to Issei who is connected to his throne by what look like a cables "Without System, they will fall apart, in two weeks."

"The Prototype has been made." Issei replied "Already tested. Far from complete, but enough to occupy them for two months."

"Two months." She nodded "The vessel will be ready." She said "Then, we, can kill Great Red?"

"Not yet." Issei shook his head, making the 'tentacle' that connected to his head waving slightly "Great Red is too strong for my army. Not yet. Give me a six months or year and I may found method to banish him."

For the first time since conversation, Ophis, the Infinite, the Dragon God frowned

And when the one who frown is someone who considered as the Strongest Existence, then it clearly not a good sign

"Too long."

"You have your army made preparation for almost decade. Yet, they not show any good result." Issei retorted simply, seems unfazed by Ophis displeasure "Look at mine. Less than dozen, not even their half. But I can overrule them."

Ophis stared at Issei, hard. The blank grey eyes seems now become purely void. Empty. Filled with nothingness and pressure that so heavy. Issei himself feel for moment there something, something surrounding him. Despite there is nothing around him but he feel it. The unseen and invisible pressure. Constricting him. Wrapping around him like a snake that ready to crush their prey under their body.

And he knew what they are

The Ouroboros can kill him in less than second if she wish to

"You, show good result, and you, also finish earlier." She spoke in her usual monotone "Alright, I, approve your proposal." She declared "One year."

"Please noted that I MAY find the method." Issei said, reminding the Dragon God "Great Red is strong, like you. A being that feared by the World and can bring apocalypse anytime." He tilt his head "I can't make promise I will be able to kill him, as matter of fact I doubt anyone in this World can find method to bring down Great Red in spawn of one year."

The petite black haired beauty simply silent at that statement, she keep munching her doughnut without showing any emotion. Her eyes though, they spoke differently, there is clearly dissatisfaction in there, a glint that ominous and disapproving

Most creature would be grovelling to this being the moment they saw this, because they knew if they did not appease her it mean there chance that everything they have will be obliterated, literally

Issei though appear to be as uncaring and nonchalant like the Infinite that sitting before him. He simply tap his fingers to his throne and show calculating look

"You, have solution." The representation of Nothingness stated

"Indeed, I have." Issei replied with nod "Killing Great Red for me is impossible. But you killing him? That was not impossible."

The Dragon God and the Dragon of Apocalypse is known to be tie and matched in term of power, but despite of that Ophis did not dare to attack Great Red directly, there is reason for that

If they fight, simply to put, the World will be destroyed. Olympus, Asgard, Realm of Dead, Underworld, Heaven, and all Pantheons mystical place will not be safe from the backlash of their battle and while Ophis doesn't care about those place, she care about Dimensional Gap is her home

If those places destroyed in short time or simultaneously there will be chaos in Dimensional Gap and it will collapse, the backlash of that could annihilate the whole universe, something that Ophis doesn't want to happen, Dimensional Gap is her home after all

"It not clear solution." Issei continued "But I might be able to find way to weakening Great Red." He leaned forward slightly, peering to the Infinite in eyes "Enough so you can kill him without destroying the whole World."

Despite there no twitch or change in her emotion but the glint that entered her eyes certainly quite visible to be seen

"How long?" She asked, for the first time ever since they talk, her voice carry a slight interest

"The duration he weakened or when I can find the way to weaken him?"

"Both."

"The answer is unknown unfortunately." Issei said, there small disappointment in his voice "It not like I can't do it or such thing. No, what affecting it is, there is too many factor that need to be counted. Too many possibility that can't be predicted so the result is still mysterious."

The answer while is reasonable but it also clearly left the Dragon God unsatisfied "What if, I, conquer a pantheon for you?"

"... Which pantheon?"

"Egypt, they are weakened from YHWH curse."

Ah, the infamous Ten Curse. The God of Bible is benevolent and kind deity, so much to the point other pantheon thought of him as a weak God. Well, whoever thought of that they will think thrice after seeing God of Bible interfere personally and bring down the entire Egypt pantheon for daring to enslave his "Children" for a four century

"... There is no point to conquer them, it will only going to bring unnecessary attention." Khaos Brigade is faction that their existence still mysterious. Despite the World know about it but right none of the major faction care about them or even trying to make a move against them directly

While it's true that all pantheon know Khaos Brigade must be led by powerful figure since they capable to unite those who supposed to oppose each other under one banner but truthfully there is many powerful being that capable to achieve similar feat

So their existence is still counted to "annoyance but doesn't matter, the World is still large and not need to worry about them" level.

But if Ophis decide to conquer a whole pantheon -despite weakened already- then the World will be in uproar. She is one of the most feared existence after all, if she just suddenly wipe out a faction like that... Then what stop her from conquering other?

And when they found out that she is also leader of Khaos Brigade?

Oh yeah... The result will be bad. Ophis can't be omnipresent and omnipotent at same time. She can't face a whole army of Gods with full power while she also facing another army of Gods

She will win in his calculation but in the end there won't be anyone left that can be recruited to facing Great Red.

Well, he can create one for her, but the potency won't be good since many data and material would be destroyed from the war. And Issei himself also doubt that he can survive that war without any harm

"Then what should I do?"

"For now let focusing to finish what I currently do, and after that we can start the project to bring down Great Red."

"That was exactly what other said as well."

Issei lips curled to thin line, a hint of irritation enter his eyes "Don't compare me to them. What they promise you is a empty words." He replied "There is still few projects that need to be completed before I can start Protocol Red Fall."

"Protocol Red Fall?"

"Like it name, it is protocol to bring down Great Red."

Ophis floating in front of him and stare directly to his heterochromatic eyes "I want to see it."

"The protocol still rough and incomplete due to lack of material." Issei said before he raise his hand and extend it to his left, then his limb sunk as if the space is a pool, and when he pull it out a folder is in his hand "But here, you can read the big picture and summary that already formed."

Ophis take the folder, stripping the content and read what written in there. After a moment her eyes narrowed back to Issei "It might work."

"Of course it did. But that if we manage to complete it." Issei replied in monotone "I still need materials and data to create things that necessary."

"... I can active them now. Your army."

Issei quirked his eyebrow "You would do that?"

Ophis was never trying to help him fully, she treat him like other that work under her. She gave them power and blessing then she left them to fend themselves and tell them to not bother her. After that she would return to demand result if it meet her satisfaction then she will give more blessing but if not...

Well, may Great Red or Shiva have mercy upon their poor souls

"Six years ago, you, said that you will make army." Ophis said "Army that strong enough to fight against a pantheon. You, will fight for my goal. And unlike all other, you don't have ally or support. You, start everything from nothing but you give the most satisfying result." She wave her hand to her surrounding as a gesture "You're worthy object."

"Of course I am." He is better than those who follow her. They're nothing but deluded fools who simply can't accept that they're simply a worm

Still... The fact that Ophis now offer to help him directly like this... This is clearly major improvement, something that will greatly help him. With her here, there's no doubt that Project Bible is as good as done, and also he can finish it anytime now, there is no need to...

 _"Issei-kun! How about we go to the park tomorrow? Just like the old days!"_

The white haired boy mind suddenly replaying the words that his childhood friend just said few hours ago, pausing any further plan he about to make

"... There's no need to activate Project Bible this soon." Issei said "I will keep going according to the schedule."

"... Why? The faster the better."

"It is, but soul is fickle thing." Issei answered "You can't rush them, they need to be harvested carefully." Very true, if he rush the project using raw power then the result won't be as effective as he intent to

"When the project launched?"

"In next five days."

"I, see." Ophis nodded in affirmation "That is acceptable duration."

"If you want to help then can you divert attention of other pantheon from me when I launch Project Bible." Issei suggested

"You, still want to hide?"

"No, it is time to reveal my existence but I don't need that much attention, not yet."

"I see. Diversion. Easy." Ophis nodded "I, will go kill Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub."

"No, not that kind of attention." Issei instantly said. While he doesn't care about them but it will be disaster for him as well if they both die, they're pretty much already included to his plan after all "Create chaos but do not let it known that Khaos Brigade is the one who responsible."

"Hmm, annoying."

"It is for the good cause, remember our main goal." Issei simply said "And leave Bible faction alone."

Ophis narrow her head slightly "They, will come to you. You, are in their place."

"They will." Issei confirmed, he leaned slightly in his seat, allowing his blood red and amber gold eyes to be seen as they seems glinting with eerie light "And that, is what I expecting for."

Let the moth come to the flame, let them burn by their own desire. Issei will not stop the Devil from coming for him, he will welcome them with open hands

It can be considered as small payback for Sona who dare to use magic to one of his possession when she investigate about him

"Ah, the Grail." Ophis suddenly spoke, breaking Issei from his inner thought "It will be ready soon."

The boy single golden eye blinked once "Already?"

"Yes, as matter of fact, it can be used now."

Issei's fist that shaking slightly is the only sign that he is excited, however he push the positive feeling in instant it appear, something in Ophis's word doesn't feels right

"What is needed for it can be used now?" He asked

"My power."

... As he expected... It still not ready... For it to need Ophis's power... It still premature

"No, your power have risk." Issei denied "The vessel cannot be harmed by any mean, I need her body when it mature enough so I can create the better replica." But still... He did not expect the Grail to show such maturity so soon "Who is the one that taking care of the vessel?"

"One of my men." Ophis answered plainly "He, have his own agenda, and he, also show promise in building army, like you."

Competition? Now this is new, while Issei did not truly so arrogant to the point he believe he is the only one that succeed but what surprising is that Ophis told him about this

How... Troubling...

"Did you tell him about me too?" Issei asked

"No."

He blinked again at the answer, taken back and surprised. He really get so many surprise today, from Irina's arrival and her

"Why?"

"He, have his own agenda."

"So do I."

"You, like me."

That make Issei confused, he did not expect the Infinite to make such remark about him

Ophis sense the confusion from him decide to elaborate "You, want nothing with this World, just like me."

"Ah..."

So that's it... That... That actually make sense...

"You, plan to build your own World. Left alone by others. Safe and in peace. Just like me. I, want silence and peace."

... She is right. That is her goal isn't it? She want to kill Great Red because he is annoying and noisy, always roaring and flying around with style. She want peace, want to be alone and not bothered by others

Just like him...

"I, will make sure your World become Reality." Ophis declared to the man before her "And you, will make mine into one as well."

"Of course." Issei replied "Don't expect any less from me."

Ophis nodded, then she float over to Issei, inched away only from him, then she rose slightly and plant small kiss to his forehead

The young man quirked his eyebrow at the affectionate gesture, appear to be not bothered slightly by the act "What was that for?" He asked plainly

"It mark that you're mine." Ophis declared "You're Subject that worth than others, you, one of my biggest assets to reclaim the Silence." She stated as she leaned back "You, will have a lot of enemies, after this, and I, will not let them take you away."

Issei merely stare at that. He knew there is no affection or compassion in Ophis, what she did before, it just a display since she take form of Human. If she is in her real form then the gesture would be something else, probably licking. Like a mother that patting her children, something that natural

"I, will prepare the land, and keep on eye to the Grail." Ophis said as she hovering away from Issei "I, will see you later."

Without giving Issei chance to reply the small girl body started to become transparent, then her whole figure gone, it as if she was never there in first place

Issei merely stare at where Ophis moment ago, then she let out small sigh and shook his head. Truthfully Ouboros is one of beings that he can't predict. So many mystery about her, even in other factions how she born is unknown, save for she birth in Dimensional Gap. And because her origin that mysterious and unknown, predicting her act also become hard

But one thing that sure... Ophis will no longer shrug him off... After all, he got her attention right now, and has accomplish more than any of her subordinate

'If I check everything tonight, I won't be able to go to school later. Oh, well, it doesn't matter anyway.' He thought as he close his eyes and began to concentrate

His army won't check themselves after all

* * *

"You look so happy Irina-chan." Jeanne remarked as she pour herself a glass of water

"Of course I am." Irina replied cheerfully as she hummed "I got to meet Issei-kun again after very long time!"

"Hmph, I fail to see what so endearing about that boy." Xenovia commented stoically as she rummage over the fridge

The group from the Church currently living in one of apartment that they rent for a week. The place itself is quite big actually, enough to fit four people, having one large bedroom with two small one. Obviously one of them going to share with each other in large bedroom -Xenovia and Irina is the one who did of course giving their state as partner for quite time- while the other sleep in private one

"You're so stiff Xenovia." Irina chided her partner with admonishing face "Too closed like that, that is why people think you're Power Idiot."

The bluenette turned and glared at her friend "At least I'm not idiot enough to use all of our money just to buy a fake statue!"

"It is not fake!" Irinaa replied indignantly "It's really statue of Saint Peter! Don't you see the resemblance?!"

"I don't know, I never see his picture or things that resemble him, but obviously Saint Peter don't have hair that long." Xenovia deadpanned

"How could you know that?! You said you never see it!"

"Because I don't think at that era one of Christ's student will have that style of hair."

"There's no proof of that! It could-"

"Okay, you two enough of that!" Jeanne interrupted, her voice is lecturing but her face show she is amused by the banter, obviously enjoy the interaction between them "Seriously, it just simple things."

"Sempai, there's nothing simple with her." Xenovia pointed to Irina with dull face "That kind of thing, it already happened twice, where she got tricked to buy fake stuff, and thanks to that we lack of fund in our mission!" She turned and glare at Irina "We have to eat simple bread for few days or even become beggar in the street!"

"Oh my." Jeanne let out small gasp, she then turned to Irina as well who blushed "Irina-chan..."

"I can't help it!" Irina blurted out quickly "I-I mean! They! They do look like the real one!"

Xenovia merely scoffed while Jeanne give her reprimanding look, making the girl flushed further and look down

"Issei-kun is certainly right, you're so easy to be tricked." Jeanne commented exasperatedly

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Irina huffed, she then murmured "Damn you Issei-kun."

"Aww, does Irina-chan have certain feeling to her childhood friend?" Jeanne asked

"W-Wha?" Irina face flushed "No! No, I'm not! Issei-kun is my friend!"

"Really?" Jeanne teased with knowing grin

"I am!" Irina complained "Issei-kun is only a friend! A good friend! That's it and..." The boy image flashed to her mind, his pale skin and fragile appearance, it make her face soured

"Irina-chan?" Jeanne called, noticing the girl sudden change

"I don't know he was sick..." She muttered "Issei-kun was quite lively in past, he was a bit odd but he always smile and grinning to other..." Her eyes flashed in bitter light "But he was antisocial, always alone, and..." And his illness clearly affecting him. He already awkward to other and now he have this... It kinda sad actually

She care for him obviously, he is her friend, they were best friend, still until now if she have anything to said about it

Truthfully it shouldn't be matter, childhood friend... People often forget about them, it just realistic and matter of fact, many those who close in their childhood become stranger to each other when they growth

But for Irina? It is not...

Issei... Issei is one of her special people. Not because she love him or what but what he represent...

Becoming Exorcist is not small and easy things... What they have done... What the true nature of their job... And what they have to face

And above that their living style also slight restricted. They can't have many friends outside of their own inner circle because things can goes bad for them, what if some Monster or enemy tried to use it against them?

Exorcist job is to hunt, unlike Priest that usually seen as figure, they both might be live under the same World and banner, but they both live in different style and field

It was very rare for her to meet someone who she save during her job once again, and it kind of burdened her. She knew she did a good and right thing by pledge herself to God and slaying dark creatures that threatened Humanity but... It is rare for her to see the result of her job through eyes directly...

However when she talk with Hyoudou family and meet Issei once again... It allow her to see that it was real, what she tried to protect from abomination and monster that feed on Humanity, it was real. A happy family that enjoying their days together, and friend that will welcome her anytime she want...

"I'm just worried about him." Irina said after moment of silence "He is my friend." Possibly her only friend that not involved in Moonlit World

"I see..." Jeanne replied, voice soft and gentle

"We can always ask for healer." Xenovia chimed in suddenly

"Healer?" Irina blinked

"Your friend." She grunted "He is sick, we can ask for healer, if I recall there some Holy Maiden that rescued right? And she capable to heal." She tilt her head and put thoughtful face "What was her name again? As... Asean? Asia?"

"Asia Argento." Jeanne corrected "She just got rescued by Ewald-sama from Fallen Angel."

"Ah yes, her." Xenovia nodded "We can contact her, call her to come here and heal your friend."

"Unfortunately we can't, she is still on probationary after out from manipulation of Devil." Jeanne said with sigh as she recall about it. She don't know the details since she was already with Irina and Xenovia when that news come to search for missing Excalibur. She glanced at Siegfried who on the terrace, staring at the dark sky outside. He is the only one who know about it more since he arrive as reinforcement two days ago

"Then ask for another healer, a potion or something like that, surely we have it." Xenovia pointed easily. In World where Magic is real and all supernatural creatures walk among men, things like that is not uncommon

"That might be possible." Jeanne hummed "I will ask the higher after we done with our mission."

"Thank you Jean-onee." Irina replied happily "Thank you too Xenovia!"

"Your welcome Irina-chan." Jeanne says kindly

"Don't mention it." Xenovia said with shrug "But I think it still will be fine in the end, your friend's mother did said that his condition is improving."

"Xenovia is right." Siegfried said as he enter the room "While I do sympathize with what happened to your friend Irina, but I think it better to leave him around." He stated "We're already on thin ice by coming here, the higher of Devils knew our real status, our existence is not secret after all."

The descendant of Sigurd, Hero who slay Fafnir one of Dragon Kings, man who slay beast that even make Pagan Gods think twice before fighting it. Aand inheritor of the spirit of Joan of Arc, the Saint that led France to victory with nothing but her own charisma and words. He and Jeanne is famous and have reputation of their own, both of them has their own experience in facing Ultimate-class Devil and come out as the winner

"You promise to spend time with him tomorrow." Siegfried stated as he looking at Irina "Feel free to do that, but come back before five afternoon, we will start our investigation at that time." He ordered and she nodded in understanding "Now rest, we will asking permission to the Devils tomorrow in morning."

""Yes, sir."" Xenovia and Irina replied at same time before they stood and went to their room

Siegfried merely stare at them before he went to the fridge, opening it and take a can of cola

"You sounds so stiff Sieg-kun." Jeanne said kindly "What bothering you?"

The white haired swordsman briefly glanced at her and chuckled as he open his drink "Am I that obvious?"

"To me? Yes."

Siegfried smiled before he drink his cola, taking few gulps, he stopped and let out small sigh "It's about that Hyoudou boy."

Jeanne blinked, surprised at the mention of Irina's friend "Why?"

"Something is wrong in that house." Siegfried said grimly "Like, really wrong."

"Wrong?" Jeanne put concerned face "Sieg-kun, what do you mean?"

Siegfried only silence, he remember when he enter that house for the first time, his instinct screaming and demand him to get the hell out from there for some reason, it as if he is entering belly of monster. There is something very wrong with that place, even when he chat and talk with Mr and Mrs Hyoudou he feel right he was watched by unseen figures

"Keep an eye on that boy Jeanne." Siegfried said "When Irina with him tomorrow, follow them, he is not what he looks like." He whispered

"That is why you let Irina-chan go." Jeanne replied with equal low voice "You want to find out more about that boy." She was slight surprised that Siegfried allow Irina to spend time with Issei Hyoudou, it not like Siegfried is that strict or killjoy but right now their situation is a bit dire

The Excalibur has been stolen for quite some time and the higher started to get impatient while demanding result, and not to mention right now they are in territory that controlled by sisters of two Satans

"Do you think he is involved?" Jeanne asked sharply

"No, I don't think so." Siegfried answered "However, that boy perhaps aware of Moonlit World, he is not normal Human if you ask me." He stated "Just keep an eye on him, we might find something that can be report to higher when we go back."

Jeanne nodded in understanding "Should we tell Irina-chan?"

"No, let it be." Siegfried shook her head "That girl deserve some break, no need to make her uncomfortable or suspicious, let her have her peace with her friend for a moment, she is still young."

"You talk like old man Sieg-kun." Jeanne giggled "Was that white hair unnatural? Are you started to forgetting something?"

"For your information, I'm twenty three years old." Siegfried said dryly "And you are year older than me. If I'm become grandfather then what are you?"

"Sieg-kun!" Jeanne let out dramatic gasp "How could you?! You shouldn't speak to a women about their age!"

"But it is fine if you speak about men age?"

"Of course!"

"Sexism."

"Hey!"

Siegfried let out chuckle as the blonde shoot him pout, he finished his drink before throw the can to trash bin "Go to sleep Jeanne, we will need a lot of energy for tomorrow." He said as he goes back to his own room

"You just said that because you want to sleep early, you lazy grandpa."

"Be quite grandma."

"Sieg-kun!"

With that the duo goes to each of their own room, leaving the living room empty. Then suddenly the shadow of one of the tables started to twitch, it wriggled like a snake and began to slither on the ground. Without making any sounds, it crawling out from the apartment through the door, intent to return to it creator

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It's been a while for this story isn't it? Sorry about that, I don't have any excuse other than Writer Block. Like really, this chapter already in the middle to done few months ago when the inspiration suddenly fly out from my head**

 **I hate it when that happened, it felt like... You expecting good thrill when you ride one of amusement park game, but then you become self aware to around the game and busy observing instead enjoying the rush!**

 **Ehem, anyway, that was done, let's talk about this chapter**

 **And so, we finally meet the leaders of Angel and Demon from Issei's faction. Yeah, they all taking appearance of other anime character, I will make the list at the bottom of this note**

 **We also see how Issei interact with Irina and how his reaction to his return, troubled obviously but it not enough to make him waver in his goal. Like I said in many times, this story while not fully realistic but there will be small factor of it**

 **And we found Issei real boss, Ophis. Yes, that Ophis. The Infinite Dragon that feared by all factions in the World, being that equal to Trihexa or even superior than that beast**

 **How they meet it will be explained later when we see what happened to Issei in past after his outbreak from Blake Abaddon**

 **I also already give very big clue of what is Issei's other project, if the Grail word not enough then I don't know what else I should say other than spoiling everything**

 **We also see what Irina thought for a moment. Oh Irina you poor girl, if only you knew what your friend went through...**

 **Ehem, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be more interaction! We only two chapter before enter climax of this arc! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

* * *

 **Leaders of Angel and Demon :**

 **Archangel of Valor - Imperius (Appearance exactly like Imperius from Diablo)**

 **Archangel of Wisdom - Ilias (Appearance exactly like Goddess Ilias from Monster Girl Quest, except she have twelve golden wings)**

 **Archangel of Abstinence - Gavreel (Appearance exactly like Seraphimon from Digimon, except the wing is blue and twelve)**

 **Archangel of Faith - Lucifina (Appearance exactly lke Lucifina from Monster Girl Quest, except she have twelve snow white wings)**

 **Demon of Terror - Diablo (Diablo in her Prime Evil form from Diablo)**

 **Demon of Despair - Ulquiorra (Ulquiorra Cifer from Bleach)**

 **Demon of Vainglory - Alipheese (Alice from Monster Girl Quest)**

 **Demon of Carnage - Satan (Sadao Maou Demonic Form from Hataraku no Maou Sama)**


End file.
